Aftermath
by spectre4hire
Summary: Shepard has just defeated the Collectors, now he must rally the Galaxy against the Reaper threat. He has to deal with a non-cooperative Council, scheming politicians, an interfering Spectre & hired mercenaries. The Near future is bleak. Shep/Miri
1. Prologue

**Author Notes (July 2011):** I started writing this because there wasn't much of Male Shepard/Miranda post ME 2 and since that is my favorite pairing I thought I could try my hand to make a respectable story. The feedback it received over the months was humbling and I appreciated every last favor, alert and review that I received.

Looking back at this story I realized there was some things I did right and some things I did wrong. I like to think I have grown as a writer in the course of the year it took me to write this story. So consider this a revised version of my story, an attempt to clean up parts of this story and fix many mistakes. This will be an ongoing process.

Thanks again for Reading. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave a Review.

-Spectre4hire

The Characters, planets, species, entire galaxy is the property of Glorious Bioware.

Except for this story and the few Original characters those belong to me… (Spectre4hire)

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Prologue**

Bullets were absorbing into Shepard's shields but his shields did not waiver from the growing Collector onslaught. He had defeated the hideous human reaper, defied the Illusive Man and set a bomb to wipe the base off the face of the map.

The only problem was returning to _the Normandy_.

The Collectors might have been defeated but they were not going to lie down and accept their fates. They seemed determined to bring down Shepard and his crew before their own demise as they continued to fire on him and his crew.

He momentarily dove behind a rock, pulling out his rifle, checking to make sure his incendiary ammo was on, he turned around to face a group of the Collectors and opened fire. The Collectors were engulfed by flames, as Shepard shot in rapid procession, one after the other, within seconds the first wave of Collectors had fallen, succumbing to fire and becoming ash.

"Shepard!"

Shepard turned around to see Miranda and Grunt were ahead of him. Miranda was the one who had yelled his name, looking dismayed that he was still firing at the Collectors.

Appearing out of nowhere was _the Normandy SR 2_ hovering meters away from their position. The frigate was faithfully waiting for the last of its crew to come aboard before they could truly forget about this place.

Shepard holstered his rifle and continued to run, his entire body was aching from this suicide mission. He had more than a half dozen new scars, which he applied a liberal amount of medi gel.

Bullets were exploding all around the Commander, alerting him to the fact that more Collectors were chasing him and his squad.

"Damn it, why won't they just die!" vented an annoyed Shepard, looking forward to see _the Normandy's_ airlock open and to his surprise and amusement, Joker stepped out, rifle in hand and began providing cover fire for him and his squad in the final stretch.

After all Shepard had seen on this mission, nothing brought a wider smile to his face then watching Joker handle the rifle. To the Commander's surprise, he could hear several of the Collectors were being taken out by the helmsman. After providing ample cover fire, Joker stepped aside to allow the squad to enter the frigate and escape the Collector attack. Grunt was the first to enter the ship, followed a few steps later by Miranda.

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief to see that his squad was safe especially Miranda who in the last few weeks, who began to care deeply for. His breathing was becoming sharper, his legs felt like lead but he continued to run, as he was closing in on the ship until…

A large chunk of the Collector base crumbled between Shepard and the ship, leaving him with two options: _Either turn around and make friends with the Collectors or jump._

Shepard wisely chose the latter, calling upon all of his resolve, and adrenaline, he miraculously picked up his feet, steps away before he had to make the leap. Looking up at the airlock to see Miranda was shouting at him but he couldn't hear what she was saying with the Collectors shooting behind him and the distance between them.

Shepard took a deep breath, as he took his last step, locking his legs; he leapt with all of his might, as he propelled himself towards the Normandy. The jump to Shepard felt like an eternity as he was carried through the air, his body began to descend too early, before he reached the ship.

_Oh shit,_ he thought as his hands clasped onto the ledge of the airlock while his body smashed into _the Normandy_.

The pain alone from the impact was enough for him to release his grip. Numbness immediately began to set in his arms, while his chest and abdomen writhed in pain; his legs were franticly kicking air trying to push himself up.

Miranda grabbed one of Shepard's arms with both of her hands and began to pull him up, but he was too heavy for her with all his battle armor. "Damn it Shepard!"

Even with the thought of certain death, Shepard couldn't help but admire her beauty as she struggled to try to lift him up.

Grunt, the pure krogan seemed to realize that help was needed. Towering over the pair, he bent down grabbing Shepard by the collar, before yanking his battle master up and safely carrying him into the cockpit.

Garrus shut the airlock doors. "Commander is on board."

"Then let us get the hell out of here," Joker said wobbling towards the chair.

"Ten, nine, eight," EDI counted with no emotion.

"We know EDI," said Joker sitting in his chair.

_The Normandy_ activated its mass effect field, disappearing out of the Omega 4 relay.

Shepard was kneeling on his tired legs. His hands were still shaking from the adrenaline of the hours of battle he and his squad had gone through. His breathing was short and heavy, his face was nearly touching the floor. Every muscle in his body was screaming in pain.

"Battle master we made it." Grunt said, cheerfully patting Shepard on the back.

Shepard groaned as the young krogan enthusiastically patted him a bit too hard on some new bruises.

"What is the matter Shepard, survive the Collectors only to fall in pain from a krogan celebratory pat?" teased Garrus, who was standing over his friend.

Shepard snorted, he was too tired to laugh, too tired to roll his eyes, too tired to give Garrus a response. He lifted his head to see sitting on her legs watching him closely was Miranda, who greeted him with her sparkling blue eyes and warm smile, both of which brought back some of his strength.

"Commander we did it!" shouted Joker spinning around in his chair.

"I know Joker." Shepard said in between his heavy breaths, looking up and smiling at his helmsman. "We did."

"I must say Joker; we could have used you on the base. You handle a rifle exceptionally well." Miranda teased with a smirk.

"Ugh… well," began Joker a bit flustered by Miranda's praise.

"You know I am just doing my part that is all. I mean it's not enough that I can fly the Normandy and save your asses, but I thought I could do it stylishly with some firepower," Joker said regaining his trademark cockiness and humor.

"Well I will surely be considering taking you groundside on our next mission." Shepard said as his breathing finally began to settle down.

"Yes, I can see the extranet articles Spectre Shepard and the Cripple." Joker said, waving his hand in front of his face as if he was reading the headline.

"Shepard, I think it would be good if Mordin got a look at you." Miranda said getting to her feet.

"I don't suppose it could hurt," Shepard admitted, staggering to his feet. His legs immediately protested while his muscles in his arms and chest ached. He was definitely going to be sore.

Miranda smiled, glad to see that he wasn't going to be stubborn about getting medical treatment. Which he admitted was his style but right now, nothing sounded better then lying down on a hospital bed and getting some much needed rest. She and him began walking in step with Garrus and Grunt falling in a step behind.

"How is the rest of the crew?"

Miranda could only shake her head and smile after all the pain that Shepard had just been through; his first thoughts were on his crew's well being. "All of the crew survived."

"Really?" asked a relieved Shepard. He and everyone on board were told this was a Suicide Mission, he had accepted the certainty that his crew or squad could be killed during this mission especially after his crew had been taken by the Collectors.

"Hawthorne had a broken arm and some of the crew are still in shock about their treatment from the Collectors," Garrus added.

"But everyone is accounted for," finished Miranda.

"You did good Shepard," complimented Grunt. "A true Battle Master!"

"That is the best news, I have heard in a while," Shepard admitted.


	2. Crew's Contribution

**Aftermath**

**By: Spectre4hire**

**The Crew's Contribution**

After leaving the Collector base, there was no big party; there was no champagne or loud music, _the Normandy_ crew celebrated differently.

There were hugs; thanks were exchanged, with a little celebratory liquor being drunk but that was it. Most of the crew were exhausted after being at the mercy of the seeker swarms and Collectors, and now they were getting what they truly deserved… rest.

There would be time for parties, acknowledgments, toasts, but for now the entire crew were scheduled for one thing only, sleep.

EDI was gracious enough to continue to operate most of the ship's functions that she became responsible for when the crew had been taken. The only task she was not assigned was piloting the ship.

No matter how tired Joker was, he was more than able to pilot the ship for a few more hours before he got his much needed rest.

The remainder of Shepard's squad took their normal positions throughout the ship. They were left to reflect on the importance of their mission and their own part in accomplishing what was thought to be the impossible...

Grunt grinned, clearly proud of himself as he paced excitedly in his usual lair. _Shepard is my Battle Master. He has no equal._ The pure krogan had proudly declared this after passing the Rite of Passage with the Commander's help. Shepard was his obvious choice, his words still ringing true in the Krogan's mind. Grunt, who prized himself on fighting, didn't bother himself with the worries that now the Collectors were dealt with, he might not be facing any more enemies anytime soon. He knew his Battle Master would find him some. The Reapers would be coming soon enough and Grunt was sure that he could find away to fight them. He didn't care that they were sentient machines, all Shepard had to do was point and he would shoot. Grunt began cleaning his shotgun, while trying to count all the Collectors he had killed in their base. _One, two, three, four, five… _

* * *

_Same old Shepard__**, **_Garrus thought to himself while he was busying himself with the Thanix Cannons. He couldn't help but be even more impressed with his Commander and friend after what they had just accomplished on the Collector base. This wasn't the only time Shepard had proven his critics wrong, Garrus could only chuckle to himself seeing the images of the Council as Shepard approached them with new evidence about the Reapers. _Try to dismiss the claim now__**;**_ he thought thinking about the stubborn Turian Councilor, he was sure Shepard would have an appropriate reply… his fist. Garrus couldn't consider himself more fortunate, he was serving with one of the best leaders that the galaxy had ever seen. He could only hope that he was able to take something away to apply to his own leadership, Garrus would never fail his squad again, not after Omega. But his time with Shepard wasn't over, they still had one hell of a battle left and Garrus was going to see it through till the end.

* * *

Samara meditated in the Observatory Deck, she had lived for centuries and yet she could easily admit to never have met someone quite like her current Commander. She had met most species known to the galaxy, she had been in the presence of matriarchs, generals, councilors, politicians, soldiers, scientists, monsters, mercenaries, and yet none of them could hold a candle to Shepard. He truly was the best. His skills as a soldier, his leadership, his determination, his character, his selflessness; any one of these would have made for a good leader, but Shepard had all of them. He truly was the most impressive person that the Justicar had been around; it had been an honor serving with him. She wondered what was next for his team, now that the Collectors had been dealt with, what she did know was that she was not going to leave until the Reaper threat had truly ended. She was confident that as long as Shepard was in charge, there would be a way to end it.

* * *

Tali checked the engines for the fourth time in ten minutes. The upgrades had survived the mission but they would need to dry dock if Shepard expected them to be at 100% capacity again. _Shepard, _she thought silently, the name itself caused her to smile, her hands to fidget in front of her. Ever since meeting him in the back alleys of the Citadel, her respect for him never wavered but the more she had been around him, the more she admired him, finding herself secretly having a crush on the first human Spectre. _It is only a crush__**,**_ she said to herself, trying her best not to think about her Commander any more. Though the Collectors had been defeated, she was torn whether to return back to the Flotilla to help her people or to stay with Shepard until the Reapers had been dealt with. She knew her people needed her, especially after the death of her father, she also knew that many of her people wanted to start a war with the geth to reclaim their home world. Tali sighed; the time ahead was clearly going to be difficult for her.

* * *

_Soldier, Corsair, Hero, Cerberus Operative, Fugitive,_those were just a few of the positions that Jacob had held. However he was no longer a Cerberus operative, like Miranda, he resigned after the Illusive man had demanded they stop Shepard from destroying the base. The Illusive man wanted to keep it, to study it, to take its power; he wanted the knowledge, so that he could be a true king of humanity. The thought alone made Jacob sick, it made him think about his father and the horrors that he had committed when he was a captain. Jacob shook his head, he didn't have to think about his father, not after Shepard had helped him with that conflict, and now he didn't have to think about the Illusive man's twisted agenda, now that Shepard had destroyed the Collector base, for good. _It was a shame that the Illusive man couldn't have been on it__**,**_ he thought with a smirk at the image. So now they would have Cerberus and the Reapers to worry about, not to mention a few other enemies waiting to show themselves. Jacob didn't care that the odds were stacked against them; he like the others took confidence in the fact that Shepard was still leading them. This reminded him that he and the Commander needed to get loud, and spill some drinks on the Citadel.

* * *

_Fuck Cerberus_, Jack snorted with laughter, the Collectors were dead and Cerberus didn't get to keep its precious base. Good for Shepard to finally show some balls against those bastards. She only wished that she could have seen the Illusive man's face when Shepard had said no, but now that Shepard was against Cerberus it meant that it was guaranteed that she would see some Cerberus agents in the future to try to bring them in. She smiled, rubbing her hands together sparking up her biotics power; Jack was hungry for more revenge on the people who cursed her life. _I wonder if we still need the Cheerleader?_She hoped not, but she was sure that the cheerleader wasn't going anywhere, since she did defy the Illusive man's orders, _About time the Cerberus bimbo realized how monstrous they were__**. **_She wasn't worried about the fight ahead, Shepard was capable, as long as she got to flatten a few Cerberus agents in the process of stopping the Reapers, she was staying on board _the Normandy_. _N__ow where should I place my collector tattoo?_

* * *

_Collectors killed, base destroyed, Shepard is very thorough,_Mordin listed to himself while he paced through his labs. The salarian doctor wasn't surprised that Cerberus wanted to keep the base and use it for themselves, it was in their nature. Sure Shepard had given them credibility, a boost in the opinion of many, but Shepard was not able to hide their true intents, but thankfully he had been able to stop them. Mordin had joined Shepard as a penance for having played a hand in the genophage; his only objective was to help humanity not Cerberus. Ironically the doctor could now add the Collectors to the growing list of species that he has played a hand in hurting, right under Krogans. The energetic salarian was processing some of the new information that EDI had been able to download from the Collector's base, about the reapers. The Reapers however was one species that he held no qualms in trying to eliminate.

* * *

It was difficult for Thane to ponder his life now, since he was young he had always allowed himself to take the life of his targets with no regrets, there were no attachments, it was just another job. But now after defeating the Collectors and destroying their base, he did feel something, a sense of satisfaction, purpose, in a life in which he had forgotten to feel since the death of his wife, but now with his son back in his life, Thane's life had purpose again. Even though he was going to die soon, he wasn't going to allow his illness to dictate the terms of how he was going out. He would die in this fight with Shepard or with his son at his side, after the Reapers had been dealt with. It was an easy promise for Thane to make to himself, it would be a bit more difficult to keep but he was not worried, that would be unnatural for the drell assassin.

* * *

_Shepard Commander has successfully destroyed the pawns of the old machines__**. **_Legion was in the AI core; the mission was over, when Legion realized just how strong his people were now with the addition of the heretics, their numbers swelled. They would fight with Shepard against the old machines, who had caused so many of his people to fall. _We will make our own destiny thanks to Shepard_'_s_ _involvement._ The geth no longer worshipped the Reapers, they no longer believed them to be their salvation and they no longer allowed themselves to be a tool in the use of the galaxy's destruction. The geth would not be manipulated by anyone, especially the Reapers or the creators. _What if the creators wage a war on us?_Legion's faceplates flared at the possibility, but it was easy for the geth to understand the consequences of such an action. The Reapers would flatten them just as Shepard had told him and creator Tali. Legion tried to look into his databanks to predict what would happen in their fight against the Reapers with Shepard leading them but _no data was available__**…**_

* * *

"What do you think sounds better EDI, "_Joker: the face behind the Normandy, or Joker: A cripple's tale: Breaking all the rules and all his bones_?" Joker asked turning to face Edi's avatar.

"What is the context Mr. Moreau?"

"My book, I am sure to have at least a dozen offers, once we defeat the Reapers," answered Joker confidently.

"Oh, I don't think either are very good."

Joker rolled his eyes, "what do you know? My audience isn't for AI's anyways."

"Will I be mentioned in this book?" asked EDI, her usual automated tone carried a hint of curiosity.

"In passing," answered Joker vaguely.

"Then this book would not be very accurate." EDI dismissed, returning back to her auto toned voice.

Joker threw up his hands, clearly regretting that he had brought the subject up at all with Edi, he began typing in his terminal accessing Microsoft Word 2186's edition. _The First human Spectre was trapped in a Collector's ship and only one person could save him_ wrote a smiling Joker. "Oh this is going to be good."

"But not accurate."

"EDI enough!"

* * *

Ever since she could remember Miranda Lawson had a purpose, a position, whether it was as a kid, when she was destined to be the beginning of her father's lasting dynasty. After leaving her father to join Cerberus, her priority had always been the advancement and preservation of humanity in a galaxy when many species wanted to eliminate humanity's expanding role. When she became XO of this ship at the beginning of the mission, her purpose was to make sure Shepard didn't fail. It became abundantly clear that she and Cerberus had different opinions on what failing this mission was.

"_Stop Shepard from destroying the base Miranda that is an order!"_

"_Then consider this my resignation."_

Miranda couldn't help but smile, pleased and proud with herself at her last exchange with her boss. The man she had long admired, but now she finally was able to see the truth of his objectives, they were centered on him, not ideals had changed; as did the man she now admired above all others: _Shepard._ She could feel her lips develop into a full smile, a sudden warmth radiated through her body. He had done so much for her, and yet he never complained, because he was always focused on helping others first, that was what made him a great Commander, and friend but could she be more with him? The thought was tempting for her, especially after their visit in the Engine room._Focus Miranda__,_ she snapped herself out of romantic delusions between herself and Shepard. The Collectors may have been finished, but there were still pressing matters that required all of her focus and attention for the fight ahead against the Reapers.

* * *

Shepard groaned collapsing on his bed, with his hands outstretched, he had just exchanged a few words with the Illusive man, severing his ties with Cerberus permanently, something he had wanted to do for a while. However a thought continued to creep in his mind, one that he could not avoid, _should I have destroyed the base?_ _Was the Illusive man right was it the only way to stop the Reapers?_ He pushed those thoughts out of his mind; he was too tired to debate himself. He had put all of his effort, all of his strength, his focus, his emotions in this mission and now it was over, he was completely drained and what made it worst, he shouldn't be. Because as Shepard knew it, the worst of it wasn't even here, he needed to rally the galaxy to stop the Reapers, but all Commander Shepard wanted to do was to close his eyes, and try to remember a time when his life hadn't been chaotic when his life had been simple.

_Mindoir,_ he thought at once, back when his toughest challenge was passing his classes while making sure the farm was running smoothly. That had been little more than a decade ago but to him it felt like an eternity. He couldn't even recognize his former self without a gun and a squad behind him. He was now defined by the battles that he fought in. Whether he liked it or not that was who he had become.

Dozens of problems began floating into his mind about the task at hand, _the Council, the geth- quarian relations, the Alliance, the Reapers._ He groaned but he knew what had to be done, pushing him to sit up.

"EDI?"

EDI's avatar appeared, "yes, Commander?"

"Send the reports to the Council, and to Admiral Hackett on the Arcturus. As well as a message to both, that I will need to speak with them, at their earlier convenience," ordered Shepard.

"Reports are sent, anything else Shepard?"

Shepard thought for a moment. "Notify me their replies."

"Mr. Moreau wanted me to ask you, if you had a specific location you wanted to go? Or did you just want him to float through the Terminus System?" EDI asked.

Shepard smirked, "I appreciate Joker's concerns, the citadel."

"I will inform him at once."

"That is all EDI"

"Logging you out Shepard," EDI's avatar disappeared.


	3. No Rest for the Weary

**Aftermath**

**By: Spectre4hire**

**No Rest for the Weary**

Miranda was standing on the platform watching with Shepard and Grunt as the human Reaper was finally defeated once and for all. In a last attempt to prolong the inevitable, the large Reaper hands clawed at the platforms trying to stop its descent into the abyss.

Her platform's base toppled, losing her balance, she began slipping down the platform towards the edge.

"Miranda!" shouted Shepard without any thought of his own life, he dove onto the platform. He slid down with tremendous momentum, his arms out in front of him; he momentarily was able to grab her hand, but lost it just as quickly.

Miranda looked up, her hands flailing trying to grab onto his, then she fell off of the platform, falling into the abyss. She closed her eyes ready to accept her fate when she felt a strong grip latch onto her forearm. She opened her eyes, to see someone was holding her, her heart skipped, it was the Illusive man, he was wearing Shepard's armor, his mask shielding his face except for his smoky blue eyes.

The Illusive man chuckled mechanically because of his mask. "You just can't resign from Cerberus Miranda. You of all people should know that."

Miranda's body dangled towards the abyss, only the Illusive man's grip kept her from falling to her death. Her years of training kept her face stoic, her own blue eyes staring into his.

"You're turning over the only weapon we can truly use to defeat the Reapers! You are sacrificing our survival because of a few qualms from Shepard! You can easily be replaced Lawson, but don't worry, your sister will be joining you in good time," the Illusive man said with a cackle before removing his grip from her arm.

She fell into darkness.

She shot up from her bed, beads of sweat dripping down her face, her chest rising and falling in short, panicked breaths. _It was only a nightmare,_she said over and over to herself. Trying her best to comfort herself, it didn't help that it had felt so real. Miranda got out of her bed, knowing that she would not be able to sleep, she draped a robe on, wryly noting that it had the Cerberus insignia on it. She then grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from her face. For the first time she was actually regretting her decision from leaving Cerberus, though it was only a dream, the Illusive man spoke the truth. You couldn't just leave Cerberus willingly, she had personally dealt with several who thought they could, they were now all dead. Satisfied that she removed all traces of her nightmare, she left her office, hoping to find some peace elsewhere.

The ship's deck was deserted with the crew still resting, she wondered how long she had been sleeping before her nightmare woke her up. She ventured to the Observation Deck, hoping to find peace and rest with all the stars to count. The doors opened with a _whoosh_, she entered at once immediately realizing that she was not alone, staring out into space was _the Normandy's_ Commander John Shepard.

She paused, she didn't know whether to enter or to leave, not wanting to intrude. She had not been in private with Shepard since the engine room before the mission, and even then she wasn't sure what their relationship was or if they even had a relationship. The former Cerberus operative found her mind racing, a strong grip around her stomach representing the growing anxiety she felt when she tried to analyze herself and Shepard.

Shepard turned around to see Miranda stepping into the room. "Evening Lawson."

"Trouble sleeping?" asked Miranda, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to talk with him for a few minutes.

"No rest for the weary."

"But Shepard you of all people should be resting," scolded Miranda, who couldn't stop herself from slipping into her cold XO persona.

Shepard though only chuckled, looking amused with his XO. Even so late at night; Miranda Lawson had no problem trying to give orders.

"Relax Lawson, I know the stakes."

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Miranda asked, hoping not to come across so bold.

"I was just replaying the last mission in my head and I don't know maybe I made the wrong decision." Shepard answered with a little hesitation.

Miranda was standing at his side within arm's reach of him. She breathed in his strong scent, triggering images of their time in the Engine room to surface. She hesitantly shook away such pleasing thoughts, because of the pain in his voice and the words he used. She couldn't believe what she heard Shepard saying, he sounded as if they had just lost the entire crew, and squad. To Miranda's analysis the mission could not have been more of a success, no fatalities, the base destroyed, threat neutralized.

"I don't understand Shepard."

"The base… maybe the Illusive man was right. What if the base held the key in stopping the Reapers?" Shepard asked with a heavy sigh. "And I just destroyed it!"

Miranda could tell by the Commander's features that his decision was weighing heavily on his mind. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes shimmered with regret and uncertainty. His usual stoic self, cracked under the misgivings of his last decision.

She tentatively reached out her hand towards his arm. Her fingers touching bare skin, she was unable to ignore the pleasant feeling it solicited.

"Shepard no one on this ship thought that the base should have been allowed to stay intact. Not after all those people lost their lives."

He looked down at Miranda's hand on his arm, before his blue eyes met hers. She could see the torrent of emotions raging behind them.

"We are about to go up against a race of sentient beings who have eliminated thousands of species! What chance do we actually have? We need every advantage that we can get, if we are to survive."

"Not if it means giving up our humanity! Shepard you said that and you were damn right to say it!" Miranda proclaimed with a strong fire in her voice that caught her off-guard and judging by Shepard's expression it caught him off too. She knew she picked up his tone from the many inspiring speeches he had given to them in the last few months.

"Yeah I won't lie to you, beating the Reapers will take everyone's best, but there is hope because of you Shepard, don't forget it. You defeated Saren, you defeated Sovereign and you defeated the Collectors it is because of you that we know about the Reapers. They don't have the element of surprise on us like they did the species before us. We will be ready for them with everything we got!"

He was silent, his expression not changing with her words.

Miranda inwardly sighed, realizing the pain she felt within her own heart at the struggles and doubt that he had been feeling and bearing alone. She couldn't blame him for having his doubts, even though he seemed to always try to bottle them up. Everyone tended to treat him like a god or a legend. A man beyond feelings, who was unable to express fear or doubts. He represented the best of humanity which meant he was suppose to be alone, unreachable, leaving him with no one to share the growing frustrations or the pent up fears.

"Besides Shepard you can't walk out us now. We quit our jobs because of you."

He finally smiled, his expression lightening as he let out a tired breath. He slowly regained his firm posture before he turned back to Miranda who could see the gratefulness behind his blue eyes.

"Thanks Lawson, I am sure my ranting and complaining paints a different picture of the Shepard that everyone knows and love." He sat over on the couch, with a low groan looking very tired and sounding very sore.

_He wasn't out of the woodwork yet, _she silently evaluated as she stood over him.

"Don't worry Commander, you're allowed the occasional pessimistic rant," she added a smile at the end.

Shepard chuckled running his hands through his short black hair. After a few seconds of silence, he raised his head, looking up at his XO. "I really appreciate what you did at the base Miranda. I know it wasn't an easy choice for you, but I am glad to have your support and loyalty."

"The Illusive man was wrong Shepard. We could not allow that base to exist especially with the loss of so many human lives. The decision had to be made, and besides I believe that you are a sure upgrade over my last boss." Miranda admitted honestly.

He nodded; he couldn't help but admire Miranda's beauty. The backdrop of the stars could only compliment the breath taking view in front of him. Even though it looked as she just rolled out of bed, it was impossible not to see her beauty. Her dark hair though matted, with multiple strands dangling around her face still shimmered in the star light, her creamy skin, her twinkling blue eyes, her warm smile, not to mention her body.

"Commander Shepard, Admiral Hackett has just contacted us." EDI's avatar appeared in the room, startling both Shepard and Miranda.

"I will be in the briefing room in five minutes." Shepard said standing up.

"Understood."

"Thanks again Miranda." He said sincerely.

Miranda wanted to kiss him, but she remained still, paralyzed by her own self doubt and fear. "You don't have to bottle up your feelings, or thoughts. No one on this ship expects you to be perfect."

Shepard cut her off with a harmless laugh. "Just the entire galaxy."

She playfully gave him a scolded look and was pleased when he smiled.

"I am serious Shepard, you shouldn't have to carry these burdens alone," admitted a genuine Miranda because in truth seeing him struggle, hurt her more then she could admit to either him or herself.

"I appreciate that Miranda, truly," he said gently squeezing her shoulder before leaving. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't, he couldn't, it could only further complicate his life. So he left the one woman who could possibly care for him, help him and possibly even love him.

Miranda wanted to cry out to Shepard, but she remained silent standing in the Observation Deck alone. Unable to act on her feelings towards him, they were all so new to her. She had never felt love before, how was she supposed to act, or talk, or confess her feelings? Leading Miranda to another thought she may have feelings for him, but she still didn't know his take on her or a relationship? She could never remember any problem in her life which she could not solve without her intelligence or training but neither of those seemed to be of any use to her now.

* * *

Shepard walked out of the briefing room and onto the Command Deck after finishing up his meeting with Admiral Hackett about the Alliance's aid as well as a personal favor. He saw the first of the crew starting to assemble at their posts. He was pleased and proud with them at these last few months that they were together.

He had their thanks, their full support now that they had left Cerberus because it was he who rescued them from the Collectors not Cerberus. The crew had seen the horrors at the base, first hand and there was no defense in to allow that base to continue to exist.

Shepard was about to go down to see Miranda to tell her about her sister but first he had to talk to Joker about their ETA. He approached the cock pit to see Garrus leaning against a terminal conversing with the pilot.

"Shepard," Garrus said, straightening up his posture at his arrival.

"Garrus was just updating me on the Thanix Cannon." Joker reported, swiveling his chair so that he could face him.

"How are they?" asked Shepard.

"They will hold for now Shepard, like the rest of this ship. If we bumped into a mercenary ship, we could bluff them but we can't last in a firefight for long," answered Garrus.

"More motivation to dry dock then," Shepard said more to himself.

"Yeah, Commander, there is a pretty long list of upgrades and repairs that we need," added Joker.

"When we dry dock in Citadel, we can begin the repairs," Shepard instructed.

"We should be arriving at the Citadel in an hour Commander," informed Joker.

"Thanks, Joker."

"How did it go with the Alliance?" asked Joker.

Shepard shrugged recalling his conversation with Hackett. "They will make no promises but the information has convinced some."

"Only if they saw Sovereign or Harbinger," Garrus said with a shake of his head, his disappointment for politicians evident in his bitter tone.

"Erh… They did see Sovereign. Remember when he attacked the Citadel?" Joker observed.

"No, you are mistaken Joker. That was just a giant one of a kind geth ship," corrected Shepard sarcastically, bitterly remembering the Council's definition of Sovereign after the attack.

Joker and Garrus both laughed at the much deserved slight of the Council's oblivious attitude to the looming threat. Remembering that he still needed to speak with Miranda, Shepard excused himself and began to leave the cockpit.

"Ask him," muttered Joker.

"You ask him you're curious," replied Garrus.

"Curious? I know it happened at least twice since we left the base," defended Joker.

"Then he will just confirm it."

Shepard turned around, his arms were crossed but he wasn't angry, just curious. "Yes?"

Joker and Garrus traded looks but neither spoke. "It's silly Commander, wouldn't want you to lower your opinions on us."

"Uh-huh," Shepard said, not believing a word of what Joker had just said.

"Mr. Moreau and Mr. Vakarian were debating on whether you had celebrated with Miss. Lawson since defeating the collectors," reported EDI, her avatar suddenly appearing.

"EDI!" Joker shouted, looking completely stunned that the ship's AI had broached the subject.

Garrus turned his gaze away from the Commander. "I said no."

"I see," said Shepard, turning to Joker knowing that the pilot was the instigator. He had been with Joker long enough to know that he seemed obsessed with these kind of conversations.

"So you don't deny it?" asked Joker, sounding and looking like he wasn't going to get in trouble.

"Joker," Shepard said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah I know I am a pervert but Commander there is nothing else to talk about," defended Joker, in a low almost pathetic sounding voice.

"Next time my personal life is the topic of water cooler discussion, the person in question is going out an airlock," Shepard said lightly.

"Erh… I will remember that Commander." Joker said, after a quick gulp he chuckled innocently.

"Understood sir, but it is perfectly natural it relieves tension and stress. On turian warships…" began Garrus.

Shepard smiled and shook his head. "I know this story all ready Garrus. You had reach, and she had flexibility."

Garrus's mandibles twitched, he seemed to be trying to remember the time when he told Shepard the intimate story.

"Wait, I haven't," Joker said, turning to Garrus. The pilot rejuvenated at this possible conversation.

"Make sure your work is not neglected." Shepard reminded his friends.

"Of course Commander you know me, I can multi-task." Joker said.

Shepard shook his head before turning back and leaving the cockpit, not without hearing Garrus beginning to tell Joker the story.

* * *

A small travel bag was on Miranda's bed while she was neatly packing a few outfits. Now that she was done with Cerberus, it meant that her sister was now in danger and she was not going to let any harm come to her sister because of her decisions. The thought of the Cerberus commandoes intercepting Oriana caused Miranda to squeeze one of the shirts she intended to bring into a tight, wrinkled ball. She sighed, looking down at what she did to her shirt. She lightly tossed it at the end of her bed, deciding to leave it her.

Besides helping her sister, she could use some time away from the ship, maybe she could figure out her feelings for Shepard, were they genuine or casual? She was sure it wasn't casual, she had been casual with men before, but Shepard she felt different with him.

"Going somewhere Lawson?"

_Speaking of Shepard__**,**_ she thought looking up to see that he was standing in front of her desk.

"Shepard."

"May I ask where you are going?"

"It is only temporarily, don't worry I should be back for your grand battle with the Reapers."

"Does this have to do with Oriana?"

She had to applaud him for being astute, she could only hope that he could be understanding in what she now needed to do.

"Yes, Shepard, now that I left Cerberus, she is vulnerable and I have to make sure that they don't get to her."

"You don't need to worry Miranda-" Shepard began.

Something went off in Miranda, she didn't know if it was his words or the casual tone he seemed to address his sister. "DON'T WORRY? HOW CAN I NOT WORRY?" Beofre giving him a chance to reply, she continued.

"Shepard you know Cerberus, the Illusive man will take my resignation personally! He will surely leak the information to my father, who will send an army to get her!" Miranda vented, her face flushed red, her anger pulsating at the thought of her father trying to uproot Oriana.

She looked up to see the Commander was unphased by her outburst. He looked at her with those same caring eyes that she fell in love with after he had protected her sister from her father the first time on Illium.

"Miranda you don't need to worry because I have already taken care of it that is why I am here."

She blinked, not sure if she could trust her ears. Her mind was replaying his simple sentence over and over not sure if she could believe that he would come through for her again without being asked. It just seemed too good to be true.

"Taken care of?" she finally asked, the words coming out quickly and softly.

Shepard nodded. "I pulled some strings with the Alliance. She is safe."

Miranda couldn't believe it; she had been preparing to handle the situation herself. However she was proven wrong once again by what kind of man Shepard was. He was like no other she had been met or been with. He was so much more, more heart, more character. She thought she had known him as she spent two years rebuilding him but in their mission against the Collectors, she became pleasantly surprised by just how amazing he was. Dropping all of her barriers and masks, she was unable to control or stop herself as she cut the distance between the two and wrapped her arms around his frame. Hugging him with all of her strength, hoping the act could communicate just how grateful she was.

She felt encouraged, when she felt his own hands go up her back as he embraced her. His soft words followed.

"You are welcome Miranda; it is the least I could do."

"Shepard," Miranda said, hesitantly pulling out of the hug, her chin was resting on his chest. Her blue eyes meeting his, she could feel tears swelling behind her eyes but she didn't care. In her time with him she pleasantly discovered that when it came to Shepard, she could just be herself.

"Thank you."

"Miranda…" Shepard paused. _Just say it! You're John Shepard damn it! Hero of Elysium, first human Spectre, Savior of the Citadel, Vanquisher of the Collectors! Don't be a coward_. He gently brushed back the tears that clung to her cheeks. "I care for you Miranda… a lot."

Miranda had never felt such warmth or happiness then she did at his confession, because it secured her heart that her feelings for Shepard were not one sided. "I do too Shepard."

A smile developed on his face as he bent down meeting Miranda's lips, in a passionate kiss. A kiss he had wanted to give her since beating the Collectors.

"Wait," Miranda said, taking most of her mental discipline to part from him. It was her own fortitude and poor experiences in the past that caused her to continue. "I've had casual relationships before… but I feel something more when I see you, when I am around you, when I touch you." Emphasizing her point as her gloved fingers ran up her arm eliciting a smile from Shepard.

"I don't want to risk giving you my heart only to see it broken." Miranda admitted honestly.

Shepard brushed Miranda's hair away from her face, before turning his soft gaze to her. "I will never hurt you Miranda. I don't want something casual either. You are all I want."

That was all XO Miranda Lawson needed to hear as she leapt into his arms before sharing a kiss. She mentally replayed those simple words that gave her happiness and acceptance she had never thought possible growing up…

"_You are all I want."_


	4. Citadel Confrontation

**Aftermath**

**By: Spectre4hire**

**Citadel Confrontation**

Omega was the home of the worst scum and villainy in the galaxy. It was a haven for the convicts and the corrupt. There was no law or order there was mostly chaos and violence. If you were smart, you stayed away from Omega all together.

A blue skinned asari waited at the Afterlife bar leaving her to think. _He is late, he better be good__._

The turian bartender gave her another drink.

"Add it to the tab," she replied before taking a long sip of the green liquid.

The music was blaring in the background, with the lights flashing as asari girls danced sensually around. Drunken male patrons were in the center showing off their own moves to the few female patrons who they hadn't offended yet.

The asari had her eyes on one drunken human who had just punched a salarian for getting too close to him and his partner. _Humans they truly are not worth the trouble_, she thought to herself. She had never liked them, always finding it offensive when they would try to pick her up.

"You my contact?" asked a gruff voice.

The asari jumped slightly at the voice, which had penetrated her thoughts and disdain of humans. She turned around to see a tall batarian standing over her.

He was tall for a batarian, heavily armored, and heavily armed; his four eyes were staring down at her. Just by looking at him, she was sure that his reputation was correct.

"Yes," the asari said plainly.

The batarian sat down next to her. "I heard you needed the best?"

"Because you will be going after the best."

The batarian laughed, "I have been given that line before. Trust me I can take care of myself."

The asari smiled, _he definitely was confident__**. **_

"You might change your mind, when I tell you who your target is."

"Spit it out."

"John Shepard," the asari noticed that the batarian's fingers clenched into tight fists on the table. "I take it you heard of him?"

"Yeah I know of him. The fucking savior of the human race," answered the batarian, whose mood was worsening.

"That is right."

"So what did Shepard do to piss off your boss?"

"Why Shepard is on our list, is not your concern. Can you handle it?"

The batarian thought for a moment, "Yeah I can handle it, but the credits."

"Half now, half when the job is done, check your omni-tool."

The batarian lit up his omni-tool to see how many credits had just been deposited into his account. A wide smile came to his face. "Yeah that is more than substantial."

"The sooner the better."

"Don't worry, I would have done Shepard for free," The batarian laughed before standing up. "This is definitely going to be one of my most enjoyable hits."

"Good, we will know when the job is done, and you will get the rest of the credits," commented the asari.

"Oh I better, I don't care how powerful your boss may think he is, I don't get ripped off," he threatened.

"My boss is not one to turn a blind eye to those who help her."

"Good."

"We never met," the asari said sliding out of her chair.

"Yeah I know," the batarian walked towards the exit.

The asari looked back to make sure she wasn't being followed before she began walking towards the lower part of afterlife. She placed two fingers on her ear.

"Did he accept?" came a female voice.

"Yes."

"I knew he wouldn't deny a chance to kill Shepard."

"Do you still want him to be followed?"

"Yes, make sure he is congratulated afterwards," instructed the female's voice.

"He will be," the asari said ending the transmission with her boss.

* * *

The entire crew and squad were on the command deck when Shepard and Miranda exited the elevator, the two received a few raised eye brows, a few whispers, and even a few elbow nudges. Neither Miranda nor Shepard seemed to care about the attention, both were more than satisfied with the relationship.

"Any messages from the Council?" Shepard asked.

"No red carpet if that is what you mean Shepard," Garrus answered examining the Commander and the XO closely.

"But we did get permission to dock Commander," Joker said.

"That's as generous as they ever will be," replied Shepard.

"Coming in for a landing."

_The Normandy_ was directed to one of the Alliance Towers who guided them to a landing deck, clear of fans, reporters, cameras away from the prying eyes of the public and media.

"How many times do we have to save the galaxy before we get a good parking spot?" complained Joker.

Shepard smiled before turning to face his crew. "I need to be honest with you, you deserve that much. If you haven't already heard, I have cut ties with Cerberus after the Collector Base, those who wish to stay with the organization may do so. You may gather your things, and leave this ship, and none will think less of you." He paused seeing the many serious faces of his crew, who were giving their Commander their undivided attention.

"The Normandy needs several repairs, but I also know that all of you deserve some rest, so the crew will rotate from working on the ship, to taking a break on the Citadel, Yeoman Chambers has the sign up list. I will not lie to you, anyone who stays on this ship will face dangers that we cannot imagine, now is the time when hard choices will be made, and all must sacrifice. Consider this your last chance to leave before you are fully committed to seeing this through till the end." Shepard finished with a crisp salute to his crew.

The crew immediately returned their Commander's salute.

"Dismissed," Shepard said turning around.

The crew dispersed, conversing with one another as they approached Yeoman Chambers to sign up.

"Commander you could make the mundane sound like the most important bullshit," commented Joker.

Shepard chuckled, "thanks Joker."

Thane was one of the first to leave _the Normandy_ wanting to visit his son, who was working for C-Sec.

Garrus, Tali, and Grunt left together all of them wanting to buy a few new upgrades for their weapon and armor. They might not have needed them, but passing the bill to Cerberus one last time was too much for them to resist.

Jack went off as well but no one was bold enough to ask her where she was going.

Jacob, Legion, & Mordin were on first the guard duty for _the Normandy_ just as a precaution.

Samara stayed behind as well but by choice, she was vague in her reasons when Shepard tried to persuade her to try to get out and relax

Shepard and Miranda were successful enough to leave the ship without anyone noticing besides a very loud Joker.

"Hey Shepard, Lawson why the rush?" shouted Joker as the airlock doors closed.

Shepard and Miranda couldn't help but laugh while they waited for the airlock doors to open.

"I think he knows Commander," Miranda observed.

Shepard nodded, "it is a shame. He was a good pilot."

"Don't worry, I will kill him quickly," teased Miranda.

"We owe him that much." Shepard smirked. The air lock doors opened as Shepard and Miranda stepped out onto the dock.

"Commander Shepard," said a stranger approaching them.

Shepard and Miranda instinctively raised their pistols.

"And you are?" asked Shepard.

The stranger emerged from the shadows; she was an asari, dressed in black armor, with a blue star on her left chest plate. She looked to be a veteran of many conflicts. She chuckled, looking amused at the response she had gotten. "I am Marah, I am a Spectre, Shepard."

"Did the Council send you?" asked Shepard suspiciously.

Marah smiled, "you could put it in those terms."

"And what are those terms?" asked Miranda coldly.

"Miranda Lawson, Cerberus operative," commented Marah ignoring Miranda's question. She turned to face the Cerberus agent. "Being a Spectre has its benefits."

Miranda was momentarily speechless few people knew about her previous position with Cerberus, it was not an organization which advertised its members.

Shepard hesitantly lowered his pistol realizing there was little benefit in gunning down a Spectre by his ship, he turned to Miranda who followed his example.

Marah chuckled, "I am impressed Shepard, I thought Miss. Lawson only followed the Illusive man."

"Do you have any purpose of being here Marah?" Shepard asked, finding his patience waning by the second.

"Shepard I would be in my right to arrest you right now," stated Marah plainly.

Shepard smirked, hiding his annoyance from the brazen asari, "Under what terms?"

"Associating with terrorists, aiding enemies of the state, threatening a Spectre…I could go on," Marah drawled, the flicker in her eyes signaling that she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Is that why you are here, to arrest me?" Shepard asked, hoping that she would try to attack him, so that he could shut her up.

"Not yet Shepard, right now I am just doing my job," she answered vaguely.

"Well if that is all, then I will be leaving," Shepard said having enough of the pompous asari. Taking Miranda's hand, he led her towards the elevator.

"Are the rumors true Shepard, that you have a geth on-board?"

"Whatever you want, you won't find it here. So I suggest you stay away from my ship, before I use force." Shepard wouldn't take her bait.

Marah laughed, "I would actually want you to try." Her body glowed blue, before she pulled out her rifle from its holster.

Miranda immediately shimmered in blue energy; she too seemed to be looking for an excuse to shut up this Spectre.

Shepard calmly lay his hand on Miranda's arm, "come on." He knew as much joy that he would get from fighting this Spectre, it simply wasn't worth it, not now at least, especially when he had to meet with the Council.

Miranda hesitantly nodded allowing him to lead her into the elevator. The last thing either of them could hear was Marah's amused chuckles before the doors closed.

"Joker," Shepard said pressing two of his fingers to his ear.

"Yes Commander, you and Miranda done already?"

"There is an asari Spectre outside our ship. She is not allowed to come in under any circumstances. Do you understand?" Shepard instructed, ignoring Joker's opening innuendo.

"You mind telling me what you did, to already have a Spectre wanting to investigate our ship?" asked a confused Joker.

"I am sure the Council is behind this," answered Shepard darkly.

"Understood Commander, don't talk to strange Spectres. Oh Commander we just got a message from Anderson he wants to meet you in his quarters in the presidium."

"Thanks Joker, we are on our way."

"Joker out."

"She has been given clearance to go through my files, and previous missions," Shepard stated.

"The Spectre?" asked Miranda.

Shepard only nodded grimly.

It was clear to Miranda that Shepard took this as both an insult and as a surprise, even after the Council reinstated him, but she had been expecting this. She may have left Cerberus, and changed greatly because of Shepard but she was still a closed person and suspicious of most people especially the Council. She gently put her hand on his arm, before grazing her lips against his cheek. "Don't worry I will protect you from her," she whispered into his ear.

Shepard chuckled, any frustration that he felt from the Council clearly dissolved with Miranda's touch and warm whisper. He gently wrapped his arm around her smaller frame. "I know."

* * *

"Shepard," said Councilor Anderson warmly turning to see Shepard and Miranda enter his office. Anderson immediately extended his hand, which Shepard took.

"Councilor,'" Shepard said who was glad see a friendly face.

"I read the reports that the Normandy sent me, Shepard you do good work. It is good to hear that the Collectors have been dealt with," Anderson said noticing Miranda, remembering her to be a Cerberus operative, "and Cerberus?"

To Anderson's surprise it was Miranda who stepped forward. "Is no longer a problem."

Anderson eyed her suspiciously before turning to Shepard who gave a curt nod.

"Well shouldn't we be relieved then, that Shepard has stopped taking funds from terrorists," the office doors opened revealing Ambassador Donnel Udina.

"Ambassador," Shepard said, trying his best to keep his tone polite.

Udina ignored Shepard walking past him. He stared at Miranda with disgust before turning to Anderson. "Has the Councilor told you the news?"

"What news?" asked Miranda turning to Shepard who shrugged. He was clearly unaware of what Udina was talking about.

Udina's smile widened, looking to be relishing in the idea, that Shepard didn't know something. "I shouldn't deprive the Council."

Just as the last words left Udina's mouth, the holograms of the Council appeared.

"Commander Shepard," said the asari Councilor politely.

"Council, I trust that you got my report?" asked Shepard stepping away from Udina and towards the hologram appearances of three of the Councilors.

"Yes, we have, but that is not what this hearing is for," interjected the turian Councilor.

"Excuse me?" Shepard said confused. Had he heard correctly, _did they actually say hearing? _

"Your Councilor didn't inform you?" asked the asari turning to Anderson.

Anderson sighed, "I am sorry Shepard."

"And what is this hearing suppose to represent?" asked Miranda finding her voice, her fists clenched at her side, she tried her best to keep her voice polite. She couldn't and wouldn't allow the Councilors to make such accusations to the one human who has done so much to protect them.

"Shepard it is unsettling to see you bringing Cerberus operatives in closed hearings," commented the turian.

"I am Miranda Lawson Executive Officer of the Normandy SR-2, I serve Spectre John Shepard and no one else," answered Miranda, no statement had ever sounded better to her then this one.

"Then you are just as guilty as Shepard is," dismissed Udina from the side.

"What exactly am I being accused of?" Shepard asked curtly.

"Shepard you have been actively associating yourself with the terrorist organization known as Cerberus, you have aided mercenaries and warlords such as Aria on Omega. You have an enemy of the galaxy in your crew in a geth soldier and rumors even have it that you helped the geth get stronger," listed the salarian Councilor.

It took all of Shepard's discipline to keep his anger under control at the Council's repeated closed minded perspective about his mission to stop the Reapers. "All that I have done is in the name of fighting the Reapers! We can either put aside our differences in fighting them, or we may to continue to divide ourselves making it that much easier for the reapers when they come."

"Ah yes 'Reapers' it seems Shepard you will defend any action you commit because of these supposed sentient machines. It is obvious that you have become delusional by this non-sense and are a threat to the Citadel and to the galaxy," spoke the turian Councilor arrogantly.

"Shepard has saved the lives of everyone in this room! You have never fully acknowledged his deeds or given him the proper respect or credit that he deserves." Miranda snapped, unable to control her anger for these political imbeciles.

"And I suspect that Cerberus has given him all the respect and credit that Shepard deserves?" asked the sly Udina turning to Miranda.

"This isn't about Cerberus, this is about the Reapers, they are coming!" argued Shepard.

"Just because Cerberus bought this absurd story does not mean we will," dismissed the turian councilor.

"What about the data in the reports? That should prove something!" reminded Shepard finding it more and more difficult to keep his poise.

"Proof? No it just confirms that the Collectors and the geth both believed in these 'Reapers.' You have no evidence Shepard," declined the salarian.

"Shepard you have humanities thanks for stopping the Collectors if they truly were responsible for the human disappearances but you must stop this charade about these 'Reapers' for your own sake," said a disappointed Udina.

In that moment Shepard couldn't ask for anything more than punching Udina right in the face, sadly he resisted the growing urge. "You must either side with me, or everything you know will be destroyed!"

"Is that a threat, Shepard?" asked the asari Councilor.

He sighed, he should have realized it before he even entered this meeting, it was hopeless, no matter what evidence he brought forward, the Council and Udina were entrenched into their beliefs and in the end there was nothing he could do. "Only a warning."

"We ask you return to your ship Commander Shepard we will render our verdict tomorrow morning," proclaimed the asari, before another word could be spoken or argued all three Councilors disappeared.

"You sold him out!" Miranda shouted turning to Anderson, her anger pulsating after witnessing the travesty that appeared before her.

"I am sorry Shepard, I did everything I could but you have made questionable decisions, you must see their side." Anderson said looking defeated bowing his head. He had never looked so old or tired then he did with that statement.

Shepard lowered his head, disappointed and angry but not at Anderson, or the Council but at himself. He should have known, he was being naïve to think they would change.

"The Councilor's side? There wouldn't be a Councilor's side if it wasn't for Shepard who saved their sorry asses from the Reapers!" argued Miranda in a fiery voice, that refused to yield or waver in her continued attempt to defend Shepard and his actions.

"Be careful Miss. Lawson, you could technically be arrested for your association with Cerberus," warned Udina with a smile.

"You must really be choking back tears Udina for this. Even after two years, you still won't let it go, that I didn't chose you to be the Councilor?" Shepard said with a disappointed shake of his head.

Udina didn't reply to Shepard's barb, he crossed his arms. "Because of our past association Shepard, I will give you this friendly advice, go back to your ship now or be escorted by C-sec."

"You're making a mistake. I only hope you realize it before it is too late, because I would hate to have to save your asses again." Shepard said, leaving Anderson's office.

"Oh Shepard I wouldn't be expecting the Alliance for any help as well, the Alliance brass agree that these Reapers are truly a myth and no action is necessary."

* * *

Miranda was fuming while she paced the elevator. She and Shepard were going to meet up with the rest of the squad in the markets before heading back to _the Normandy_. She looked to Shepard, who stood silently, it was clear he was angry and disappointed but he did a very good job not showing it, which made her even more frustrated. "Shepard how can you let them do this?"

He turned to Miranda, admiring her passion and fire; he was even touched at how personally she was taking his punishment. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing her eyes, he slowly smiled, "I am not."

She looked at him confused before she smiled. "You have a plan?"

He nodded, "a good Commander always has a backup plan."

She could feel her anger and frustrating waning; she stopped pacing, admiring how well Shepard was for handling diversity and always keeping calm. "You truly are a remarkable person." She kissed him, pulling away just as the elevator doors opened into the markets.

Shepard and Miranda walked out of the elevator entering the markets and the crowd, which was passing through the different shops. He hesitantly grabbed Miranda's hand playfully, she looked at him smiling. Even after all he had been through, all the turmoil, all the obstacles, all the death, the frustrations, when he held her hand, all such anguish and irritation disappeared from his mind. It was only him and Miranda together, united under feelings that neither had ever properly experienced in their life of wars and battles.

"Shepard." Thane's voice came to Shepard and Miranda's ear.

"Thane where are you?" replied Shepard.

"I am behind you," answered Thane plainly. Shepard was about to turn around, "No don't turn around!"

"What is going on?" asked a confused Miranda.

"Keep walking," instructed Thane.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Shepard asked trying to sound patient which was hard especially after all the shit he had just been put through. The last thing he wanted or needed now was to be yanked around by a friend.

"You are being followed," answered Thane.

"Asari?" asked Shepard thinking about the Spectre that he met when he arrived on the Citadel.

"No, batarian," answered Thane.

"Hostile?" asked Miranda.

"I predict that he has at least three weapons concealed under his cloak," answered Thane casually.

"Very hostile then," Shepard said lightly.

"Suggestions?" asked Miranda.

"Yes, I am following, I will try to disable him with a biotic attack but it will be up to you two, to disarm him," answered Thane.

Shepard turned to Miranda, to see a small smile on her face. "We can handle it."

"Ok, we will do it on the count of three." Thane said.

"Thane, disable him, not kill," Shepard said seeing that he got an inquisitive look from Miranda. "I want to know who sent him."

"If you are sure Shepard," Thane relented. "One."

"Two," Shepard and Miranda counted softly.

"Now!" shouted Thane.

Shepard spun around, grabbing his rifle from his holster, spotting a batarian pushing his way through a shotgun in hand.

The batarian snarled, as he was thrown to the side by Thane's biotic pull but the batarian was strong, jumping back to his feet, firing a round from his shotgun at Shepard.

The crowd of people began shouting and screaming, stampeding towards the exits trying to avoid the gunfire.

The first shots hit Shepard in the chest, causing him to stagger but his shields had absorbed the damage. He carefully aimed before squeezing the trigger, several bullets peppered into the batarian's armor while Miranda used slam, causing the batarian to be lifted several feet in the air before slamming to the ground.

The batarian released his shotgun, with a heavy groan but he was still stirring on the ground in an attempt to pull himself up.

Thane appeared out of nowhere, right in front of the batarian. Thane kicked the shotgun away from the batarian before landing several kicks into his face, disabling him from combat.

Shepard and Miranda approached rifles raised. Thane had removed a sniper rifle and an automated rifle from the batarian who was lying on the ground, subdued by Thane's pistol which was aimed at his head.

The batarian cursed at the sight of Shepard.

Shepard's heart was thumping, his mind was pulsating, his fingers clenched into fists, Shepard had had enough. He lifted the batarian up to his feet before slamming him into the wall; he was unable to hide his frustration at the events that he was facing in the last few days. He got into the Batarian's face, staring at his lower set of eyes. "Who sent you?"

"Fuck you," spat the batarian before groaning.

"Why were you trying to kill me?"

"It was my job," stated the batarian.

"You have a name?" Shepard asked.

"I did once, but I stripped myself from that name years ago."

"How poetic, do you have a new name?" asked an annoyed Shepard.

"Yes, I took my name from a previous battle, so that my name would always inspire me to do my job. I am Eli."

"Eli?" asked Miranda confused, her pistol aimed at the batarian's head in case he tried anything.

Shepard nodded, realizing that the name was an abbreviation, "Elysium."

"Yes, Shepard, you of all humans should be able to recognize the name. Since it was there that a murderer was promoted into a hero!" Eli said angrily.

"Shepard saved innocent lives from pirates and slavers, he is not the murderer," defended Miranda feeling an urge to shut this batarian up, personally.

Shepard noticed a red dot on the batarian's head. "Shit," he said throwing the batarian and himself to the ground. Shots were fired, bullets sprayed into the wall where the batarian and Shepard had been seconds ago.

Miranda and Thane spun around; rifles raised spotting a salarian sniper on the roof. Without orders the two opened fire on the salarian who dodged out of the opening.

"Shepard are you alright?" asked Miranda looking back.

"Go catch that bastard, Lawson that's an order," Shepard said getting to his feet.

Miranda and Thane followed in pursuit of the salarian sniper.

Shepard turned to the batarian who was on the ground, not moving but bleeding, he turned him on his back to see that the sniper had gotten him on the shoulder but to his evaluation he would live.

A crowd began to gather around the kneeling Shepard, the unconscious batarian, "This is Spectre business, move along," snarled Shepard.

The crowd immediately began backing away, not wanting to frustrate a Spectre, especially a very angry one.

Garrus, Tali, and Grunt pushed themselves through the dispersing crowd.

"Shepard, we heard gunshots, are you hit?" asked a worried Tali.

"I am fine."

"You just can't go anywhere without being shot at." Garrus joked.

Shepard wasn't in the mood for jokes. He was too tired and too frustrated, he only nodded.

"What did you do to the batarian?" Grunt asked, finally noticing the bleeding batarian on the ground.

"He tried to kill me," answered Shepard, bluntly.

"Looks like he failed," commented Grunt, grimly.

"We lost him Shepard," Thane said, as him and Miranda reappeared.

"Is the batarian dead?" asked Miranda, no sign of remorse in her voice.

"No, he will live, but he will need help."

Miranda shook her head understanding what Shepard was referring to. "You can't be serious Commander?"

"I want to know who wants to kill me Miranda," Shepard answered, a bit too angrily.

Miranda immediately backed down realizing it wasn't worth the argument. "Understood."

"We should hurry before C-Sec arrives." Garrus commented.

"Let's go, Grunt give me a hand, we should take him back to _the Normandy_," Shepard said as him Grunt lifted him up, the squad made their way back to their ship with one extra crewmen.


	5. Rogue

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Rogue**

Eli groaned awakening to the pain of a throbbing headache, while his shoulder burned as if it was on fire. He tried to move his hands but he couldn't. Eli blinked, sitting up realizing that he was cuffed to a medical gurney. "Shit."

The med-bay doors opened as Shepard came in with Grunt, Garrus, Thane, and Miranda behind.

Shepard's jaw was clenched, he was clearly angry, keeping his hands behind his back before turning to the batarian, staring at the upper set of the batarian eyes. "Eli you are on-board the Normandy Sr-2 you have sustained minor shoulder wounds, but should recover in time-"

"Should I be grateful that you brought me here?"

Grunt smacked him across the back of the head. "Don't interrupt."

"You will regret that krogan," barked Eli.

Grunt chortled, "I like him battle master."

"Is your squad supposed to intimidate me Shepard? Because they're not," commented Eli, looking around at Shepard's diverse squad of a krogan, turian, drell and a female human.

"That can change," warned Miranda.

"Try it," replied an amused Eli.

"Enough!" Shepard bellowed, clearly upset at the current exchange which wasn't getting them anywhere. "Listen Eli, whoever hired you to kill me apparently has no loyalties towards you."

"I know," growled Eli.

"So I will ask you again, who sent you?" asked Shepard calmly.

"Fuck you." Eli snarled.

"Commander he is not going to comply, this is hopeless," Thane observed,=.

"Let's just kill him," suggested Grunt.

"No, we are not going to kill him that would be too easy." Shepard declined.

Eli looked up puzzled at Shepard, he had heard reports that he was a bit of a paragon hero, but he didn't think he was stupid either. What kind of man didn't kill the man who was trying to kill him?"So you're going to let me go?"

Shepard smiled, "if I let you go, you're a dead man. You clearly cannot pick good contacts, because if they were going to kill you if you had killed me. What do you think they are going to do, when they find out that I am alive? They're going to send someone to kill me and you."

"No one crosses me without suffering."

"You have some skills that much is obvious, but even you won't get far without a bullet to your head. You have two options stay with me, and I will make sure you get your revenge on those who crossed you or walk out this ship and you will probably be gunned down before you reach the nearest bar. The choice is yours?"

_Oh Shit__**,**_ thought Eli to himself, as much as he hated to admit it, Shepard was right, his odds had severely decreased failing to kill Shepard and there would be an army of mercenaries hired to protect the one who screwed him over. He wasn't afraid of dying, but he wasn't ready to die and he wouldn't die without getting his revenge. He needed to be sure how confident and competent this Commander was. "You seriously trust that I won't just kill you?"

Shepard smiled, "you can try but you will be dead before you leave this ship and you would have failed at your revenge. Trust me you would suffer greatly before dying."

Eli cursed, staring at Shepard as far as he could tell there was no deception in his words, he sighed, "Fine I'll join you but only until I kill the son of a bitch who lampooned me here."

"Welcome aboard," Shepard said, extending his hand.

Eli looked down, using all of his strength to quell his anger before he shook his hand.

"Where are we going to put him?" asked Miranda.

"Away from people, give me some tools, and leave me to work," He stated.

"You mean sabotage," Garrus said not trusting the batarian.

"I mean repairs, I may be your prisoner but I am a pretty damn good mechanic," defended Eli.

"Put him in the cargo bay, maybe you can upgrade the Kodiak. Grunt and Garrus will escort you." Shepard decided.

"Right this way," Garrus said stepping forward, releasing the batarian from his cuffs.

"Try something and you will only make my day." Grunt warned holding his claymore.

Eli only grumbled but he didn't try anything. He wasn't stupid as he allowed Garrus and Grunt to escort him out of the med-bay.

"Shepard you can't be serious, he was hired to kill you!" protested Miranda as soon as the med-bay doors closed.

"You heard him; he is with us until he gets his revenge." Shepard replied casually.

"Then he will turn his gun on you."

"And you will turn your gun on him." Shepard said matter-of-factly. "If it comes to that."

Miranda threw up her hands; it was clear there was nothing she could say to try to convince him.

"Thane have you ever heard of a batarian assassin named Eli?" Shepard asked, turning to the quiet drell assassin.

"Only in passing, he is supposed to be quite good."

Shepard nodded, "I take it you can keep an eye on him."

"With my finger on the trigger," Thane finished.

Shepard smiled, "Thanks."

Thane nodded before leaving.

"Shepard," Miranda said gently checking to make sure they were alone, before turning back to see that he was sitting on one of the patient beds. He ran his hands through his hair, before looking up at his XO.

Miranda had never seen him so tired, his eyes didn't burn with the usual fire, they were diminished, his spirit looked almost broken, barely hanging on but his will kept him going. She wasn't making it easier for him by reprimanding him as the ship's XO.

She caught herself falling back into her old tendencies, which she had used to push so many people away. She was not use to comforting people, especially those she cared about, since there had been so few in her life. She was determined not to make those same mistakes with Shepard, he was to important to her.

Gathering her thoughts, Miranda approached him, putting her hands on his knees. "Shepard you still never cease to amaze me."

Shepard chuckled; his smile highlighted his tired expression, "because of Eli?"

"Because of all the bullshit that you get, I could never do it, but yet that is because you are stronger than me, better than me. After all you've been through, you still fight, you still trudge forward, you still care, you are still hopeful," Miranda said encouragingly meaning every word she spoke.

"It hasn't gotten me much," he admitted, his blue eyes weary, his hands went above hers before squeezing gently, signaling he appreciated her words.

"No, but it will, I promise," Miranda said, gently pressing her mouth against his.

"Since when did you become such an optimist?" asked Shepard pulling away after a few seconds.

"I believe in you Shepard, you made me the optimist and only you." Miranda corrected as she kissed him again.

"What do you say for continuing this discussion in the captain's quarters?" asked Shepard, feeling a bit better with each one of Miranda's kisses.

"Why not do it right here?" tempted Miranda.

"Because of the windows," observed Shepard. "And I don't want to be scolded by Chakwas."

Miranda giggled, running her fingers down his chest, "five minutes."

"I will try."

Miranda smiled before kissing him again on his cheek, "it will be worth it," she purred in his ear. Miranda straightened up her posture, retaking the role as the ship's XO as she approached the door. "Commander."

* * *

Shepard lay on top of his bed, stifling a yawn when he turned to the side of his bed looking at his clock noticing that he and Miranda had been up here for a few hours.

"Am I boring you?" Miranda teased through a smile. She lay beside him naked, the only light in the room coming from the aquarium that only highlighted her perfect body. She ran her finger down Shepard's abdomen; she could feel his gentle shudder at her sensual touch.

Even after all the two had just been through, none of it mattered when they were together now because it was only him and her, the worries, the anxieties, the stress, the uncertainty wiped away when the two were together and alone.

Shepard chuckled but did not reply to Miranda's teasing. He simply enjoyed this quiet time in which they were sharing, taking a pleasant comfort having her lie beside him.

"So what now?"

Shepard groaned not wanting to get up. "Unfortunately we have work to do."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Miranda said her fingers finding the outline of Shepard's abdominal scar which he had received on the collector's ship at the hands of Harbinger. It was a vertical scar that ran up from just below his belly button to the bottom of his sternum.

When he had gotten the injury, it required hours of surgery and dozens of stitches to patch him up, but he survived. She could still remember that mission clearly, it was then when she realized how much she cared for Shepard.

"EDI," Shepard said, suddenly sitting up.

"Yes, Commander?" asked EDI's avatar appearing in its usual place.

"Can you assemble the squad? I want them in the briefing room in ten minutes." Shepard ordered.

"Of course Shepard," EDI's avatar disappeared.

"Lights," Miranda said sitting up. The lights illuminated her beautiful body as she began to get dressed while Shepard stayed in bed.

"Why do you want to see the squad?" Miranda asked, slipping into her skin-tight white suit.

"It is time we get some information," Shepard answered with a yawn.

"What information are you seeking?"

Shepard slipped into his pants. "Just attend the meeting."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I am going to go look presentable."

"You already look very presentable," complimented Shepard.

Miranda smiled, "you need to get dressed Commander."

Shepard sighed pushing himself off of the bed realizing that his fun for the day was over for now. "Right away Officer Lawson."

* * *

The squad had all assembled in the briefing room upon their commander's orders. The doors opened as Eli stepped in, receiving every stare in the room.

"What's with four eyes?" Jack asked.

Eli ignored her, going into the corner away from the others; he crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall.

"This is Eli; he is our newest member of this mission." Shepard said judging by his squad's faces, none seemed to like him, but there were no objections, they all trusted Shepard's judgment.

Eli only grunted, acknowledging that he heard what Shepard said.

"EDI," Shepard said deciding that it was time to continue.

EDI's avatar appeared, "yes, Commander?"

"Access Spectre Marah Xoni's files," instructed Shepard.

An image appeared in the briefing room, of a blue asari while EDI read off the report.

"Marah Xoni is an asari Spectre, who has successfully completed over forty five missions for the Council in her near three years in their service. She is currently on a classified mission, last seen on the Citadel."

"Her classified mission is me," Shepard said after EDI had finished.

"What do you mean Shepard?" asked a confused Tali.

"The Council assigned her to track all of my missions, since Cerberus woke me up."

"But the Council never follows other Spectres unless." Garrus paused.

"Unless they believe he is rogue," finished Shepard, knowing who his friend was referring to.

"The Council thinks you went rogue?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

Shepard sighed, seeing the confused looks of his friends, "yes."

"But you just took down the Collectors!" Tali objected.

Shepard shrugged, "my associations with Cerberus, Legion and the geth, are more than enough to bring me in as well as past actions I have made that the Council never agreed with."

"Does that mean that they are going to arrest you?" asked Samara.

"The Council will not officially announce their ruling until this morning," answered Shepard.

"You're not going to turn yourself in are you Shepard?" asked Jack.

"No."

"Why is the Council doing this? Didn't they get your reports on the collectors?" asked Tali.

"It doesn't matter to them, they have made their decision, they will further dilute their senses and calm their nerves by believing me to be the only threat."

"Erh Shepard." Joker's voice echoed in the briefing room.

"Yes, Joker?"

"You might need to see the vids, things just took a turn for the worse."

"EDI," Shepard said softly.

"Accessing Vids, Shepard," EDI replied.

An image of a human male appeared, behind him was the outline of Citadel Tower with billows of heavy black smoke coming from the top floors.

"This is Citadel news with the breaking story that an assassination attempt on the Council was put in effect. Looking behind me you can see their heinous act; the culprits planted a bomb within the Tower set to detonate at the arrival of the Council this morning, who had been meeting late to discuss the fate of Spectre John Shepard. Thankfully the Council was running late and not in attendance when the bomb detonated. Sadly there were eleven fatalities. Advisor Udina has confirmed that the Council is in a safe but classified position on the Citadel." The human male paused putting his finger to his ear.

The briefing room went silent; many traded nervous looks to one another but none spoke, all looked to their Commander who stood still with his arms crossed watching the report.

"Emily Wong has the latest," said the man, his image disappearing as a young woman appeared before them in the briefing room.

"C-Sec has announced that its primary suspect in the failed assassination attempt of the Citadel Council is human Spectre and hero John Shepard. He is currently facing serious charges by the Council for his recent involvement with terrorist organization Cerberus among other crimes."

Miranda gasped, putting her hand to her mouth, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't need her superb training or intellect to understand what was going on, it was a clear frame job to discredit Shepard's true message of the Reapers threat.

"C-Sec has just confirmed that the components of the bomb have been traced to associated aliens of Commander Shepard. Former C-Sec officer Garrus Valkarian, quarian Tali Zorah Vas Rayya and an unidentified Krogan were seen at several shops, which they went to buy the three key components for the bomb. Garrus and Tali were both instrumental in the defeat of Saren and the geth fleet two years ago. C-sec believes that they were following Shepard's orders."

Tali gasped at the sound of her name, she couldn't believe the accusations and the lies that they were trying to spread as the truth. "It isn't true!"

"Of course it isn't," said an annoyed Garrus. "You can't buy components of a bomb on the Citadel markets."

"It definitely smells like an elaborate set up job commander," commented Jacob.

"Minutes ago advisor Udina spoke addressing the situation," Emily Wong said.

Udina's image appeared; he was standing in front of a swarm of people.

"I will make one statement on behalf of the council, humanity and every decent person in the galaxy. What has happened today is clearly a tragedy that will not go unpunished. I am pleased to report that the Council had already decided to revoke all of Shepard's Spectre status, rights, and privileges as well as issuing warrants for his arrest and every one on his ship. What has happened is clearly the result of a mental breakdown. John Shepard is no longer the hero of Elysium or the Savior of the Citadel. It gives me no pleasure to report that Shepard has seriously lost his sanity as a result of the unleveled stress and attention he received as being the first human Spectre during his chase of Saren."

"To the point that he orchestrated the events of the Citadel bombing in an attempt to rally us against sentient machines that there is no proof even exist. If anyone should be blamed it should be us, for thrusting so much pressure on this man, who regrettably had a breakdown. I am sorry that is all, I will not comment further."

"Mental breakdown that is bullshit," Jacob said clearly revolted on how his Commander was being treated.

"That snake!" Tali said remembering her own encounters with Udina years ago. She never liked or trusted the Citadel politician.

"The classic politician, cursing you and then lamenting you," Miranda said, with a shake of her head.

Emily Wong reappeared, "it is my sad duty to repeat the reports that the hero of humanity, John Shepard has been suspected of planning the Citadel bomb is now considered a criminal. C- Sec is already on their way to arrest him." Emily Wong's image was cut off.

"That is enough." Miranda said unable to listen to anymore, turning off the vid with her omni-tool.

"Commander, there is a C-Sec drell outside the Normandy," reported a confused Joker.

"Kolyat," Thane said at once leaving the room with Shepard behind him.

"Open the airlock Joker." Shepard ordered as he and Thane arrived in time to see Kolyat waiting for them.

"Kolyat what are you doing?" asked Thane.

"I came to help." Kolyat answered turning to Shepard. "Commander, Captain Bailey told me you have five minutes to leave before the Normandy is swarmed by C-Sec officers."

"What about the pass codes?" asked Joker.

"I have them," answered Kolyat approaching Joker, handing _the Normandy's_ helmsman a datapad.

"Joker we don't need five minutes do we?" asked Shepard. Inwardly thanking the C-Sec Captain and vowing to thank him when he got the chance.

"No, Commander, I can get us out as soon as the drell leaves."

"I am not leaving, I quit C-Sec, I came to help Commander," replied a determined Kolyat.

"Where we are going it isn't safe Kolyat, you are not ready." Thane dismissed.

"I quit C-Sec after what they did to Shepard and his crew. Please Shepard, I can help you," pleaded Kolyat.

Shepard turned to Thane, who clearly was not in favor of this, and then to the hopeful Kolyat. "I'll tell you what Kolyat you can stay; the Normandy could always use another crewman."

"Thank you Commander," said an excited Kolyat.

Thane sighed, trying his best to hide his own disappointment by the Commander's decision, as well as staying respectful.

"Joker, Kolyat is staying, get us out of here," ordered Shepard.

"You got it Commander." Joker said disconnecting the link.

"Kolyat, I need a word with your father." Shepard said.

"Of course Commander," said a very enthusiastic Kolyat approaching the galaxy map.

"Thane I know you're not happy by my decision but your son quit his job to make sure that we got out of here safe. You said that you wanted to spend more time with him. This is your opportunity to be with him," Shepard said. "I will not be sending him into the lion's den without your approval."

Thane nodded, "you are right Commander, this can be a proper blessing. I thank you for your respect in this personal matter. You have proven to be a trustworthy person and a friend."

"Thank you Thane, how about you show Kolyat around the ship, while I talk with the rest of the squad," suggested Shepard.

"I will." Thane said shaking Shepard's hand before meeting up with his son as the two went towards the elevator.

* * *

Shepard entered the briefing room, many were conversing with each other but all fell silent at the appearance of their Commander.

It was an awkward silence that fell on them, they had banded together in the mission to fight and defeat the Collectors, but at the latest reports and turn of events, none of them knew what to say. None had suspected the Council to want to press charges of treason on Shepard, even before the bomb but now everything had changed, they were not heroes but fugitives on the run.

"So are we going to do now?" asked Garrus breaking the silence.

"Yes, Commander, you have proven yourself more than worthy for me to want to continue to stand by my oath," stated Samara.

"Don't we still have Reapers to destroy?" Jack asked.

"Awaiting orders Commander," Jacob said with a salute.

"Yes, battle master, I am most eager for a fight whether it is C-Sec officers or Reapers."

"We went through this once already Shepard, we can prove them wrong again," encouraged Tali.

"Politicians oblivious, foolish, misguided it was idiotic to suspect much help from them." Mordin ranted.

"Shepard Commander, we are waiting to proceed in the war with the Old Machines."

"Hell Commander it looks like our arrangement got a bit muddled but I am holding you to your promise," commented Eli grimly.

"Commander?" asked Miranda who wanted to say a lot more but restrained herself because of current company.

If it wasn't evident to Shepard before it was evident now that he still had all of their support and loyalty, which touched him more, then they would ever know. He forced himself to smile, "thank you guys, it looks like we will have to move forward without the backing of the Council. It will make things difficult but we can still manage."

"Destination Commander?" asked Joker over the comm. speakers.

"Tuchanka."


	6. Assurances

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Assurances**

Marah looked at her omni-tool. _He was late, just like a damn politician__**,**_ she thought to herself while sitting alone in the embassies bar; it was empty on arrangement by the human she was meeting.

The doors opened to show the man of the hour Advisor Udina walk in. "Sorry I am late but as you can imagine, my time is valuable." He took a seat across from her.

"Yes, I bet it is, especially now that Shepard got away," she replied.

"An unfortunate incident but one that I will correct."

"Is that so?" asked an interested Marah.

"Yes, that is right, I have spoken briefly with the Council and they have agreed that action is needed. Shepard needs to be brought forward to answer for his many crimes and face the truth that he is no longer fit to serve," answered Udina. "That is why you are here. You have been assigned to bring him in."

Marah smiled, she had been hoping to get the chance to slam Shepard ever since reading his many controversial mission reviews. "By any force possible?"

Udina grinned before nodding. "How ironic that the roles have changed, now Shepard is the rogue Spectre on the run after being corrupted by the very Spectre he caught two years ago."

"I will get him don't worry, you won't be waiting long."

"I suggest you bring allies with you."

"Maybe," Marah said vaguely. She did know allies and resourceful friends, but she wanted to hunt Shepard. She wanted to take him down personally, to stop him, others might get in her away or make things complicated.

"That maybe but Shepard has many who work with him, who are indoctrinated under his 'reaper theory' and will not surrender willingly. Saren had the geth. Shepard has one hell of a team of traitors, convicts, soldiers, scientists, murderers, and geth at his disposal and will use them all."

"I guess some outside help wouldn't hurt."

Udina raised his hands cutting her off. "I don't need to know, just make sure you bring him in alive if you can but I am sure dead would be tolerable." He stood up pressing his robes.

"Do I have any leads?"

"They will be sent to your ship. Now if you excuse me, I have other places to be."

Marah didn't get up to leave when Udina did, she stayed where she was. She had been hoping that she was going to be the one picked to bring Shepard in, and now that she was confirmed by the council for the task. She was determined to bring Shepard in to justice for the many crimes that he had committed, the question that came to her was not how she was going to get Shepard, but where to start? A smile flickered across her face at the mission ahead; she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

_The Normandy SR-2_ traveled through the galaxy en route to Tuchanka harboring the worst criminal offender against the Citadel since rogue Spectre Saren Arturius. Those were the official reports of the vids, the news of Shepard's allegations spread through the galaxy like wild fire. No one knew where _the Normandy _was heading besides its faithful crew.

Thankfully he and his crew had sensible heads on their shoulders; all of them saw the latest story and conspiracies on the vids as a ploy to discredit their commander from the more serious threat, the Reapers.

Eli was alone in the cargo bay, the way he liked it, allowed to work on the Kodiak shuttle's shield plating. He heard the doors of the cargo bay opening, wondering what stupid crew member would want to bother him, looking up to see it wasn't just any crew member. "What do you want Shepard?"

Shepard didn't react to Eli's blatant disrespect, "just a few moments of your time."

Eli sighed realizing that he wouldn't be left alone until he humored the Commander, lowered himself onto the platform to face his new Commander. "Yes?"

"As Commander of this vessel, there are two rules that everyone on this ship must follow; one always respect me, my crew, and the squad, and second always follow my orders with no exceptions."

"Understood," Eli said with a mock salute.

"You really don't like me do you?" Shepard asked curious, of the reasons why Eli acted the way he did towards him.

"Why would I? I am basically your prisoner, and when I finally get some peace away from the suspicious eyes of your crew, I get interrupted by you who clearly is on a power trip," answered Eli only voicing the most recent offenses that Shepard had done to him.

"You can speak your opinion Eli, but I remind you about rule one." Shepard said not ruffled by Eli's attitude or demeanor, because he had been around worst.

"Anything else Commander?" Eli asked, using all his strength to keep his tone polite.

"Tell me about yourself?"

Eli nearly dropped his tools at Shepard's question. "Excuse me?"

"I like to know all members of my crew, even those sworn to kill me," answered Shepard, attempting to lighten the situation.

Eli snorted, "I can't believe it, you're just like all the damn reports that peg you as the Paragon of Justice. I wonder what is going on throughout the galaxy in the Shepard fan clubs now that you are on the run, they're probably wetting themselves with shame, while weeping your downfall," he chuckled at the thought of the many depressed humans who worshiped Shepard.

"If they were truly my supporters, then they know that what I am doing is right. Just because it is right it doesn't mean that it will be easy," replied a sincere Shepard.

The batarian mercenary threw up his hands. "You really spew that crap 24-7 and it doesn't drive the rest of the crew crazy, they probably drink it all in right? So if you want to get to know your crew, does that mean that they are allowed to ask you questions?"

"Any time."

"I got one."

"Go ahead."

"Do you really believe that there are these sentient machines known as the Reapers who come in cycles every thousands of years to eliminate all civilization?"

"I do," answered Shepard plainly.

"That is it? You're not going to try to win me over?" asked Eli surprised.

"If you saw what I or this crew saw I wouldn't need an argument and knowing my luck you will see it for yourself soon enough."

Eli shrugged, "I suppose you're right."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Eli sighed, "Will you let me get back to work if I answer?"

"If you answer it honestly then yes."

"Then go ahead."

"Why Elysium?"

"What?"

"Why do you wear Elysium as a reminder of how to live? There were many battles between our people, Mindoir, Torfan but yet you chose Elysium was it because you were there?" asked Shepard.

"I wasn't there," snarled Eli.

"Then why?"

"That's two questions," observed Eli bitterly.

"My question was why Elysium," corrected Shepard.

"Because I lost someone there."

"I am sorry to hear that," Shepard replied apologetically.

Eli snorted, "You really are some kind of fucking Paragon. The hero of Elysium feeling remorseful about the deaths that you brought by your hand, you never stop with it."

"I will let you get back to work," he said with a nod.

"Finally," Eli said turning away from the Commander as he put his attention back on the Kodiak, but the more he began the repairs the more he couldn't shake the thoughts. _He did sound sincere__, maybe you were wrong__?_He cursed, pushing all thoughts about Shepard and Elysium out of his mind; he put all of his attention back on the Kodiak's shield plating upgrades.

* * *

Miranda was in her office, sitting behind her desk, whenever she felt stressed, anxious, and uncomfortable, she could always find solace in working. But even her work on overseeing _the Normandy_ repairs couldn't stop her mind from relaying the events which took place just hours ago back on the Citadel, with the Tower bombing, the Council was just added to a list of powerful enemies. With her life becoming more stressful, she was now able to find comfort knowing that she had friends and someone to confine in, who cared about her more then she thought anyone ever could.

"Miranda?"

Miranda's body jerked forward as she was dragged back to reality by Shepard's voice seeing him standing in front of her, wearing an amused smile. "Shepard I was just doing some thinking about the Citadel bombing."

His smile turned into a more pensive look as he took a seat in front of her desk."I suppose you have compiled a list of possible suspects?"

"Not a list, just one name. Advisor Donnel Udina."

Shepard nodded, "he makes the most sense, he was once the most powerful human in the galaxy as the ambassador of humanity, now he serves as an advisor to the Councilor."

"The Councilor you picked over him." she added pleased to hear that Shepard had given this some serious thought and had come to the same reasonable conclusion.

"Yes, and now after the 'assassination attempt' he is now at the center of the news, speaking on behalf of the Council, relaying instructions to the Spectres, to the embassies, to the special forces, to c-sec, to the fleets," Shepard concluded.

"Yes, and by cementing you as an outlaw and a loon, he has gotten the revenge he sought," Miranda deduced.

"Who helped him?" asked Shepard.

"Udina has made many connections throughout the years, so it could be a number of mercenary guilds," Miranda guessed.

"I am sure they will confront us soon enough with our enemies list only swelling," Shepard said light heartedly.

She smiled at his attempt at lightening the mood on the very depressing facts in front of them. "I am sure you could beat Udina in a fair fight."

Shepard chuckled, looking very amused at the thought of exchanging fists with Udina. "Sadly that fight will have to wait."

Miranda nodded, but did not speak, she was impressed and relieved that Shepard was able to keep focus on the mission at hand especially after all that he had been put through in these last few hours. Even though she was designed to be perfect, she couldn't find herself staying as calm, or as focused as she found him acting.

"Did Mordin finish scanning the ships?"

"Yes, they detected more than two dozen bugs."

"Do you think that is all of them?"

"One can never be too sure, when dealing with the Illusive man."

He nodded, stretching his arms before resting his hands behind his head as he leaned back into the chair.

"EDI told me that you had a talk with Eli," Miranda commented curiously wondering how that exchange had gone.

"Yes, I did, it was better than I expected."

"You win him over already?" Miranda joked.

Shepard smiled, "not yet."

"Shame, I expect better from Commander Shepard," Miranda teased.

"What were you expecting?"

Miranda giggled at Shepard's sudden boldness, "Maybe I will tell you later."

"I will hold you to that Officer Lawson," Shepard said professionally through a smile. He pushed himself off of the chair and approached the doors.

Miranda returned it, "I hope you do." She watched Shepard leave her office, once he was gone. She found herself replaying their conversation in her head, nitpicking everything that was said, finding faults in herself.

She had always judged herself on high standards especially because of her background, but when it came to her and Shepard, that was where she had to put old habits to an end. _Stop it!_ She reprimanded herself; she realized that this was going to be a hard habit for her to break. She let out a frustrated sigh before committing herself back to the work that needed to be done on this ship.

* * *

Shepard left Miranda's office to see Jacob, Garrus, Tali, and Grunt were eating together in the mess hall. Talking and laughing with each other, it made him proud and pleased to see that many of his crew members were able to get along with each other and some to become friends.

"Come on over Shepard," they greeted, waving over their Commander.

He smiled taking a seat between Garrus and Grunt with Tali and Jacob across from him.

"Shepard what did Miranda want? The usual scolding?" Garrus asked his mandibles twitched into a smirk.

Shepard had to admit that Garrus was getting good with jokes, teasing, and hidden meanings, he was sure Joker was behind this. "No, we were just talking about the Citadel Tower incident. What about you guys?"

"Good minds think alike Commander, we were just talking about the bullshit that the Council pulled on you," said an upset Jacob.

"Politics," Shepard said with a shake of his head.

"Yea politics, C-Sec, the Citadel it never changes, not even after a Reaper, a rogue Spectre and a geth army invade," commented Garrus dryly.

"Yes, but now we are the one raising an army," Shepard observed with a smirk.

"Being led by a rogue Spectre."

"That's right Grunt." Shepard agreed.

"Yes, but Commander, Saren was trying to indoctrinate or obliterate all intelligent life. We are trying to save them," objected Tali, who wasn't liking the comparisons between Shepard and Saren.

"That is not how the vids are reporting it." Jacob added sourly at the thought of the news.

"The vids don't know what we are doing, or where we are going," corrected Shepard.

"And what exactly is your plan Shepard?" asked Garrus.

"The Council has sent a Spectre after me that much we all could have guessed, supposedly Marah was one of their best," answered Shepard.

"Was?" asked Tali.

"Yeah, you don't honestly expect her to survive an encounter with me do you Tali?" asked Shepard with a smile.

Grunt chortled, while Garrus and Jacob smiled and nodded.

"I would hope not Commander." Tali said honestly pleased to hear that Shepard retained his confidence after the incident with the Council and Citadel bombing.

"So we go to Tuchanka for the krogans?" asked Jacob.

Shepard nodded, "we will need everyone that we can for the Reapers."

"Will the krogan even fight?" asked Jacob.

"You don't know Wrex." Garrus answered.

"We will fight." Grunt stated proudly.

"Does everyone include the batarian?" asked Jacob.

The rest of the squad fell silent.

Turning to each one of them, Shepard could tell it was on their mind as well, and he couldn't blame them, it was a risk. "You all believe this?"

"I don't want to go against your judgment Shepard but he is a bit unstable," admitted Garrus, careful to keep his tone respectful and his protest minimal.

"He will prove his worth," Shepard replied stubbornly. Call it his gut instinct but he was sure Eli would be an asset to them on this mission, but he also knew why his companions would be nervous in his company.

"Shepard he was hired to kill you," Garrus injected, not understanding why Shepard didn't seem to worry about that concern.

"I have to agree with Garrus, Commander, a batarian mercenary is one thing but add a vendetta against you and it's bound to start trouble." Jacob added respectfully.

"As long as he fights for us, why not keep him," Grunt observed. "And if he turns against us, well I am sure we can find a solution." Grunt chortled at the thought of being the one to kill the skilled batarian.

"I understand your concerns but he is staying on the Normandy, friendships and trust are not formed over night. They are forged in the fires of battles, wars, and trials in which we share with each other. I trusted very few when I joined this mission, now I trust everyone on this ship and Eli is no exception."

The squad took Shepard's tone as clear indication that the subject was closed, and hesitantly nodded to drop the argument.

_Speaking of Eli_, Shepard thought watching the batarian come into the mess hall. "Eli come join us."

Eli looked over at the table at the sound of his name being called. He sighed realizing that he should join them, not wanting to anger the Commander so soon into their mission. He reluctantly sat down next to Tali, grumbling hello to everyone.

The squad muttered a greeting to their new batarian squad member, feeling a bit awkward since they were just talking about not liking him, or wanting him to be here.

"So Eli, do your people believe about the Reapers?" asked Tali breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Eli snorted, "I haven't been home in years, who knows and who cares."

"You don't care about your own people?" asked a very surprised Tali.

He turned to the quarian, "no." Eli was finding the quarian more annoying by the second, her optimism, her oblivious outlook on life, her loyalty to her people, he couldn't tell which one bothered him more.

"We need everyone if we are going to beat the Reapers, including the batarians," commented Tali.

"And who is going to rally them, Shepard? The hero of Elysium, ha! The batarians will never side with humans," answered Eli brusquely.

"Why not?" asked Tali who didn't know much about the history of other species.

"Because of what they did to us, they took all of our colonies for themselves. Systems we claimed for our people. The humans didn't respect us, believing themselves to be superior. Add to the fact that the Council did nothing to protect our interests because they believed humans to serve a better purpose for their own agenda then we could. So realizing that our people were getting screwed, we closed our embassies and now we stay in our own region," answered a frustrated Eli unable to stop himself from turning to Shepard wanting to see the human's reaction to the truth.

"So I suppose all that is wrong in the galaxy for batarians, has to do with us humans?" asked Shepard retuning Eli's stare.

"Pretty much," answered Eli bitterly.

"You hate humans?"

"Were you not listening quarian?" snapped an impatient Eli unable to control his boiling anger; he smashed his fists onto the table. Wishing that he never had come up here, then he wouldn't have been ambushed by all these damn questions from the quarian.

Shepard stood from his seat immediately, "Eli apologize we don't talk to anyone that way."

Eli's four eyes leered towards Shepard but to his surprise Shepard did not waiver. "I am sorry quarian. I need to leave. I am no longer hungry." He got up, grumbling angrily at a few of the crewmen who had been staring at them before walking off towards the elevator.

"Shepard he is too dangerous," commented Garrus.

"Maybe," replied Shepard still standing from his seat.

"He didn't even mention the crimes of his people," observed Garrus.

"Few do." Shepard shrugged.

"What is with all the screaming?" asked Miranda coming from her office.

"Our newest crewmember," answered Jacob.

"The batarian? What did he do?" asked Miranda turning to Shepard.

"Just ranted about the injustices of his people," Garrus answered.

Miranda sighed, "I knew it was a bad idea to bring him on-board." She was impressed with Shepard's determination and outlook, she thought it was cute but a bit naïve but then again he had become friends with the entire crew and squad during their mission, including her. She smiled inwardly at that pleasant reminder.

"I will talk to him," Shepard said standing up wanting to get away from everyone saying _told you so._

"I don't think he likes you Shepard," observed Garrus lightly, his mandibles twitched into a smile.

"I wonder why," replied Shepard with his own smirk before leaving.

"I think someone might want to make sure this 'conversation' doesn't end up in a fight," said Miranda voicing her own worries about a conflict between Shepard and the batarian, which she thought, was very plausible especially with the batarian's temper and clear disdain for their Commander.

"I will, I have to do some repairs on the engines anyways," volunteered Tali getting up to leave.

A relieved Miranda smiled, not wanting any more trouble to brew on this ship. "Thanks Tali." She headed back to her office, with more work ahead of her.

Tali only nodded in acknowledgment that she heard Miranda before going to the elevator.

"How long do you think before we have to put the batarian down?" Jacob asked.

"Knowing Shepard, we will never get that order," answered Garrus, though he clearly disagreed with his Commander's opinion of the batarian. Garrus couldn't help but admire Shepard's persistence in seeing the best in all.

* * *

Eli had barely made it back to the cargo bay, when the doors opened. He didn't even have to look to know who it was. It was the last person that he wanted to talk to. He cursed under his breath counting the Commander's approaching steps.

"Eli?"

"Yes Commander?" Eli asked trying to sound innocent as he turned around to face his guest.

"Is this how you show someone gratitude?" demanded Shepard skipping his usual pleasantries and politeness.

"Gratitude? I am your damn prisoner!" argued Eli.

"If you want to leave, I can lead you to the airlock," threatened Shepard.

Eli was caught off-guard by Shepard's tone and words; it was the last thing he would expect Shepard, the Paragon of Humanity to say. Eli couldn't help but chuckle, he hated to admit it, but he thought it was pretty funny, the thought of the commander trying to push him out an airlock. "You Commander Shepard, the Paragon of Earth would throw an unarmed and innocent batarian out the airlock?"

Shepard smirked realizing that Eli was joking with him. "You were trying to kill me, I am sure that they would not duct me my Paragon title because of one batarian mercenary."

"Yeah, who cares about one batarian mercenary, if you're a human politician, you would be glad to see him go," Eli added to the joke with the brutal honesty.

"If you controlled your temper and attitude Eli you are more than welcome to stay on this ship, but if you don't I will personally lead you to the airlock." Shepard said seriously moving forward with why he was here.

Eli snorted, "I don't get you Shepard."

"Why would you want to Eli, I am just a human the bane of your people's existence," Shepard countered with a smirk.

"Yeah but still you offer me a place on your ship, when I was sent to kill you. Your crew hates me, and yet you still come down to talk to me. Why do you do it?"

"I was always taught that there is always something down in someone's soul yearning to do the right thing. I have always seen it, time and time again," answered an honest Shepard.

"Huh, you do a lot of thinking for a soldier," commented Eli dryly, trying to hide the fact that he was a bit impressed with Shepard's words.

Shepard shrugged, "anything else Eli?"

"Nah."

"Eli whenever you want to talk, my office is open, I mean it," Shepard said turning to Eli as he was walking back to the doors.

"I might keep your word on that," replied Eli, unable to believe his own words.

Shepard nodded and waved before disappearing.

_Damn It__**,**_ Eli cursed to himself, he didn't want to admit it to himself but he was beginning to respect and even like Shepard. He shook his head of such ridiculous thoughts as pure non-sense. He went back to the Kodiak shuttle, hoping some work would allow him to think straight.

Shepard stood in the elevator alone, he believed in Eli's assurances that he was to fight with him until he got his revenge on the one who put the hit on him. He couldn't help but smile, the two did joke with each other in coming to a clear understanding about roles and rules aboard his ship. He maybe foolishly took this as a good sign for things to come. He only wished that Eli would stop calling him 'Paragon'.


	7. Tuchanka

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Tuchanka**

It had been an easy choice for Shepard to make after being declared a rogue Spectre by the Council. He was going to see an old friend, who had powerful allies, which would be needed for the Reaper threat ahead. He decided to take the shuttle leaving _the Normandy_ in orbit, so that the crew could continue to make much needed repairs to his damaged ship.

He had chosen Miranda, Grunt, Mordin, and Eli for the trip to the krogan home world. It was a diverse squad but Shepard had little concerns about them, he doubted that they would even see a fight during their brief stay. The shuttle was currently descending into Tuchanka's atmosphere, within minutes Shepard would be making his case for Clan Urdnot's involvement against the Reapers. Shepard wasn't worried about what to say, these were soldiers not politicians, and Shepard was very thankful for this.

"We can finally answer those mating requests Shepard," chortled an excited Grunt breaking the silence that had fallen on the squad. Grunt had been looking forward to returning to Tuchanka for many reasons, mating being near the top of his list. He was studying the imprints that Okeer left behind for him to better understand the customs of his people.

Miranda couldn't help but laugh; Shepard just shook his head, still very embarrassed and disturbed about that lone krogan request. Eli turned to his human Commander confused at the krogan's statement, believing to have heard wrong.

"Human- krogan relationship, very dangerous for human involved," commented Mordin. "The possibility of a potential birth is-"

"Mordin that is enough," interrupted Miranda, not wanting to be stuck with the mental picture of Shepard and a krogan female 'mating.'

"Eli, EDI told me that you improved the Kodiak's shields by more than thirty percent." Shepard remarked, wanting to switch the subject away from his mating request by a female krogan.

"Yeah, I also added to the thruster's power."

"I am impressed," admitted Miranda.

"If I had proper resources I could turn this shuttle into a tank."

"If we had proper resources we could also repair the Normandy," replied Shepard honestly.

Their brief conversation was cut off as the shuttle began rocking violently with several alarms going off, with red lights flashing. They were under attack!

"That means the same on every ship." Eli observed grimly.

"What's going on?" demanded Shepard going to the small and narrow cockpit. He looked out the view port to see several heavy cannons were aiming at their shuttle.

"Shit! Our coordinates are off, we are entering enemy territory!"

"What!" shouted a disbelieving Miranda; the possibility of their shuttle being misled was astronomical. She got to her feet with the intention of proving her commander wrong.

"No, we are in the right trajectory, our shuttle is simply being intercepted by your enemies," corrected Eli accessing his omni-tool.

The shuttle rocked violently again, several loud pops exploded in their ears, alerting them that all systems were critical or having already failed. The shuttle began a sharp descent down towards the krogan ruins.

Shepard and Miranda both slipped with the last attack, climbing into their own seats before strapping on their seat-belts, preparing for the emergency landing, or crash. They traded glances; both tried to hide their anxiety from the other, to keep up appearances as Commander and XO and within their own relationship, both were able to come across calm in the middle of chaos.

Shepard gripped the edge of his seat tightly, controlling his breathing, remembering his training with the Alliance and N-7. His thoughts were immediately on the skirmish ahead, how best to lead his squad, what they were up against, how well would Eli adapt to fighting with a squad.

Grunt was chortling at the thought that this peaceful visit was about to get bloody, and he was about to kill some more enemies of Clan Urdnot. He only hoped that there were many, and that the battle was time consuming.

Eli was cursing to himself; he was about to enter a firefight with a salarian, two humans, and a cocky krogan. He could only hope that they were as good as advertised, because he wasn't going to carry anybody if they were injured.

Mordin was monitoring his vitals mentally, while counting silently, trying to analyze what had went wrong and who was behind the interception of their shuttle_**. **_

Miranda closed her eyes, preparing herself for the firefight ahead, she tried not to worry about the batarian who was unproven in combat, or who the enemy was. Her primary objective was surviving and making sure those who trapped them didn't.

The Kodiak shuttle's skipped against mountains of rubble, bouncing up every few seconds while losing momentum with each contact before finally the shuttle came to an abrupt halt smashing headfirst into a larger pile of debris. Everyone inside had their bodies jerked forward but their seat belts held, as they fell back into their seats. The alarms died while the warning lights stopped flashing.

Grunt immediately ripped off his seat belt, and pulled out his claymore, he opened the door and to his disappointment they were alone. "No enemies."

"Then our crash must have taken us further away then they had predicted." Shepard observed, realizing that whomever they were facing were not the best at what they did.

"Blood Pack," guessed Mordin.

"The Blood Pack doesn't work for free," commented Eli standing up, and pulling out his own rifle. He peered over the krogan to see that no one was around. It was just a lot of rubble and ruins.

"So someone hired them, it wouldn't be the first," Shepard noted turning to Eli.

Eli only chuckled at Shepard's reference. "It wasn't me."

"Miranda contact Wrex, and inform him of our coordinates and our situation." Shepard instructed stepping out of the shuttle with Grunt and Eli following him.

The shuttle had crashed into a small mountain of debris, giving the squad a good view of all directions, below them was a large circular clearing or courtyard with a two story building in ruins in the middle. The courtyard was connected by two paths, which went east and west. It was obvious that it had once been a road, and until recently had been buried under debris. Running parallel of the path were large piles of debris, stacks of stones, ruined buildings, and whatever remained of this once previous establishments.

Shepard carefully walked down the pile of debris, trying not to slip with Grunt, Eli close behind him.

"Plenty of cover," commented Eli, scanning the area around them.

"Afraid to get shot batarian?" Grunt teased.

"Shepard several figures coming northbound, leading them is a Barracuda," observed Mordin standing at the entrance of the shuttle, looking down on the others.

"Shit, Barracudas are tough as hell," Eli observed.

"So is Shepard," complimented Grunt.

"Estimation?" Shepard asked.

"Minutes," answered Mordin.

"All right, you and Miranda get down here. We need a strategy and fast," Shepard said calmly.

"Shepard, I was able to get through to Wrex, we are several klicks away from his headquarters but he is sending warriors. We just need to hold out." Miranda informed, as she and Mordin joined the others at the bottom of the pile of debris.

"We can do more then hold out," scoffed Grunt, sounding insulted at the very notion.

Shepard nodded, "yes we can and will."

Eli turned to Shepard, clearly believing that he was mistaken in what he heard. "You actually propose we defeat a mercenary gang, and their barracuda?"

"That would be a typical day in my life," smirked Shepard.

Grunt chortled, slapping his fists against his chest plate approving of his battle master's cockiness.

"So what is the plan Shepard?" asked Miranda, respectfully with curiosity seeping into her tone.

"Grunt and I will be first line of defense; we will attack them before they reach this clearing. Eli, you will try to hack into the barracuda. Mordin and Miranda will provide cover-fire as well while trying to pick off as many mercenaries as they can."

"You want me to hack into the Barracuda?"

"Is there a problem? You did say you were one of the best."

Eli grumbled before nodding, realizing that he had his work cut out, if he wanted to prove his worth to Shepard and the others.

"Come on battle master let us get in position," said an eager Grunt beginning to approach the western road, which the mercenaries were taking.

"Be careful Commander," Miranda said professionally.

"You too Lawson," replied Shepard following Grunt.

It had been an awkward goodbye for both of them, this was their first mission together since they admitted their feelings to each other and by their conversation it was clear neither knew how to act or talk before a battle.

* * *

He and Grunt crouched down behind opposite walls, a few meters onto the western road. Shepard raised his sniper rifle over the wall, looking into his scope he could see more than a dozen mercenaries on foot, and behind them was a Barracuda.

**A Barracuda was an all-terrain tank, a clear upgrade over the Mako model; it was a slimmer and longer model, with heavy guns at its head and tail, as well as turrets on its spine. It took the shape of a dart, with enough armor to stop most cannons on any other ground vehicle. Shepard was sure he saw the Barracuda's guns when he saw the shuttle being fired upon. The Barracuda did have the one weakness; its programs were all run through a complicated VI interface. A skilled enough hacker could access the VI"s programming, and could set it to over load which would cause the system to basically melt, over-loading the VI's system, before the Barracuda would explode. The VI which gave the barracuda's its superiority also provided it with one of its few weaknesses.**

"Here they come!" shouted a giddy Grunt.

Shepard closed his left eye, looking into the scope of his rifle, recognizing the mercenaries to be vorcha and krogans, their armor was also recognizable, they were indeed Blood Pack. But he wasn't sure of any Blood Pack gangs being successful enough to afford a Barracuda. He focused his scope on one particular vorcha who was carrying a flamethrower; taking aim, he unleashed a quick burst of bullets.

The bullets peppered into the vorcha who shouted in agony, before his flamethrower tank exploded catching two more vorcha on fire, who were howling madly, trying to douse the flames with their hands but both soon succumbed to burns and died.

_Nine left and a Barracuda,_ he noted to himself.

"Leave some for me Shepard," Grunt nearly whined. The krogan would get his wish, the remaining Blood Pack members were in the final stretch before reaching Shepard's and Grunt's position. They powered up their shields being led by three veteran krogan, they moved forward.

* * *

In the center of the circular court was a two story building mostly in ruin but the foundation and the walls were mainly firm with a few small pieces having collapsed. Miranda took her position on the top floor, while Mordin remained below.

Eli crouched in the pile of debris, which ran parallel to the western road, he was trying to get into the best position he could, in order to hack the Barracuda's systems.

"Shepard has initiated contact with Blood Pack mercenaries, three are dead" informed Miranda's voice crackling in Eli's ear.

Eli whistled softly to himself, he didn't want to admit it but that was pretty impressive. He couldn't focus on the mercenaries they were the squad's priority. He adjusted his omni-tool while his eyes stayed on the barracuda, which was nearly in range, to prepare his first hacking attempt.

* * *

Shepard stayed crouched behind the wall, when he was struck with a pungent odor, before a loud wheezing could be heard coming from above. He turned to the pile of debris, which was to his right.

"Shit!" he cursed looking up at a very large wild varren with a unique circular scar over his right eye before he could raise his rifle, the varren leapt at the Commander, he was able to duck out of the way, but he could still feel the varren's claws graze against the back of his armor. The varren landed on its feet in the middle of the road.

Shepard looked over the wall to see the krogan were feet away from his position, their rifles raised at the Varren.

Before realizing what he was doing, Shepard wrapped his arms around the varren's shoulders, yanking him out of the way, and throwing him onto the pile behind him. Bullets peppered the ground where the varren had just stood.

The varren glared at Shepard with its beetle black eyes, before looking up in the direction of the krogan, realizing the danger the creature climbed the pile of debris disappearing from view.

The krogan immediately turned their rifles on Shepard's wall and began unloading several rounds of their ammo into the rubble wall that he was ducked under.

_That is the last time, I go out of my way to help anyone__**,**_ Shepard grumbled to himself, crouching down, he could feel and hear chunks of the wall that he was taking shelter from begin to peel off.

"I am Krogan!" Grunt roared leaping from his hiding position, surprising all three advancing krogan. Grunt unloaded several concussive shots to the nearest krogan who staggered backwards, unable to react in time as his shields failed as his flesh and armor splattered in several directions.

The two remaining krogan turned their attention on Grunt who was backpedaling towards the circular area where Mordin and Miranda were positioned. Both krogan began firing their rifles onto Grunt.

Shepard taking a deep breath, jumped out of his wall to see one of the krogan was standing over him. The krogan threw a punch which he dodged before slamming his rifle butt into the krogan's chin.

The krogan staggered backwards, Shepard jumped over the wall pressing his attack on the krogan, rifle raised, he splattered the krogan with rounds of bullets, which broke through the krogan's shields.

An array of bullets were now directed at Shepard who was standing out in the open, from the remaining mercenaries who were pressing forward on the attack, they were two krogan and four vorcha.

Shepard immediately pulled back his own attack, running for cover, diving under the wall that Grunt had been hiding under. He turned around to see that the other krogan was still attacking Grunt, who refused to take cover, taking every one of the krogan's shots before unloading his own rounds of his shotgun into the krogan's shields.

* * *

"Damn it Grunt!" shouted Miranda, aiming her sub-machine gun towards the advancing krogan.

"Cryo ammo activated," informed Mordin.

Miranda checked her sub machine gun, the salarian was right. She took aim and fired, a volley of bullets coming from both floors were directed at the krogan veteran.

The krogan veteran staggered as his armor and body began slowly being covered over with a layer of ice. Within seconds the veteran had become an ice statue.

Grunt raised his claymore at the veteran's head and fired. The close range of the shotgun caused the frozen krogan to explode into ice chunks, which shot out in all directions.

"Good work squad, six left, Grunt will you find some damn cover."

Eli could hear Shepard's words in his ear but he wasn't concentrating, his omni tool activated with his hand hovering above it, mentally counting down until the Barracuda was in range.

_Now, _His fingers fervently began typing on his omni-tool initiating hacking into the Barracuda's system. Just as he predicted he was immediately slammed by several layers of firewalls, which were trying to block his attempt. Thankfully, none of them were too complicated for him as he continued the slow process of trying to hack into the Barracuda's system.

* * *

The one remaining Krogan veteran, who had nearly been killed by Shepard, took over the operation. "Aim at the ruins in the court!" the veteran signaling to the Barracuda.

The remaining vorcha and krogan pressed forward, ahead of the veteran while the Barracuda was arranging its several turrets.

"Miranda, you and Mordin need to get out of the ruins! The Barracuda is turning all of its turrets onto you!"

"Patience Shepard," replied Miranda pulling the trigger on an advancing krogan who had foolishly thought he was out of range, had his shields barely on. The burst of bullets killed him before his body touched the ground.

"Damn it Miranda! That is an order!" shouted Shepard, his heart drumming against his ribs, the panic only growing at the realization of the danger Miranda was in.

The ground shook as the turrets on the Barracuda unloaded several heavy shells towards the ruins, hitting the nearly broken building with tremendous force,

"Eli?" asked Shepard, feeling his heart lurch into his throat at the sight of the Barracuda unloading its turrets into the ruins.

"I need more time," Eli snapped impatiently. "I've deactivated the first protective layer but there is at least one more."

"We don't have time!"

"Then buy me some damn time Shepard!" retorted Eli, lowering his comm. He needed all of his concentration on the defensive frame of the Barracuda, he couldn't be distracted by Shepard's shouting.

Shepard sighed realizing that Eli was right, his stomach felt as if it was filled with lead. He pulled out his rocket launcher, taking aim at the Barracuda, he took a deep breath, realizing the danger that he was putting himself into but he didn't care, he squeezed the trigger.

A handful of self- propelled rockets spiraled through the air before peppering the front of the Barracuda. The rockets did no damage to the heavily armored vehicle but did cause it to momentarily stop firing on the ruins.

Shepard holstered his rocket launcher, hoping that Miranda and Mordin were using the time that he just gave them to escape. He dashed across the road, knowing that the Barracuda and all remaining mercenaries were fixed on his position. As soon as he revealed himself, all of the mercenaries, and Barracuda opened fire in front of them.

He was nearly to the pile of debris, when one of the Barracuda shells exploded steps behind him, the blast lifted him off of his feet, carrying him through the air. He could feel his armor burning from the artillery shell and numerous bullets, his trajectory lasted only seconds before he smashed into rubble. Shots of pain, and numbness spread through his body, his lungs burning, he drearily looked up into the Tuchanka sky before everything was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

Miranda was just able to duck under one of the remaining walls of the building as the Barracuda began pummeling their position. Her entire body shook, her brain vibrating within her skull, she was sure her eardrums were about to pop. The entire foundation was shaking while the ceiling began to collapse in small chunks; the ruins were not strong enough to withhold such a pounding. Why hadn't she left when Shepard ordered her? She had been stubborn believing that shooting one krogan justified her staying and endangering her own life. Then it stopped.

Perplexed, she peered out of the large opening of where she had been standing, to her horror she saw Shepard dashing across the road. He had distracted the Barracuda to give her time to escape. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest, when she saw his body thrown in the air like a rag doll flying yards away, onto rubble and out of sight.

"Shepard!" She was on the verge of tears, but she had to move now, she was no longer safe, and she couldn't allow Shepard's sacrifice be in vain.

Miranda leapt out of the second floor, landing gracefully to see Mordin crawling out of the first floor. "We have to hurry Shepard was hit!"

Mordin only nodded, the two began approaching the pile, their view blocked from the Barracuda and mercenaries. Within seconds the Barracuda began opening fire on the ruins which they had just left, the ruins collapsed after only a few shots.

"We need to take out mercenaries, they will only cause further problems by continuing to live," Mordin stated.

"We need to get to Shepard," countered a determined Miranda, who wasn't going to allow Shepard to die for her.

"I will draw mercenaries' attention, you go to Shepard," Mordin reasoned.

Miranda was hesitant because she knew that Mordin would be in serious danger, once the Barracuda and mercenaries cleared the road and arrived in the circular court.

"Go! No sense arguing, wasting valuable time and effort." Mordin insisted, before gently pushing Miranda forward.

Miranda found her throat suddenly dry unable to speak her thanks to Mordin, hoping a head nod would show him how much she appreciated what she did. She began climbing the debris in hopes of finding Shepard before the mercenaries did.

* * *

Shepard's distraction hadn't just saved Miranda, it had given Eli the window he needed, breeching the last firewall; he had gotten full access from the Barracuda. He had luck on his side, the driver was no tech or infiltrator and after advancing past the barracuda's own defenses, he practically laughed at the driver's attempt to block him with a few puny fire walls which he broke in seconds.

However he still couldn't get the image of Shepard's body being tossed in the air out of his head, nor his attempt to sacrifice himself for his crew out of his mind. _Focus__**,**_ he forced himself as he began over-heating the Barracuda's systems one at a time.

The Barracuda's turrets stopped, while fires began sprouting around its body, smoke began billowing from its vents. The doors opened as several figures ran out, trying to save themselves but within seconds, the Barracuda exploded in a bright burst sending its parts in all directions. The shock wave crippled nearly all of the inhabitants of the tank, who were unable to escape the explosion.

Eli cheered loudly, his fists in the air! "Hell yeah! Let them doubt my skills now!" 

* * *

Even though the Barracuda was destroyed there were still enemies about. Allowing Grunt to honor his battle master the best he could, by drawing them away from where Shepard had landed towards himself. His claymore blew one vorcha's head clean off.

One of the vorcha stepped forward, flamethrower in hand as a burst of orange flames sprayed forward towards Grunt.

Grunt leapt out of the way, rolling on the ground, feeling the flames licking the air above him.

The vorcha only laughed, amused at the krogan's attempt, pressing forward. "You must die!"

The vorcha's head snapped backward as several bullets entered its temple, the body coiled to the ground.

Grunt turned around to see the salarian scientist approach him. Grunt nodded his appreciation, "not bad for a doctor."

"Come let us hurry, I will continue to impress you." Mordin replied as he and Grunt moved forward on the remaining vorcha.

* * *

Shepard groaned in pain, drawing breath caused his lungs to burn; he was laying awkwardly on stone slabs. He could feel several broken bones, bruises, burns running across his body. He slammed his hand onto his omni-tool as medi gel was applied, closing up the wounds and dulling the pain.

"The first human Spectre on his back, what a pity," the veteran krogan stepped into view. He stood on a pile of rubble in front of him, towering over the human. The veteran krogan had several new cuts and bruises on his face, all had been inflicted by Shepard.

Shepard was still groggy at the sudden appearance of the krogan. His fingers moving around him, trying to find his rifle but he must have lost it when he was jettisoned into the air.

"I lost nearly my entire faction, but the bounty was worth the risk. Shepard you have made some powerful enemies, I don't care how, all I know is that I will be getting rich off of your death," bragged the krogan taking a step forward. "ARGH!"

A varren appeared out of nowhere, pouncing on the krogan's arm, its jagged fangs sinking into the krogan's flesh.

The shouting and bleeding Krogan was able to grab the varren by the head and hurl it to the ground, the varren whined in pain. "Stupid varren!" the krogan turned his rifle on the beaten and whimpering varren.

Shepard reached for his pistol from his holster, squeezing the trigger without hesitation. The bullets peppered into the krogan's skull, chunks of the krogan's head were torn apart, as the nearly headless body tumbled down towards the road.

Shepard still unable to stand up, crawled forward towards the varren, to see it lying on his side, its breathing heavy, whimpering softly but when the varren saw Shepard it immediately titled its head, its beetle eyes staring at him.

Shepard noticed a circular scar above its right eye; this was the same varren that he had encountered during the battle. He also recognized its unique odor, but that didn't allow him to be deterred. He hesitantly raised his hand towards the varren, who didn't object, laying a hand on the varren's side, stroking its rough hide gently.

* * *

"Shepard!" said a relieved Miranda climbing the last pieces of debris to see Shepard on his stomach. She immediately threw her arms around Shepard's side, in a thankful hug. She could feel tears sliding down her cheeks, but she didn't care.

"Miranda, you made it." Shepard groaned, before his arms gingerly wrapped around her smaller frame.

"Damn it Shepard, why do you always have to be the hero!" Miranda found herself saying.

Shepard coughed, "someone has to save your stubborn, perfect ass."

Miranda laughed through her tears, amazed that Shepard was still able to be himself after all he had just been through. She peered around Shepard, to her horror to see a... "Varren!" Miranda holding Shepard with one arm went for her pistol with the other.

"No don't!" Shepard weakly protested.

Miranda hesitated, not knowing why Shepard didn't want this varren dead.

"He's harmless, well to me," he added.

Miranda couldn't believe what Shepard was saying but as she got a better look at the varren, she did notice it lying at his side, its head on the Spectre's leg. She had never seen any varren act that way, let alone a varren that size, it was clearly a rogue or alpha varren. Not to mention its smell was more than enough to possibly stop a charging krogan.

"Don't tell me you want to keep it?"

Shepard chuckled, "he saved my life."

Miranda holstered her pistol, deciding that it was harmless for now. She put her other hand around Shepard's side trying to get him to get to his feet.

Shepard groaned, before staggering to his feet, standing tall. The varren weakly stood next to Shepard, looking up for his approval. He patted the varren on the head gently.

"Dr. Chakwas needs to see you soon." Miranda stated.

"She can wait; the medi gel will be able to keep me going until after I see Wrex," Shepard dismissed as he began to limber down the pile of debris with the varren at his heels.

Miranda realized that she was going to be unable to persuade Shepard, she followed him down, still in disbelief about the varren following him. Off in the distance she could see a towering Krogan land cruiser coming towards them. Clan Urdnot had arrived.

* * *

Grunt, Eli, and Mordin were standing at the bottom of the pile debris, while the Clan Urdnot rover was parked meters away with several heavily armored krogan coming forward.

Grunt was examining the corpse of the veteran krogan that his battle master nearly shot his head off. "Good grouping." Grunt looked up to see a varren following behind Shepard and Miranda; he raised his shotgun, taking aim at the beast.

"Whoa Grunt, he's friendly," Shepard relayed, seeing Grunt's claymore following the varren.

"A friendly varren? Unlikely Shepard, their scavengers, territorial, unpredictable, but they are very intelligent." Mordin commented.

"Eli very good work, I knew you would prove some worth." Shepard complimented, patting Eli on the shoulder.

Eli smirked, his arms crossed, looking very pleased with himself.

"Yes, Eli you came through in a big way today," admitted Miranda sincerely.

"It's what I do Officer Lawson."

"Where's my rifle?" Shepard asked, realizing that this was near where he lost it.

"Obliterated, one of the Barracuda's missiles got it," answered Eli.

"Oh," said a disappointed Shepard.

"Better the rifle then you Paragon."

"I didn't know you cared Eli," replied Shepard with a smirk.

Eli shook his head but decided best not to speak further, in case Shepard had gotten the horrible idea that he actually liked him. _I would never hear the end of it__**. **_He thought to himself but still couldn't deny that his respect for the Commander was rising slowly.

"Shepard after everything you went through, I am sure one damaged rifle is the least of your problems," Miranda commented.

"Yes Shepard, my scans indicate that you have suffered several broken bones. Including a rib, left wrist, three broken toes on your right foot, numerous muscle strains, several first degree burns, and a dozen bruises," informed Mordin.

Shepard chuckled amused at hearing the extensive list of his ailments. "Is that it?"

"Battle master, the krogan have found something."

Shepard led his squad towards the krogan who had not even acknowledged their presence upon arriving; five clan Urdnot warriors were standing in a tight circle.

"He will talk," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Wrex, I am honored to see that you decided to lead the rescue mission," Shepard said, thankful to see a friendly face.

Wrex turned around, smiling at his friend. "Shepard you always kept the strangest company." Wrex turned from the batarian to the varren, before bringing his attention back to Shepard.

"Any survive?" asked Shepard.

Wrex nodded, taking a step to his side to allow Shepard to see, a young human male on his back, his entire body shaking at the sight of being surrounded by so many enemy krogan

"Blood Pack doesn't recruit humans. This must be a mistake," dismissed Miranda.

"I am not with them," the human meekly protested.

"We saw you get out of the Barracuda," replied Wrex.

"I was hired to drive the Barracuda because the Blood Pack members weren't to be trusted, I don't work for them," defended the human avoiding eye contact with the Urdnot Battle master.

"Who hired you?"

"A blue asari named Manaya," answered the human with no hesitation. "You were the target," the human gulped pointing to Shepard.

"Some loyalty kid," Wrex commented dryly.

Shepard smirked, "Tell me about this asari?"

"I met her on Omega, she contacted me saying she needed a driver for a mission, and that the pay would be worth it, all I had to do was transport some mercenaries," answered the human.

"Did any of the others survive?" Shepard asked turning to Wrex.

"Two inexperienced whelps, we will bring them in. The vorcha decided to honor us by not surrendering, we killed them easily" answered Wrex proudly.

"What about him?" Grunt asked, nodding towards the human.

"Wait, she did say one more thing," said the human whose body still trembled.

"I am listening," Shepard said politely.

"She said that she had hired a batarian before me, but that he had failed and that we were suppose to clean up his mistake."

Eli spat at the feet of the human, still glaring at him, before he put his hand to his temple in a mock salute. "Thanks kid, now I got a name."

The human driver blanched at this revelation."You were the batarian?"

"Clan Urdnot doesn't need humans, unless you decide to join Shepard," Wrex commented.

One krogan warrior moved forward his gun raised, the human male shrieked, realizing that he was about to die.

"Wait Wrex," Shepard said holding up his hand. "You said it yourself that you needed people to help. He doesn't have to join the clan, but I am sure that there's a lot of mundane work that he can do for you, which will free up your warriors."

"Always thinking Shepard, but I have to agree we could use an extra pair of hands around here, but if he so much as steps out of line," Wrex agreed.

The human nodded his head accepting the decision. "I won't let you down."

"Come on Shepard, I am sure you didn't come all this way just to take in the sights of Tuchanka."


	8. Wrex's Commitment

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Wrex's Commitment**

Upon returning to clan Urdnot's base, Mordin was able to mend most of Shepard's bones, cuts, bruises, and burns but the Commander was still going to need to see Dr. Chakwas upon going back to _the Normandy_. Mordin was now off somewhere in the camp discussing the genophage cure with a handful of krogan 'physicians.'

With Wrex's permission Eli and some of Clan Urdnot's warriors went to recover the Kodiak shuttle, upon bringing it back. The batarian infiltrator surprised the squad with the news that it was still flyable but he needed to make a few repairs before they would be able to get off the planet safely.

One of the Krogan warriors was also able to mend the injured varren who nearly bit his hand off, in his attempt. The krogan with some persuasion and credits under Miranda's orders had it hosed off; hoping some of the smell could be washed off. However the varren was still problematic not liking the attention or the cleaning, it was currently being penned up until they could decide what to do with it.

Miranda was trying her best to enjoy her fist visit to Clan Urdnot's base; she hadn't come down planet-side before during Mordin and Grunt's missions. She had expected seeing a few buildings but she quickly realized that she was reaching with her own expectations of the krogan people.

She was just grateful that they had defeated the Blood Pack members, as well as survive the trap especially Shepard who endangered his life to make sure that she and Mordin escaped the ruins. The thought of him dying for Miranda was something that she couldn't burden herself with. He was the most important man in the galaxy, though she was skilled, she could be replaced, anybody could be replaced except for him.

If they had a serious chance of beating the Reapers they would need him. He knew this but yet he would always do anything in his power to make sure that his friends were safe. She couldn't help but smile, unable to deny the feeling of comfort and warmth she felt at the thought that he would risk his own for hers. Her XO personality however cut through these romantic delusions, she wouldn't have herself placed in such a careless situation again.

Miranda had finished her defunct solo tour of the base, as she made her way back to check on Shepard's condition. She couldn't help but be impressed with the talent that Eli showed during their skirmish; maybe she was wrong about him. However it was too soon for her to start passing judgment on a complete stranger, who had been hired to kill Shepard.

She entered the krogan hospital to see Shepard sitting on of the blood stained tables, flexing his arms and hands. To her relief and comfort, he looked no worse than usual. "Do you think we need a krogan physician?"

Shepard turned at Miranda's voice, laughing softly at the image of Dr. Chakwas working side by side with a krogan doctor. "How is the varren?"

"Alive and angry," answered Miranda, amused at Shepard's insistence of the well being of that animal.

"Good, he did save my life you know."

"And I am very grateful to him," Miranda replied with a smirk at the thought of showing one's gratitude towards a wild animal. "But it is a varren, Shepard, what do you plan on doing with it? Leaving it here, and allowing Wrex to watch over it?"

Shepard pushed himself off the table, before stretching his arms and legs pleased to feel barely any pain in any of his joints or muscles. "No I don't, I plan on taking him with us."

"What?" thought Miranda following Shepard out of the hospital, down a broken stairwell, into a cellar where they were keeping the varren. "You can't be serious Shepard it is a wild animal."

Penned in a cage was the varren, it had been lying down in the corner but upon seeing Shepard, it rose to its feet before approaching the cage door.

Shepard smirked impressed by the animal's intelligence; Shepard without hesitation lowered his hand towards the varren. _Doesn't smell as bad_.

_What is he doing? _Miranda thought believing that the varren was about to bite him, but it didn't. To her surprise it nuzzled its snout against his fingers, before releasing a soft purr or what she thought was a purr. _Do Varren's even purr?_

Shepard chuckled at the varren purring before unlatching his cage door, and opening it up the varren stepped out, going to his side.

If Miranda didn't know better she was sure, that the varren had recognized Shepard as its master, but that was impossible, right? She had never seen a varren that size, with his head raised it reached Shepard's waist. It had strong, muscular legs, with sharp protruding claws attached to its feet, thick hide covered his body, beetle black eyes, long snout, with a mouth full of jagged and sharp teeth. Miranda had to admit to herself it did seem more then capable of handling itself in a fight.

"Where are we going to keep him?"

"My room," he answered, pleased to see that Miranda had accepted the inevitable, which was the varren was coming with them.

"And when it has to go out?" Miranda asked shuttering at the thought of _the Normandy _being littered with Varren feces.

He shrugged, "you're no fun, you're only thinking about the problems not the benefits of having an alpha Varren on board the Normandy."

"Because the problems are easily recognizable," countered Miranda turning to the varren who was staring at her with its beetle black eyes. If she didn't know any better it was trying to garner sympathy. _It is slightly cute,_ she heard herself thinking.

Miranda sighed before throwing up her hands in frustration, it was obvious no matter what she said, the varren was still going to stay. She was too tired to argue with Shepard especially for a hopeless cause.

Shepard wrapped his arms around Miranda, pulling her to his embrace; he gently stroked her hair, while her head rested on his chest. He never had to comfort someone he cared for during a mission, so few word came to his mind; instead it seemed to work in his favor not to speak.

"Shepard, Wrex is waiting for us," Eli said, he had stopped halfway down the stairs.

Shepard and Miranda immediately pulled away from each other upon hearing Eli's voice. Neither of them wanted to make their relationship public with their squad or crew but yet Eli's sudden appearance had them both unable to speak.

Eli couldn't help but smirk at the two speechless humans, "I will go inform Wrex that you are on your way."

* * *

Wrex stood from his stone throne to greet his friend and Miranda. "Shepard."

Standing behind Wrex stood a dozen very impressive krogan warriors, all of them paying close attention to the two humans and the varren while Grunt, Mordin, and Eli stood to the side.

Shepard immediately shook his friend's hand. "Wrex you really have been putting the base back together nicely."

Wrex chuckled, "Some of the credit goes to you Shepard, every time you destroy a clan, their followers come to us."

"Glad to help," Shepard smiled.

"It looks like you found your pet," Wrex said noticing the varren standing closely to Shepard. "I have never seen a varren attach itself to a human before, but then again I have never seen a human fight like you either."

Shepard shrugged, "I break most of the stereotypes."

Wrex nodded, "even on Tuchanka we keep ourselves informed Shepard, we have heard the reports from the vids about you and the Council. It makes me wonder why you ever saved their lives."

"I've been mulling that over myself," replied Shepard, pleased to hear that his old friend didn't believe the propaganda that was being pitted against him and his squad.

"Shepard I know why you are here, you need help against the Reapers, and after seeing them on Virmire and at the Citadel. I know that you will need all the help you can get. Clan Urdnot is stronger because of you, I speak on behalf of this clan that we will be honored to test our strength out against these machines." Wrex proclaimed.

"Thank you Wrex."

Wrex shook his head, "it is the least I can do Shepard, but it will take time, we have to assemble our numbers, repair our fleets, as well as send out envoys to all krogan who have not found a home."

"It is good to see that you are taking this threat seriously." Miranda complimented.

"Only a fool would go against Shepard," Wrex replied turning his attention back to his friend. "Shepard I do ask that you allow Urdnot Grunt to stay with his, his skills will be an asset to our clan while we prepare for this war."

"I understand," Shepard replied realizing that Wrex was going to need all the help he could get, and Grunt was a member of Clan Urdnot. He was bound to serve his clan to any capacity they asked of him.

"Also Shepard your salarian doctor wishes to stay," Wrex said, signaling to Mordin.

"Shepard I believe I can help these krogan in many ways, perhaps I will even call on my old assistant to help."

"Go ahead Mordin."

"It was an honor serving with you Shepard, but I am sure that we will be fighting together soon enough," Mordin added.

"I think we will be," agreed Shepard, trying not to sound too disappointed at the sudden departure of two of his companions and friends.

"Shepard you came here for allies, and you are losing two of your squad members, knowing you Shepard, you still have plenty of danger ahead of you and will need all the help you can get. So I will send one of my recruits with you, to make sure you have a krogan to show you how battle is properly waged." Wrex commented before letting out a soft whistle.

Shepard noticed all of the fierce looking krogan warriors, veterans of battles, impressive statures all standing behind Wrex, he was sure any one of them would be more then capable of helping him throughout his mission. To his surprise none of the krogan responded to Wrex until he heard them all cackling and pointing behind Shepard who turned around to see a stumbling krogan come forward.

"Whelp." Wrex greeted the krogan who stood between him and Shepard.

Whelp was the right word to describe the krogan, he was smaller than the other warriors, with no scars, wide eyes, with a green hide that further showed his youth and inexperience.

"This is one of our new recruits Shepard, I don't think anyone could make him a warrior besides you," Wrex said plainly.

Shepard was sure Wrex was holding back both a smile and a chuckle with his decision to send this young whelp with him. He turned to the krogan who was avoiding eye contact. "Do you have a name?"

"Odin," answered the krogan.

"Odd, very odd," Miranda commented.

Odin only shrugged, acting a bit shy, he kept his face down, with his attention on his boots.

"He's excited about being on your team, Shepard."

"Welcome aboard Odin," Shepard said, extending his hand.

Odin looked down at Commander's hand before stretching out his own clawed hand to shake the Commander's. "Thank you Commander, I will try to bring honor to both your clan and Clan Urdnot."

"Shepard the shuttle is capable of taking us to the Normandy," Eli reported.

"Good Eli, start her up, and let's leave in sixty."

"Of course Shepard," Eli replied before heading off to the shuttle.

"Odin you can go with Eli," instructed Shepard.

Odin only nodded, keeping his face down while he followed behind the batarian.

"He has good blood Shepard, his father was a great warrior for many years. He has talent, just has an unusual way of showing it. There is no one better to bring out someone's strength like you Shepard." Wrex noted, while the Clan leader's eyes followed the whelp leaving.

"Uh-huh Wrex, I mean you said it yourself. I will be in plenty of danger, so why not an inexperienced krogan for me to teach?" Shepard joked.

Wrex chuckled, "Be safe Shepard, remember you are always welcomed here but if you can excuse me, there are many matters to attend to, as you can understand with trying to prepare a war with these Reapers." Wrex shook Shepard's hand before walking off with his krogan body guards.

"Battle master, I hope you do not find too many more kills without me."

"I will try to restrain myself Grunt."

"You are still my only battle master, who has no equal," complimented Grunt extending his hand.

Shepard shook it, "be safe Grunt."

Grunt chortled, "Always." The young krogan left.

"Shepard I wasn't prepared to depart company so soon, but I see this as an opportunity I must take, I hope that my abrupt departure doesn't offend you too much."

He shook his head, "Go ahead Mordin, I hate to lose a doctor and a friend, but you are needed here more now."

"Friend? Few friends in life, but will allow you to be one of them."

Shepard smiled, "I appreciate it," extending his hand.

Mordin shook the Commander's hand, before turning to Miranda. "Officer Lawson you are an example to us all that one can repent from the sins of our past. You were surprisingly tolerable for a Cerberus operative who was very well educated and informed." Mordin already began walking off before she could even issue a reply.

"Thank you Dr. Solus," she called back to the doctor, sounding amused at the salarian's depiction of her.

Shepard, Miranda, and the varren began the journey back to the shuttle.

"We have the krogan's commitment in this war, but we lost a pure blooded krogan warrior, and a skilled salarian doctor," Miranda commented, mulling over the success of the mission as well as the downsides of it.

"We also gained a krogan recruit and a varren," Shepard said turning his attention to the varren who was walking at Shepard's heel. The varren wagged its tail realizing that his master was talking about him.

Miranda smiled amused at the bond that had formed between the varren and Shepard. "Yes, how could I forget about the varren? What do you plan on calling him, Scar?"

He shook his head before answering. "Hades."

The varren tilted his head at the name, as if he knew now that it was his own name.

"I think he likes it," Shepard said admiring Hades.

_That was one smart Varren, _Miranda thought amazed at how quickly he was able to adapt to his name and react to Shepard's voice. "Make sure you inform the crew about your new pet, because I am sure a wild varren running around the Normandy would cause a slight panic, not to mention Gardener might want to make your pet into steaks."

"Duly noted Officer Lawson," Shepard said lightly, taking Miranda's hand in his.

Miranda was unable to deny the feeling of warmth that captivated her with Shepard's touch, gently squeezing his hand as they continued to walk in a blissful silence. She was pleased to be leaving Tuchanka, pleased to be receiving krogan aide. She was thankful that they were able to survive and neutralize the Blood Pack threat, but most importantly she remained most grateful that she still had Shepard with her, not just as her Commander, or a friend but as the person she recognized to be most important in her life. _Well besides Oriana._


	9. New Blood

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**New Blood **

"Shepard I sometimes wonder if you try to get yourself killed," Dr. Chakwas stated, voicing her disapproval at how he conducted himself on the battlefield while she finished mending the bones and other bruises and cuts that Mordin had been unable to heal on Tuchanka.

As soon as the beaten up Kodiak shuttle made its miraculous return back to _the Normandy_, Shepard, his new pet, and the ship's XO went to the med bay, following up on the injuries that the Commander had sustained during combat.

"I do intend to get injured doctor, that way I can see and talk to you," Shepard replied sweetly.

Miranda had to place her hand over her mouth trying to stop a sudden burst of laughter, not wanting to get scolded by the ship's doctor. She was able to envelope a safe smile when the doctor turned her back to her; she was standing by the door with Hades sitting at the other side, watching the interaction in front of him closely.

"Officer Lawson do you mind, getting the squad to meet in the briefing room," instructed Shepard.

"Of course Commander, I will also inform the crew about your new pet." Miranda replied leaving the med-bay.

Chakwas injected the next sedative into Shepard's arm a bit more forcibly. "You need to be more careful Shepard." Even though she knew he was only joking, the doctor still wanted to get her point across, about being more cautious on his missions.

Shepard inwardly smiled, at how the doctor always treated him like a child every time he saw her, which was usually after every mission. "I promise you won't see me in a while doctor, unless we our exchanging cups of ice brandy."

Chakwas released a small smile before her serious demeanor soon swallowed it up. "Alright Shepard the bones are set, you are ready for action once more. I only hope that this visit will truly be your last for awhile."

He pushed himself off of the table. "I always appreciate the advice doctor."

"Uh-huh Shepard, that must be why you keep coming back." Chakwas paused as her attention shifted on the varren which returned her stare. "Shepard what on earth possessed you to bring that animal on board?"

"You don't like him doctor?" asked a surprised Shepard, who was now petting Hades on the head.

Chakwas ruefully shook her head. "Just don't bring him back; he has a beastly smell to him.

"He just needs a good rinse."

Hades growled gently at his master's touch before stretching his legs and getting to his feet, following him out of the room.

* * *

Commander Shepard entered the briefing room to see the entire squad was waiting for him.

"Huh, you really do have a new pet Commander," Jacob commented looking down at Hades who kept to Shepard's side.

"What happened to the salarian? Did the varren eat him?" asked Jack looking around to notice the hyper salarian wasn't among them.

"Doctor Solus elected to stay behind on Tuchanka to better help the krogan," Miranda answered.

"Grunt also was asked to stay behind to help his Clan but we were offered the services of Odin, who is the newest member of our crew," Shepard introduced Odin. The young krogan was standing off to the side keeping his distance from the others.

"Welcome," greeted a friendly Tali. She was the only member of the squad to voice a friendly welcome to the newcomer; the others simply stared at the new squad mate before turning back to Shepard to listen to his report from Tuchanka.

"How did it go Commander?" asked Kolyat who too only just joined the crew recently.

"The krogan are committed to the Reaper threat and have agreed to help us."

"Finally, some good news Commander," noted a relieved Jacob.

"It just goes to show the intelligence of the council, that the krogan are better adept to see reason then they are," observed Garrus.

"Yes, but we did run into some hired mercenaries," Miranda informed seeing the expressions change amidst the squad. "Blood Pack paid for by the same asari who hired our new friend," she added turning to Eli.

Eli smirked keeping to himself in the corner with his arms crossed. "They served a purpose; they did give us a name and a location."

"Yes, but our focus against the Reapers will take us elsewhere," Shepard said.

"Wait Shepard, you said that I would get my revenge." Eli replied wanting to pay this 'Manaya' a visit as soon as possible.

"I did, a promise I tend to keep but the Reaper threat is at the forefront of our agenda. Do not worry we will get to Omega but not yet." Shepard said calmly.

"Fine," grumbled Eli, not sounding very pleased with the Commander's decision but he remained quiet.

"So then where are we going Commander?" Jacob asked.

"The Flotilla, we need to patch the differences up between the quarians and the geth for the Reaper invasion," answered Shepard.

"Easier said than done," Miranda said. She personally believed that this may be their toughest assignment to prepare for the Reapers.

"I can relay their last coordinates to Joker."

"Thank you Tali."

"Shepard Commander, this platform is ready to take the steps needed to concede a peace with the creators," informed Legion.

"I am glad to hear that," Shepard said hoping that a peace can be forged between these two important allies. "Crew dismissed."

"Shepard?" asked Eli staying where he stood during the meeting while most of the squad began trickling out of the briefing room.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk for a moment." Eli said trying his best to sound polite.

Shepard turned to see Miranda was still in the room; Shepard nodded that she could go. "Of course."

Eli waited until the rest of the squad left, the last being Miranda. He began pacing the other side of the room. "You're not going to screw me are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"The deal we made, allowing me to stay, help and not kill you as long as I get my revenge on the one who betrayed me." Eli stated frustratingly.

"Why do you think I would back out of our deal?" Shepard asked calmly.

"Why won't you go to Omega, we have a name? Let me hunt down this bitch and give her a few bullets through that tentacle head of hers, like we agreed!" Eli practically shouted clenching his fingers into fists as he continued his pacing.

"We will go to Omega, but we have to go to the Flotilla first," answered Shepard, continuing to stay and sound calm.

"Why are those damn quarians so important?" demanded Eli.

"They can help with the repairs of the Normandy, which we need if you want to get to Omega."

"You better not be using me Shepard because I don't want to be yo-yoed around this damn galaxy, risking my life on a half dozen planets!"

Hades got to his feet, growling, his eyes fixed on Eli, issuing a clear warning.

Shepard held up his hands. "Enough, when you joined me, you agreed to my two rules. Now you can either trust me and the promise that I made to you, or you can try to kill me right now and break our deal."

Eli stopped pacing at once, before facing Shepard, and to his surprise he looked completely serious. "What?"

"This will be the best chance you get, I have no weapons, it's just me and a varren."

Eli could feel his frustration disappearing, his fingers relaxing at his side before he shook his head. "I am not going to fight you Paragon."

Shepard smirked, "that's good, because I would hate to have to kill you, especially after what you did back on Tuchanka."

Eli couldn't help but chuckle at how the Commander conducted himself. "Yeah, I know, poor Paragon." He went to the door passing Hades who only growled at him.

"Eli you have my word that Omega will be our next stop."

Eli stopped, "I will hold you to that Paragon." He left believing Shepard's words more out of his desire for revenge then in the Commander himself.

"Thanks Hades, I am sure you were the reason why he decided not to attack." Shepard said lightly, patting Hades on the head before leaving the briefing room with his varren at his side.

"Is everything ok?" asked Miranda ambushing Shepard and Hades as soon as they walked outside the briefing room. She was trying her best to hide her concern. She had waited anxiously in the corridor ever since Shepard encouraged her to leave, she almost barged in there when she heard Eli's shouting but she didn't.

"No worries, just a friendly conversation," answered Shepard, looking amused.

"There was shouting, lots of shouting," observed Miranda believing that he wasn't telling her something.

"Venting," corrected Shepard.

"Did this venting culminate into anything?"

"An understanding."

"Really?" asked Miranda, she knew that Shepard was a good persuader but being able to resolve a batarian who was always angry, and previously hired to kill him. She didn't think he was that good.

"Yes, nothing to worry about, I did have Hades with me after all."

"I must say he did prove quite useful on Tuchanka."

"Is that so? Would that then be an apology or admittance that you were wrong?" teased Shepard.

Miranda rolled her eyes, finding it hard not to smile at his gentle teasing. "Ass." But Shepard's joke had reminded Miranda what she did want to talk to the Commander about.

"Shepard I just wanted to apologize about Tuchanka, I should have followed your orders. My mistake could have led to dire consequences, and I assure you that it will not happen again."

Shepard could see that she had meant every word she had said, he could see it in her expression, hear it in her voice. He nodded, putting his hand to her shoulder, squeezing gently. "I understand Miranda, the heat of battle can make us think differently, see differently, approach a mission differently." he paused, "but I also don't need to see my XO killed."

She looked up to see the sincerity of his last words in his calming blue eyes. "You don't need to worry, you won't." She said firmly, she was determined not to repeat her mistake on Tuchanka. The thought of losing Shepard because of her own mistake, was too much for her to bear, she forced those scenarios out of her head as quickly as they had come.

"Do you have anything else that you need to bring too my attention?" Shepard asked with an innocent smile.

Miranda giggled at Shepard's courage. "I do, but it can wait until tonight." She saluted Shepard before revealing an alluring smile as she approached the armory.

"I only hope I can." Shepard admitted to himself watching Miranda seductively walk away. It took him a few seconds to regain his attention after his thoughts had drifted away on Miranda. Remembering the work he had to do he walked to the tech labs, with the doors opening, without looking he stepped forward bumping into something large which was blocking the door.

"I am very sorry Commander."

Shepard looked up to see that Odin had been standing at the other end of the door. "Odin?" he rubbed his head, which had hit the krogan's armor plate.

"I was … I was just waiting to talk to you," stammered Odin stepping back to allow Shepard to enter the labs.

"It is ok Odin, just next time give me a few steps at least."

"I just wanted to say that I am honored to be under your command, I know I may not have been your first choice, especially after what you saw of me planet side but I am more than ready to prove myself."

"We are glad to have you on-board," Shepard said with a smile patting Odin on the shoulder. "How much experience do you have?"

"Not a lot Commander but what I lack in experience, I make up for in eagerness and determination." Odin answered, the krogan quickly pulled out his shotgun in an attempt to try to impress the Commander.

Hades growled softly at the eager krogan.

Shepard smiled, "easy there, I don't need you to start shooting up the ship to prove a point."

Odin nodded, chuckling nervously, before holstering his shotgun. "I just wanted you to know that I am ready to fight under you."

"I see that," Shepard commented amused at the young krogan's eagerness to prove himself.

"Now that I serve you Shepard my name will be brought up with that of Urdnot Wrex our great clan leader, and Urdnot Grunt one of the best krogan warriors that the clan has. I am going to make sure that my name belongs with those." Odin said confidently, he was speaking more to himself than too Shepard.

"Don't do anything foolish in your attempt to try to prove yourself," Shepard warned.

Odin shook his head, "you don't understand Commander, my father was a great warrior, and I barely have a dozen kills to my name. Now that I am fighting with you, I am going to have to prove that Wrex was right to pick me."

"I don't need heroes Odin, I need companions, soldiers who are ready to fight but attentive to orders." Shepard said clearly but sternly hoping to dismiss any heroic notions that the young krogan might have.

"I understand Shepard, you don't need to worry about me. I can fight and follow orders, especially yours." Odin replied with a firm salute before he went through the tech labs.

"That was my first krogan salute Hades."


	10. The Rayya

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**The Rayya**

"There it is the Migrant Fleet." Joker commented.

Out of the view port, the outline of hundreds of ships came into view just as _the Normandy_ left the mass relay. Shepard, Tali, and Miranda were standing behind the helmsman all looking out at the impressive display of the multitude of ships that the quarian fleet provided.

"It is odd," Tali observed.

"What is?" asked Shepard.

"The Migrant Fleet's location."

"Why?" asked Miranda, not sure why it mattered when you were in such a remote part of the galaxy.

"They are very close to one of our former colonies."

"Former?" asked Shepard, turning to his quarian friend.

Tali nodded, "Yes, it was one of our oldest colonies, but it was taken by the geth during the uprising."

"Ugh commander we have company." Joker alerted.

Shepard turned forward to see several small cruisers approaching them. "Try to establish contact with the Fleet."

Joker nodded, having only pressed a few buttons, when a quarian voice came over the loud speaker.

"Normandy this is _the Rayya,_ we were told to be expecting you. You will be led to a docking bay where you will be arrested for harboring an enemy of the quarian people."

"Informed of our arrival?" asked Tali confused.

"It was that damn Spectre!" growled Miranda angrily realizing that Marah was most certainly responsible for tipping the quarian's off about Legion.

"Commander, our ship isn't in good enough condition to last long in a firefight but I might be able-" began Joker but stopped once he saw Shepard raise his hand.

"Follow their instructions."

"You are going to allow them to arrest us?" asked Miranda in disbelief.

"No, but I am going to find out what is happening," answered Shepard. "Joker follow their escort."

"What are you proposing?" Miranda asked, hoping to be informed of the Commander's supposed plan.

"A peaceful resolve," answered Shepard honestly.

Quarian cruisers escorted _the Normandy_ to the ship _The Rayya, f_or the second time in a few months.

"Commander Shepard several quarian commandos are requesting entrance into the vessel." EDI reported within seconds after docking with _the Rayya_.

"Deny entrance, establish a comm. link between us," Shepard instructed sounding still very calm.

"Processing… Link connected."

"Commander Shepard this is Kar' Danna vas Rayya, we order you to surrender over yourself, Tali' Zorah vas Neema and the geth soldier you have on-board."

"I cannot comply." Shepard answered politely.

"We will be able to hack into your systems, Commander and force you to comply," threatened Kar' Danna.

"EDI prepare to block all attempts into our mainframe." Miranda ordered just in case the quarian wasn't bluffing.

"Preparing Miss Lawson."

"Garrus, and Jacob report to the cock pit, armed." Shepard said over the Normandy's loudspeakers.

"Shepard you can't," pleaded Tali, fearing a potential firefight on board between her people and her crew.

Shepard didn't address Tali's plea as his attention shifted back to the quarians who where outside his ship. "You may be able to pass our airlock clearance but your numbers will immediately be mowed down by my crew when they fire on your commandos, Captain."

"Was that a threat Commander?" asked a very offended Kar' Danna.

"No, it was a fair warning. I will defend this ship and its crew until my last breath. So if I must take out a few quarian commandos who are too trigger happy, so be it."

"We have orders by Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema to bring you into custody for the crime of harboring a geth soldier." Kar' Danna stated.

"I request the presence of the Admiral," asked Shepard.

"The Admiral is currently unavailable."

"Then make him available, if he wants to arrest me. I have the right to see the one who accused me," Shepard commented impatiently.

"Commander?" Garrus and Jacob approached the cockpit; both of them were holding assault rifles.

"Are we going to attack the Fleet?" asked a confused Garrus.

"No, but we will defend this ship, if they attempt to board," answered Shepard firmly.

"Why would they force a boarding?" asked Jacob.

"They are trying to arrest Tali, Legion, and Shepard," answered Miranda.

"The Admiral is not on board _the Rayya,_ but if you surrender your ship and your arms, I promise you will see him as soon as he returns," compromised Kar' Danna.

"Why wouldn't the Admiral be on board if he was expecting us?" asked Miranda, confused but curious about the Admiral's absence especially if it was him who wanted to arrest them.

"I cannot allow that captain, send your commandos out of the corridors and I will allow you to board my ship." Shepard suggested.

Kar' Danna's laughter crackled over the loud speakers. "You are not honestly expecting me to be that naive Commander?"

"No, but if you value a peaceful exchange, then you will consider it." Shepard stated honestly.

"Commandos are leaving the premise Commander," EDI informed after a minute or two of radio silence between the two parties.

_Impressive__**,**_ Miranda thought to herself, unable to help herself from smiling. She was sure that a conflict was inevitable but she caught herself continuing to underestimate Commander Shepard's resolve and persuasion.

"Open the airlock," Shepard said, before turning to Jacob and Garrus. "Be prepared."

Jacob and Garrus raised their rifles, as the airlock doors opened.

Captain Kar' Danna vas Rayya stepped in unarmed, hands raised in the air. "I am alone Commander." The airlock door closed as soon as the captain entered the ship.

Jacob and Garrus lowered their rifles, satisfied that the quarian posed no threat.

"You can lower your hands Captain, you are perfectly safe on board this ship," commented Shepard.

Kar' Danna didn't know if he would agree with the Commander's statement especially seeing two armed men standing in front of him. He nonetheless lowered his hands, putting them to his side.

"Captain, we should be able to talk civilly to one another to resolve our differences and this situation."

Kar' Danna shook his head, "not as long as you have a geth on board Commander." The Captain looked around the cockpit hoping to see this geth, but all he saw were puzzled humans looking at him, Tali' Zorah Vas Neema and a confused turian.

"Who informed you about Legion's presence on this vessel?" asked Miranda stepping forward.

_Legion?___Kar' Danna thought to himself confused, taking a few seconds before realizing that she was referring to the geth. "A Spectre sent us a report informing us of a geth on-board this vessel, as well as the fact that this crew has aligned itself with the geth army."

"A Spectre?" asked Shepard, an angry sensation swelling in his gut at the thought of the obtrusive blue asari meddling in his business.

"Yes, a Spectre, she sent a message informing us that you may try to come to the Fleet with active geth on-board."

"Unbelievable," said a frustrated Miranda, this asari Spectre was becoming a thorn in their side.

"It sounds like Marah." Shepard said more to himself then the others.

"After you promoted peace between us and the geth. You go behind our back Shepard to secure and strengthen a geth army!" accused Kar' Danna angrily.

"Captain Kar' Danna you don't understand-" defended Tali, but she was soon interrupted

"Your father would be ashamed if he lived to see this day."

"Oh Keelah! Kar' Danna you boshtet! We are not with the geth! We are here to make peace between the geth and us. So that we can help defeat the Reapers," clarified a very annoyed Tali.

"Peace? We can't have peace with the geth, Tali. They have our home world!" shouted Kar' Danna.

"We are willing to surrender the Creator's home world if it will secure peace between us." Legion said approaching the cockpit.

_Did he just talk?___Kar' Danna was speechless at the geth soldier's sudden appearance as well as it speaking. He had fought a lot of geth but to hear one talk, he thought it was impossible. "It spoke!"

"This platform needs to speak to communicate with Shepard Commander and his crew." Legion replied.

"Wait, the geth want peace with us?" asked Kar' Danna, suspecting this was just a ploy.

"We have no use for your home world."

_The Rayya_ captain wasn't expecting any of this, he had orders from the admiral but none of them covered this scenario. Kar' Danna didn't know what to say, he was glad the humans couldn't see his flustered expression, or the sweat that was coming down his face. Everything had changed. "Oh Keelah!" remembering what Admiral Reema was actually doing.

"Captain what is it?" asked Shepard remaining calm but sensing that something was troubling the captain. He didn't need to see his face to know that he was anxious about something, he could tell by his voice.

Kar' Danna shook his head, "The Admiral he is leading our commando units to retake the colony!"

"They are going to ignite a war between the geth." Miranda said with a shake of her head.

"Legion can you communicate with the geth down below for a cease fire?" Shepard asked remaining calm, hoping to quickly defuse the situation.

"Negative Commander, it is not in my programming. We cannot make contact if we are engaged in battle."

"We have to get to that colony then and stop this."

"Commander we can't land the Normandy in the middle of a battle, she isn't ready." Joker said defending his ship that was still in need for several repairs.

"Commander, I am sure Admiral Zaal' Koris will lend you one of his clan's shuttles," suggested Kar' Danna.

"Yes Shepard, Admiral Zaal' Koris was against a war with the geth," Tali added remembering the admiral's commitment to peace after her trial. It had annoyed her then, since she wanted to reclaim her home world, but her own feelings towards a war have since been muddled upon Legion joining them.

"Can you contact him Captain?" Shepard asked.

"I will go now," answered Kar' Danna leaving _the Normandy_, to make the appropriate contact.

"Commander we are going to need a plan, besides being dropped off in a war-zone." Miranda stated, who didn't like how they were going to have to risk their own lives to stop this conflict.

"Shepard Commander we believe we have a solution."

"I am listening Legion," Shepard said turning to his geth companion.

"We are familiar with the colony; we have the northwestern sector of the planet. It is 100% probable that will be where the quarians meet our forces. We have a series of mainframes. If we can reprogram those mainframes, this platform can get communication with the geth and cause a cease-fire."

"Why can't you just communicate with them upon landing?" asked a skeptical Miranda.

"In battles our programming is limited to attack. If we landed in this battle, we would all be shot." Legion stated plainly believing the facts were obvious.

"How many mainframes are there?"

Legion regarded Shepard before answering. "Three."

"Then we will need three teams," commented Shepard.

"And three skilled hackers, because all three need to be by-passed in order to over-ride battle protocols," Legion reported.

Shepard nodded, "resistance?"

"Even in battle, all mainframes are guarded due to their importance, resistance will be strong."

Miranda sighed; she had suspected as much, things were never easy for them. "Commander?"

"We will follow Legion's plans; we will land behind Geth lines and over-ride the mainframes to take control of the geth ground forces." Shepard said, realizing that it was their only logical decision in trying to stop a full-scale war between these two people.

"The teams?" asked Miranda.

"Garrus you will be team 1's leader, you will escort Legion with Samara to the first main-frame." He instructed turning to Garrus.

"I was beginning to think that I was never going to see action again." Garrus commented dryly.

"Affirmative, Shepard Commander."

"Miranda you will be team 2's leader. You will escort Tali with Thane to the second main-frame."

"I understand Commander."

"Understood Shepard." Tali added.

"I will lead the third team with Eli, Hades, and Jack to the last mainframe."

"Hades?" asked Miranda unsure of why Shepard would want to bring the varren.

"Is itching for a fight," answered Shepard with a smile. "Jacob I am leaving you in charge of _the Normandy_, take care of her."

Jacob saluted, "I won't let you down Commander."

The airlock doors opened as captain Kar' Danna came back in. "Commander Shepard, Admiral Zaal' Koris, is more than honored to lend you one of his shuttles in stopping this battle. He is prepping the shuttle now and will be able to leave as soon as you give the word."

Shepard nodded acknowledging that he heard Danna's words. "Captain, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything Commander."

"I was wondering if you can lend any of your ship's mechanics to help with the repairs of the Normandy?" asked Shepard.

Captain Kar' Danna nodded, "I will assemble the Fleet's best mechanics, Commander."

"Thank you Captain, Jacob will inform you of the repairs that need to be done." Shepard said before turning to Miranda and Garrus. "Lets assemble the crew."


	11. The Fight for Peace

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**The Fight for Peace**

The Quarian shuttle was an old design, with numerous patch repairs, as well as a few upgrades, however it flied surprisingly smoothly as it began its decent into the atmosphere.

It was a tight squeeze for the nine-squad members and a varren, but there was no complaining, all were focused on the mission at hand. Shepard had briefed them of their assignments, and their assigned squad before the shuttle launched. Upon his orders the shuttle would be avoiding where the main pockets of fighting were all together, not wanting their shuttle to be picked up by either sides.

Shepard was looking out the window not knowing why anyone would want this colony it was mostly desert and barren with a few spots of concrete buildings, but mostly a lot of sand and rock. He turned away from the uninspiring landscape and back to his squad. "Eli, Tali, do you have the pass-codes that Legion gave you?"

Tali accessed her omni-tool, an orange glow lit up a series of numbers. "Got them Shepard."

"Don't worry Paragon, I have them," Eli replied not even bothering to check.

"It's hard to worry Eli, when you're fighting in my squad."

Eli chuckled, "I knew there was a reason why I keep getting stuck with you."

Shepard smirked but before he could rebut Eli's joke, the quarian pilot's voice crackled over the speakers.

"Approaching first drop-point."

Garrus stood up, "all right team, we know our orders."

"Affirmative team leader Garrus, this platform is prepared to do its duty." Legion stated clutching it's sniper rifle.

"May the goddess watch over us all," Samara said.

The shuttle dipped low surprisingly fast, dropping the first squad off a click from the mainframe.

"Be careful team, I don't want any one playing hero. Get the job done fast and safe, keep comm. lines open," instructed Shepard standing by the shuttle's drop doors.

"Don't worry Commander, we will see you on the other side." Garrus said patting Shepard on the back before raising his rifle and jumped, with Samara and Legion right behind.

Shepard looked down to make sure all three had jumped cleanly, relieved to see all three of his friends moving forward. "Get us up."

The shuttle began its ascent at once before changing its coordinates to the second mainframe. The shuttle was not as cramp, but it was still quiet between the crew members.

Shepard turned to see Miranda was watching him, he weakly smiled, and she returned his smile before winking at him. Both knew this mission was as dangerous as the previous ones they fought in, but this was also their first not fighting side by side. He wasn't going to admit it but he was a little nervous.

"Approaching drop point two."

Miranda stood up, "get ready squad, no time to waste."

Thane stood up without speaking, checking his sniper rifle, he moved towards the exit.

Tali tapped her omni-tool for one last check, before standing up, her pistol in hand.

"Alright squad, you know the stakes, no heroes, get the job done, radio if you need help or extraction." Shepard said while keeping his eyes on Miranda.

"We will let you play the hero Shepard." Miranda joked going to his side, waiting for the doors to open. She rested her fingers on his arm, careful not to draw attention from the others who might be watching. "Be safe John."

Shepard was disarmed at once, she had never called him John before, come to think of it, he couldn't remember anyone calling him John besides his friends and parents back on Mindoir. "You too Miri."

Miranda smiled weakly at the name, before she jumped out of the shuttle, her sub-machine gun in hand, Thane and Tali soon followed.

Shepard looked down, breathing a sigh of relief to see that all three had landed safely and began heading towards the second mainframe, which could be seen in the distance. "Let's go." The shuttle doors closing as the shuttle began to ascend again.

The pilot programmed the last coordinates to the final drop-point to the final mainframe.

Jack kept to herself in the corner periodically looking up at Eli, it was clear the two didn't like each or trust each other.

Eli was making last minute adjustments to his omni-tool.

Hades was pacing around the shuttle, his claws clanging against the steel floor; he would periodically look up at Shepard before continuing.

Shepard leaned against the wall by the shuttle's doors, running through his objectives, it was an old habit for him but one that was hard to break. He also found thoughts about Miranda protruding his conscious; she had called him John, which nearly left him unable to even give her reply, since he was so unprepared to be addressed by a name that few had called him. _Miri_, he knew that she smiled when he called her that, but he also didn't want to over-step his ground, knowing that it was a name that only those close like Niket had called her.

"Hey Shepard, wake up we're at the drop point." Jack spoke brusquely holding her pistol. She, Eli, and Hades were all standing by the doors ready to leave.

To Shepard's surprise the doors of the shuttle were already opened, he could feel the wind lashing against his face. He pulled out his assault rifle, which Jacob had just gotten him since he lost his last one on Tuchanka. He had never used it before, and only hoped that it would be a fast learn. "All right I hoped you paid attention to my last two speeches, because I am not repeating them. Let's get this job done, fast and safe." Without even waiting for a reply from his crew, he jumped out of the shuttle.

Shepard landed on his feet, raising his rifle scanning all around him, but there was no sign of any geth. He heard Eli, Jack, and Hades all safely landing behind him.

The squad had landed on a road, in front of them were a series of bunkers and ruins which were built by the quarians centuries ago and in the distance they could see the mainframe.

"Let's go team." Shepard instructed leading the team forward.

"Where are the geth?" Eli asked keeping his shotgun up.

"If we are lucky they are fighting the quarians." Jack answered not caring about either side.

"We need both sides to be strong, if we are going to stop the Reapers." Shepard observed.

Hades began growling, arching his back, preparing to pounce, he had noticed something ahead of them.

Shepard stopped abruptly at Hades's reaction, looking up he could see a handful of geth soldiers patrolling up the road. The geth though had yet to spot them.

"Jack."

Jack smirked realizing it was her job to get rid of the geth. She called up on her biotics, before extending both her arms forward, summoning a powerful shock wave that charged forward, the geth soldiers looked up rifles ready just as the shock wave crashed into their unit. The shock wave sent the geth soldiers in all directions.

"Let's go," Shepard ordered running forward towards the geth, he was sure that they were not all destroyed. Arriving where the shock wave hit, he noticed two geth soldiers had been smashed against the walls of the bunkers, dying on impact.

He stepped off of the road, rifle raised turned to his left to see a geth soldier crawling towards its gun. He fired a few bullets into the geth's head; its body went still. _Not bad handling__**, **_he thought referring to his new rifle.

Bullets erupted behind Shepard, caught off guard he spun around, rifle-raised ready to fire but to his relief it was just Jack and Eli finishing off the remaining geth soldiers.

"Relax its all clear Paragon."

Shepard shook his head at Eli's teasing, restraining himself from responding. He pressed his index finger to his ear, "Team 1 what is your position?"

"We are near mainframe have met small resistance, moving forward." Garrus reported.

"Team 2?"

"We have met resistance but should be proceeding forward shortly," informed Miranda.

"How much resistance?" Shepard asked before he could stop himself.

"Enough to delay us, but nothing too serious." Miranda answered. "Relax Shepard, I can handle myself."

Shepard smirked at her cockiness, her confidence in her own abilities were one of the reasons why he was so attracted to her. "Alright let us proceed."

* * *

Miranda couldn't help but smile at how close Shepard's voice came across as worried; she found it sweet but slightly annoying. _I am sure that he wasn't pressing Garrus__**. **_

She was hugging one of the barricades, peering up to see a geth sniper bold enough to show itself on one of the roof-tops; she fired off several rounds as the geth sniper's head exploded.

Tali's combat droid had distracted two of the remaining ground soldiers. Thane was able to snipe them both quickly. The path was clear for them to continue.

She got up from behind the barricade, the mainframe was near, now that the geth were not firing at them, she was finally able to properly examine it. It was a one level, square shaped building, it wasn't very impressive or very large.

She wondered, _what the quarians had built it for, and the geth just change its use, or did the geth construct it themselves._

"Ready to proceed Officer Lawson?" asked Thane.

"How are the other teams?" asked Tali

"Advancing," answered Miranda.

The three of them began moving towards the mainframe, when its doors opened as an object slowly came out into the sunlight.

Thane looked through the scope of his sniper rifle. "It is a geth armature."

"Oh Keelah," said Tali.

_So much for being easy,_ she thought lightly, as their situation just got a lot more complicated with a geth tank between them and the mainframe with little cover.

"It has spotted us, and is firing on our position." Thane commented calmly.

Miranda looked up to see the geth's cannon had sent a blue pulse beam towards them. "Everybody go to cover!" She dove behind one of the ruins with Tali behind; Thane went behind the barricade on the other side of them. Miranda checked her clip on her sub-machine gun, realizing that they were in for a tough fight ahead.

"Tali try to hack into its systems, Thane use warp to try to damage its shields," ordered Miranda calmly, a character trait she had picked up from Shepard.

"Understood." Thane's raspy voice came to her ear.

Miranda peered above to see that the armature hit with the biotic warp, the armature turned to where it suspected Thane to be located before unleashing a round of bullets, which began peppering the barricade where Thane was taking cover. "Tali?"

"I need more time Officer." Tali replied, her fingers typing fervently on her omni-tool as she tried to by-pass through the geth's defenses.

"I will get you some." Miranda said shouldering her sub machine gun, she walked around the backside of the small building that she and Tali had taken cover. She revealed her new position flanking the armature which was standing dangerously close; nearly fifteen feet away, she emptied her clip into the geth tank.

The armature's legs slowly crawled to its left, repositioning its body, scanning the area before it's large one eyed head spotted Officer Lawson's position. It then raised its head back before snapping it forward in a fluid motion as its cannon unloaded another round of its blue pulse missile.

Miranda took in the armature's strike, examining the subtleties in its movement, impressed by its quick recognition, before she realized that its blue pulse rocket was coming right toward her. She jumped behind the side of the building, the wall shook upon impact, her whole body vibrated as she clung to the wall. She could feel each blast by the armature as it continued its fire towards her position; she feared that with each blast the building was becoming increasingly unstable and would soon collapse.

"Tali?" Miranda asked, hoping that she had hacked into the armature.

There was only static.

"Thane?" Miranda asked keeping her voice calm.

Again only static crackled in Miranda's ear.

_Something must be wrong with my comm., _she silently reasoned before noticing that the armature had stopped its barrage. Perhaps Tali had been able to get through and they just couldn't communicate to her.

Miranda carefully peered over from behind the wall; to her horror the armature was only feet from her. But before she could even react, she was faced with a mesmerizing blue streak of light that consumed her.

* * *

"Signing off Commander," Garrus said more to himself then to Shepard. He sat low, taking shelter in his makeshift sniper's nest. He peered into his scope, taking his aim at one of the last remaining geth soldiers, he pulled the trigger, watching the targeted geth soldier receive two precise bullets into its head, it coiled to the ground.

He turned his scope towards Samara's position who had levitated several geth soldiers. The Justicar was now systematically eliminating each of the disabled soldiers with her sub-machine gun. _She does good work._

Garrus angled his scope once more to his surprise to see Legion had been approaching the last geth soldier, its rifle raised but it did not fire at the enemy. The geth soldier was frozen; it seemed unable to comprehend an enemy geth and did not know how to process the new information. He kept his talon on the trigger in case he needed to take action; he hesitated, if he didn't know better he would have thought Legion was trying to communicate with the geth.

But within seconds the geth soldier raised its rifle making up its mind that Legion was hostile before Garrus could pull the trigger he watched in amazement the geth soldier's body being peppered with bullets before crumpling to the ground. Legion moved into the scope, the barrel of its rifle smoking, Legion looked down at the geth soldier before smashing its foot into the geth's neck.

"Garrus Commander, mainframe ahead, all geth have been subdued."

"Good work Legion," Garrus said with slight hesitation coming out of his snipers nest, still relaying what he just saw.

"Was it difficult Legion?" Samara asked, approaching them from the other side.

"We do not understand your query," Legion stated.

"Killing your own kind," rephrased the passive Justicar.

Legion looked towards the Justicar for several seconds before lowering its head to one of the fallen geth soldiers that it had killed. "Sacrifices must be made in order to make peace with Creators."

"That is a surprising out-look from a geth," admitted an impressed Samara.

Legion didn't reply to Samara's praise, which was unnecessary they were organics, they could never truly understand the processing of a geth, just as Legion could never understand the emotions or feelings from the organic crewmen.

"Let us get to this mainframe," Garrus commented wanting to get out of here before any more geth showed up. Legion and Samara followed close behind as they entered the mainframe. The hums of numerous terminals echoed off the walls, as well as a mixture of soft clicks and hisses, all of which disturbed him.

It was a large singular room, with numerous terminals around the walls, several pod shaped structures which legion referred to as charging pods for the geth. Legion approached the largest terminal which was anchored in the middle of the room.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Garrus checking the room for any geth.

"Several minutes," answered Legion who activated the terminal and began to access the mainframe of the geth. "The geth will be alerted to our presence, they will try to kill us."

Garrus rolled his eyes, "I suppose it is up to us to stop them." He slapped a new clip into his sniper rifle.

"I will be unable to fight, as long as I am accessing their mainframe."

"Then we will secure you time, Legion." Samara stated in her usual cryptic voice.

* * *

Hades leapt over one of the barricades, landing on the shoulders of a geth soldier, who staggered backwards from the varren's attack but was able to keep to its feet. Hades began clawing at the soldier's back before the geth could even react, the varren slashed through several circuits causing the geth soldier to fall onto the ground immobilized.

Shepard moved forward pistol ready, opening fire with a series of bullets, which burst into the geth's chest. "Good work Hades." He meant every word while he patted the varren on the head.

Shepard's squad had fallen into a near perfect ambush laid out by the geth; the geth had positioned themselves towards the last buildings before hitting the mainframe. The snare was nearly complete until Hades was alerted by their presence, before the geth revealed themselves and rained a barrage of bullet-fire onto them, the squad had to separate just to find cover.

Shepard and Hades spun around upon hearing a loud crash from behind only to see several geth soldiers being smashed onto the barricade wall, the bodies exploded into parts.

Jack stepped into view, her body glowing from her biotics wearing a satisfied smile. "They might not be Cerberus cronies, but it still is satisfying."

"Where is Eli?"

Jack shrugged, "I didn't know I was supposed to watch four eyes."

"He went ahead though." Shepard said, remembering Eli's last transmission seconds ago.

"I am not a baby-sitter Shepard." Jack said coldly defending her actions.

Without wasting time arguing Jack, Shepard took off running with Hades at his side. The soldier and varren were running down the road not knowing whether Jack was following or not but they kept running, knowing that Eli was nearest to the mainframe.

Shepard stopped in his tracks seeing in front of him, several geth soldiers were firing on a barricade, realizing at once that Eli had to be pinned down. He took aim at one of the soldiers, and fired.

The bullets hit the nearest geth soldier, its body crumpled to the ground, as the others turned their attention towards the newest intruders.

"Shit!" Shepard shouted as he and Hades jumped behind the standing wall of a ruined building.

_Looks like I got to save the Paragon's life,_ Eli thought amused at the situation. He began typing rapidly onto his omni-tool, looking over his cover, he pushed the final few buttons and to his delight, one of the geth soldiers imploded._3 more to go_, it wasn't any consolation for him, as his fingers hastily continued to dance on his omni-tool for his next strike. Eli looked up from his omni-tool just as he finished with the command as one of the geth soldiers froze. He cocked his shotgun, and unloaded several shells into the frozen geth.

The two remaining geth realizing that the other threat wasn't neutralized turned to Eli's position, with one providing cover fire allowing the other to advance towards him.

Shepard looked out from behind the wall, noticing the geth were focusing on Eli's position again. He checked his rifle, before cursing to himself he had used his last clip, the situation had just changed drastically. None of his remaining weapons on him could kill the geth from this range with minimum bullets. _I will just have to wing it._

Shepard got out from behind the wall, realizing that both of the geth were too pre-occupied on Eli they had completely forgotten about him. _That would be their last mistake__**, **_he smirked to himself before running forward as fast as he could careful to stay low and quiet, comforted with the fact that he could hear Hades at his side.

Shepard was within feet from the geth soldier who was laying suppressive fire when it finally turned to him. Without even thinking he dove at it, wrapping his arms around the geth's waist, tackling it to the ground.

The geth soldier immediately threw a fist at Shepard's face.

Shepard's cheek screamed in pain, as the geth fist made contact just under his eye, _this geth packs one hell of a punch._

The geth soldier raised its arm towards Shepard's throat but Hades sunk its fangs into the geth soldier's arm, snarling and shaking his head with tremendous strength, forcing the geth soldier to release its own gun.

Shepard kicked the geth soldier right its faceplate, the geth's head snapped backwards onto the ground. Shepard immediately pulled out his pistol; Hades relinquished its grip sensing what was ahead. He pulled the trigger, the bullets sprayed into the geth's chest as the geth light flickered and its arms twitched before its body went limp.

"Not so fast!"

Shepard spun around to see the last geth soldier was floating above him, struggling to break free from the biotic grip.

"You're welcome Shepard." Jack said enjoying herself. She raised her pistol, firing into the geth's head, which immediately killed it. She released her biotic pull as the geth's body crashed into the ground between Shepard and Jack.

"You dead Eli?" asked Shepard, his breathing was a bit heavy from his physical attack with the geth soldier, while his face still hurt from the geth punch.

"Not yet Shepard," answered a smirking Eli coming out from his cover, he didn't want to say it, but he did see the Commander handle the other geth soldier unarmed. He wouldn't admit out loud the importance or that the act was clearly impressive, but in these two fights with Shepard, Eli couldn't help but believe that maybe Shepard's reputation as a soldier was deserved.

"By the way, you're welcome." Shepard joked petting Hades on his head. "Good boy."

Hades growled softly, appreciating the attention and praise.

Eli snorted, "Welcome? I believe you are the one who should be thanking me, I did save your ass when they turned on your position." Eli's argument was light hearted as the four of them headed towards the mainframe.

Shepard chuckled shaking his head. "Yes, but you were only free because I drew them towards me."

"I am not going to thank you for your stupidity Shepard." Eli teased.

"Let us think about what is important, I saved you guys from the last one." Jack interjected.

"Hah, I was about to take it out before you decided to play with it," dismissed Eli playfully.

Jack rolled her eyes, "that's funny because when I arrived, you were cowering behind the bunker and Shepard and his pet were wrestling a geth soldier."

"I don't cower!" Eli objected.

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief; arriving at the mainframe thankful that they had survived the geth soldier's trap, while making it safely to the mainframe. Eli was already inside beginning to override the mainframe with Jack and Hades inside as well. Shepard stayed outside to contact the other two teams.

"Garrus?"

"Shepard, where have you been?"

"Oh you know me Garrus; I was looking around trying to find a good spot for a new vacation home. What is your position?"

"Legion has successfully penetrated the mainframe, we have met little resistance, once the other mainframes are on Legion will be able to communicate with the other geth and stop the fighting."

"We will be in a few seconds."

"Understood Commander."

"Miranda what is your team's position?" Shepard asked.

There was no answer.

"Miranda what is team's two position?" Shepard asked again, trying his best to keep his tone calm.

"This is Thane."

"Thane? Where is Miranda?" asked Shepard as his thoughts began to wander into why he wasn't talking to Miranda, each one of them only adding to the dreadful feeling that was residing in his stomach.

"She was hit, and is unconscious but only minor injuries. We are in the main-frame Shepard."

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief, "that is good to hear, we will have the shuttle pick you guys up, once you guys are done."

"Understood Commander."

Shepard disconnected the link, running his hands through his hair, which was soaking with sweat. _She has only sustained minor injuries. She will be fine__**.**_ He continued to speak these few words to himself, they were not ideal but they did soothe the anxiety that he could feel knot in his stomach.

"Shepard we are in." Eli shouted from the mainframe.

"Contact the shuttle Eli, we have two more teams to pick up," ordered Shepard.

* * *

Miranda groaned, blinking her eyes, a blue light fluttered in front of her, she jerked backwards trying to avoid it, hitting her head hard against a wall in the process. "Damn it!"

"She is up," said a relieved voice.

She looked forward to see that there wasn't any blue light, only two figures in front of her. It took her a few more seconds to adjust from waking up, before she could clearly see Tali and Thane. "What happened?" recognizing her voice came out gravelly.

"You were hit by an armature," answered Thane plainly.

Tali nodded, "it was awful, when we saw it, we feared the worst. But your shields were able to absorb the impact, thankfully they were fully charged."

"Yeah," Miranda said feeling very relieved in that fact as well. She pushed herself up, looking around to see that she wasn't outside, she was in a large singular room, with numerous terminals around the walls, dozens of wires snaked through the ground, as artificial light from the monitors lit up the room, with odd shaped pods in the corners.

"Is this the mainframe?"

"Yes, we are able to carry you in here after we dismantled the armature." Tali answered.

"Thank you I really appreciate it," replied Miranda honestly. She got to her feet, relieved to only be feeling a slight twinge of pain in her shoulders and spine. She carefully took a few steps diagnosing her condition, she was sure that there was no serious injury, coming to the conclusion that she just received a few bruises and scrapes.

Tali shook her head, "we are a squad and friends. No one gets left behind."

"Tali speaks the truth," Thane added.

Miranda suppressed her XO urge, which wanted to say that the mission was more important, then her own well-being. "The mainframe?"

"All three have been dealt with," answered Tali.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Miranda asked wanting to get off this planet.

"The shuttle," answered Commander Shepard stepping into the room, with Hades at his side. Upon seeing Miranda on her feet, he couldn't hide a wide smile. "Good work guys, let's get out of here, we still have to pick up team 1," he said quickly to the others.

"Of course Shepard," she said before saluting him. She had noticed the smile she received from him upon entering the room. She had never seen such a smile coming from him, it was clear he had been very worried about her. She noticed a bruise under his left eye, which consumed part of his cheek as well. "What happened to you?"

"A geth fist."

Miranda chuckled trying to imagine how Shepard got into a fist fight with a geth soldier, _Only Shepard. _


	12. The Resolution

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**The Resolution**

_Stupid,_ Miranda chastised herself, while relaying her actions against the armature. _I failed to act_, her XO persona's cold voice rang through her mind, but she couldn't deny the words, because they were true. She sighed,_if it hadn't been for Thane and Tali. I would have been..._She stopped herself from allowing her thoughts to go any further.

She needed to forget about the armature, she had survived, she would learn from her mistake, and vow to do better. _How can one who is supposed to be perfect, make a mistake?_ Miranda wondered gloomily to herself.

A firm push in Miranda's knee woke her from her own thoughts and doubts. She looked down to see Hades had put his head on her lap, his eyes looking up at her. _It's almost like a dog,_ she mused, petting his head, he growled satisfactory after a few strokes, before wandering off towards Shepard.

Miranda's eyes followed, seeing that Shepard was standing by the shuttle door; he looked up at her and smiled. She returned it, still remembering how he reacted by seeing her, how relieved he was to see that she was ok. His reaction only strengthened her feelings for him, no one ever looked at her with sympathy, with care, with dare she say it love? _Don't be stupid Miranda_! She quickly found herself thinking dismissing any such notions; they were premature, weren't they? _How soon could one find love?_She sighed with all of her intelligence and training there was still a lot that she didn't know, with one of the most complicated ones being Love.

"Captain Shepard, we are getting hailed," the quarian pilot's voice came over the speakers, awaking Miranda from her internal discussion on love.

"Is it team 1?" asked Shepard.

"No, captain it is Admiral Han' Gerrel," answered the pilot.

"Tell him we will meet him at his current position. Destination for team 1's position?" asked Shepard.

"Understood Captain, we are minutes away from the last mainframe," answered the pilot.

"Garrus, this is Shepard, are the geth shut down?"

"Affirmative Shepard, you know we wouldn't mind being picked up now."

Shepard smirked, "don't worry we will be there before you get too badly sun-burned."

Shepard was pleased to hear that their mission had been successful and that all were accounted for, though the battle was tough, he was sure that the talks between Legion and the Admiralty Board would be even tougher. How do you ignore centuries of tension, hate, revenge, with every generation becoming more passionate then the last, with their desire only growing…

The doors of the shuttle opened, the gusts of wind slapping his face, woke him from his own thoughts.

"Good work Legion." Shepard praised seeing his geth companion, who was the first to board the shuttle.

"This platform was only doing its job.".

"Shepard, it is good to see you are well," said Samara passively as she entered the shuttle.

"You as well Samara."

"Commander good to see that you decided to finally pick us up," Garrus said sardonically coming into the shuttle, shouldering his sniper rifle.

"I wouldn't abandon Legion or Samara," replied Shepard, before patting Garrus on the back.

Garrus only chuckled, "what happened to you?" He had noticed the bruise on Shepard's face.

"Got into a fist fight with a geth," answered Shepard, absent mindedly rubbing the bruise with his left hand.

"This platform is surprised that you didn't sustain more serious injuries, a geth soldier is several times stronger than a human."

"Thanks for believing in me Legion," replied Shepard with a smirk.

"It isn't about believing Shepard Commander, just about the facts and probability."

"I know Legion, it was just a joke," replied an amused Shepard.

"A joke?" Legion repeated, its faceplate fixed on Shepard. "We still are not familiar with jokes."

Shepard smiled, "Give it time." He couldn't help but smile looking around the shuttle to see his nine-squad members, his nine friends, and Hades all were alive. They had survived the mission. With the many missions that he undertook he never forgot to be thankful for the blessing of not having to lose someone during a mission. He felt good; he didn't want to think too much on the talk ahead. He had survived the fight, now he has to just survive the politics…

The shuttle finally touched down on the quarian base, its doors opening as soon it landed, revealing that several armed quarians were waiting for them.

"Captain Shepard?" one of them spoke.

"Present." Shepard answered.

"The Admirals wish to speak with you," the quarian stated looking around in the shuttle and when he stopped at Legion, he immediately rose his rifle, "Geth!"

Shepard shoved the quarians rifle down, "is with us." Shepard jumped out of the shuttle, even though he couldn't see the quarian's face, he was sure that the quarian didn't believe him.

"I heard you had a geth, but I thought it was just a myth," the quarian soldier admitted.

"Nope, he is right there," Shepard replied casually. "Wait did you say Admirals?"

The quarian's attention was still on Legion, as he nodded. "Yes Admiral Xen, and Admiral Koris came down a few hours ago."

"Why?" asked a curious Miranda.

"Probably to reward us with some medals," Shepard answered lightly.

"You can ask them yourself," the quarian said gruffly.

"Legion, Tali, Miranda lets go," instructed Shepard before he turned to Garrus. "Can you handle holding down the shuttle?"

"Ha-ha," Garrus replied with a roll of his eyes at his mundane task.

Shepard only shrugged before following the quarian commandos to the Admirals with Legion, Tali, and Miranda behind.

* * *

Admiral Gerrel's office was in one of the few buildings that was completely intact on the entire world. It was evident that he hadn't been here long, a few guns were scattered on the floor, cases of ammo were piled in one corner, while a few data pads were on a table that was in the middle of the room. Admiral Gerrel was conversing with his officers, while Admiral Xen had her arms crossed off to the side, and Admiral Koris was pacing.

"Admirals, Captain Shepard and his crew are here," announced the quarian commando stepping aside to allow Shepard, Legion Tali, and Miranda to enter. Several quarian commandos stayed outside of the office, their helmets fixed on Legion.

Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib stopped pacing as soon as the quarian announced Shepard's arrival, he approached Shepard and the others. "Excellent work Shepard." The admiral sounded sincere and enthusiastic as he shook his hand before he turned to Legion, but it was Admiral Daro'Xen who addressed the presence of the geth trooper.

"So the rumors were true."

The quarian officers with Admiral Han'Gerrel grumbled angrily to one another, none were pleased with Legion's presence.

"Legion is a valued member of my crew, whose bravery during my assault on the Collector base help secure our victory." Shepard defending his companion, he was annoyed with people's reaction and quick judgment upon seeing Legion. _If I could trust him after all the geth I killed, everyone else should just fall inline. _

Admiral Zaal nodded, "nicely said Commander."

"Huh, a brave geth. I never thought I would hear those words together." Admiral Han'Gerrel replied darkly. His quarian officers chuckled and muttered their agreements.

"It was Legion who disabled the geth soldiers you were fighting, many quarian lives were saved by him." Shepard interjected, keeping his tone calm.

"So that was what won us this important battle? When my troops told me the geth just froze, I thought it was a joke, and when he told me they were retreating I thought it was a ploy. And now you tell me I owe my victory to this geth?" asked an amused Admiral Han. "Is that why you are here Shepard, to make us be bound by this geth's heroics?

"My presence here is not about any petty battle or your war with the geth Admiral." Shepard said trying not to get too frustrated with the quarian Admiral.

"You know we could have you all arrested." Admiral Xen stated stepping forward, her arms still crossed while she examined each one of Shepard's companions.

"Were those the instructions that Spectre Xoni gave you?" asked Miranda.

Admiral Xen turned her attention to Miranda. "What I do as an Admiral, I do for the protection of my people."

"Sounds like that was the agreement then," Miranda replied dryly.

"You are the ones who strengthen the geth army, but yet you try to portray me as the villain?" asked an amused Admiral Xen.

Admiral Han' Gerrel vas Neema stepped forward. "We are wasting time with these belittling arguments. Commander Shepard why are you here?"

"To bring peace between the Creators and the geth," Legion answered.

"There can never be peace between our two people, not as long as you continue to hold our home world." Admiral Han'Gerrel spoke passionately and angrily. The Admiral's officers conversed in agreement. Admiral Xen only nodded agreeing with Admiral's Gerrel statement. Admiral Zaal'Koris turned from his fellow Admirals to Shepard and his companions, but did not speak.

Legion only blinked, "You may have your home world back."

Shepard was sure that all of them had dropped their jaws at Legion's statement.

"Why?" demanded Admiral Han believing this to be a trick.

"Your home world serves us no purpose."

"This truly is a miracle!" said a delighted Admiral Zaal.

"So you will just return our home world to us, asking for nothing in return?" asked a suspicious Admiral Daro'Xen not sharing the same enthusiasm as her fellow admiral.

"Shepard Commander needs your help in fighting the old machines. It serves us no purpose to waste resources fighting creators with old machines waiting to strike."

"Old machines?" asked a confused Admiral Han turning to his officers who only muttered to one another, shrugging their shoulders.

"The Reapers, they are sentient machines that eliminate all civilizations in a cycle of every 50,000 years," explained Shepard.

"Oh yes, now I remember the Spectre told me that you might actually try to convince us of their existence." Admiral Xen said tartly.

"They are real Admiral, I fought them!" Tali argued clearly upset that the danger of the Reapers wasn't being taken seriously by anyone.

"Tali Zorah vas Neema are you serious?" asked a surprised Admiral Hans' Gerrel who was not expecting such a passionate response from Tali.

"Admiral I fought them, I have seen the records, they do exist and if we don't band together to fight them, then we will all be wiped out." Tali pleaded.

"If they exist, then why did the Council forfeit your claims and strip you of your Spectre status?" asked Admiral Han'Gerrel turning to Shepard.

"You saw the videos which showed the attack on the Citadel. That large ship was a Reaper known as Sovereign. The Council insisted that it was a geth creation," Miranda argued stepping forward.

"That ship? A geth creation, that is impossible!" Admiral Han dismissed such a ludicrous notion.

"Yes, exactly," agreed a hopeful Miranda.

"How many Reapers are there?" asked Admiral Zaal.

"We don't know, I assume hundreds maybe thousands," answered Shepard, finding his own words depressing as he realized just what he was up against…

"Hundreds of those machines? So we avoid a war with the geth to fight a war against those machines?" asked Admiral Xen, it was clear in her tone that she was wondering whether she should be thankful for this alternative.

Shepard shook his head, trying his best to keep his anger in check. "These machines will wipe out all life in this galaxy!"

"What if we reject the geth's offer of peace?" asked a doubting Admiral Xen.

"Then you will force us to repel an attempt by your army, weakening both of us," answered Legion.

"If you reject a chance of peace and the opportunity to reclaim your home world, Admiral Xen you will be known as someone who made one of the biggest follies in the history of the galaxy," he paused, realizing that he had every eye in the room. He knew what was at-stake, he was sure what the cost would be if the galaxy was divided by the time the Reapers showed up.

"You will damn your own people! Damn the geth, and damage our chances of being able to repel these Reapers. We need every one united if we have any chance to win! We cannot be held back by petty differences."

The three Admirals turned to one another, but none of them spoke, even though Shepard couldn't see their faces, he was sure that they were mulling over Legion's compromise and his argument.

"I think it will be better if we discuss this back at the Fleet." Admiral Xen finally declared, breaking the silence that had fallen on her and the other Admirals.

"We will wait your reports back on the Normandy." Shepard said politely leading his squad out of the Admiral's room, every quarian's attention on them.

"Not bad Shepard." Miranda complimented in step with Shepard.

Shepard smirked, "maybe we should wait until a decision is made."

"Understood," she replied softly but not before gently squeezing his arm to show her support for him.

* * *

It had been more than a day since Shepard and his squad left the quarian colony and returned to the Fleet. To his awe and dismay _the Normandy's_ repairs had been completely finished in the last few hours. The quarians had deserved their reputation as the best mechanics in the galaxy, their talents with ships was on full display with how _the Normandy_ was now running.

He was waiting patiently from the Fleet's Admirals, who had held forums, debates, amongst themselves as well as interviewed himself, Legion countless times to make sure that this was no ruse. He was trying his best to stay patient, but knowing that there was more to do to prepare for the Reapers made Shepard anxious to want to leave and continue on this mission. He still had a lot that needed to be done, and he didn't like the endless waiting that came with the Fleet.

"You know Commander; I will radio you as soon as they contact us."

"You don't like my company Joker?"

"I do Commander, but pacing through the cockpit does get annoying… sir."

"Mr. Moreau is right Shepard, no matter where your position on this ship, there is no delay when you will be informed about the quarian's decision."

Miranda walked out onto the cockpit noticing the anxious Shepard pacing. She thought it was pretty cute, she would talk to him but she still had to check the ship's status. "Joker how are the ship's systems?"

"Good, once we get word from the quarians, we can fly this baby anywhere in the galaxy. Erh well besides the Citadel."

Miranda nodded in approval; she had to admit the quarians were better than advertised. "Good."

Shepard stopped pacing as soon as Miranda spoke, turning to face her. "Miranda did you see the doctor?"

Shepard had directed Miranda to see Chakwas as soon as they were back on board _the Normandy_**, **to make sure she was in good condition after the attack by the geth armature. She inwardly smiled remembering that she had pulled a _'Shepard'_ and didn't think it was needed but was touched and convinced after much of Shepard's determination and care to make sure she was all right.

Relationships were new for Miranda but the more she discovered about them such as the compassion and care that one feels for the other, the more she liked it. No matter how awkward or uncomfortable it might sometimes be for either her or Shepard, it was worth it to know how much someone cared for you.

"Miranda?" asked Shepard, stepping forward to his silent XO.

"I think she is gone Commander," answered Joker, amused at the silent standing Miranda in front of them. Who resembled more a statue then their usual busy XO.

Miranda hearing her name, snapped out of her own thoughts, the first thing she saw was Shepard's blue eyes looking towards her with a hint of concern, which made her feel instantly better. "Yes, the doctor gave me a clean slate of health."

Shepard nodded, inwardly relieved that she had sustained no serious injury especially after Tali and Thane had described the attack to him. _She was tough_, he thought. "Good, because I didn't want to have to get a new XO, even though Joker had thrown his hat into the candidacy."

Miranda laughed, "is that so?"

"Haha very funny, if you need a joke just drag in the cripple," Joker said lightly spinning around in his chair so that he was facing the terminal. "Though, if you are considering options, I wouldn't mind an interview."

Shepard chuckled at his friend's antics but before he could reply, EDI's voice intervened. "Shepard, Legion, Tali' Zora Vas Neema, Admiral Qwib Qwib and Admiral Neema permit to board the vessel."

_Finally, _he thought, only hoping that a resolve had been made between the two sides. "Let them in."

The airlock doors opened upon Shepard's order as the two Admirals, Tali, and Legion entered.

"Admirals," Shepard greeted shaking both of their hands.

"We are sorry that we had you wait so long, Commander Shepard but as I am sure you know there are many decisions that need to be made," Admiral Han'Gerrel paused.

_I only hope the waiting was worth it,_he thought. He looked around to notice that Admiral Xen wasn't present. He couldn't decide if that was a good sign or a bad one.

"Have you made a decision?" Miranda asked.

"An agreement has been made between the quarians and the geth," answered an excited Admiral Zaal'Koris answered.

Shepard let go of the breath that he wasn't aware he was holding. He brought a hand through his short black hair, feeling a small load being lifted off his shoulders. His blue eyes searched through the cockpit, spotting Miranda who showed him a sincere smile.

"That is good," he finally said.

"Yes, it is, plans have already been formulated to start sending some of our ships to the home world which will be carrying our civilians," Admiral Han reported.

"Consensus has been reached, the geth will gather our forces and prepare for the war with the old machines," Legion added.

"Geth and Quarian forces fighting together, I don't think I ever saw this day coming." Admiral Han'Gerrel admitted, sounding slightly amused at how the turn of events had unfolded.

"I don't think anyone ever did Admiral," remarked an honest Tali.

"I am thankful that you have realized the importance of this threat, your armies and people are both welcomed and needed for the times ahead," Shepard said, before shaking the hands of both the Admirals. After a rocky start the armies were finally assembling together to take a stand against the Reapers.

"We will begin the process at once, assembling our ships and preparing our soldiers for this war, we will be on your orders, Shepard," informed Admiral Zaal'Koris.

"I am honored," replied a humbled Shepard, knowing just what an honor it was to be trusted with the Quarian Fleet.

"We will take our leave, we know that there is much that you still need to do," Admiral Han'Gerrel said turning to Admiral Zaal'Koris who nodded in agreement.

"Shepard Commander, this platform must request to stay behind to help communications between the geth forces and the quarians."

Shepard nodded, he had expected as much, his squad was talented, each one of them with gifts that can and should be used in preparing for the Reapers. "I understand Legion." He extended his hand.

Legion looked down at Shepard's hand before shaking it side to side. "We appreciate your understanding."

"I don't think our people will ever be able to repay you Commander for what you have done for us. You gave us our home world through peace and diplomacy with the geth. You will always be welcomed within the Fleet, and will always have our gratitude," announced a sincere and truly thankful Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib.

"Yes Commander, you have also saved many quarians on our colony by your selfless action, determination, and willing sacrifice. You truly are one of the best soldiers that the galaxy has to offer," complimented Admiral Han'Gerrel Vas Neema before turning to Tali. "You are more than welcome to stay Tali; your assistance would be most welcomed."

"I thank you for your offer but I believe I can still help Shepard and the Normandy," Tali declined politely.

Admiral Han'Gerrel slowly nodded, "I understand."

"Tali we are honored and thankful to keep you." Shepard said sincerely showing a small smile to his friend before turning his attention back on the Admirals. "I thank you both for your words, but even more for the stance and the commitment that you have made for the Reapers."

"We will leave you to the reapers then Shepard," Admiral Han'Gerrel said as him and Admiral Zaal'Koris exited the ship with Legion following close behind.

"Where to Commander?" asked Miranda feeling an amplitude of pride in Shepard who was continuing to push forward, forging friends and alliances. With all of his preparations for the Reapers, no matter the adversity that he was facing, he continued to succeed. He truly was the best humanity had to offer.

"Omega."

* * *

Udina was pacing excitedly in his office, he had just gotten the latest transcript from one of his sources and it was not good news for him. The transcript was on his desk, he could scarcely believe the news when it came to him, causing him to check it and double-check it, and to his horror it was correct.

He immediately called on the Council for a debriefing; the Council remained in an isolated location as Udina continued to act as 'Chancellor of the Citadel' handling the mundane everyday tasks.

"Ambassador Udina you wanted to see us?" asked the asari Councilor. Her hologram image appeared with the turian, salarian, and Councilor Anderson.

"Yes, I have dire news to report," answered a dramatic sounding Udina.

"Is this about Shepard?" asked the weary turian Councilor.

Udina sighed, "It is worse then we feared. My sources claim that Shepard is recruiting an army!"

"An army?" asked the confused salarian Councilor.

"Yes, that is right, he has been reported on Tuchanka where he is friends with the leader of Clan Urdnot. I am willing to bet all that I have that the krogan have agreed to fight for Shepard. Krogan are bad enough but my latest reports claim that an alliance has been made with the quarian and the geth, with both armies pledging to serve and fight for Shepard," Udina paused studying the concerned and disbelieving faces of the Councilors before he continued.

"It is obvious what Shepard is up to, he is planning to start a war between his allies and the Council!"

"Preposterous!" Councilor Anderson dismissed almost as soon as the words left Udina's mouth. "Shepard is a soldier, a hero to humanity, he would not plunge the galaxy into civil war!"

"I know the news is troubling Councilor Anderson especially since you considered Shepard to be your protégé but the fact is Commander Shepard is raising an army," Udina replied slyly.

"This is most disturbing," the asari Councilor admitted, sounding both tired and very concerned at this news.

"I warned this Council that Commander Shepard was unable to become a Spectre but my warning was not heeded. Now we have quite the mess to clean up," The turian Councilor declared wagging his talon finger as he spoke in an air of arrogance.

"What about Spectre Marah? Is she any close in stopping Shepard?" asked a hopeful the salarian Councilor.

Udina sighed before letting loose a frown, "I am sad to report that Marah has not come any closer in bringing Shepard in."

"We can't jump to conclusions. I know Shepard he would not do this, unless for a very good reason!" protested Councilor Anderson.

"Spectre John Shepard is no longer in his right mind Councilor, why do you continue to deny it? The reapers, Cerberus, Collectors, the bomb! He is delusional; he must be taken down not just for his safety but for the safety of the galaxy!" Udina shouted, seeing that none of the other Councilors were going to speak, he continued.

"Saren had just the geth army and was nearly able to destroy the Citadel, imagine what will happen to this galaxy if Shepard is able to form a krogan, quarian, geth army it will plunge us into a war that could take years to win! The time for debating is over; the Council must use the resources that it has to stop Shepard."

"Ambassador Udina is right, we cannot allow Shepard to raise an army," the turian Councilor agreed.

"What are you proposing?" asked the salarian Councilor.

"That the turians will send a fleet after Shepard if we have too!" The turian Councilor defended passionately.

"This is not just the responsibilities of the turians, Shepard's actions must draw quick strong reactions from all of the species of this honorable Council," Udina proposed passionately.

The asari Councilor sighed, "Action must be taken, it is obvious that one Spectre isn't capable of bringing in Shepard. The resolution is simple, as the Council our species plays an important role in the galaxy. All of us must call upon our own resources, governments, and even armies to make sure Shepard is brought in before a civil war."

The turian Councilor nodded triumphantly, happy to see a serious resolve was taken.

Councilor Anderson felt an immediate headache at the thought of having to call on the Alliance and N-7 marines to bring down its most celebrated graduate.

"Then we pass the resolution for the asari, turian, salarian, and human governments are to call upon their own resources and navies in search for and in capturing Ex Spectre John Shepard," declared the salarian Councilor.

Councilor Anderson hung his head, there was nothing he could do, there were few times in his life where he felt so powerless or so awful as he did right now.

Udina's smile stretched from ear to ear, he rubbed his hands greedily in front of him. In all his years of politics, he never felt such a greater accomplishment then what he was able to do today. _Shepard was a dead man._


	13. Evaluations

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Evaluations**

The Council's latest resolution involving their hunt for Shepard spread through Citadel space like wildfire. Shepard's downfall was what reporters dreamed of, the tragic fall of a hero to villain. Every reporter added his or her own twist, commentary; viewpoint into the story but the facts and the overall address of the fallout of Shepard's rogue status remained the same. The asari government would send out some of their best commandos to face Shepard, salarians would use their task forces to try to track Shepard, the turians would send their fleets to pummel Shepard's last fortress, his ship and the Alliance would send their best marines to face their former greatest champion.

Councilor Anderson sat alone in his office, behind his desk, the Citadel news was continuing to replay the events of the Council's decision. He firmly clicked the off button from his terminal before letting out a low, tired groan while running his hands through his graying brown hair, he felt as if his stomach had been pumped with cement.

_Pathetic,_ he growled to himself, the almost first human Spectre, whose character was forged in the fires of service, now he watched as he slowly decayed in the arena of politics. He had instantly clicked with Shepard upon first meeting on _the Normandy's_ debut tour. He had seen Shepard as his protégé, his heir… a son. Now it was him who was forced to send the resources of the Alliance to capture their once proudest son. He wondered if they still had the many pictures and plaques of Shepard at the academy on Arcturus Station…

_Only the strongest stomachs survive in politics_, Anderson remembered the words of many of his friends in the service, when they had emailed their congratulations to his promotion. _I don't deserve this_, he thought bitterly as he took in his office. A position that was given to him by Shepard because _I wasn't a politician and that's what the Council needed__**. **_

He painfully recognized the irony in Shepard's statement. He had remained silent as the Council passed judgment on a man who was never given the praise or credit that he deserved for his actions. He sighed; the little action that he had used in these last few weeks to protect or help caused him to feel a twinge in his stomach so painful, he nearly clutched his gut to try to stop the pain. He needed to right the wrongs that he had made towards Shepard. He needed to do something that he hadn't done since becoming a Councilor, he needed to take action on the situation, like a soldier, not a politician.

* * *

_How did he do it? _Garrus wondered to himself, reflecting on how Shepard had been handling all that the Council threw at him. Garrus was in the battery, reviewing the work that the quarian mechanics had done on the ship when he was planet side. However he wasn't able to concentrate on the cannons for very long. _I nearly snap when one person betrays me, but Shepard keeps fighting after the entire galaxy turns its back on him__**, **_he mused.

He didn't need long to realize it was simply because Shepard was the best, the best leader, the best friend, the best soldier, the best fighter, the best human. Shepard triumphed in every area that you could draw comparisons. Which made him even more honored to be serving with Shepard, but his greatest pride was in calling Shepard a friend.

* * *

_Strong resolve, strong morals, strong spirit__**, **_Samara mediated in the observation deck. She like everyone else was impressed with how Shepard had dealt with everything that was thrown at him. Her loyalty and her resolve against the Reapers did not waiver with the decisions made at the Citadel. It was because she wasn't surprised at the politics of the Council, she had lived for centuries, as a Justicar she faced some of the most corrupt politicians in the galaxy, it was her duty to make sure that they became accountable for the heinous actions that they had committed.

She now watched the fight from the side, watching Shepard lead them, he made the decisions and they followed. She had sworn an oath to one of the most honorable men in the galaxy, who had personally helped her with her own demons. She had no intentions on abandoning Shepard now, just because the tide was turned against them.

* * *

_Should I stay or should I go?_ Tali wondered to herself, her hands fidgeting in front of her, while she stood in front of her terminal on the Engine Deck. She had declined Admiral Han'Gerrel's request to stay and help with the Fleet, she saw her objective to be with Shepard. She had felt confident at the time that she was making the right decision, now as she pondered the choice to herself, she couldn't help but feel slightly flustered with the choice she made. Her people needed her, they had agreed to an unprecedented peace with the geth, the quarians were going to get the home world back.

Ships were already beginning to travel to the planet, to begin the process of rebuilding, but she had elected to stay with Shepard and his fight against the Reapers. She could have been one of the first quarians to step on their home world for the first time in centuries… _Oh Keelah, _she thought to herself realizing the mistake was not of her choice, but of her own reaction. _If I don't help Shepard, if we don't stop the Reapers, then there won't be a home world for our people. _

* * *

_Damn, Shepard is good,_ Jacob said to himself with a smirk. He had watched the Commander first hand diffuse a situation between himself and _The Rayya's_ Captain by using words, not violence. He had already known that Shepard was the best soldier in the galaxy but he could now add that Shepard was one of the best persuaders that he had ever seen. _Too bad it didn't work on those politicians on the Citadel,_ Jacob spat the bad taste of the Council out of his mouth.

He didn't want to think about those damn politicians who were too full eating their own bullshit to see the truth. The Council's reaction only strengthened his belief that people in power, could not be trusted to do the right thing. That people with that power's only concern was keeping it, not protecting those who gave it to them, _Well except Shepard._

* * *

_Where is Cerberus? _Jack nearly shouted as she paced angrily in her lair. She had been expecting and hoping to have been engaged in at least a handful of fights with Cerberus's goons, since Shepard had destroyed the base, but no, how many fights had they had with Cerberus… _Zero_! The thought alone of how many fights she had with Cerberus, caused her anger to flare her biotics. _What is taking them so damn long! Don't they want their ship? _She wondered impatiently. She stayed with Shepard because she was sure that there would be Cerberus assailants to crush, but she hadn't seen any.

All Jack had seen was the idiotic Council turn their back against the Commander, the Commander get a new stinky crewmate, and she wasn't referring to the new krogan or varren. Jack was tempted to march into the cheerleader's office demanding to know why the hell Cerberus wasn't after them, but she restrained herself. Her fight with the geth helped calm her animal instincts for blood. _I better be fighting some damn Cerberus cronies soon or well I will be paying Shepard a visit._

* * *

_Death is only the beginning,_Thane had heard this saying numerous times by almost every species in the galaxy, each one more confident in their own beliefs that their faith would be rewarded in the next life. He had accepted his death long ago, though he had been sure that his death would have come during Shepard's suicide mission but to his own surprise all of the crew had survived. It was an acknowledgment to how good Shepard was as a leader…

_Kolyat_, Thane's son had joined them on the mission much to Thane's displeasure but now he couldn't help but thank Shepard for the decision that he had made. He was given a new chance to spend time with his son, and with time running out, he was sure that he wasn't going to squander this blessing.

* * *

_When will I get my turn?_ Kolyat thought impatiently as he paced through the empty mess hall. He was thankful for getting the opportunity to serve under Shepard, but he didn't want to just make repairs and make rounds on the ship, he wanted to join Shepard in a firefight. He was determined to prove that he wasn't here because of his father; he was here because he had skills and training that could become essential in defeating the Reapers.

_I will speak with him_, he thought deciding that the only way that he may get his chance was if he actually spoke with Shepard. He felt a bit anxious about the meeting; he had rarely spoken with the Commander since coming on-board _the Normandy_. _How do I speak with the Commander? What do I say?_

* * *

_Shepard allowed me to stay, _Odin reminded himself as he stood in the storage hold, which had served as the home of Urdnot Grunt. Even after he had revealed that he didn't even have a dozen kills to his name, Shepard welcomed him to stay. _I will prove my worth_, the young krogan was determined to do so, he was ridiculed back on Tuchanka, mocked for his nervousness, harassed for his clumsiness. Many had deemed him unfit to fight for the krogan; some had thought him a mistake to have survived the agonizing early years of a krogan life.

He was worthless, a krogan birthed as one of the few, but useless to the cause. Wrex didn't agree with this outlook, Wrex showed him mercy because he had known Odin's father. Wrex believed that Odin had the making of a fine warrior. The thought that the Clan leader of Urdnot believed in him, made him even more resolved not to prove Wrex wrong. _Whenever my chance comes, I will be ready._

* * *

_Piece of shit,_ Eli cursed as he examined the nearly broken Kodiak shuttle. It had taken all of his mechanic expertise to get the shuttle back onto _the Normandy_ from Tuchanka. The quarians may have been able to make _the Normandy_ a 100% but it was up to him to fix the shuttle, it didn't help him that he didn't have any of the material needed to start. He turned away from the shuttle trying to avoid a headache that he could feel beginning to come over him. _Normandy's destination Omega_, the cripple helmsman had made the announcement a few hours ago, for the first time since being on board _the Normandy_, Eli was happy.

He was pleased that Shepard had actually kept his word, and was going to go to Omega. _The Paragon,_ he mused to himself, he had fought with him now on Tuchanka and the colony; he couldn't deny that Shepard had deserved the praise as a soldier. He was still baffled and confused at how Shepard ran _the Normandy,_ it was not what he would have suspected… _Enough,_ Eli said shaking all thoughts from Shepard out of his mind, he didn't want to think about Shepard. All he wanted to think about was his revenge on this 'Manaya,' which he only hoped would take place in a few hours.

* * *

Kelly stifled a yawn as she stood behind her own terminal by the galaxy map. The Yeoman was rereading her last paragraph on her report for Shepard. The Commander had come to her after the Citadel situation, instructing her to evaluate all members of the crew and squad to see if all were still able and ready to serve the cause. It had been a tireless task, that consumed all of her time and parts of her off-time but she was nearly finished with the evaluations.

_Though this squad and this crew have seen horrors that would rival most nightmares, with the only reward waiting for these men and women are adversity and hardships. They trudge forward not because of any personal strength that they could call on themselves but on the strength they drew from their Commander, _She inwardly smiled at the last lines that she wrote, complimenting Shepard's leadership, which she realized was pivotal for the reason why this crew was still functioning and focused. Satisfied with her report, she sent the report to Shepard's personal terminal. She knew that Shepard received it upon hearing a small beep next to her. Kelly chuckled; _you have a new message, Commander_.

* * *

Miranda found herself taking rare break from her work; she sat in one of her leather chairs in her room which was positioned to face the view port. She held a half filled glass of wine in her hand, classical music played softly in the background but her attention was on the breath taking view of the hundreds of stars that shimmered in front of her. Though her attention may have been on the stars, her thoughts were not... _Omega_, she disagreed with Shepard's decision as soon as he gave it.

She knew why he was going, it was because of Eli, but she still didn't agree with Shepard's reasons for the decision. But there were a lot of things that she never understood about him. She developed a smile recalling how their ideologies had clashed in the beginning of this mission, they hadn't seen eye to eye on any of their earlier missions. It was hard for either of them to see how similar they were acting, both held steadfast to their ideals and beliefs. With neither wanting to give ground to the other, it was a battle of wills and neither wanted to lose.

_John Shepard_, Miranda mused feeling her smile widen at the thought, she could feel a rush of warmth spread through her body. She remembered seeing how caught off-guard he was, when she said his name, how flustered he looked, she had to admit that she thought it was cute. For a second she hadn't known if she had made a mistake by calling him by his first name but when he replied with _'__Miri,'_ she knew she had said the right thing.

It was a hard thing for her to fathom that the man she had spent two years learning everything she could about him, dedicating those two years to bringing him back to life, only to lower her guard and to fall in love with him. _Love? _Miranda was confident that was the best way to describe how she felt for Commander John Shepard. It didn't help that she had never experienced love or any solid relationship before in her life, leaving both her and Shepard with little experience and plenty of awkwardness between them. She smiled; _I don't think I would want it any other way._

* * *

Shepard lay on his bed, on top of his sheets, he was tired but he couldn't fall asleep. He wanted to get a few hours in before arriving in Omega but so far all he could do was listen to Hades's soft snores, his pet varren had no problem in falling asleep upon returning to the ship. Staying awake was causing his mind to relay his previous missions since being deemed a rogue Spectre.

Shepard couldn't deny with the krogan, geth, and quarians as allies against the Reapers, he felt slightly better about their odds but it wasn't enough. They needed everyone united if they had any chance of beating the Reapers, including the Council. The thought alone made him groan, the first human Spectre, hero of Elysium, had yet to figure out a way to address the growing rift between himself and the Citadel Council.

He sat up from his bed giving up on the sweet notion that he might be able to get some sleep before arriving on Omega. It was hard for him to sleep when he found his mind so restless with hundreds of thoughts swimming through it. The only time Shepard usually found good sleep was when he was with Miranda. That was rare but blissful occurrence in these last few tumultuous weeks. The two had spent some nights together either in her room or his, with the other always leaving before the morning had come. The two had decided to continue to keep their relationship between them, though the crew had their suspicions; no one had proof about the two of them…

_Was it even a proper relationship? _he wondered to himself, doubt creeping into his mind. Sure they had admitted feelings towards each other, and spent nights together, but there were no dates, no dinners, and few talks between them... Wasn't that what relationships were about? He dismissed the absurd notion that what he and Miranda had wasn't a real relationship. Just because the two were extremely busy with trying to save the galaxy to go out or to talk didn't mean that what they felt for each other wasn't real and not just based on attraction. If anything, he was sure that his feelings for her were stronger, they had risked their lives these last few months and were continuing to do so in the name of stopping the Reapers. He couldn't picture him and her at a fancy restaurant drinking wine and eating lobster, Hell, he couldn't even picture himself in a suit.

He smiled, no, it may not be the relationships that you watch on the vids, but he wouldn't trade what he and Miranda had for each other for anything in the galaxy. That's how strong his love was for her… He could only chuckle as the lyrics to the very popular 20th century song began to play in his head, he whistled the tune as he typed on his terminal realizing that he might as well look up a few things, now that he couldn't sleep.


	14. Frustrations

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Frustrations**

Shepard sat at his desk, his terminal was on but he wasn't paying attention to the emails he had received. He could hear Hades' sound snoring; the varren had taken to sleeping under his desk.

His thoughts were on the upcoming mission to Omega. The mission was not strategy for the Reapers, or any attempt to recruit new members to his cause. This was a different mission, this was a mission to find answers, Eli wanted his revenge on the asari who tried to betray him, and Shepard wanted to know why she was trying to kill him. His wandering thoughts were interrupted when his office doors opened with a _whoosh_.

"Commander," Kolyat stood at the threshold between Shepard's room, and the small corridor which led to the elevator. He seemed surprised that the door was unlocked, opening upon his presence.

"Come on in Kolyat," Shepard greeted the young drell.

"Thank you Commander," Kolyat said entering the room, the doors closed behind him."I was wondering if we could talk."

"Of course Kolyat, what is on your mind?" Shepard asked, noticing that the drell looked a bit flustered.

"I just wanted to first say that I really appreciate you bringing me on-board the Normandy amidst my dad's protests," began Kolyat.

"Your father was just worried for your well being. We are all very happy to have you."

Kolyat nodded, "yes, your crew has been more then welcoming." He paused not knowing how to respectfully address his frustration at the situation he found himself in.

"Good to hear it, but I am sure that you didn't come up here to tell me that," Shepard commented assuming that there was more that Kolyat wanted to say.

"Commander I was wondering when I was going to get my shot? To join you in action, I have skills Commander, I can help you on your mission against the Reapers." He blurted out, trying his best to make sure he didn't come across whining or disrespectful.

"You want to go on an assignment?"

Kolyat only nodded.

"And your father?" asked Shepard not wanting to interfere or intervene if he had already gone to Thane and he had said no.

"He sees me as a child Shepard; he doesn't understand that I am an adult. I am more than capable of taking care of myself during a mission," Kolyat answered honestly.

"Commander Shepard?" Joker's voice interjected over the speakers.

"Yes, Joker?"

"ETA to Omega is Fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Joker," Shepard turned his attention back to the young drell. "Kolyat I can see that you are determined to grab a spot on a mission, and you will not take no for an answer. I want you to inform Odin, Samara, Eli, and Jacob to suit up, there coming to Omega with us."

"Us?"

Shepard nodded, "Suit up Kolyat."

Kolyat quickly revealed a full smile, before saluting Shepard, "right away Commander." The excited drell left the room in a hurry to round up the others as well as get ready for his first mission.

* * *

_Omega__**, **_Miranda thought dreadfully, Shepard was actually going to help Eli. She shouldn't have been surprised that Shepard was keeping his word to a crewman. That was the kind of leader he was, that was why so many were drawn to him, including her. She allowed herself to smile at the pleasant reminder, but this was different, he was going to allow the only thing that kept Eli from turning on him and just give it to him!

She had noticed that Eli had changed in the last few missions, proving his worth but to trust him so soon? She was not like Shepard, she wouldn't trust so blindly nor could she. Trust was a delicate matter and was something that needed to be earned over time, not something hastily given to appease the people you surround yourself with.

"Officer Lawson?" EDI asked, the AI's avatar appearing in her room.

"EDI, do you have the crew that Shepard picked?" asked Miranda.

"I have."

"Go on, EDI."

"Commander Shepard has selected Jacob, Samara, Eli, Kolyat, and Odin."

Miranda nodded at the first three names, she could see Shepard's logic in those sound choices but once EDI revealed the last two names. She at once thought it was a mistake. "Kolyat and Odin, are you certain?" Why would Shepard bring two of the most inexperienced people with him to a mission in which Shepard could easily be betrayed? Was it because he was that trusting of Eli?

"Yes, Miss Lawson."

"Has Shepard left?" asked Miranda.

"No."

"I need to speak with him," Miranda said determined to try to talk some sense in Shepard, hopefully in private but she would protest in public if she had to. She didn't care about the opinions of the others, not if he was in any danger. She got up from behind her desk, going to door hoping to confront him in private before he leaves his room.

"Shepard is not in his cabin." EDI informed, seemingly predicting Miranda's movement.

"Where is he?" Miranda stopped at her door.

"In the armory with Mr. Taylor."

"Thank you EDI," Miranda left her office without another word.

* * *

"How is the new rifle handling?" asked Jacob.

Shepard shrugged, it wasn't as good as his old rifle but there was no reason to cry over spilled milk. "It handles well enough."

"When I get some proper materials, I can upgrade the model for you to the point that you won't even remember your old one," Jacob said confidently, he apparently noticed that he didn't like his new one.

Shepard smiled, "I will keep you to that."

"So I take it we are here to help the batarian?"

'_The batarian,' _it was an insult so subtle that many would have dismissed it, but not Shepard. He wasn't just an expert with a rifle; he was more than capable of using his instincts to interpret that Jacob still wasn't fond or to trusting of Eli yet, "Among other things Jacob."

"Shepard I am not so-" began Jacob when he was interrupted by a stern voice.

"Shepard."

Shepard turned to see Miranda was standing in the doorway, _she was in her old Ice Queen mask and stance_, he dimly noted to himself, which meant this couldn't be good. "Officer Lawson."

"I need to speak with you in private," she demanded.

"We are a squad Miss Lawson whatever needs to be said-" began Shepard.

"Not in this case, Jacob?" Miranda said turning to Jacob with a dangerous frown on her face accompanied by a poisonous leer.

"I will go make sure the others are ready," Jacob said, easily deciding that it was much safer not to defy Officer Lawson at this particular moment.

_Coward_, Shepard thought lightly to himself watching Jacob leave the room. "Now that you have successfully scared Jacob Taylor away, what do you want to talk about?"

"Your squad selection for Omega," Miranda answered bluntly crossing her arms, keeping her stare on Shepard.

"It is a good squad."

"Not if you are going to be betrayed Shepard," she corrected not understanding why Shepard was going to be difficult about this.

"You suspect Eli is going to betray me?"

"Odin and Kolyat, what are you thinking? Neither of them are very experienced."

"You can't learn by staying on the sideline, they need the experience."

"Shepard whether you will ever see this or not is not relevant. Your life could be in jeopardy once you leave this ship, you do not know Eli like you think you do. He was hired to kill you, he dislikes human and he clearly despises you. The one link you share, you are willingly on your way to break." She observed keeping her tone professional with restrained anger seeping in.

Shepard inwardly smiled as Miranda listed the many possible reasons why this was a bad idea. Not because he found what she had to say amusing, it was Miranda herself. A fiery determination, her intelligence, her deduction, her general concern for his well being, _she was a softy for him_, he thought to himself with a smile.

"Officer Lawson every time I leave _the Normandy_ I am at risk. I appreciate your concern but my team is waiting for me."

Miranda sighed, lowering her head in defeat. It was like arguing with a brick wall, once Shepard made a decision he would not turn back on it. "Very well Shepard, just be careful."

Shepard could notice the disappointment in her voice, the frustration and worry in her eyes and expression. He put his finger under her chin, pushing her head up so that he could see her beautiful face, so that he could look into her beautiful blue eyes. He bent down kissing her forehead. "Miranda, you need to trust me."

She looked up into his blue eyes, seeing his confidence, his charisma; she had never cared for anyone like she cared for Shepard, and the thought of losing him. She forced herself not to think about those nightmares…

"I do trust you." Before she could even stop herself, she wrapped her arms around Shepard, melting into his embrace.

Shepard gently rubbed her back, as he held her close. Neither of them spoke in these few precious seconds that the two shared with each other.

"Erh Commander?" Joker's voice came over the speakers.

Shepard gently pulled away from Miranda, "Yes?"

"No rush or anything but Eli is nearly having a spasm trying to get off this ship."

"I'm coming now."

"Please hurry Commander, Joker out."

"Better make sure Eli is behaving himself."

"Be careful Shepard."

"I will."

She watched him leave the armory with a comforting smile on his face before the doors closed behind him, leaving her alone. She sighed, this frustration was new to her. These feelings were new to her. Her genuine care for Shepard had come to her as a surprise after the Collector ship mission, when Shepard was nearly killed by Harbinger. Now she tried her best to bottle up these frustrations, anxieties and affection for Shepard to herself, not knowing how else to express them. She silently admitted that even though she did not get her way, she still felt better knowing that she had spoken her peace to him and that he understood her stance. However, all she could do now was wait for him to return to her.

* * *

Kolyat was checking his rifle and his pistol for the seventh time, making sure that both were loaded and ready to be used.

"Do you have a minute Kolyat?"

Kolyat turned around to see that his father was watching him. "Sorry, but I shouldn't keep the Commander waiting."

Thane though didn't move, "the Commander is usually never on time."

"You can't stop me on going on this mission," a frustrated Kolyat blurted out believing that this was why his father wanted to talk to him.

Thane smiled amused at his son's reaction. "I don't plan to."

"You don't?" asked a confused son, clearly not expecting that answer.

Thane shook his head, "No, I don't son, because you are ready for this mission."

Kolyat nearly dropped his pistol at his dad's words, "really?"

"Yes, your training with C-sec not to mention certain traits you inherited from your father. You are more than ready," Thane complimented.

The young drell bowed his head, overcome with embarrassment at his own childlike reaction when his father wanted to speak with him. "Thank you father, I won't let you down."

"That is impossible to do." Thane reminded his son.

Kolyat looked up to see that his father clearly meant every word, but he didn't know what to say.

Thane motioned his head to the door, "go Kolyat, Shepard awaits."

Kolyat nodded walking past his father before leaving the room. He was unable to bury the twinge of guilt he felt for the way he had spoken to his father and so wasn't able to notice the elevator doors open for him.

"You are coming right?" Odin asked.

Kolyat awoke from his own thoughts, sheepishly nodding before stepping into the elevator slightly embarrassed. "This is your first mission with Shepard?"

"I am ready to prove myself," Odin answered.

"I know the feeling," Kolyat replied realizing that he and the krogan shared the same drive in wanting to prove themselves to the others.

"You new on-board to?" asked Odin.

"Yes, this is my first mission with Shepard too."

"Nervous?"

He wanted to lie, but he couldn't, "a little."

Odin surveyed him before answering, "me too."

"I didn't think krogan got nervous," Kolyat observed before he could stop himself.

"What you know about Krogan, I could fit in the palm of my hand," rebutted Odin brusquely.

The elevator doors opened on the command deck, Odin stepped out without a word, Kolyat followed the brooding krogan realizing that he had insulted him. He wanted to apologize but he didn't get the chance.

"Odin, Kolyat we were about to send out a search party," Shepard teased. The Commander, Eli, Samara, and Jacob all stood at the airlock doors, armed, armored and ready to move out.

"Finally we can begin," Eli said impatiently at the sight of the last two squad members.

"Sorry Commander," Odin said with a bow of his head.

"Me too," Kolyat added. _This was not how I wanted to start the mission._

Shepard waved his hand seeing the drooping expressions of his young recruits. "Let's get going."


	15. Omega

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Omega**

"Eli were you able to locate this mysterious Manaya?"

Eli pressed a few buttons on his omni-tool as a dim orange glow appeared. "She is in the warehouse district."

"Then that is where we go."

"I was hoping that you would say that Paragon."

"We can take the shuttles to the warehouse district Commander," Jacob observed keeping one eye on Eli, while using the other to look at his own omni-tool.

"What are we waiting for, Omega to get clean let's move out."

The squad took two shuttles towards the Omega Warehouses, Shepard, Eli, and Jacob were in one, while Samara, Odin, and Kolyat followed in the other.

Jacob was driving with Eli in the back seat whistling to himself, Eli was happy, very excited that he was finally going to get his revenge. Jacob didn't like it.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this happy before," Shepard noted lightly.

Eli chuckled, "you probably never will."

"Are you going to talk to her?" asked a curious Shepard.

"I am not a Paragon Shepard; I am just going to make sure a few rounds of my rifle tear through her flesh," Eli chuckled darkly at the image of his perfect revenge.

Jacob didn't like how this conversation was playing out. He had been there when Shepard went with Garrus to get his revenge on Sidonis. Garrus had been just as dark, determined, and bent at getting his revenge like Eli sounded.

Shepard still tried to talk Garrus out of it. Jacob remembered what happened next but in this situation, he was not sure how this was going to play out. He just knew that it didn't happen how he expected with Garrus but could he expect the same out of Eli?

"Don't you want to know why she betrayed you?"

"You can't talk when you're dead," dismissed Eli, sounding annoyed at Shepard's questioning.

"Believe me I know," Shepard joked, leaning back in his seat, propping his head with his hands.

_He doesn't even look bothered or worried_, Jacob noted seeing Shepard's comfortable posture. He wasn't the least bit concerned that Eli might turn on him…

* * *

The Omega Warehouses district was just as unpleasant as the rest of the station. It was a series of small warehouses mostly used by gangs and pirates to store their loot, after a raid, also used for storing countless contraband and weapons, among what most people were aware of.

The two shuttles parked at the entrance of the district. The squad got out to see a large opening with a high sign that read **Warehouse District**.

"Warehouse 32 Shepard," Eli noted.

"Yes, I remember you telling me that a few minutes ago," replied an amused Shepard.

"I suggest we take a cautious approach, there are many mercenaries here," Samara warned studying the several shady characters that were leaving and entering the district.

"I agree it would be wise not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Let's see, a human Spectre, batarian, drell, krogan, Justicar and a former Cerberus operative. What is there to see?" Jacob asked jokingly.

Shepard smirked. "Stay close, let's just find this Manaya."

"And kill her," Eli added darkly with a grin before leading the squad past the entrance and into the district.

Jacob turned to the quiet krogan, "still got butterflies?"

"When did I have butterflies?" Odin replied, confused with the question.

Jacob smirked with a shake of his head before clarifying."It's a saying, meaning that you are nervous."

"I don't need some inexperienced krogan ruining my chance."

"Eli." Shepard warned sternly.

Eli grumbled an apology, but remained a few steps ahead of the others.

"You don't need to worry, I will get the job done," Odin stated answering Jacob's previous question but doing so loud enough so that Eli could hear him.

"We all will," Shepard added not wanting to add tension to his squad over trust, readiness, and anxiety with other members. He meant every word believing that both Odin and Kolyat were ready for whatever lay ahead.

Warehouses lined both sides of them, the rows of warehouses stretched as far as the eye could see. Each warehouse was at least two stories high, carefully built for storage as well as security in mind so that gangs or pirates wouldn't have to worry about unwanted intruders taking their loot.

The platform was crowded with bustling people of all species, with loading ramps, heavy lifts, travel pods, trailers, boxes, and crates all being scattered around, some being loaded others unloaded.

Shepard's squad walked forward, taking note of the warehouse's numbers as they went, only receiving a few glares and head turns when they passed. After passing warehouses 26 & 27 the platform ended, with a narrow bridge that led to the next platform and the next round of warehouses.

Shepard paused at the bridge, something didn't feel right but he couldn't pinpoint why he felt so uneasy. He looked forward, believing that maybe they were being watched but he couldn't see anybody on top of the warehouses or behind any of the crates or trailers that were flanked to sides. _Where is everyone?_ He silently wondered seeing that his squad was alone; this part of the district was deserted. _Something is wrong. _

"Why are you stopping Shepard?"

"Shepard?" came several voices from behind.

_Shit__**,**_ Shepard thought turning around to see that he had gotten the attention of several mercenaries who approached them.

"So much for not drawing attention," Jacob mumbled taking out his pistol.

"We were told to be expecting your arrival," spoke one turian mercenary. He was dressed in blue battle armor with orange stripes coming down the sleeves. He holstered a rifle to his shoulder; several scars were etched on his reptilian skin face.

"I'm touched that you were patient enough to wait for us," Shepard replied sweetly, noticing more mercenaries were forming behind the turian.

"With such a price on your head, I don't mind waiting."

"Is this Manaya's doing?" Eli asked.

"No, this comes from the Shadow Broker."

"Damn Commander, you really know how to make enemies," remarked Jacob.

"Why does the Shadow Broker want to bring me in?"

"Sorry I didn't ask when I accepted the mission," answered the turian mercenary. "You got two options, surrender now or be killed."

Shepard brought a hand to his chin, as if pretending to ponder his choices, while he brought his other hand to his holstered weapon. "I apologize for my abrupt rudeness but I sadly cannot comply."

The turian shrugged turning to the mercenaries behind him, giving them the permission they sought in wanting to fight and kill Shepard. These blood thirsty mercenaries stepped forward cackling to one another, at the glory and the riches that awaited them for killing the famous Commander.

"Over the bridge, there is more cover," Shepard ordered at once, and stepping aside to allow his squad to pass him, as he pulled out his rifle.

Jacob and Eli were the first to cross with Samara and Odin behind; Kolyat had already started firing his rifle at the mercenaries who only laughed as their shields absorbed the damage.

"Kolyat get off the bridge!" Shepard shouted trying not to sound impatient or frustrated at the young drell's blunder.

Kolyat obeyed with Shepard following a step behind as the mercenaries opened fire on the vulnerable squad.

Shepard pushed Kolyat behind a row of crates that were scattered a few feet past the bridge. Both of them hunched over as bullets began peppering the front of the crates. "You need to listen."

"I know, I am sorry, I just thought…" Kolyat began, realizing the mistake he made but stopped seeing Shepard raised his hand.

"Apologize by taking down some mercenaries while following my orders."

Kolyat saluted, "awaiting orders."

"Do you have your dad's biotics?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Good lets use them." Shepard put his finger to his ear, "This is Shepard. The orders are simple take down the advancing mercenaries."

* * *

Jacob and Eli were on a pile of crates that were stacked directly in front of the bridge when they heard the Commander's orders.

Jacob had wished for a better foxhole buddy then the batarian, but this wasn't the place or time to complain about the circumstances presented before them. "Can you give me some cover?"

Eli rolled his eyes, "what do you think this gun in my hand is for?"

He decided it was better not to reply. He carefully stood up, as his body glowed with his biotics. He sent a blue burst towards the small group of thugs that were assigned with trying to be the first over the bridge.

The biotic pull absorbed the mercenaries who began drifting up, being held in a biotic blue field, struggling to break free, as their bodies were floating away from the bridge.

Mercenaries on the other side of the bridge opened fire on Jacob's exposed position.

Eli immediately layered a round of suppressive fire forcing the mercenaries to go back to cover, but he was forced to go down as soon as another group of mercenaries opened fire on him.

"Not bad for a batarian," Jacob commented squatting behind a crate.

"Yeah, I know, I get that a lot. How about next time after your attack, you don't stop to pose?" Eli suggested lightly.

Jacob smirked at the batarian's sense of humor before answering, "Deal."

* * *

Samara and Odin were on the left of Eli and Jacob, having taken cover behind a perpendicular row of crates that shielded them from the other side of the bridge and the bridge itself.

Odin was clutching his shotgun close to his chest. _I am ready; I will prove myself to Shepard._The young, determined krogan emerged from hiding behind the crates; his shotgun raised unloading shells unto the floating, vulnerable mercenaries above.

"This is too easy!" Odin could feel the buildup of anxiety and stress begin to melt away.

Two more unguarded turians fell to the ambitious krogan.

"Odin get down!" warned Samara.

"What? Why-?" an array of bullets peppered into Odin. He staggered backwards, barely able to keep his balance from the onslaught, trying not to panic at the sound of his shields failing, he lowered his head and body to take cover once more from behind the crates.

The embarrassed young krogan may have killed off a few turians, but his failure to recognize the other mercenaries, proved that he still had a lot to learn.

"Are you hurt?"

Odin shook his head.

"Do not worry, we all make mistakes," Samara commented, seemingly sensing what was upsetting the young krogan.

"I know. I will be fine," Odin replied gruffly. He appreciated the Justicar's words but he didn't need to be coddled either, especially in the middle of a battle. Especially when he was determined to prove that he belonged.

* * *

With Odin distracting the other mercenaries, Shepard and Kolyat were able to pick off the remaining few who had not been gripped by Jacob's pull field.

"Nice shooting," praised Shepard, watching the last turian go limp after being shot by the young drell, the turian's limp body was released from the pull field, falling to the abyss between the two platforms.

"You too Commander," Kolyat said, trying his best to sound casual about the praise that came from Commander Shepard.

"Mechs," Shepard noted dryly seeing a dozen mechs begin crossing over the bridge.

**Loki Mechs were shaped to appear humanoid, primarily used for security or guard duties. They were a tough bunch. If you didn't get a clean head shot, they would continue to fight, even if it meant having its torso crawling on the floor while delivering rounds from its own rifle.**

Shepard raised his head to fire at the mechs but immediately had to go back to cover as a series of bullets were aimed in his direction. He cursed softly at the realization that they were currently pinned down.

"Did they hit you?"

Shepard shook his head, "no, but they are not making this easier."

* * *

"Mechs," Jacob muttered before poking his head out to see that the mechs were halfway across the bridge.

Eli chuckled, "my specialty."

"Really?"

"Just sit back and watch some fireworks," Eli said as his omni- tool lit up, his fingers typing fanatically. He looked up carefully from cover so that he could decide who to target, he chose the Loki mechs in the front, when he activated his command.

The four mechs in the front exploded into large flaming chunks, as their shrapnel knocked two more off of their feet.

"Not bad," Jacob said impressed with the destruction.

"I am just warming up." Eli said going back to his omni-tool, for a new trick, his fingers dancing above his omni-tool for him to access his next command. "Let us see if the mercenaries like their own medicine."

The remaining Loki mechs in the back stopped as if they hit a wall, before turning around to face their masters, who were screaming and shouting orders at them. The mechs ignored their master's command and open fired on them.

Eli cackled in delight at the show in front of him, "What do you have to say now?"

Jacob shook his head, "Nothing." He couldn't deny that the batarian was talented.

* * *

Shepard stood up from his position watching the remaining mercenary's gun down the hacked mechs. The Commander knew at once who was responsible and he could only silently be impressed with the batarian's infiltrating skills.

The lead turian was furious shouting orders laced with curses as he directed his last forces for a final push over the bridge, in an attempt to salvage both their assignment and their reputations. Vorcha strapped with flamethrowers were the first to step onto the bridge.

Shepard raised his rifle ready and willing to pick off these vorcha, when a hail of gun fire forced the Commander to go back into hiding. "Damn."

Kolyat switched to his newly acquired sniper rifle, a gift from his father. He peered into the scope, careful to keep his rifle low, hoping to go unnoticed by the others. He took aim on the middle vorcha, more importantly the tank that he carried. He pulled the trigger.

A burst of bullets peppered into the vorcha, before the he could even react, his tank exploded. Flames enveloped the other vorcha around him.

A swarm of bullets sprayed onto the crates that Shepard and Kolyat had taken shelter behind.

"Good shooting," praised an impressed Shepard.

"I don't think I deterred them though," Kolyat replied modestly, looking into his scope to see more vorcha were crossing over the bridge.

* * *

"Vorchas, they must be desperate," Jacob noted observing that the vorcha were nearly half way across the bridge.

"Are you just going to watch, or actually do something?"

Jacob holstered his pistol, calling on his biotics once more, embracing the energy. He stood from his position, extending his arms to unleash a dangerous biotic pull when he was interrupted by a series of bullets that peppered his shields and armor. He staggered backwards, unable to control his biotics as they disappeared, his years as a soldier gave him the quick reflexes to take cover.

"You hurt?"

Jacob shook his head, "I'll live."

"Good because I would hate to have to carry you."

"Did you see where the shooting came from?" Jacob asked, ignoring Eli's last remarks.

"No but I can calculate their position," Eli answered, his fingers beginning a rapid procession of commands on his omni-tool.

"Good because I want to take those bastards out."

Eli chuckled, sounding amused at the soldier's determination, "Patience."

* * *

"The vorcha are nearly over the bridge," Odin stated while his reptilian fingers anxiously tapped his shotgun.

"So the burden will fall on us then," Samara said softly.

"What do you have in mind?" Odin asked wanting to make a better impression on the Justicar than his first attempt.

Samara embraced the blue energy that covered her body, standing up, to see that several of the Vorcha were within feet of her. She raised her arm with a quick flick of her hand, two of the foul aliens were immediately consumed by her reave.

Odin poked his head out from behind the crate, unloading several rounds of his shotgun into the nearest Vorcha. The bullets shattered his legs as he collapsed onto the ground, screaming in pain.

But before either Odin or Samara could press the attack, a wall of fire spewed towards them from the two remaining vorcha. Odin and Samara were just able to dodge the flames from behind the crates.

He could feel the wave of heat come across the crates from the fire, but what kept the young krogan going was the adrenaline he felt pumping through his system, it was an addictive feeling that he did not want to lose. "This is fun."

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself, because it isn't over."

Odin chuckled, slapping a new clip into his shotgun. "Good, because I still have plenty left to prove." He couldn't remember feeling happier during a fight, then he did right now, poking his shotgun out he unloaded a series of shells into the nearest vorcha who had just crossed the bridge. The Vorcha's flamethrower tank exploded, spewing fire in all directions. _If only Urdnot Wrex and Grunt could see me now. _

* * *

Before Shepard could congratulate his squad on nicely handling the last wave of vorcha, two silhouettes stepped from out of the smoke which was billowing from the smoldering bridge.

"Heavy mechs," Shepard breathed in the sight of his team's latest foe. _This wasn't going to be easy._ The Heavy mechs stepped out of the smoke continuing on the bridge while scanning the area trying to find the squad's location.

**Ymir Mechs or 'Heavy mechs' were walking tanks. Supplied by heavy armor plating, top shields, mini gun and hand cannon, heavy mechs always posed a problem on the battlefield, no matter the skill of the soldier who fought them.**

"Orders Commander?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, fall back," answered Shepard sensing that his squad's current cover was not ideal for the coming fight. Shepard took a few seconds to size up the advancing mechs before he continued, "Odin, Jacob switch to missile projectiles, Eli try to hack into its shielding."

"You always leave me the fun stuff Paragon," Eli quipped.

Odin and Jacob gave the Commander hearty 'yes sirs.'

"Kolyat switch to your sniper, aim for the head."

Kolyat nodded, trading his sub machine rifle for his sniper rifle once more.

"Samara try to delay the mercenaries."

"Mercenaries?" Samara asked, sounding confused with her orders when there were no signs of them.

"Yes, they will be following the Heavy mechs over the bridge," predicted Shepard.

"Understood Shepard."

"What are you going to do Commander?"

_What I do best,_ he thought to himself before answering. "Get their attention." Shepard slapped a new clip into his assault rifle, as well as switching to his disrupter ammo. Staying in a crouching position, he carefully looked over the crate to see the heavy mechs were nearly over the bridge and just as he predicted the remaining mercenaries were trailing close behind. _The next few minutes should be interesting._

He would try to draw the heavy mech's attention allowing his squad to find new cover, from their new positions they could handle the mechs allowing him to slip back into a safer position as well. _In theory it should work._

Shepard controlled his breathing, checked his shields, before jumping up from his position, unloading a quick burst from his rifle into the nearest heavy mech. He looked back briefly to see he had the heavy mech's attention, before sprinting towards the bridge, towards the mech, to a row of crates that were just within reach of both the bridge and mechs.

The Heavy mech slowly turned to face its opponent, hand cannon raised, it fired.

Several self propelled missiles exploded out of the heavy mech's hand cannon, cutting the distance to the target in nano-seconds. The first projectiles slammed into the ground, shrapnel was spat in all directions.

Shepard hugged his latest cover close hearing the debris clank against the crates that he was hiding behind. _So far, so good_, he thought confidently to himself, before standing up to see the mech's shadow had enveloped him, its robotic stare fixed on him. Only the thin row of crates separated him from the Heavy mech. _Maybe too close._

The heavy mech without hesitation lowered its hand cannon, inches from Shepard's face.

A series of whistles caused Shepard to turn away from the heavy mech, to see several rockets pepper the side of the Heavy mech, bursts of flames and shrapnel from the impact caused Shepard to dive behind the crates.

* * *

Jacob watched from his new vantage point, standing on top of a trailer more than a dozen meters away from the bridge. His self guided missiles directly hit the heavy mech in front of Shepard, but the mech was not down it only staggered slightly turning its attention away from Shepard and onto Jacob.

"Shit," Jacob ducked as the heavy mech retaliated with its hand cannon. He could hear the missiles whistling above him before exploding in the distance.

"Shields are still at sixty percent," Eli stated dimly his attention on his omni-tool. He stood below Jacob, in between two adjoining trailers.

"Feel free to hack into its systems anytime," Jacob said slightly discouraged at the realization that the Heavy mech still had a lot of fight in it.

Eli snorted in response; his fingers were a blur above his omni-tool as the expert hacker relied on all of his skills in trying to crack the very secure heavy mech mainframe.

"Guess it is on me," Jacob said more to himself then to Eli. He looked up to see the heavy mech was advancing on their position.

* * *

"These things are tough!" complained Odin panting heavily, as he crouched behind his own cover. He had given the other YMIR a taste of his rocket launcher but the Heavy mech was not deterred by the missiles as it continued its assault on Odin's position.

The young krogan was alone, complying with the Commander's orders; he took shelter behind a small travel pod, positioned further back from the mech's current position.

Odin turned the corner from his shelter, missile launcher raised, sighting the YMIR advancing on him, he pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He pulled the trigger again and for the second time nothing. _Out of ammo_, he sweated realizing the mistake he made. He looked up to see the heavy mech's hand cannon was raised and aimed at him. Odin was frozen, unable to move his feet.

A burst of bullets suddenly peppered into the YMIR's head. "Thought you could use some help," Kolyat said approaching Odin.

Odin only nodded, very thankful and grateful for the drell's sudden appearance but remembering the heavy mech. He turned back to the travel pod, grabbing Kolyat in the process as the heavy mech retaliated with its mini gun.

"Thanks," Odin said, discarding his missile launcher, and returning back to his favored shotgun.

"Same here," Kolyat replied checking to make sure his disruptor ammo was engaged.

The young drell and ambitious krogan hugged the wall side by side. The two newest members to the Commander's squad waited in silence for a break in the YMIR's attack to strike back.

After a few minutes of the heavy mech's barrage of bullets a pause finally came, the two looked to one another. "You ready?"

"I always have been," Odin said raising his shotgun as he and Kolyat turned the corner, rifle and shotgun raised the two unloaded clips into the heavy mech.

* * *

Two mercenaries stopped in their tracks, dropping their rifles, gasping for breath before collapsing on their knees and finally falling onto their sides, dead.

Samara was alone in her fight with the mercenaries but she did not mind, she was use to doing things alone including fighting. She worked very well alone; she was more than capable of handling these mercenaries herself. She had fought tougher foes in her years of servitude.

She had remained in her previous position, watching the heavy mechs move past her without deter. She though did not allow the mercenaries the same free pass. She peered over from behind the crates to see that her reave had claimed two more victims but she did not have time to admire her work as the mercenaries fired upon her position forcing to go back to cover.

Samara remaining crouched down, carefully tip toed closer and closer towards the bridge while the clueless mercenaries continued to fire on the Justicar's previous position, oblivious to the fact that she was creeping on their position. Her body glowed blue from her biotics, preparing for her next attack, she jumped out from her position surprising the few remaining mercenaries including their leader.

She flicked her arm forward sending out a powerful biotic throw knocking the mercenaries off of their feet, causing them to fly backwards before crashing hard on the ground. She raised her rifle advancing on the mercenaries; she took her aim and fired.

* * *

Eli had abandoned on trying to hack into the heavy mech mainly because of Jacob's constant protests for assistance, switching strategies the gifted infiltrator typed in a new command from his omni tool finishing the direction, Eli looked up to see the YMIR's head explode sending shrapnel in all directions.

The headless corpse, staggered forward lifeless before collapsing on the ground.

"Hell Yeah!" Eli shouted, raising a triumphant fist in the air.

"Not bad," Jacob commented keeping the awe out of his voice.

"Not bad? I just blew that mech up! That deserves better then a not bad," Eli rebutted looking up at the soldier who still stood on the trailer above them.

"Nicely done," Jacob corrected, sounding amused at Eli's playful taunting.

Eli crossed his arms, "better but not perfect."

Jacob didn't want to admit it but the batarian wasn't too bad. _Don't forget why you are here._He forced himself to remember their mission with Eli's still questionable loyalty.

* * *

Odin's shotgun still smoking, the young krogan charged the smoldering mech which was on its last legs. He unloaded several concussive shots into the mech upon his charge.

The mech groaned, its armor was charred, its shields destroyed, its body nearly smoldering, the YMIR finally gave in, collapsing on its legs.

Odin slammed the butt of his shotgun into the heavy mech, forcing it to fall on its back. He climbed on top of his defeated enemy, shotgun lowered towards the mech's head, he pulled the trigger. The head was consumed by sparks, the bright flash from the bullet's impact forced Odin to look away.

"The kill should go to me," Kolyat commented, shouldering his rifle approaching the ambitious krogan and the heavy mech shell.

Odin snorted, "did you not notice whose shot destroyed it?"

"I did, but I am not going to reward your stupidity."

Odin chortled at the drell's words, climbing down from the heavy mech. He didn't care about who got the credit for the heavy mech, all he cared about was that it was destroyed and that he helped to do it. The young krogan couldn't remember a more satisfying feeling in his life then the one he felt right now, especially the pride that swelled within at what he was able to accomplish.

Kolyat smirked amused with Odin's last actions, and the attitude that the young krogan had taken on. Whatever animosity that was between them before this mission, he could no longer feel especially after what they just accomplished together. He was sure that this would help serve as proof that he belonged aboard _the Normandy_ with the others but all Kolyat wanted to do was go back to the ship and retell this fight to his father.

* * *

"You think this will stop him?"

Samara looked down at the last remaining mercenary with no remorse. She had dealt with the remaining mercenaries just like Shepard had ordered; all that remained was their leader.

"He has unlimited resources, he won't stop until Shepard is in his captivity!"

Samara pulled the trigger, a quick burst of bullets peppered into the turian's head silencing the instigator of the mercenary's attack, blue blood splattered onto her but the Justicar did not flinch. She was only doing her duty, only fulfilling her remaining oath to Shepard.

* * *

Shepard couldn't lie, he was impressed with his squad, he had given the orders and his squad followed them through perfectly. He barely had to do a thing, besides watch his friends take down the heavy mechs and last remaining mercenaries.

A sense of pride swelled in him at how well his squad had worked together especially with the integration of Kolyat and Odin. He couldn't start the celebration yet, they still had a mission to fulfill.

"All right good work squad. Fall in; we still have a warehouse to find."

"Paragon is that you? I had completely forgotten that you were here."

Shepard chuckled amused with Eli's teasing but before he could reply a sudden cool voice came from behind him.

"Shepard."

Shepard spun around at the name of his voice to see a bright blue light crash over him, he could hear his shields failing, feeling his body screaming in pain, his muscles burning, as he looked up to see an asari was standing over him, with a satisfied smile.

"My revenge is at hand."

Those were the last words Shepard heard before everything went dark...


	16. Revenge

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Revenge**

"Shepard?" Jacob asked. No answer. _That wasn't a good sign._

"Commander?" asked a hopeful Kolyat, the young drell, Odin, and Samara joined Jacob and Eli. All of them had heard the Commander's last transmission, all of them knew that something was wrong, but none knew how best to move forward.

"She has him," Eli commented hearing the second voice over their com line before Shepard's went dead. He was confident that it belonged to Manaya.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Odin.

Jacob didn't speak, finding himself the leader of this squad, trying his best to sort out what had just happened and how best to move forward in saving Shepard.

"What are we waiting for? Let us find this asari and kill her," Eli said, not understanding the hesitation or confusion that the others were showing.

"Hold on, it is not that easy. We might need to get support," Jacob replied.

"You want to waste time by waiting for more of the squad, when Shepard is captured by an asari who has spent a fortune to try to kill him?" asked Eli, dumbfounded by Jacob's lack of perspective.

"Eli is right, we must find this warehouse 32 and we must get Shepard," Samara said passively.

"I am ready." Kolyat said

"I can't go wrong with more practice," admitted Odin lightly.

"Very well, but with Shepard captured, I am the ranking officer. So that means that all of you need to follow my lead and orders. Understood?" asked Jacob, referring more to Eli then to the others.

Kolyat and Odin quickly nodded before delivering Jacob crisp salutes with Samara only nodding.

_Oh great, _Eli thought, amused at the clear power trip that Jacob was on, but Eli soon nodded realizing that if he didn't humor him he wouldn't get his chance at his much desired revenge.

"Let's go." Jacob said leading the four remaining squad members deeper into the warehouse districts in their attempt to rescue Shepard before it was too late.

* * *

"Wake up Shepard," demanded a cold voice.

Shepard groaned, waking more to the pain that screamed across his body and head then to the sound of his name. He was sitting in a chair, his arms and legs restrained. He took in his surroundings, he was in a dark, cramp room, which was nearly empty besides a few crates that were piled in one corner, and in another Shepard could see his weapons. Standing in front of him was a blue asari.

"You must be Manaya?"

"I had feared that my biotic attack had accidentally killed you."

Shepard chuckled, "You have to do better than a surprise attack to kill me. You of all people show know that."

"Bold and funny till the end, I will make sure that the others know this."

"You know that there is no escape for you."

Manaya revealed a dangerous smile to Shepard. "I am not looking for an escape Shepard, once I kill you; I have no need to fear my own death."

"Huh. I am not going to lie, you have me at a disadvantage. You are trying to kill me but yet I have no idea why. At least with all the others, they have some reason or another," Shepard observed silently unsettled by her confidence that both he and her were soon going to die.

"I suppose I can tell you that much before I kill you." Manaya relented. "Shepard, I have hunted you down, spent all of my fortune and resources in trying to kill you because I seek revenge."

_My Revenge is at hand, _Shepard remembered those words before he faded into unconsciousness. He remembered hearing her say it, but it didn't help that he had no idea what she was talking about. "Revenge, what sort of revenge do you seek upon me? Have we even met before?"

"We have but you just don't remember," corrected Manaya.

"And where was that?"

"You thought you killed me, but you didn't I was alive and awake to see you commit the worst atrocity that I had ever experienced in all of my life."

Shepard shrugged; he was no closer in figuring out who she was, with every one of her vague answers.

"Then let me show you," Manaya said, looking and sounding determined to hold him accountable for some action, that seemed to be plaguing her mind. She holstered her pistol, while approaching him, her hands outstretched; she bent down so that she could face him.

Shepard squirmed uncomfortably; knowing what she meant by showing him. They were going to connect minds, a slightly nauseating feeling that he had experienced a few times with Liara during his mission to stop Saren.

"Don't worry Shepard you will soon see your crime. Try to relax. Embrace eternity," Manaya said, before her eyes went black.

Shepard tried to shift in his seat, but it was to no use. He and Manaya's mind connected a stomach-churning feeling came over him as if his head was being flushed down a toilet…

He saw glimpses of a familiar compound, he saw a blue asari on her stomach. He recognized her at once as Manaya. She was bleeding from a few opened wounds on her arm and torso, but her attention was not on her wounds but in front of her.

Shepard turned to see himself with Garrus, Wrex, Tali, and Liara they were speaking to someone, but he couldn't see until the figure stepped forward revealing it to be Matriarch Benezia. This was when he was on Noveria, the realization hit him like a krogan punch, as he watched the scene unfold, already knowing how it ended, but now he was watching through another perspective.

He couldn't hear what he or the others were saying but within seconds, he drew his rifle as did the others and killed the Matriarch.

Shepard could hear Manaya's stifled screams; he turned to face her to see tears glistening down her blue cheeks.

Then everything faded away; his last glimpse was of a crying Manaya, while watching himself kill the Matriarch.

Shepard woke to a headache realizing that he was back with Manaya as her prisoner. "You were with the Matriarch?"

"I am glad your observation skills have not been marred by your imprisonment." Manaya commented sarcastically. "I served under Benezia for more than thirty years! She was a mother to me! I would have done anything for her. I would have died for her on Noveria!"

"If you served under her, than you know that she was indoctrinated by Sovereign!"

"Lies!" snapped Manaya dangerously pulling out her pistol, her aim at Shepard's head. "You only want to believe that, so that you will not feel guilty about murdering her!"

Shepard shook his head, carefully picking his next words, not wanting to upset her anymore. "You don't understand, you couldn't hear the conversation. She begged us to kill her, so that she would not feel the pain of indoctrination!"

"I didn't need to hear your conversation, to realize that I saw a murder! To see her own daughter join in, only made you that much sicker. That was the last day I cried, ever since I have done all that I could to gather intelligence, gather resources, and spend all of my money in trying to make sure that I could give Benezia eternal rest." Manaya said a satisfied smile came to her face at the realization that all of her hard work was about to pay off.

"Goodbye Shepard."

But before Manaya could pull the trigger, the door burst open. "Drop the pistol!" demanded a brusque voice.

Eli stepped into view, shotgun held at Manaya's back. He didn't even acknowledged Shepard, his glare, the clear frustration on his face was all directed at… "Manaya."

"Eli? I thought Shepard killed you." Manaya said her expression or tone hadn't change at the batarian's sudden appearance and interruption. Her pistol was still aimed at Shepard's head.

"You mean before your sniper could?" asked Eli.

"I can explain-" began Manaya.

"Lower the pistol!"

Manaya obeyed, lowering the pistol to her side, trusting that Shepard could do no harm. She turned to face Eli. "We both can get out of here with what we want."

Eli didn't speak, his four eyes were studying her closely.

"Allow me to kill Shepard and I will allow you to kill me. We both will be satisfied." Manaya offered, she sounded desperate in wanting to get her revenge on Shepard.

Eli looked to be mulling over the offer, his shotgun was still drawn, but he turned from the tied up Shepard to Manaya. A smile appeared on his face, "that will work."

Manaya had already accepted death to be inevitable; she wanted to end her life on a high note. It couldn't get any higher then getting her revenge. "I knew you could see reason." She turned to face Shepard.

_This was it? _Shepard thought to himself calmly, coming to the realization that in a few seconds his life was going to end. He had to be honest with himself this was not how he expected his death to be, a hostage between an asari and a batarian.

_No, not a batarian, Eli, _he corrected himself. He had learned to like Eli even respect him, maybe the others were right that he shouldn't have trusted him…

Shepard couldn't help himself as his mind relayed his friends, his squad, wondering what would happen to the galaxy with the Reapers. Miranda's image flashed through his mind repeatedly remembering one last good thing, before he accepted his death. Oh _Miranda_, _I am sorry, you were right.._

Manaya raised her pistol, her finger on the trigger, a smile on her face. "Good-bye Shepard."

A single gunshot echoed through the room.

Shepard felt a warm liquid splash on his face and chest, he looked up to see Manaya's head had been shot clean off, her headless body staggered forward towards him before collapsing at his feet.

"Bitch," Eli said clearly disgusted at the asari. He lowered his shotgun shooting her corpse over and over again, with the bullets tearing apart her torso and chest. Her mutilated body lay in a growing pool of her own blood.

Shepard looked from Manaya to Eli, not knowing what to say.

Eli turned to Shepard, his shotgun was now pointing at the man who had kept him a prisoner on his ship.

"I see that you wanted to kill me yourself," Shepard commented dryly.

Eli's shotgun was still aimed at Shepard's chest. "You know what I told her contact, when she told me about my assignment of killing you?"

Shepard shrugged, he had an idea what Eli may have said, but thought it would be better, that he didn't share it. He hoped his idea was wrong.

"I told her that I would have killed you for free," Eli said with a snort, recalling the conversation with Manaya's contact. Remembering his own reaction when he heard Shepard's name, the sudden anger he felt rushing through his blood. He looked down at Shepard; he didn't feel that same sudden blind anger, or same desire in wanting to kill the human Spectre.

Eli stepped towards Shepard. "You might not like it Paragon, but I think that I might stick around a bit longer."

The stress and tension in the room melted with Eli's words allowing Shepard to smile who was relieved at the sudden change in his demeanor as well as his decision.

"I am sure I can tolerate you."

"Commander," Jacob's voice echoed in the room, as he stepped in, his pistol aimed at Eli's head.

"Careful batarian," Jacob's eyes were narrowed, focused on Eli whose shotgun was raised at his commander.

"Easy Jacob," Shepard said feeling the tension coming back into the room. "Jacob where are the others?"

"We bumped into a few asari commandos but nothing we couldn't handle, even after Eli gave us the slip. That was when I realized his true motives, so I went to stop him. It looks like I came just in time," Jacob answered, keeping his attention on Eli.

"Jacob listen to me, Eli killed Manaya, he saved my life. He is now a permanent member of this crew," Shepard spoke calmly but sternly. The back of his mind reminding him that Jacob never liked Eli or approved of him being on the ship.

Jacob didn't look convinced keeping his pistol on Eli.

"Jacob, as your Commanding officer, I am ordering you to lower your weapon!" Shepard ordered firmly after a few more seconds of tension passed.

Jacob turned to Shepard seeing the seriousness in his eyes, than to Eli. Jacob relented. "I am sorry Commander."

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief at the situation being diffused. "No one got hurt, now how bout you two get me out of here?"

"So you really are a member of the crew?" Jacob asked, while he and Eli untied Shepard.

"What can I say, the Paragon grew on me."

Shepard got up from his chair, stretching his arms and legs glad to be free from his restraints as well as having Eli as a permanent member of his squad.

"I won't deny that your moves back at the bridge were impressive," admitted Jacob.

Jacob hadn't apologized for almost killing Eli, but the fact that they were talking mutually was good enough for him for right now. Shepard holstered his pistol, rifle, shotgun, rocket launcher and his sub-machine gun.

He turned to see Eli and Jacob were standing in front of him. Shepard extended his hand to Eli, "thanks for not killing me."

Eli chuckled amused at Shepard's gesture, but he shook his hand. "I respect you Paragon. Besides I am sick of killing thugs and by coming with you maybe I will actually see these Reapers and get a real fight."

Shepard smiled, "I'm sure you will." He turned to Jacob, "good work leading the team in my absence. You're a good leader and soldier." He extended his hand.

Jacob shook his Commander's hand before saluting. "I was only following your training,"

"Shepard?" Kolyat entered the room with Odin and Samara behind.

"Good to see everyone survived my rescue," Shepard said lightly.

Odin nodded, while grinning widely. "Allowed me some more practice."

"Both of you proved that you are more than capable of being in my squad as well as in the fight against the Reapers," Shepard remarked looking at the young drell and inexperienced krogan.

Kolyat saluted Shepard, "thank you Commander."

"I am honored to fight with you, like the great Wrex and Grunt before me."

"Now if there are no protests, let us leave this place," offered Shepard.

"I agree she is beginning to ripen," Eli noted grimly through a smile motioning to Manaya's corpse.

Shepard turned back to Manaya's corpse, remembering that he was unable to persuade Manaya about the indoctrination or the Reapers, leading him to believe that she may have never seen Sovereign or been held against her will by its indoctrination. _She was eventually indoctrinated but not by Sovereign it was by her own lust at revenge__**. **_

_No going back_, muttered Eli to himself looking from the husk of Manaya's corpse to Shepard who led them out of the room. He had made his decision to stay with Shepard; he no longer felt that anger, that hatred those were replaced with respect and appreciation. Eli didn't know nor did he care to dwell on the matter at the moment, not wanting to ruin his joy for finally seeking his own revenge.


	17. Moving Forward

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Moving Forward**

It was a giant sigh of relief to the entire Normandy crew to hear that the squad including Shepard had dealt with Manaya. They had suffered no fatalities signaling to the crew that Eli had changed and was now here to stay in their fight against the Reapers.

Though Manaya had been dealt with, _the Normandy_ remained docked at the lawless station. The crew was allowed a bit of shore leave as long as they stayed in groups and remained to the schedule that Yeoman Chambers had drawn up.

Miranda didn't care much for Omega, believing to be nothing more than a piss hole that just so happened to serve and house the worst scum in all of the Terminus systems. On most occasions she always tried to avoid Omega but at the moment she really didn't mind the disgusting, lawless station. It was not because she saw Omega differently because she didn't; she tolerated the station now because of who she was with, Commander John Shepard.

She could barely contain her relief when hearing the report from the squad that the mission was a success, she had worried about Eli's loyalty but had been proven wrong by the Commander.

_An increasing trend, _she smirked, she was enjoying this private time with Shepard, she remembered the looks of many of the crewmen who watched with curious expressions the Ship's captain and XO leave together and quickly.

She didn't care what the crew thought or any gossip that may ensue because nothing they could say could change how she felt for Shepard. These feelings that she never imagined herself ever sharing about someone, but now that she did, she wouldn't trade them for anything.

Miranda watched the Commander, he wasn't fighting pirates or mercenaries, he was in a different, unique arena, shopping. She was entertained at the purpose of their walk through the Omega markets when he told her, though she didn't agree with him, she realized that arguing would lead to nothing. So now she watched the Commander and an armor smith steps away, keeping her opinion and protest to herself.

"I received your message telling me that you had finished my request," Shepard stated, his fingers gently tapping the counter.

"Oh yes Shepard, quite the unusual request," The turian armor-smith commented turning his attention on his famous customer.

_Only in Omega could a rogue Spectre, an outlaw of Citadel space do his shopping with no delay or interference, _she noted amused at the current state of the galaxy.

"You were able to comply right?"

The turian's mandibles twitched, insulted at the lack of faith. "Yes, it is finished. I think that you will find it quite impressive."

"That is why I brought you the order," Shepard complimented.

"All that is left is the bill," the armor smith mentioned, tilting his head to his terminal which illuminated the price for his work.

Miranda stepped forward curious of the price tag of this armor, she turned to the terminal looking at the illuminated number, her eyes widened. "You can buy a ship for that price!"

The turian turned to Miranda offended by her reaction. "Can you put a price on the life of a companion? My armor saves lives."

"Shepard this is ridiculous, this is armor for Hades!" Miranda protested, not understanding why the varren needed armor, let alone the most expensive armor in the galaxy.

"A fair price, for a unique request," Shepard commented ignoring Miranda's remarks. He turned to his omni-tool accessing his private fund, depositing the credits into the armor-smith's account.

"Good, I can have it delivered to your ship, if you like?"

"That would be appreciated."

"Then that is what will happen, thanks again Commander. Have a nice day."

Shepard nodded pleased about the new purchase, he turned to see that his XO had her arms crossed giving him a unique frown which clearly showed her disagreement about the armor. "If you like I can purchase you a new set of armor, to make things even with Hades."

Miranda rolled her eyes at his attempt to lighten the mood, or at his notion that she was actually jealous of the varren, but she couldn't deny that she was interested at new purchases especially with Shepard treating. "I don't think you could afford my taste."

He smirked, "I was thinking about bargain hunting."

She had to hold back a chuckle, "amusing."

"I thought so," Shepard admitted, as the two walked out of the bustling, shady market district, heading back towards _the Normandy. _

The XO and Commander were enjoying the presence of one another; here their thoughts were not preoccupied by an uncooperative Council, an intrusive Spectre, or threat of Reapers. It was only the two of them, a rare peace which both appreciated greatly.

"Shepard," barked a grisly voice. Three shadows appeared in the corridor in front of them.

The two immediately pulled out their pistols at this new threat.

"If we wanted to have killed you, we would have," replied the amused voice.

The three silhouettes stayed in the shadows but judging by their forms, Shepard was sure that they were all human. "What do you want?"

"We want you to comply, which you failed to do at the warehouse district."

"Who do you work for?" Miranda asked, preparing to call on her biotics in case this conversation didn't last much longer.

"The Shadow Broker."

The news hit Miranda like a slap in the face, taking her eyes off of the figures, she turned to Shepard. He had made no mention of bumping into goons of the Shadow Broker.

Before Shepard could reply to Miranda's frown, a chorus of gun shots echoed in the corridor. The three figures in front of them fell forward in succession, all of them dead.

Miranda went forward to see that the three figures were all humans, all killed with a clean shot through the back of the head. Miranda looked towards the remainder of the dark corridor to see a shadow approaching them.

"Don't take another step," warned Miranda, her pistol was still raised.

"Is that how you welcome your helper?"

Shepard turned to the three corpses on the ground, before back to the figure who remained in the shadows, "who are you?"

The figure emerged from the shadows to reveal a woman dressed in Alliance grade armor. She had long blazing red hair which she kept in a ponytail, green eyes, a cute face even with fresh scars etched onto her left cheek and chin. "I am a messenger."

"A messenger?" asked a skeptical Miranda stepping back besides Shepard. "Are you with the Alliance?"

"No, for someone more important."

"Who would that be?" asked a curious Shepard.

"I come from your friends on Noveria."

It took Shepard a few seconds to understand the reference of the rachni queen. "Is that so?"

"Yes, the queen wishes you to know that she remains true to her promise about helping you."

"How exactly do you know the queen?" asked a cautious Shepard, remembering the last messenger of the rachni queen was an asari on Ilium

"She saved my life."

"Care to expound on that?" asked the cautious Commander.

"My name is Lucy Lane, I use to be a corporal in the Alliance, on my last mission my squad went to answer a distress beacon in the remote sections… but it was a trap set out by bold pirates. Ten went in, I was the only one to escape the trap, my ship was intercepted by a rachni cruiser who eliminated the pirates and brought me to her where she showed me a beautiful song, I have worked for her ever since."

"She spared you?" asked Miranda not believing the story.

"Yes, I am indebted to her act of kindness, I will serve her until the day I die."

"You said you were a messenger, what message do you bring?" Shepard asked, noting that the asari on Ilium had also been saved by the rachni queen.

"The queen wishes to speak with you, to help plan for the fight ahead."

"How are we supposed to meet her?" asked a skeptical Miranda.

"She provided me with these coordinates to a primary relay in the Hawking Eta cluster."

"Most primary relays are fiercely guarded by turian fleets," observed Miranda, remembering that was how the First Contact War broke out between humanity and the turian hierarchy.

"This particular relay stays undiscovered by the Council."

"How is that?"

"Hawking Eta was once controlled by the Rachni species during the war, the Rachni were forced to withdraw its claim during the wars. They however never used this relay during the war so it went unnoticed by the council species. Even after the Rachni withdrew few have dwindled in this region because the systems are mostly rotten, few materials, with few worlds to colonize."

Shepard nodded, "it is plausible that the Council may have missed a relay."

"Is this relay active?" asked Miranda.

"Yes, it is how I left her company."

"When does she want to meet with me?" asked Shepard intrigued at this supposed meeting.

"She instructed me that no more than a week upon us meeting, allowing her to continue to make preparations for the fight ahead."

"If you are here to help with the Reapers then you are more than welcome aboard," Shepard said, extending his hand.

"I appreciate your hospitality but I am only here as a messenger. I come aboard your ship only to continue my purpose in serving the queen," Lucy clarified.

"I am Executive Officer Miranda Lawson."

"Pleased to meet you," Lucy replied shaking the XO's hand.

"Well let me take you to the ship," Shepard said…

* * *

Shepard, Miranda and Lucy entered the briefing room, to see the rest of the squad had already assembled upon the commander's orders. "Everyone this is Lucy."

"Oh goodie another new buddy, at least she's an upgrade from the varren and Eli."

"Fuck you," Eli spat, he may have decided to join the squad but he still wasn't friends with everyone on board including Jack.

"Watch the temper four eyes," Jack retorted pleased with herself that she was able to get under his skin

"Enough," Shepard said sternly, turning from Eli to Jack who both mumbled before looking away from the other.

"Lucy comes with an important message that will help us in our fight with the Reapers." Miranda said stepping in trying to bring back the focus on the meeting at hand.

"What's the message?" Garrus asked.

"Is she with Alliance?" Jacob asked noticing her armor.

"No, I come on behalf of the rachni queen," answered Lucy calmly.

"The what?" asked a baffled Eli looking around to see a few of the others had similar confused expressions.

"The rachni queen," answered Lucy plainly.

"I thought those buggies went extinct," commented Jack her arms crossed, revealing no sign of surprise or interest in her usual frowning expression.

"Better off dead," Odin said. "If the stories told on Tuchanka about the Rachni wars were true."

"Shepard found one on Noveria and let her go," Garrus clarified, remembering his own disagreement with the commander's decision at the time.

"An honorable decision," Samara stated passively.

"You really are a Paragon," Eli noted with a shake of his head.

"Will she help us?" asked Tali.

"Yes."

Head nods, with conversing quickly traded between the other members of the squad at this new ally that they were able to acquire against the Reapers.

"We are forming one hell of an army, Commander," Jacob said.

"We will need everyone at their best if we are going to stop the Reapers."

"That is why Lucy is here, she has coordinates to a primary relay which will lead us to the rachni queen," Miranda stated wanting to bring the squad's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Wait, we are going to meet with her?" asked a stunned Odin.

"Yes, you should consider this an honor, few have met with the queen," Lucy answered.

"My people know all about those insects, I don't think we would call it an honor to meet one, unless we were going to kill it," Odin replied darkly.

"Wrex didn't like the decision either," Shepard commented.

"He had a good reason."

"The rachni are an intelligent species which deserves better respect throughout the galaxy. They were led astray during the wars, the queen sees this as an opportunity to redeem themselves within the eyes of the galaxy," Lucy remarked defensively taking Odin's words and tone as a personal insult.

Odin snorted at this human's perspective about these insects but seeing Shepard's stern look, he decided to remain quiet.

"So when are we leaving Commander?" asked Kolyat.

"I will be sending messages to Wrex and the Fleet. I think it is imperative that representatives of both Clan Urdnot and the Fleet travel with us to encounter the queen. So we will leave as soon as we are able to rendezvous with the others," answered Shepard, hoping that it wouldn't take more than a few days.

"What about the Council?" Jacob asked addressing the elephant in the room. The squad immediately fell silent, one by one turning to their commander, all interested in what he was going to say.

_The Normandy _wasn't oblivious, even out in the Terminus systems; they were able to come across the latest resolution by the Council in their effort in trying to bring Shepard in. Who had made no public comment to his crew about how the turians, asaris, salarians and humans were gathering their might in trying to stop him.

Shepard cleared his throat, "The Council has made their decision, and sadly I fear that we will be unable to convince them the seriousness of this threat until the Reapers begin pouring out of dark space. However we will remain steadfast in this fight, strengthened in our resolve after seeing firsthand what these sentient machines can do. We will be ready for them, we will fight them and we will defeat them."

There was a short, comfortable silence as Shepard's words sunk into the minds of his friends, head nods were exchanged with the squad already fully believing and trusting in Shepard for the war to come.

"We will finish up in Omega while waiting for collaborations with our allies, before embarking to the relay," Shepard announced. "Crew dismissed."

"Come on Corporal, I will show you around," Shepard said, seeing that Lucy was standing off to herself in the briefing room while everyone else had already left.

"Thank you Commander, but you can just call me Lucy."

"Very well Lucy that goes with you as well it is just Shepard."

Lucy nodded following Shepard out of the briefing room towards the elevator.

"How did you get from the Hawking Eta system to Omega?"

"With a ship that mostly resembles a rust bucket especially in comparison to the Normandy," answered Lucy.

"It wasn't a rachni ship was it?"

Lucy shook her head, "no it was my old Alliance battle shuttle that had clearly seen better days. To be honest I wasn't sure if it could even get me here. Thankfully it did and upon coming to Omega, I sold it for parts."

"How did you know I would be at Omega?" Shepard asked, as the two walked into the elevator.

"I was aware of your troubles with the Council. I assumed that Omega would be a logical place for you, all I had to do was wait."

"How long did you wait?"

"A week, I was beginning to wonder if I had missed you but then you showed up, thankfully."

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you were not too keen staying on Omega," teased Shepard. The elevator doors opened, Lucy came out first followed by Shepard. "The mess hall, barracks, observation decks, med-bay and the XO's office can all be found on deck 3."

"I could use some grub," Lucy admitted.

"Omega is known for many things but fine cuisine is not one of them," Shepard joked leading Lucy to the mess hall where Jacob, Garrus, Joker, and Tali had already assembled at the table, beginning to eat their own meals.

"Commander I was wondering when you were going to stop by," commented Mess Sergeant Gardner approaching Shepard with his lunch.

Shepard took the lunch tray, "Thanks Gardner, but we are going to need two."

"Another mouth to feed, say no more commander, on my way," Gardner replied going back to the kitchen.

Shepard and Lucy took seats opposite of Garrus and Tali with Jacob on their side and Joker on the other. "Lucy this is Garrus, Tali, Jacob, and Joker."

"Pleased to meet all of you," Lucy said with a friendly head nod.

"Here you go mam," Gardner interrupted sliding a tray in front of Lucy.

"Thank you sir," Lucy looked down grateful to see a sandwich on her plate. A pleasant upgrade from the food she had been eating on Omega.

Gardner only smiled, before going back to his post.

"So you are the one living with the buggies?" asked Joker.

Lucy was only able to nod in between bites.

"And that is where we are going?" Joker asked turning to the Commander.

"We can always stay here."

"No thanks Commander, I have had enough of this place."

"Have you even left the ship?" Jacob joked.

"Of course what good is a pilot if we are currently docked? I spent some time at the Afterlife bar," Joker answered insulted at the thought that he never leaves the ship.

"What good is my pilot if he is drunk," quipped a smirking Shepard.

"Commander I heard that you went armor shopping for your pet?" Garrus asked, after the laughter and chuckles had subsided.

"It looks like I am not the only one who got armor," Shepard replied, noticing his friend had finally exchanged his old battered, archangel armor in.

"I couldn't resist," Garrus said with a shrug. "It still needs a few upgrades and adjustments."

"Looks even better without the bullet holes," Tali commented, who was always a bit uncomfortable seeing Garrus with his old battered armor.

"Good because you're old armor was starting to reflect poorly on me," Shepard teased.

"You know me Shepard, I am only here to make you look good," replied an amused Garrus.

Tali put down her specially designed feeding tube. "Did you really get Hades armor?"

"You don't want him to run into battle exposed do you?" Shepard asked, wondering why he buying Hades armor was the talk of the ship.

Jacob furrowed his brow. "I didn't know he was entering any battles."

"He will be especially if you can't fix your aim," teased Shepard.

Jacob smirked shaking his head, while the others laughed lightly.

Lucy observed the Commander and his friend's playful exchange of banter, reminding her of own days of service in the Alliance. It was a painful reminder, one she had not thought of in a while, thanks to the queen.

"How is it living with the rachni?" Joker asked.

"A wonderful experience," answered Lucy honestly, noticing the unsure faces looking back at her.

"I thought the rachni lived in worlds that were uninhabitable for other species?" Jacob asked.

"They mostly do, I stayed on one of their ships with others who have been enlisted to help with their cause."

"You are not the only one helping the rachni?" asked a confused but curious Shepard.

Lucy shook her head, "no there were others, some are rescues like me, others were found with little alternative, some were abducted."

"Abducted?" asked Shepard raising his brow.

"I misspoke, you must believe me everything that the rachni queen has done she has done for the betterment of her people and your cause," defended Lucy.

"She sure has gotten your trust and loyalty," commented Shepard.

"She has both until I die."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the other members of the squad were still trying to take in all the information about their new crewmen and the species she represented.

"I think I have left my post long enough," Joker said breaking the silence as he stood up slowly and carefully. "Commander what is our deadline in hitting this relay?"

"A week," answered Shepard, he was still processing Lucy's revelations of the rachni recruiting and periodically abducting people in hopes of helping their cause.

"So we are staying in Omega?"

"For the time being."

"Good because you can't beat the view," Joker commented, sarcastically leaving the table.

"Come on Garrus, I can adjust your new hoplite armor," Jacob said standing up.

"That would be appreciated," Garrus replied following Jacob out of the mess hall.

_I'm not here to make friends,_ Lucy found herself thinking while she watched the others at the table leave. She knew her stubbornness and loyalty to the rachni queen would ruffle feathers but she didn't care. She didn't need or seek the approval of the others. She looked around the table to see that only her and the commander remained, she noticed that he was watching her.

"They don't understand."

"I'm not sure they can."

"Then I pity them," Lucy remarked bitterly, standing up from the table.

"This is still new to a lot of people Lucy, you must remember and be prepared for that. You don't do the queen any good by pretending that these people do not have a reason to be hesitant, dismissing their hesitance as arrogance, because you will win little favor. When I spoke with the queen, I remembered her distraught on the actions from her ancestors, I remembered her determination to want to change the future of her people."

"I will take your words under advisement, but for now I was hoping to get some rest," Lucy said seeing some sense in Shepard's words but she also remembered her purpose for being here.

Shepard nodded before standing up, "I don't blame you. The barracks are across from the elevator."

"Thank you Commander," Lucy said leaving the mess hall, with her only thought on getting some sleep.

Shepard watched his newest arrival leave the mess hall, surprised at how loyal and determined she was in the rachni queen's cause. He didn't allow his thoughts to stray long knowing that he still had to write the letters to the Fleet and Wrex.

* * *

Shepard stretched as he walked out of the elevator onto deck one, his doors opening upon his presence. He walked in to see that he wasn't alone; Miranda was sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for him. Hades left her side to greet his master, with eager eyes and wagging tail. He scratched his pet varren behind the ear, while keeping his eyes on Miranda.

"His present came," Miranda commented casually standing up motioning to the middle size crate at the foot of Shepard's bed. She stood arms crossed, face neutral, her eyes on Shepard as he playfully interacted with Hades.

"That's good to hear, but I am sure that is not why you are up here," Shepard observed, sensing that something was up with the XO.

Miranda smirked realizing that Shepard was very good at reading her. "Why didn't you tell me that the goons you bumped into were Shadow Broker henchmen?"

He sighed, "You are right, I should have."

Miranda was glad that Shepard was going to make this easy, she approached him, placing her hands on his chest. She could feel his body react to her touch, she looked up into his calming blue eyes. "The last thing we need is more enemies."

Shepard wrapped his arms around Miranda's smaller frame, pulling her closer to him. "We can handle the Shadow Broker."

"We shouldn't under estimate the Shadow Broker," Miranda found herself saying, slightly pulling away from Shepard. It was the reasonable, XO persona that spoke again. "He tried to sell your body to the collectors; the Shadow Broker can still be working for the Reapers, which means he may be able to possess Reaper weapons, or technology."

"Then we will be prepared to face him if and when that time comes, however he serves as nothing but a distraction to the real threat. With the possibility of a rachni army coming into the fray, our chances have slightly improved."

"That may be but they garner hatred and mistrust within most species who were around during the wars. Do you really think Clan Urdnot will fight along the rachni who killed countless krogan?" asked Miranda believing that though the rachni would be a strong ally they could also undo the alliances with the others by their reputation alone.

"I do believe they will fight, they do not need to be friends but allies. They don't have to like each other just tolerate each other. Wrex witnessed Sovereign's destruction first-hand. Wrex listened to the sentient machine's rambles on Virmire. He understands that the Reapers are the true threat, the others will fall in line behind their clan-master."

Miranda nodded satisfied to see that like always Commander Shepard had planned ahead exceptionally for their mission at hand. _His reputation was most well deserved._

"Was that the only reason why you came up here?" Shepard asked playfully.

Miranda smirked, "what did you have in mind?"

"Since you are up here, I was wondering if you could help me get Hades in his new armor?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, playfully swatting his chest, "ass."

Shepard only laughed amused by her reaction, before pulling her into his embrace with a kiss following.


	18. Memories and Meetings

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Memories and Meetings **

_This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening, _a series of gunshots and explosions awoke Shepard from his thoughts and fears while he ran through the woods alone, looking back he could see an orange glow rising above the trees**. **Downtown Mindoir was in screams of people from behind caused Shepard's stomach to lurch, there was nothing he could do for them, _I am not a soldier_ he found himself saying trying to numb the guilt that he could feel resonate in his gut.

"Check the woods make sure we didn't miss anybody," shouted a gruff voice. It was a pirate barking orders to his squad.

_Shit_, Shepard thought realizing that he was out in the open path of the woods, he immediately went behind a large bush, his breathing was heavy, his hands were shaking, he could hear one of the pirates coming closer.

He looked around for a weapon finding a thick branch that could be easily used as a club; wrapping his fingers around the branch tightly, _what am I doing?_ He caught himself saying at his supposed plan of fighting this pirate.

Footsteps came closer; Shepard carefully peered out to see that it was a single batarian. He had never seen a batarian in real life, but he caught dozens of pictures of them on the vids, they were usually the ones responsible for raids on human colonies.

The pirate had passed his hiding place and moved forward but he found himself creeping out from behind the bush, stalking the batarian.

He was a step away when he raised his club and swung. The club smashed against the back of the batarian who groaned and cursed as he staggered forward.

The batarian spun around to shoot, but Shepard was quicker swinging his club at the batarian's hand which was holding the pistol. The pistol shot from his hand, as the pirate shouted in pain, after an unnatural crack echoed through the woods, signaling that his hand was broken.

"You bastard!" the batarian spat throwing all of his weight towards Shepard, who ducked, tripping the pirate who stumbled onto the ground landing on his stomach.

Before he could even think, before he could even stop himself, Shepard pounced on him with a series of kicks into the pirate's stomach and chest. The pirate stumbled and groaned clearly over matched and unable to pick himself up.

Shepard couldn't stop himself continuing to kick the batarian with all of his might while the batarian squirmed, groaning in pain, with his hands trying to cradle his stomach to block the strikes.

He could feel his heart beating faster and faster, the adrenaline was rushing through his blood, his mind relaying him orders to continue. Without thinking he began bludgeoning the batarian's head with his club, over and over and over again.

He wasn't counting how many times he had hid the batarian, he just continued, not stopping when the pirate fell silent, or when it went limp, he continued until the batarian's head exploded spitting flesh, blood, bone, and brain tissue in all directions.

The splash of the batarian's warm blood on his cheeks, finally caused him to lower the club and halt the attack. His breathing was heavy, erratic, when he looked down at the nearly headless batarian. He gently brushed his cheek feeling the blood; he curiously examined the material on his finger seeing the pink brain tissue.

Shepard groaned, staggering backwards away from the corpse, he could taste vomit in the back of his throat, unable to stop himself, he emptied his stomach behind a bush. Tears dripped from the corner of his eyes, his throat burned with vomit, bile dripping out of his mouth, with his hands shaking, which he kept on his knees that were slapping against each other.

_I killed him, I killed somebody_, the revealing thought was something that Shepard could never imagine himself doing or being in a place to even make an attempt. However feet away from him, where the disfigured corpse of the pirate lay was proof of what he was capable of.

He felt a sharp pull come from behind, tugging him forward, before he could even fight, his arms were brought to his back with tremendous strength.

"You are lucky you are so damn valuable alive," the pirate hissed in his ears, the pirate's breath slapping the back of his neck.

Shepard wasn't panicking at the new situation that he found himself in. He was surprisingly calm, collective, trying to figure out his next point of action. He leaned into the pirate, positioning his feet before kicking off the ground. The momentum behind his spring sent him and the pirate tumbling backwards, smashing into a tree. The pirate's back slammed into the tree, groaning, he loosened his grip on Shepard.

Who immediately jumped forward, spinning around to see that the pirate was another batarian. Without even thinking he began pummeling the pirate's head and face with an array of punches, while remembering his old boxing classes in gym class. Within the first punches, his knuckles screamed in pain, but Shepard continued ignoring his own pain, with the adrenaline rushing through his muscles, made it nearly impossible for him to even want to stop.

After the assault continued for another minute, Shepard finally found himself losing his breath, slowly stopping his punches, bringing his arms to his side. He stepped back to see the batarian's heavily bruised face and head, who groaned before his body slid down the tree, into a sitting position as his head leaned against the trunk.

Shepard stepped backward, grabbing his club; he approached the batarian like a batter entering the batter's box. Gripping his club tightly within his fingers, before measuring the batarian with the club, he controlled his breathing, with sharp inhales and slow exhales, realizing what he was about to do. He swung, the momentum behind his swing caused the batarian's head to spin nearly 180 degrees, upon contact a chorus of broken bones erupted. The batarian's body slumped to his side, where it lay perfectly still.

He dropped the club by the batarian's feet, he was finding it hard to believe what he had just done, killing his second pirate. He took several steps away from the two batarians, whose sight alone caused him to want to throw up again.

He turned towards the wood path which led to a cluster of farms including his own. He took off to run, but within a few steps, he felt a rope snake across his legs, slapping his feet together, losing his balance, he fell face first on the ground.

Shepard coughed violently breathing in the dust as his face was smeared into the ground, but he immediately spun onto his back, trying to push himself up.

"Not so fast!" barked a voice, as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Shepard froze when he saw that the figure was a human. He had been expecting batarians, turians, salarian pirates, but a human to take part in this slaughter. He couldn't comprehend such a horror, such a betrayal.

"Surprised?" the human asked with a wide smile. The human was covered in gray battle armor flanked by batarian and turian pirates, who immediately approached Shepard.

"Why would you do this?" Shepard demanded angrily.

The male was nearly forty years old, with short brown hair; scars riddled his face, while his eyes were a sharp green. "For the credits, kid," his answer was simple almost disturbing with the lack of emotion involved in his tone.

Shepard tried to push himself up, but a turian foot swiftly connected with his chest forcing him back down. His head smashed against the ground, causing him to cough and groan.

The adrenaline that had been nursing Shepard through these heinous events was waning; he was beginning to feel the pain in his legs and arms, while his muscles screamed tirelessly. His resolve not to become a slave replaced his adrenaline in an attempt to dull his other pains, forcing him to continue, again he tried to get up, this time a batarian slammed the butt of his rifle onto Shepard's chin. Who groaned in pain as his head snapped back onto the ground, his chin had been split opened, feeling his own warm blood trickling down his neck, soaking his shirt.

"You're tough kid, too bad you're a farmer and not a soldier. You may have had a future," the human said mockingly, crouching down beside Shepard.

The image of the human traitor went in and out of focus for Shepard whose entire body felt numb, while he became overcome with dizziness; he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

_Don't go to sleep! Keep your eyes open! _The orders from Shepard's will echoed through his mind, but he couldn't obey them, finally closing his eyes, succumbing to the pain that spread across his body…

Shepard jolted from sleep; his breathing was heavy while his face was dripping with beads of sweat. "Lights."

The lights illuminated Shepard's messy quarters. He threw his sheets off of him, sitting on the side of the bed, his hands going through his sweat drenched hair.

He looked over to the other side of his bed it was empty. He sighed Miranda had been with him last night and he had slept fine. _This memory was worst,_Shepard tried to mull over the importance of seeing his old memory as he pushed himself out of bed. The memory was persistent, plaguing him for the last handful of days, usually when he found himself alone.

After splashing several handfuls of water on his face, Shepard stepped out of his private washroom, unable and unwilling to go back to sleep, he left his quarters.

* * *

Shepard stepped out of the elevator and onto Deck 3, remembering that Gardner kept a good deal of celebratory whiskey in one of the cabinets, he approached _the Normandy's _make shift kitchen, going through the cupboards until he found a whiskey bottle, grabbing a small cup, he turned around to see that he wasn't alone.

Eli was sitting at the table drinking a greenish liquid.

He sat across from him; Eli acknowledged the Commander's presence with a simple nod and grunt. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"I wasn't trying," answered Eli, in his usual brusque tone

Shepard took his tone in stride, pouring himself a full glass. "Glad to see that you could find something on-board."

"This?" asked Eli holding up his drink, his four eyes examining the glass before continuing. "No, I had to buy this on Omega, but I am hoping to be reimbursed seeing that I am part of your crew now."

Shepard took a long sip, a burning sensation tickling his throat as the whiskey went down. "How is the shuttle coming?"

"I got some more material from various shops on Omega, it can fly but I still don't trust dropping it off on a battlefield."

"Noted, do you usually come up here to drink at this hour?"

"Less people means less stares, I am sure not all are thrilled with my choice to stay, but I could care less what those shits thought."

"Way to think like a team player," Shepard quipped light heartedly.

Eli chuckled, Shepard's skills as a soldier and his humor had been the first to win him over from the tempting desire to shoot him. "So why couldn't the Paragon sleep?" He asked the question before he could stop himself.

Shepard was caught off guard by the question mostly because of the one who asked it, "nightmares."

"I use to have nightmares, especially when I first entered the fray of a licensed killer, but now when I close my eyes all I see is darkness."

Shepard recalled earlier conversations with Eli, remembering that he had not always been a bounty hunter but changed his duty after… _Elysium__**.**_ Shepard was already having problems sleeping; he didn't need fresh memories of that battle popping up.

"I don't get it Eli, you're one of the best infiltrators I've known, but yet you chose a life as a bounty hunter?"

"I didn't chose that life, it was mine after Elysium," Eli said, his tone or mood was vastly deteriorating from barely polite to more obtrusive than usual.

"Everything goes back to Elysium for you, doesn't it?"

"Are you saying it doesn't for you?" Eli ignored his question.

"No, it doesn't," Shepard answered flatly and honestly.

He couldn't tell what was more disarming Shepard's answer or his tone that he gave it in. "The Lion of Elysium, where your name was projected on every vid for weeks, making the entire galaxy aware of your existence."

"That was when my supposed legend was born," Shepard paused with a small smirk reading that his batarian squad member was still confused. "The life I live now started on Mindoir." _Here we go again,_ he thought about the honest answer he gave. He never shied away from either combat or conversations especially with those he called friends, and after being with Eli this last month, he considered him one.

"I heard about Mindoir, I didn't know you were there."

Shepard only nodded, draining the rest of his glass, before he could feel the burning sensation travel down his throat; he poured another glass and took another sip. The whiskey had helped quell his insistent, raging mind on flashing images of Mindoir that haunted his sleep for days.

_Interesting, _Eli mused he had never seen the Commander, so disarmed, vulnerable about anything but the thought of that colony clearly washed over a troubled expression on Shepard's face. "My brother died at Elysium." _Damn it,_ Eli's old self cursed at his own vulnerability, at his own concept that him and Shepard were now friends.

Shepard looked up curiously from this revelation. "I am sorry to hear that, I know that losing those you care for can be agonizing."

Eli could tell that he meant every word with the utmost sincerity; it was a disarming quality in a soldier. "He never should have been there." His words were laced with regret and guilt, his head lowered ashamed at the memory.

"I was a politician on Khar' Shan, following my father's footsteps, I also followed in his ideals, his anger, his particular hatred towards humanity and the council. My brother was idealist and a troublemaker, you probably would have liked him Shepard. He had recently left the home world not agreeing with our isolation approach, his decision upset father gravely I remember he contacted me, asking me for advice on what he should do," Eli paused he hadn't voluntarily thought about the events that transpired next for years, always bringing up unseen pain that nestled in his mind.

"I remember a tip that same day that came to me about the plan on Elysium from a pirate who I helped out of serious charges; he paid me with credits and information. I thought that the tip and my brother contacting me was a sign," He explained more to himself then Shepard, anything he could do to try to lessen the pain that still resided within him.

"I told him that the only way father would welcome him back was if he did something worth noting, he was desperate to come back into our family's good graces. I told him about the attack on Elysium, I set him up with my own contact, he hastily agreed vowing to prove his loyalty to the cause of our struggle, he didn't return," he stopped.

He had never spoken those words to anyone, never revealing his own pain, his own guilt by his actions. Now he spoke them openly to the lamented Hero of Elysium.

_Tragic,_ was the only word Shepard could use to describe the story that Eli told him. He had expected some tale of drama to explain Eli's name and the choices that followed but he wasn't expecting something so poignant, something so disarming.

Shepard cleared his throat, taking the time to try to arrange what he was going to say to his new friend. "Losing someone is never easy Eli, especially when it is someone as close as a brother. You may have taken the name to always hold yourself accountable to what happened, but you have also allowed that name to continue to haunt you, allowing the pain to burrow and fester."

"Easier said than done," he snorted, appreciating the Commander's words but didn't think it could work.

"I didn't say it was easy."

"Were you able to?"

"I still struggle with what happened, I occasionally find my thoughts wander in what my life might have been but I move forward. I cannot allow those past events to distract me from my present and future."

He drained the remainder of his drink before standing up, "thanks Shepard."

"Anytime Eli."

Eli took a few steps towards the elevator before he turned back to face his commander, "about what was said between us-"

"Stays between us," Shepard cut in.

He nodded, satisfied with Shepard's words; he went to the elevator without looking back. He couldn't deny that he felt better with talking about the events that happened to his brother.

* * *

Shepard sat alone in the mess hall, appreciative of the talk, which helped him just as much as he hoped it would help Eli. There were no flashes or glimpses of Mindoir crashing through his mind, _well the whiskey helped with that__**. **_He admitted finishing his glass in two consecutive sips, he returned Gardner's lighter whiskey bottle back to its hidden spot.

"Shepard?" the XO's office doors slipped open as Miranda stepped out. She looked from him to Gardner's supposed hidden spot for his contraband. She raised her brow, "busy night?"

He couldn't help but smirk at the situation, of being slightly scolded at this hour by the XO, but then remembering his private conversation with Eli. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"We?" asked Miranda looking around the dimly lit mess hall unable to see anyone else.

He shook his head realizing that Miranda had not heard their conversation, "it's nothing, but if we didn't wake you…"

"EDI did," answered Miranda remembering why she was leaving her office. "I was coming to wake you up; we have just been contacted by the Illusive man."

He could hear the bitterness in her voice as she spoke the last words. The Illusive man was the last person he suspected to wanting to talk with them since they quit Cerberus promptly after destroying the Collector base. "Do you have any ideas what this is about?"

"Several but nothing seems definite, all I know is that he would not be contacting us if it wasn't what he deemed important."

"Then what are we waiting for," commented Shepard, leading Miranda to the elevator.

She only nodded stepping into the waiting elevator, Shepard right behind her as he pushed the button for deck 2. He turned to see she was staring straight ahead with a determined expression on her face. He gently put his arm on her shoulder, "are you alright?"

"Fine," answered Miranda too quickly, she moved into his touch. _Don't lie to him,_ she sighed, "not exactly."

"You're worried about Oriana," Shepard deducted.

Miranda turned to see that he was watching her closely, his eyes mirroring the concern that he held for her. "I am, I have tried to play out other scenarios in why he would want to talk to us, but in the end, I keep on seeing Oriana in front of me."

"Miranda," but before Shepard could finish his words of comfort, the elevator doors opened with a soft _bing_.

Whatever vulnerability Miranda may have shown was swallowed up by her XO persona as she stepped out of the elevator with a resolute expression, ready to face her old boss. She turned back to face him showing a small, thankful smile assuring him that she knew what he was going to say.

Shepard returned the smile, following her out of the elevator as the two entered the briefing room, with the table collapsing, allowing the two to step forward as their bodies were scanned, processed and sent to the Illusive man.

"Ah Shepard, Miranda I was wondering when you would accept my link," commented the Illusive man seeing their sudden appearances appear in his office.

"What do you want?" asked Miranda icily.

The Illusive man surveyed his former employee before letting loose a chuckle. "Straight to the point Miss Lawson, it is good to see that some things have not changed."

"You sound disappointed," Miranda replied curtly.

"I have gotten use to it," he replied coldly. "However I am not here to open up old wounds and get involved in old arguments. I will not allow my anger to blind me in what needs to be done."

"The Reapers?" Shepard asked speaking up for the first time.

"Not in this case, you have made powerful enemies over the years Shepard, none more powerful then the Shadow Broker," answered the Illusive man, his steely blue eyes staring at the Commander.

Shepard nodded, "Do you know why he is after me?"

"He tried to sell your body to the Collectors Shepard. He chose his own greed and lust for power over common sense against the Reaper invasion. When you destroyed the Collectors, you eliminated his chances of securing more weapons, more information, more influence," answered the Illusive man.

"He is holding a persistent grudge since I have already dealt with the goons that he had sent," Shepard remarked casually.

"Yes, the Shadow Broker is aware that his strike teams have done nothing in their attempts to capture you, so he has gone a different route to get your attention."

"Which is?" asked Miranda, feeling her heart begin to flutter within her chest. She felt a sick heavy feeling settle in her stomach, unable to push thoughts of her sister our of her mind.

"He has purchased information from within Cerberus about the location of your sister," answered the Illusive man, betraying no emotions or feelings of this information.

Miranda could feel her own heart sink, she was suspecting this, but it did not make it any easier to swallow, she tried to speak but found her throat dry.

Shepard turned to see the alarmed expression on Miranda's face. He lowered his hand to hers assuring her with a gentle squeeze. "That is impossible; I put her under the protection of Alliance Marines."

"Yes, but that has not stopped us from keeping our own eye out for her," remarked the Illusive man vaguely, while his attention was on the scene that unfolded between the Commander and XO.

The Illusive man's cold voice about watching her sister stirred a fire within Miranda's heart. "Is this your idea of revenge?"

"I did not pass the information along Miss Lawson but whether you believe me or not is not my concern. The Shadow Broker found a disgruntled employee who was able to pass on this valuable information. The employee has been dealt with, sadly he was unable to spend his new fortune, but the information is now in the hands of the Shadow Broker."

"Then we will take the necessary steps to keep Miranda's sister and her family safe," Shepard remarked sincerely.

Miranda could hear the conviction in his voice, his willingness to help her, she looked up to see that his focus was on the Illusive man. Where she turned her gaze to him as well, her years working for him, helped her detect that there was more than her former boss was saying.

"What is the problem?"

"Our intelligence believes that the Shadow Broker has passed this information onto a very dangerous foe, Spectre Marah Xoni."

"That bitch?" growled Miranda angrily. Her anger flared within her heart like a raging fire at the thought of that 'Spectre' getting anywhere near her sister.

Shepard smirked, "good I have been itching to deal with her."

"We do not know what the Spectre will do with this information. We assume she will try to use it to lure you to her," continued the Illusive man ignoring Shepard's last remarks. The Illusive man lit a cigarette before bringing it to his lips, exhaling the smoke, "that cannot happen."

"It won't. We can deal with her and keep Miranda's family safe," Shepard said confidently.

"Shep-" Miranda began but she was cut off by the Illusive man.

"Your feelings for your XO Shepard cannot cloud your judgment, stopping the Reapers should be your number one priority," lectured the Illusive man disapprovingly.

Shepard scoffed, "don't worry; I have this ability to prove my critics and skeptics wrong time and time again."

"That you do," the Illusive man sighed. "Very well Shepard we will send the information we have on Marah's current whereabouts as well as send in commandoes to remove Oriana to a more secure place for the time being."

"That would be appreciative," Shepard replied with a head nod.

"Good luck Shepard, we would hate to lose you in our most desperate hour."

Before Shepard could assure the Illusive man that there should be no worries, he found himself back in the briefing room aboard _the Normandy Sr-2 _with a silent Miranda. He was impressed with how well she was handling the news about her sister.

"Shepard this isn't your problem."

"Excuse me?" asked Shepard politely.

"The Illusive man is right, you are far too important in our war against the Reapers. Oriana is my sister, I can deal with this Spectre, I have to," Miranda replied determinedly.

Shepard folded his arms, "I can decide where I go and where I don't Miranda."

"What about the rachni?" Miranda pointed out, finding it more painful to try to push a sincere Shepard away.

"We have a few days and we have yet to receive messages from either Wrex or the Fleet."

"Shepard you can't-"

Shepard raised his hand to stop Miranda, "we are in this together."

Miranda looked into his eyes to see the genuineness of the words he spoke. She couldn't help but show him a grateful smile, "thank you."

Shepard returned her smile before pulling her into a comforting embrace, after a few seconds of peaceful silence, "EDI?"

EDI's avatar suddenly appeared, "yes, Shepard?"

"Have you received the information from the Cerberus network?" asked Shepard as he and Miranda turned to the digital avatar that appeared before them.

"Yes, I am mining it now."

"Where are they plotting Spectre Xoni's position?" asked Miranda

"Scanning for Intel… Marah's spaceship has been located on the planet Chasca."

"Chasca, I remember breaking up a Ceberus ring on that planet," remarked Shepard.

Miranda nodded, "I am sure that is why Marah chose it." She turned to him. "It's in Citadel space."

"Then we will be discreet," Shepard replied with an assuring smile.

Miranda nodded, "I will inform Joker the change of coordinates."

"Good I am sure that he is a little restless."

Miranda was at the door when she turned back. "Thanks John, you don't know how much this means to me." Without waiting for a reply, knowing that time was of the essence to keep her sister safe from that bitch of a Spectre, Miranda left.


	19. Preperations

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Preparations **

_Nebula Goddess _was Spectre Marah Xoni's cruiser; it was one of the best asari cruisers available. It had speed, power, state of the art sensors and shields; there were few ships that were better. The Spectre's entire crew were asari, all of them trained to fight, many of them being commandos themselves, personally being used by Marah in many of her own missions.

The most famous room on the ship was the 'war' room, this was where Marah assembled her crew before and after every mission. She got live feeds from the Council for briefings and debriefings.

It was circular shaped; at the far end was a terminal that was used to directly connect with the Citadel. On both sides of the room were leather couches for the crew to sit comfortably after missions, going over what they did right and what they could improve on. Asari statues were in all four corners of the room, different poses, all primitive design, reminding Marah about the life of her people before they were 'enlightened.'

_I will be damned if I allow these secondary forces that the Citadel has been able to scrounge up to steal my glory!_ Marah vented to herself while she paced alone in her war room. It was an insult; it was a clear showing that the council didn't trust her to get the job done. _When have I failed them before? _

The Council's decision to call on the turian fleets, Alliance marines, asari commandoes and salarian task forces to help her in the pursuit of capturing Shepard. It forced her to try a different tactic in her attempt to arrest the rogue Spectre.

Marah did not regret her decision to contact the Shadow Broker; she held no qualms in sinking low to buy information that would help her. She had no one to report to except herself and she would be disappointed and unable to forgive herself if someone else took Shepard. This was her assignment, and she never failed an assignment, especially one as pleasing as her current one.

The Shadow Broker had easily agreed to help, as well as do the dirty work all he asked for in return besides the credits was a chance to see and speak with Shepard before he was whooshed away to a detention center. Marah had already paid the credits, but she had no plans on turning Shepard in to anyone besides the Council.

"Spectre Xoni, we are getting hailed," informed the asari pilot, whose soft voice came over the speakers.

"Thank you, I will patch it through." She walked across the room, setting up a channel between her ship and the address provided to her. A few seconds of waiting for a connection before one of the shadow broker's agents appeared before her, it was a volus.

"Were you waiting for me?" commented the volus, noticing how quickly he was patched through.

"What do you have?" asked Marah purposefully ignoring the volus's question.

The volus turned around as a another figure was dragged in by turian guards, it was a human female with wide eyes. She was tirelessly trying to break free from her captor's grip.

Marah allowed herself a smile recognizing the human at once to be the sister of XO Miranda Lawson. "She sure has spirit."

Her voice caused Oriana to stop fighting her captors, looking forward to see the hologram presence of the asari Spectre. "Who are you suppose to be?"

"That does not matter," dismissed Marah.

"All I know is that you shouldn't be too difficult since you couldn't even get me yourself," Oriana spat.

"You definitely are Officer Lawson's sister-"

"How do you know Miranda?" interrupted Oriana.

Marah smiled relishing the opportunity to inform the younger Lawson all about her sister's dealings. "That does not matter, but you will know who you are dealing with soon enough. Bring her to Chasca we are expecting company and preparations still need to be made."

The volus bowed his head; Oriana opened her mouth to speak just as the communication was cut.

Marah now stood alone allowing herself to smile; she couldn't help but be pleased, because so far everything was going according to her preparations.

In a few hours she would be able to finally confront Shepard, arrest him and hopefully kill those he traveled with. They were expendable; the Council would not care about their fates, not as long as they were given Shepard alive who would be held accountable for his actions.

* * *

_To: Commander John Shepard_

_CC: Executive Officer Miranda Lawson_

_The Shadow Broker has taken Oriana. Her parents are unharmed and were away at the time of the break. They have been informed that thugs kidnapped their daughter, and that it was being handled by an outside agency. They are currently under our protection._

_All indications show that Oriana is being taken to Chasca. The goons who took her were not asari commandoes, leading us to believe they were hired under the Shadow Broker. _

_Best of luck I hope this information serves you two wisely, we will send more updates if we can. _

_Remember Shepard your destiny is the Reapers not this Spectre_

Shepard read the message for the umpteenth time; he had just received it from the Illusive man. Seeing Marah stoop to this level, confirmed his own analysis of her that she would do anything to stop him.

He was reminded of the common theme that he had picked up on in his studies from history, _the innocent were always dragged into the struggle._But this was not just a nameless innocent civilian this was Miranda's sister. He would do anything to help Miranda. "EDI?"

EDI's avatar appeared in the Commander's room. "Yes, Shepard?"

"Has Officer Lawson read her messages yet?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Shepard nodded, pushing himself away from his desk careful not to intrude on Hades sleeping. He was hoping that the news might come a little better coming from him and not the illusive man's letter.

* * *

_That bitch, when I get my hands on her,_ Miranda growled to herself while she paced behind her desk. The Illusive man's letter was opened up and dominated her terminal screen. _I won't lose her; I cannot allow my past choices to hurt her. She is innocent; she has a chance to live a normal life. But none of this would have happened if I had not been so stupid in meeting her, _she chastised herself with the last words leaving a particular guilty sting.

The doors of her office opened stopping Miranda from another rant, she turned to see Shepard standing in the doorway. Before he could even speak or walk into the room. She went around her desk dropping all formalities and protocol going into his arms. She did not care that those in the mess hall could see her; she didn't care about the gossip or the water cooler talk that would follow.

Shepard gently led Miranda back into her office as the doors closed behind them and were automatically locked allowing the two to talk privately. He gently brushed back the dark strands of her hair that fell over her face. "Did you read the Illusive man's message?"

Miranda nodded, reluctantly pulling herself away from his comforting embrace, while trying her best to correct her emotional lapse, falling into her XO persona.

"Do not worry Miranda, we will get her back, Joker has already informed me that we should be hitting the relay soon."

"Good because when I get to that Spectre I am going to rip her part," Miranda snarled, while images of the dismembered asari corpse fluttered through her mind.

"Miranda," Shepard said gently.

Miranda looked into his face to see his genuine concern being mirrored in his blue eyes, she found herself within an emotional battle between her old self and her new self. Her newer self wanted to melt back into his arms and have him tell her that everything was going to be ok, but her old XO persona saw the need to stay strong not just for her but for her sister.

She sighed unable to push away the guilt that she could feel begin to build up. "This is my fault."

"No, it isn't," Shepard replied sternly but quickly.

"She was supposed to live an innocent life! Then I entered the picture, I ruined any chance she could have at a normal life," confessed Miranda tasting the blame as the words came out.

"Bullshit," Shepard said crossing his arms while he kept his eyes on Miranda. "I am not going to allow you the opportunity to try to pin this travesty on yourself. You rescued her from your father and by all indications of that place you saved her from a great deal of pain."

Miranda sighed, she could hear the truth in his words but a small part of her wouldn't allow herself to relinquish the guilt. "She was kidnapped because of me."

"That may be but do not allow that small misfortune fester within you to the point when you can no longer concentrate on what is important. Which is getting back your sister and making sure that this will not happen again," Shepard replied sincerely.

She nodded touched by the conviction of his tone, while his words stirred within her. "You are right Shepard, I am not helping Oriana by allowing myself to wallow in my own pity."

Miranda placed her hand on his arm, a warm smile enveloped on her face. "Thank you Shepard, not just for your words but for your determination in getting back my sister. No one has ever done so much for me."

Shepard returned her warm smile, bending down gently kissing her forehead but before he could speak EDI's avatar appeared in Miranda's office.

"Commander Shepard, I have ran the information that you asked for."

"Thank you EDI, can you inform the crew to meet in the briefing room in five minutes."

"Of course Commander," EDI's avatar disappeared, leaving the Commander and XO alone again.

"What was the information that you needed EDI to gather?" asked Miranda curiously.

"You will have to attend the meeting," answered Shepard slyly, unable to hide a smile.

She couldn't help but smile, "then I will make sure not to be late."

"Are you going to be-"

Miranda waved him off, "I am but only because of you."

He nodded, giving her one last reassuring smile before the doors closed behind him.

_How did I live without him? _Miranda wondered to herself as she watched Shepard leave she wanted to thank him again. She wanted to let him know just how much she appreciated his words and insight but the moment had come and went.

She closed the Illusive man's message on her terminal, feeling a new determination to rescue her sister. She also felt a rise of confidence knowing that she was going into battle with him, who was just as dedicated and determined as she was to help get back her sister. _He is a remarkable man and she was blessed to have him._

* * *

The squad obediently shuffled into the briefing room following EDI's message, seeing that Shepard was already waiting for them standing at the terminal when Eli walked in the doors closed, he looked around to see the confused expressions of his squad members. None of them knew where they were going of why except for him and Miranda.

"Thank you all for coming."

"What is going on Shepard? The damn AI told us that we are traveling to the Maroon Sea cluster?" asked Jack brusquely. The conversing between the crew that followed Jack's question signaled that the remainder of the squad was just as curious.

"Yes, we are traveling to the Matano system," answered Shepard.

"Does this have to do with the Reapers?" asked Kolyat.

"No, it doesn't."

"Then why are we risking our asses flying around in Citadel space?" asked Eli.

"As you all know the Shadow Broker has attempted to capture me but after his second failed attempt, he decided to go a different way to get my attention."

"What?" asked Tali nervously.

"He passed on information about my sister to Marah," answered Miranda hesitantly.

"Isn't that the Spectre who has been hounding us since the Citadel?" asked Jacob.

"Yes," answered Miranda, who was a little nervous on how the crew would respond to the detour about rescuing her sister.

"It is disappointing to see the class of the Spectres sink to such lows," commented Samara passively.

Thane nodded, "it is a blemish to those noble few who came before her, forcing the innocent into the struggle."

"What happened to your sister?" asked Tali sincerely turning to the XO.

"She was taken to Chasca," answered Miranda.

"So we are going to rescue her?" asked Jacob.

"That is the plan, the galaxy is not at stake with this mission. The Reapers are not involved. This mission will be on a volunteer basis," clarified Shepard, turning to his crew waiting for their answers.

_Here it goes,_ she thought to herself.

"Good, because I volunteer," commented Tali.

"I've wanted to take this Spectre down a peg, I am in," added Garrus.

"Fighting a Council endorsed Spectre, you can count me in Paragon," Eli agreed with a smirk.

"It is understandable to want to delay the Reapers, especially when family is involved," Thane remarked.

"We can't let you fight alone now Officer Lawson," Jacob said with a reassuring nod.

"The queen would understand if we were late, it is the call of the strong to defend the innocent."

"Not only do we need to save Officer Lawson's sister but we need to stop this Spectre who is abusing her power," remarked Kolyat.

"I could always use more practice Commander," Odin admitted with a wide smile.

"I served an oath to help defend those that cannot defend themselves and I will not stop now," Samara stated.

"Ah shit, just consider it a gift cheerleader since you quit Cerberus, I'm in," Jack said hesitantly.

Miranda had no words to express her gratitude looking around at the sincere and determine faces of the squad all of who volunteered to risk their own lives to help her. She was disarmed by the results that showed in front of her. She had been so sure most would pass but now hearing their willingness to join proved something to Miranda, something she might not ever have considered, _They were more than just members of the same squad, they were her friends._

"Thank you, all of you."

"When you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Tali said firmly, putting a hand on Miranda's shoulder.

Shepard nodded, proud and pleased with his squad's sense of service, "I couldn't say it better myself Tali. I was hoping that I would have you all join us, since the preparations I have made were including you all."

"You never stop Paragon," Eli quipped.

"What's the plan Commander?" asked Jacob.

"Always thinking Shepard, you must have a lot of time on your hands," Garrus teased.

"EDI," Shepard said as the AI's avatar appeared in the room, a 3-d display of a highlighted section of the planet illuminated the room.

"We believe that this is where Marah is waiting for us."

"Didn't we stop a Cerberus cell here?" Garrus asked examining the planet.

"Yes, we did, the irony has not been lost on the Spectre either," answered Shepard.

The map showed a spread out canvas of several trailers, buildings and the science facility that was used by Cerberus only a few years ago but have since been abandoned.

"There is no proof, but I am sure that Marah would have taken Oriana to the science facility, it is underground and fortified," commented Shepard pointing to the circular one level building.

"So that is where we are going?" asked Odin.

Shepard shook his head, "Marah installed powerful turrets onto the science facility's roof. It would be difficult to land anywhere near there."

"So we need to shut those turrets down," commented Tali.

"Exactly, but the turret controls are within the science facility," replied Shepard.

"What about these two buildings?" Eli asked pointing to two silo shaped structures that were stationed at the far end of both campsites.

"Those control the power of the entire settlement."

"We can hack our way into the system through there, shutting down the turrets."

"Great minds think alike Eli, because that is our plan," Shepard said. "We will be splitting the squad into two groups, the group would go through the campsite, reach the silo with a skilled hacker able to shut down the turrets, before we regroup near the entrance of the facility."

A series of head nods and muttered agreements dispersed between the squad understanding the mission before them.

"I am sure she has come up with a likely scenario, I would then believe that these campsites will be littering with hired mercenaries."

"The more the merrier Paragon," Eli responded.

"Four eyes is right," Jack added.

"For the last time would you-," growled Eli but his threat was cut off by Shepard.

"Save it for those planet side."

Eli grumbled a few choice words, "I will after I toss her out the airlock."

Jack turned to the batarian and then to Shepard, with an innocent shrug not seeing a problem with what she said.

"Now I am sure by now all of you will want a chance at the Spectre, I would be lying if I said I felt differently but do not allow your frustrations on Marah mislead you to believe that she will be an easy target, EDI?" Shepard asked.

The maps of Chasca disappeared as an image of Spectre Marah Xoni appeared before them with a list of her accomplishments.

"It has been commented that she is easily considered one of the better biotics of her people. Years with training as a commando and then a Spectre have only honed her craft she will be a formidable foe."

"Are we allowed to kill her?" Eli asked unimpressed with her dossier.

Shepard sighed, he had been expecting this question. "No, she is to be spared."

A round of mutinous conversing rippled through the briefing room; the Commander's choice was evidently not a popular one.

"I know that she has tried unethical tactics to bring us in but she is still Spectre," Shepard began.

"Fuck that, the bitch should die," Jack commented crossing her arms.

"We will win no favors with the Council by killing off their Spectres."

"We didn't win their favor when we saved them from Saren," Tali pointed out.

"Or the countless missions you succeeded for them," added Garrus dryly.

"Not to mention the Collectors," Jacob finished.

"That maybe but I will remind you all that we need the entire galaxy united including the Council if we are to have any chance of defeating the Reapers," Shepard reminded his friends.

A low rumbling of acceptance followed with the Commander's observation.

"Good I knew that you would agree, we will also have two members of our squad staying onboard _the Normandy_ to keep the situation monitored as well as to inform us if we are not alone."

"What are you expecting Commander?" asked Odin.

"We are in Citadel space, it would be unwise to ignore the risks."

"What are the squad's?" asked Kolyat.

"Squad one will be myself, Miranda, Eli, Jack, Samara, and Hades."

"I get the cheerleader, the cryptic, four eyes and the varren… thanks Shepard," Jack grumbled with no real venom.

"You just can't fight without me can you Paragon?" Eli observed.

"All sound choices," added Samara with an approving head nod.

"Hades?" Miranda asked delicately.

"Needs to try out his new armor," answered Shepard lightly. "Squad two will be led by Garrus with Jacob, Tali, Thane, and Kolyat."

"Don't worry Shepard, I'll try not to outshine you," Garrus quipped.

"Just like old times but with new friends," Tali remarked looking around at the others in her squad.

"Odin, Lucy that means you will be staying on _the Normandy _to monitor our progress as well as keeping a look out in case back ups are brought in by either the Spectre or the Shadow Broker," finished Shepard seeing the disappointed faces of Odin and Lucy.

Odin would rather be stuck on _the Normandy_ with any other member but he knew it was unwise to go against the Commander, "I understand."

"I will serve your mission to the best of my ability while aboard this ship," Lucy said honestly.

"How are we going planet-side Commander?" asked Jacob remembering the beating that the shuttle had gotten on Tuchanka.

"You don't need to worry Paragon the shuttle should be ready for the drop-offs."

"When it deals with you Eli, I learned to stop worrying a long time ago," Shepard joked but nonetheless he was pleased with the information. "You know the plan, you know your squad, so I advise that you make your preparations now. Crew dismissed."


	20. Chasca

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chasca**

Within the safety of the underground facility Marah waited patiently for the arrival of the rogue Spectre and his famous squad. She stood alone in the center chamber where boxes and crates were scattered around, a few terminals were erected at once strategic points within the room but now have decayed in time, providing no services.

The doors that led to the ground side entrance slid open as a young human female was dragged in by two armored turians.

"You are late," Marah commented tersely.

"Remember we don't take orders from you," replied one of the turian guards.

Marah smirked, "trust me with your lackadaisical approach I would never have been fooled into thinking that I would have such incompetence working under me."

The two turians lowered their hands to their holsters instinctively but thought better of it remembering their own boss's words. They grumbled before filing out of the room leaving the Spectre with her hostage.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I thought that you would want to know your sister better," Marah replied coolly.

"Is that why you kidnapped me?"

The asari Spectre chuckled, "do not kid yourself, your sister is nothing compared to who I am trying to get."

"You mean Commander Shepard?"

"Very good," Marah said patronizing her prisoner. "It is good to see that your father elected to give both his daughters ideal minds."

"If you wanted Commander Shepard then why am I here? I have never even met him."

"That may be but you are the sister of Executive Officer Miranda Lawson who is currently sharing a fling with the Normandy Commander," Marah stated acidly.

Oriana clenched her fists, the more she talked to this asari, the more she hoped this asari gets her brain bashed in by either her sister or the commander. "So I am nothing more than bait?"

"Precisely."

"I've heard about Commander Shepard what he did on Elysium, the Citadel and another dozen planets; do you actually think you can fight him?" Oriana asked incredulously.

"Have you seen the floor that you are standing on?" Marah asked, ignoring Oriana's remark.

Oriana skeptically looked down to see to her own horror that she was standing in dried blood. She immediately hopped out of the faded puddle acting as if the floor was burning her feet.

Marah smirked pleased to see the fear and disgust flash in her hostage's eyes. "Blood, remarkable that even after so many years that it is still noticeable."

"Who was that?" asked Oriana turning back to her captor.

"You would have to ask your sister."

"What are you talking about?"

"This facility was a former base for a Cerberus cell."

"Cerberus?" asked Oriana hesitantly.

"Yes, I am sure that you have heard about the terrorist group known as Cerberus even if it was only in passing."

"What do these terrorists have to do with my sister?"

"Your sister was one of Cerberus's best agents," answered Marah through a smile.

"You are lying!" Oriana shouted automatically. _It just couldn't be true, not her sister, she would never get involved with them, she was too smart._

But before Marah could completely crush Oriana's thoughts on her sister, asari commandoes stepped in the same door that the two turians had came and left.

"Madam Xoni his men are reporting that they have made contact with confirmed members of Shepard's team," informed the asari.

"Any sight of Shepard?" asked Marah.

"No, but we believe that Shepard simply split his team up," answered the asari.

"I don't want your assumptions, I want the facts, I want Shepard!" spat Marah.

Before the asari messenger could redeem herself, a second asari stepped into the room coming from the same door. "Madam Xoni we have detected a shuttle that matches Shepard's Kodiak approaching site two."

Marah smiled, "clever Spectre for splitting his famous squad up."

"Orders mam?"

"Try not to die."

The two asari traded looks before bowing their heads, leaving their leader.

Marah turned back to Oriana, "It looks like their attempt to rescue you has just started."

* * *

The Kodiak shuttle landed just outside one of the abandoned camps. The shuttle door opened as Shepard and Eli stepped out guns raised, they scanned the nearby area, the camp looked deserted. He nodded to Eli who returned it before they stepped off of the shuttle with Jack, Samara, Miranda, and Hades following. As soon as the varren stepped off of the shuttle, its doors closed as it began its ascent back to _the Normandy._

The two campsites were immense but identical, rows of abandoned crates, boxes of supplies, that use to serve the colonists that lived here, now lay forgotten, nearly absorbed by the planet's flora. Numerous trailers that once housed the colonists and their workstations were usually put in tight formations or rows.

"Look at the size of this camp," Eli whistled looking out at the landscape in front of them.

"It would be easy to ignore pivotal details," commented Samara.

Shepard nodded, he didn't like the idea of splitting up his squad, "Samara and Jack I want you to take to the left of the camp, we will regroup at the silo." Even though it was only Jack and Samara, he trusted in their biotic prowess to be able to overcome any resistance.

"Understood."

"I was looking forward to fighting with the cheerleader and four eyes."

"Don't worry you will get your chance," Shepard assured her.

"At least I don't have to smell the varren anymore but come to think of it, he didn't smell nearly as bad as Eli," Jack joked.

"Why you-" began Eli who had been listening in on the conversation.

"Enough keep in touch; do not hesitate to contact us if you need assistance." Shepard interrupted not needing an argument in the middle of their mission.

"Do not worry, we will stay in contact," Samara said passively.

"Be careful cheerleader I would hate to have to save your sister and yourself," replied Jack sweetly following the Justicar.

Shepard watched the two biotics walk towards the other side of camp; he turned back to his party.

"Thanks Shepard for getting rid of baldy," Eli commented crossing his arms.

Hades growled slowly standing on his master's side, his custom built armor shimmering in the sun. It was in a midnight shade covering his torso and the crown of his head.

"We are wasting time," Miranda stated impatiently, her cannon-pistol was already raised as she began her approach of the campsite.

Hades trotted past the others, his head constantly turning, on the lookout for any sign that they were not alone.

The group passed several piles of crates that were placed in front of the first row of trailers. The dark windows of the trailers staring back at them before Hades arched his back, growling loudly his attention on the two direct trailers in front of them.

A sound of broken glass confirmed what Hades suspected. Armored silhouettes appeared at the windows guns raised as their bullets exploded through the glass at the approaching group.

"Get cover!" Shepard shouted hugging behind a single crate in front of the opposing fire. He watched Miranda and Hades take a crate to his immediate left, while Eli went to his right.

"Never a dull moment Paragon," Eli muttered clutching his shotgun tightly.

"And never a silent moment with you."

Eli chuckled, but it was Miranda who spoke, "I do not mean to interrupt your conversation but we do have two trailers filled with armed mercenaries shooting at our squad, shouldn't we come up with a plan?"

"She has a point Paragon."

Shepard nodded, detaching a disc shaped grenade, "cover me." Without waiting for a reply, he poked his head out, with Eli and Miranda laying a round of suppressor fire. He pulled back his arm before flinging his hand forward letting go of the grenade; he watched it soar through the air before smacking against the trailer directly in front of them. The three-squad members ducked their heads as a thunderous explosion shook the site with groans and screams following.

He lifted his head to see the trailer next to the one that exploded had caught on fire with the mercenaries running out of cover trying to extinguish the flames. It was better than he had even planned as he turned to his pet varren, his own rifle raised and ready.

"Go boy."

Hades did not need to be told twice, leaping from his hiding spot he charged the nearest mercenary who had successfully patted out the fire. Hades sunk his teeth into the mercenary's leg, who howled in pain shaking his leg in an attempt to rid himself of the attached varren.

Shepard stepped forward rifle raised, he squeezed the trigger, a burst of bullets peppered into the mercenary's head. His body falling with a thud, three more thuds followed as Miranda and Eli took out the others.

"A nice warm up," Shepard commented lightly.

"We need to get moving," Miranda reminded them, not wanting to waste time with her sister's safety in jeopardy.

"I can't even catch my breath?" teased Eli shouldering his shotgun, following behind the Commander, XO and varren as the squad went deeper into the camp.

* * *

Garrus's talon rested on the trigger as he looked through the scope to see a salarian mercenary raising his head out of cover. He didn't hesitate to squeeze the trigger as he watched the salarian's head explode into a burst of blood, bone, and brain matter.

"Nice shot Garrus," Jacob voiced his approval as he and Tali were watching from behind a nearby crate.

"Two turians on our left," Tali noted while her fingers frantically pushed buttons on her omni-tool. The engineer in an instant called on her droid.

A sparkling orb appeared in front of the two turians and without hesitation open fired as the turians frantically tried to disable the droid. In a few seconds of heated battle the turians both wounded had been able to destroy the droid but not without it exploding which knocked them onto their backs.

Jacob got to his feet, sprinting to where they fell with his pistol drawn, squeezing off two quick shots, the bullets sprayed into the two turian's skulls. "These two trailers are clear."

"What's our next move?" Tali asked.

"We wait for word from Thane and Kolyat before we move on to the next row," Garrus answered as he shouldered his sniper rifle, standing on the crate that he had used a second ago to shield him from a round of bullets.

* * *

Thane stood from his spot, allowing the blue energy to consume him before extending his hand calling on a biotic pull, which picked up three mercenaries who had taken shelter in their trailer. The mercenaries struggled to fight the tight grip but their efforts proved in vain as a round of gunfire left the bodies hanging limp before they fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "Very good Kolyat."

Kolyat couldn't help but smile at his father's praise as he climbed over the crates, smoke hissing from his sniper rifle.

Thane pushed his finger to his ear, "we are clear."

"Good, move forward if you can," Garrus instructed.

"Understood," Thane replied disconnecting the link as he turned to face his son who was still smiling. "We press forward."

Kolyat nodded having listened to Garrus's instructions from his set. "I think we can manage."

Pleased with his son's confidence, Thane raised his pistol, moving deeper into the camp with his son, a step behind him.

* * *

Of all the people to be stuck with on this mission, Jack was given the honor bound Justicar, though she didn't agree with her ethics or her code. Jack was still nonetheless impressed with the biotics that she possessed. The two powerful biotics were approaching a row of two trailers.

"I am surprised that you have stayed this long," Samara commented quietly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jack asked curtly.

"After the base was destroyed I thought that you would want to leave to continue your vendetta against those who hurt you."

"You do not know me," Jack snorted.

"I do not pretend to," Samara replied calmly.

A soft whistling could be heard before a blazing spark came soaring to the two biotics, neither needed long to understand that it was a missile, both were easily able to dodge it listening to it safely explode behind them.

A YMIR mech appeared from between the two trailers, its arm cannon raised and ready for another round of assault.

"Shit there is no cover here," Jack cursed looking around to see that they were out in the open.

"I thought you were supposed to be one of the best," observed Samara placidly.

Jack did not respond, allowing her biotics to consume her, she stepped forward flinging her arms forward after letting out a loud battle cry. The ground shook as a shockwave erupted from the tip of her hands, tumbling through the ground before smashing into the YMIR mech.

The droid staggered but remained on its feet, raising its sub-machine gun, taking aim at its two targets, it unleashed a deadly burst of bullets.

Jack rolled out of the way; while Samara stepped forward her arm extended as a wisp of energy left her hand before enveloping the YMIR mech. Her reave was successful in absorbing the mech's shields.

Samara's attack was all the time Jack needed, holstering her pistol for her shotgun, she charged forward towards the weakened mech. She covered the distance between her mechanical foe with another shockwave that left the mech disoriented before she used charge, catapulting herself the rest of the way tackling the YMIR with the strength of her biotics.

The YMIR staggered backwards but amazingly was able to remain on its feet with a few new scorch spots added onto its chalk white armor.

"Why won't this fucker die!" Jack screamed throwing her fist forward which was wrapped in her biotic energy, punching straight into the mech's chest, the momentum behind the attack finally knocked the YMIR onto its back.

Jack scrambled to climb onto it before it could repulse her advance, she lowered her shotgun, squeezing the trigger, she emptied an entire clip into the mech's skull.

Samara calmly approached her team member who was standing confidently on the headless mech corpse, "nicely done."

Jack spat onto the mech before turning to the Justicar, "we might make a good team."

"We will have to wait and see."

Jack only rolled her eyes before leaping off her mechanical victim, the two impressive biotic warriors ventured further into the camp.

* * *

Shepard and Hades were huddling behind a crate, feet in front of them was a trailer filled with mercenaries who were continuing to fire on their position. "Opposition is tough."

Hades growled softly, his tail wagging gingerly, his black beetle eyes shined with excitement. The young varren was waiting for his master's orders.

"Three mercenaries all using standard rifles, shouldn't it be too difficult," Shepard commented. "We just need an opening."

Hades took his cue, sprinting from behind the crate, running towards the trailer. The varren drew the mercenary fire with his armor and shields holding.

Shepard charged forward his rifle raised, spraying a round of bullets to the chest and face of two of the mercenaries.

The last mercenary, a salarian poked his head out of the door, his rifle raised, he fired a round at his attacker, watching with a sense of pride as his attacker faltered in his charge, trying to find cover. The salarian mercenary sensing his victory holstered his auto rifle, in favor of his sniper rifle, looking through the scope of his rifle, to his horror he saw jagged teeth.

He yelped looking over his rifle to see an angry varren but before the salarian could react, the varren clamped its jaws onto the rifle, shaking his head viciously side to side, the force behind the headshake forcing the salarian mercenary to release his rifle.

"Get off!" shouted the salarian angrily standing up from his hiding spot, ready to kick the animal when he was knocked onto his back by a powerful, quick burst of bullets, groaning, his shoulder burning in pain, blood pouring from the gaping wound as his arm was now attached to his shoulder by a sliver of flesh.

Hades climbed through the open window of the trailer, sensing a death at hand, slowly approached the salarian mercenary he screamed at the sight of the armored varren.

Hades leapt onto the chest of the mercenary, jaws clamping around his throat and with a swift bite. The salarian's gurgled screams were silenced as blood bubbled up from his mouth with his head sinking to the ground, his body became still.

Shepard poked his head through the trailer to see his varren and the dead mercenary, Hades looked to his master, blood dripping from his fangs. "Come on boy, we need to get to Miranda and Eli."

* * *

A mercenary was howling in fear while he clung to the windowpane. A blue field of energy enveloped his body, tugging at him until finally he was unable to hold on as he was carried through the air before smashing into the ground.

"He's dead," commented Eli casually after a sickening crunch. The batarian turned to Officer Lawson who had used the biotic slam.

"Good, where is Shepard and Hades?" asked Miranda distantly while she slapped a new clip into her pistol.

"Hell if I knew."

"They should have been here by now," remarked Miranda, her attention on the final stretch of the camp.

"Don't worry I am sure the Paragon is just scooping up the varren's shit."

She rolled her eyes at Eli's attempt to joke, but decided it best not to reply as she could see two clear outlines approach them, one was evidently a varren, the other was a human.

"So are you going to kill this Spectre?"

"Excuse me?" Miranda asked turning her attention back onto Eli who was watching her closely. "Do you actually believe that I would be foolish enough to try to disobey a direct order from the Commander?"

He shrugged, "no, but sometimes on the battlefield, one can have a lapse in judgment especially with death so near."

"That sounds like a tailor made excuse," Miranda remarked, unable to stop herself from imagining being able to puncture Marah's face with a series of bullets that came from her pistol but before she could ponder the event even more, Shepard's voice broke through her thinking.

"Not bad you two, I didn't think you could get along."

"Practically had to carry her, she isn't very dependable, I am surprised she is the XO," Eli teased.

Miranda smirked, Eli had grown on her from a serious security threat to a worthy foxhole buddy. "That's not what I remember Eli, I remember me handling the mercenaries while you played with your omni-tool."

Shepard chuckled while Hades' head lazily going back and forth between Miranda and Eli, watching the exchange with interest.

Eli chortled, "I'll agree to disagree Officer Lawson."

"If there are no more objections, let us continue," Shepard instructed taking point with Hades at his heels, while Miranda went on his left and Eli to his right.

* * *

A burst of bullets peppered into the crate that Tali was taking shelter behind. All of her attention was on her omni-tool, with her fingers typing fervently trying to call up the commands to stop a group of patrol Loki mechs.

"Any time Tali," Garrus said several crates over. He was unable to use his sniper rifle as the Loki's were leaving no room for return fire.

"Be quiet Garrus," replied Tali curtly, she needed all of her attention on bypassing the mech's final security system. After hearing a soft click, a sigh escaped her mouth, which got Jacob's attention.

"Ready?"

Tali only nodded, entering the command into her omni-tool. The mech's who were advancing onto their position immediately froze, lowering their rifles, heads drooping down.

Jacob jumped up, pistol raised, he squeezed the trigger releasing three rounds which sprayed into the nearest Lokis'.

Garrus looked through his scope, taking aim at the mechs that Jacob had left him. He shot swiftly, changing aim in a heartbeat, within seconds he was able to deliver four clean head shots on the remaining ones. "Good work team."

"You mean Tali," Jacob corrected.

"No, Garrus is correct, it was a team effort," replied a modest Tali.

"We should have a clear shot at this power storage silo according to Edi's readouts," Garrus commented joining the others.

"Should we wait for Thane and Kolyat?" asked Jacob.

Garrus shook his head, "no our instructions were to get to the power silo. Thane and Kolyat know to meet us there. We need to shut down those turrets ASAP."

"What about Shepard and the others?" asked Tali.

"Knowing Shepard, he is already there," answered Garrus shouldering his sniper rifle, he led the other two forward.

* * *

Thane rolled over the crate and onto the grass just as it was pumped with bullets. The drell assassin raised his pistol at the mercenary standing at the door, pulling the trigger. The bullet went through the mercenary's skull as the body slipped out of the doorway and onto the ground.

Thane's body glowed as the other two mercenaries opened fire on him, his shields absorbed the first shots, he spun around, his hand whipping forward, casting the remaining mercenaries into a biotic pull which lifted them off of the ground.

He casually approached them, stopping as he stood below them, his large, opal eyes looking up at the frantic, struggling men. He raised his pistol, silencing their fears and stopping their struggle with a quick squeeze of the trigger.

Kolyat watched his father's precision through the scope of his sniper rifle; it was obvious why his father was one of the most feared warriors in the galaxy. He knew that his father's skill was amassed over hundreds of mission, spanning years…

_Years he could have been spending with me__**, **_he thought bitterly. _He has apologized, _the young drell remembered pushing those bitter thoughts and past memories out of his mind, _the times had changed. They were together now_.

"Kolyat?"

"Sorry father," Kolyat said, embarrassed that he had fallen so deep into his thoughts while on the mission.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned father.

Kolyat nodded, "yes, I apologize it won't happen again. I am ready to move forward."

"We should be regrouping with the others."

"Then it would be illogical to compromise their position if they were forced to wait for us," concluded Kolyat.

Thane smiled, "my point exactly." The father and son moved forward, handling the mercenaries that were thrown at them with teamwork and skill.

* * *

"Mercy, mercy!" cried a mercenary crawling on his belly trying to escape the cold eyes of the glowing Justicar.

In two strides, Samara stood over the human, her eyes scanned the wounded man but she revealed no remorse. _He had chosen his path, just as I have chosen mine. _She stretched out her hand as a wisp of energy left her hand, consuming the human who groaned and cried before being silenced as his body went limp.

"Damn that was brutal," Jack commented approaching the Justicar.

Samara turned from the dead human in front of her, to the tattooed one standing behind her. "He made his choice."

"It was obviously the wrong one, if he wanted to live longer," Jack said sounding impressed with the Justicar's reave and her entire repertoire of biotic moves. "Do you enjoy it?"

"The kills?" asked Samara, noticing the flicker in Jack's eyes when she had asked her question.

"No this scenery!" snorted Jack.

"I am doing nothing extraordinary, I am simply fulfilling my oath to Shepard and fulfilling my duties as a Justicar," stated Samara cryptically.

Jack rolled her eyes, "if you are going to recite that bullshit then forget I asked."

"Very well, let us move forward, I can see our destination is within sight."

* * *

"Shit, Paragon, they are not giving us an inch!" Eli shouted crouching down behind a row of crates with Shepard and the others huddled around them.

"They never do," Shepard replied looking up at their last obstacle which took the form of a group of approaching mercenaries.

"We need to stop wasting time," said an impatient Miranda checking her hand cannon, she jumped up from her shelter ignoring Shepard's protests. Her sudden appearance gave her a quick edge over the mercenaries who had not been expecting such a bold move. She took aim at the nearest mercenary, squeezing the trigger.

The mercenary's armor held through the first round but the second round penetrated his chest plate. He coiled to the ground.

_She's crazy,_ Shepard thought with a shake of his head getting up from his cover, his rifle spitting out bullets at two turian mercenaries whose shields were unable to hold against the assault, with their bodies hitting the ground within seconds of each other.

Hades leapt over the crate onto the mercenary who Miranda had wounded, the mercenary screamed in fear, flailing his arms in an attempt to fight off the beast, but Hades was to strong biting down onto the mercenary's throat, ending his screams with one swift bite.

Eli cursed to himself realizing that he had to follow the other fools to make sure they didn't end up dead. _It always falls on me._He got to his feet, shotgun in hand as he emptied rounds into two other mercenaries who didn't even have time to react before they were silenced with their bodies hitting the ground, the squad was finally given a clear path.

"What were you thinking?" Shepard demanded.

"I don't have time to argue," answered Miranda coldly, she began walking towards the power silo.

"You endangered all of us!"

"The risk worked," Miranda called back. "Wasn't it you who always said a good risk could save a bad situation?"

"This wasn't just some risk, it was stupid! If those mercenaries were better trained, we all would have been killed," snapped Shepard, obviously upset in the evolving change in Miranda's attitude during this brief mission.

"Damn it Shepard, don't you understand the time we spend arguing, is time we are losing in saving my sister," rebutted Miranda, who still did not give him the dignity of turning to face him. She continued her walk, her icy glare on the silhouette of the silo.

"You keep making dumb choices like that and she won't be the only Lawson sister that needs to be saved."

Miranda ignored his jab, he didn't understand, it wasn't his sister. He should understand, he said he understood her pain and urgency. That was why he was with her now, because he told her he would do anything to help her get Oriana back but now he was lecturing her about protocol.

She rolled her eyes, amused and frustrated at the double standard being presented before her, she was receiving this lecture from the same Commander Shepard who was notorious for scrapping plans, leaving missions in flux as he 'winged it.

_You are being too judgmental, _she sighed, looking back to see Eli and Shepard walking several steps behind her with Hades between them. The two seemed engaged in a conversation; neither noticing the XO was looking back at them, after a few seconds she turned back, her attention on the silo that was coming closer. _My only focus now is getting Oriana back._


	21. Showdown

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Showdown**

Marah listened to the combat from the mercenary's communication line while she remained within the science facility.

"They have reached silo one," informed a commando.

"They have silo two," reported another asari, a few seconds later.

"Prepare for emergency lighting," instructed Marah calmly, crossing her arms.

The facility's lighting failed within seconds of her order but emergency spotlights came on, bringing pockets of light into the room.

"Turrets are down."

"We don't need the turrets to stop Shepard," Marah replied confidently.

"Orders mam?" asked one of her commandos.

"Yes, alert the remaining mercenaries that they are to take positions around the facility. I also want a small squad of my commandos ready to report to me in ten minutes."

"Understood mam," answered the commando leaving the facility.

"What about the hostage?" asked a human mercenary.

"Keep her in the facility under watch. I will give the order once she proves to be expendable." Marah answered viciously.

The human mercenary chuckled darkly before nodding, looking very pleased with the plan.

The pockets of light were able to illuminate a group of armor-clad asari commandos walk in being led by an asari dressed in uniform.

"Analla do you have their position?"

The asari dressed in uniform stepped forward. "Yes, estimated time to reach the facility is less then fifteen minutes."

"Good report back to the ship, I will be there shortly."

The asari bowed her head, before leaving the room.

Marah examined the five-asari commandos in front of her, all of whom she had trained personally. "You all know why we are here, former Spectre John Shepard is a fugitive of the Council and must be brought in to face punishment for his crimes. We have been chasing him for weeks; finally we have him within sight. Do not take him or his squad lightly, they may be fugitives but they are dangerous."

She paused for a moment, making sure that her commandos were paying attention. "Shepard's life is the only one to be valued there is no need for prisoners. Dismissed."

Marah watched her commandos evacuate the facility; _don't keep me waiting too long Shepard__**. **_

* * *

_I should be down there, I should be fighting, _Odin thought to himself, while he listened to the progress being made by the two squads. The anxious krogan stood in the cockpit, well behind the pilot and his fellow crewmen, who he was stuck with. Not wanting to join the conversation between the pilot and Lucy, he allowed his mind to continue to wonder why he wasn't down there with the others.

_Maybe the Commander doesn't think you were ready, or maybe he was unimpressed with Omega,_ Odin groaned at the truth.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, hearing the loud groan from the young krogan.

"I am fine," Odin replied gruffly.

"No you're not, you want to be down there," Lucy deduced, noticing the tension within the krogan's stance.

"Don't you?"

"Of course."

"I am sorry that you two are not enjoying my company," Joker replied feigning offense.

"We are soldiers Joker, not crewmen," Lucy replied kindly.

"Then why are we not down there?" asked Odin before he could stop himself

"Because those weren't our orders."

"We should be down there."

"We are fighting the Reapers, there are going to be plenty of battles for us to partake in," Lucy reasoned calmly.

Odin groaned, "Yes, but still…"

"I remember the times I was passed over at the Alliance, it was always difficult but being skimmed, made me more determined to prove myself when I was finally given my chance."

"Did you?"

Lucy smirked, "let's just say after my first mission, I was never passed over again."

"That good?" asked Joker.

Lucy nodded, "that good."

"Then I will make sure to do the same," Odin said softly.

"Do not stress yourself," Lucy suggested.

"I must prove myself."

"Why?"

"To prove that my life is worth meaning," answered Odin hesitantly.

"Excuse me?" asked a confused Lucy.

"To prove that I wasn't a fluke, that I am worthy to help the krogan. That I belong in Shepard's company. That I am able to pass the Rite and join my Clan, should I continue?" barked Odin.

Lucy's green eyes examined the young krogan standing in front of her, with an expression of pity, but before she could comment, her terminal began to beep.

"What's going on?" asked Odin.

"The two squads have reached the power silos, both parties have begun to shut down the power systems," answered Lucy after typing a few buttons on her terminal.

"No sign of the Spectre?" asked Joker.

"No sign."

EDI's avatar appeared, "I am detecting a ship leaving the relay."

Joker swiveled his chair, so that he could face the avatar, "A ship?"

"Who does the ship belong to?" asked Lucy.

"I am unsure, I am downloading its information, one second." A picture of an aging freighter appeared where EDI's avatar was a second ago.

"Definitely not a Council ship," Joker commented.

"I know that ship!" Odin said.

"What? How?' asked the helmsman.

"That ship was on Tuchanka, it is the property of Urdnot Wrex," answered Odin.

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy.

Odin nodded; he had seen the insides and outside of that ship to many times to count.

"They must have gotten Shepard's message, it looks like we got reinforcements then," said a pleased Joker.

"With Clan leader Wrex and Urdnot Grunt, we will have that asari Spectre begging for mercy!" Odin chuckled, his mood improving with the amusing thought of the pathetic asari on her knees, begging for her life.

EDI's avatar reappeared, "I am detecting a second ship exiting the relay."

"What do you mean a second ship?" Joker asked

"Who does this second ship belong to?" Lucy asked.

"The ship is registered to the Salarian special task force," answered EDI. "I speculate that the salarians had been monitoring the krogan on Tuchanka believing that they may be able to lead them to Shepard."

"They could warn the Council about Shepard's position!" Odin said.

"Yes, they could," admitted Lucy softly.

"That's not good," said a deflated Joker.

"I better warn the Commander," Lucy said.

"I am going to make sure we stay off their scanners," Joker said.

* * *

The squad had successfully shut down the turrets; Shepard had relayed a position that they could regroup in before making the final push to the facility. He wanted to address his squad before they encountered their last obstacles; it was his squad that was the first to show up.

Hades was lying on his belly; his head on the ground, taking a few seconds of rest, different colors of blood was splattered across his armor and skin.

Eli crouched down, checking the map of the science facility from his omni-tool.

Samara was looking out for a sign of the others.

Jack stood off to herself, checking her shotgun and pistol.

Miranda was pacing anxiously; she hadn't said a word to any of them since her argument with Shepard that was just before they reached the power silo.

"Miranda," Shepard said gently approaching her.

She stopped pacing, but she didn't make eye contact with him, "yes, Shepard?"

But before he could voice his concerns, a voice crackled in his ears.

"Commander Shepard…" the rest of Lucy's message was devoured by static.

"Lucy repeat your last message?" Shepard asked. He could hear Lucy's voice only for a second before it was interrupted with static. "Damn."

"Why was Lucy contacting you?" asked Miranda.

"Well it's not like they were going to contact us because they wanted a chit chat," Jack interrupted sourly, folding her arms.

Shepard shrugged, "I don't know, all I could hear was static but it must have been important if they were trying to contact us."

"Who are you trying to fool Shepard, no one would want to contact you," Garrus joked, leading his squad to the others.

"Late as usual," Shepard smirked.

Garrus shrugged but before he could rebut the joke, Tali stepped forward.

"Who was trying to contact you?"

"The Normandy."

"Is something wrong Commander?" Jacob asked.

"I am not sure, but we should be careful."

"Do you think the Council knows our location?" asked Kolyat.

Shepard shook his head, "I don't think so."

"So what is the plan?" Thane asked.

"Eli?"

The batarian stepped forward, pressing a few buttons on his omni-tool, a 3-d display of the science facility's surrounding glowed in front of them. Abandoned trailers encircled the science facility, with numerous rows of crates and old storage containers positioned between the trailers and the facility.

"We should be expecting heavy resistance from Marah, her commandos and whatever mercenaries we haven't killed yet," informed Shepard.

"It is going to be hard to push through."

"What's wrong four eyes afraid of a fight?"

"Eli is right, resistance will be very strong, however time is not on side. I am sure with the Normandy trying to contact us, that we could be expecting unwanted company in the near future. We need to move fast," Shepard instructed.

"That will be difficult," Thane admitted.

"Yes, it will be, that is why I will be leading the push to try to break through the defenses and into the facility, while most of you will continue to stay back at the trailers providing necessary protection."

"What's the exit strategy?" Jacob asked.

"The Normandy."

"I thought communication between the Normandy and ourselves was stagnant?" remarked a confused Garrus.

"It is but by activating a certain command on my omni-tool. A simple message of pick up will be sent to the Normandy through a different channel then our comm."

"Neat trick Paragon."

"But who will be going with you to the facility?" asked Tali.

"Miranda Lawson and," Shepard paused.

"I'll go," Thane volunteered.

Shepard looked over Thane for a second before nodding, knowing how valuable Thane could be, before he turned to his pet. "Hades you stay with Eli."

The varren growled softly, before bowing his head.

Eli crossed his arms, "thanks paragon."

"Ok squad let's move out, be careful all of you, I don't want anyone playing hero," Shepard ordered signaling his squad to move forward. He tried to meet Miranda's eyes as she passed but she fixed her attention forward, she was walking ahead of the others. He could already see the squad dispersing in smaller groups, picking up on their own conversations.

* * *

"Stay alert son," Thane reminded.

"I know father," Kolyat replied, keeping his annoyance out of his tone.

"I know you do," Thane paused awkwardly putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "I am proud of you Kolyat not because of your skills with a rifle but because of the man you will become."

"Thank you father," Kolyat bowed his head. "Don't try to outshine the Commander," he was trying to lighten the mood.

Thane chuckled, "it is not my style to be seen."

_I know too well, _Kolyat sighed to himself.

* * *

Eli turned to the varren to see it's black beetle eyes were staring back. "I don't know why the Paragon keeps you around."

"What a cute couple," Jack teased sweetly.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy," Eli snarled.

"Don't worry four eyes I am leaving, I just wanted to wish you good luck with the varren. At least you two share the same IQ."

Hades suddenly jumped forward, growling angrily.

Jack not expecting such a reaction from the varren, stumbled backwards barely able to keep her balance.

Eli chuckled darkly amused at Jack's sudden sidestep, "I didn't know you danced!"

Unable to come up with a suitable reply, Jack quickened her pace, grumbling to herself as she went.

Hades yawned softly, looking pleased with himself.

"Good boy," Eli said, petting the varren's head.

* * *

"How's the armor and rifle handling?" Jacob asked walking with Garrus and Tali.

"Very nicely, the upgrades are working better than I could have hoped," answered Garrus honestly.

"That's good to hear, because something is going to have to save you when you want to play hero," Tali joked.

Garrus's mandibles twitched, "I am still going to try."

"Nothing foolish I hope?"

"Tali, it's me."

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say," Tali teased with a giggle.

Jacob chuckled but when Garrus turned to him. He became immediately interested in checking his pistol.

Garrus shrugged, "then I suppose you are going to have to watch my back."

"I always do."

* * *

"Samara?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"You know more than anyone else that these commandos and Marah are going to be tough."

"I do," she said passively.

"It might come to a point when we are going to need to rely on you and Jack's biotics if we have any chance of getting out of here."

Samara nodded, "I understand, I will not fail you."

"I'm touched Shepard," Jack interrupted.

"Jack," began Shepard but he was waved off.

"I know Shepard, you and the cheerleader might need some more time." Jack paused turning away from her Commander to Samara who stood silently watching the conversation unfold in front of her. "Don't worry we can handle anything that Spectre can throw at us, but no promises about not killing her."

"Jack you know-"

"It was only a joke Shepard, now go run along and find the cheerleader and the assassin."

Shepard looked forward to see Thane and Miranda had gone to the far left, Tali and Garrus with Jacob settling in the middle left, while Kolyat, Eli and Hades went to the middle right, Jack and Samara took their places to the far right.

"Communication on," Shepard instructed wanting to keep communication flowing between his squad members.

The confirming voices of his squad and a soft growl from Hades signaled that their communication line was good to go.

"Jacob switch to rocket launcher, I think its time that we alerted Marah of our arrival."

"You got it Commander."

Shepard joined Miranda and Thane at their position, both of whose attention was the obstacles that separated them from the facility. "Have you predicted a possible path?"

"Yes, it should only take us five minutes to maneuver through the crates and reach the facility doors," answered Thane.

"Works for me," Miranda said indifferently.

Shepard nodded, "then we will go on my mark, Jacob fire at my command."

"Awaiting orders Commander."

Shepard took a deep breath knowing that once they engaged in this battle, that it was going to be trench warfare until they successfully reached Oriana. Time was against them, the longer his squad had to fight, the more at risk they were. He peered around the trailer to see patrolling mercenaries and commandos but there was no sign of the Spectre.

_Let's get started_, "Jacob fire."

* * *

Jacob shouldered his rocket launcher, taking aim at two conversing salarian mercenaries and he squeezed the trigger. Smoke hissed from his rocket launcher as missiles exploded out of the barrel, spiraling through the air before smashing into a row of crates right in front of the two-targeted mercenaries who were engulfed in flames within seconds.

The mercenaries and commandos became suddenly alert of their attack, returning fire on Jacob's position.

"Nice shooting," Tali commented.

"Yes, now we are receiving the brunt of attention," Garrus responded sardonically.

"I thought you liked the attention," Tali replied.

"I do," Garrus admitted.

* * *

"Damn these asari bimbos are heavily armored," Eli shouted as he, Kolyat, and Hades were taking shelter from behind one of the trailers.

"The Commander did warn us," Kolyat reminded, he was peering through his scope, waiting for one of the asari commandos to pop up.

Eli snorted, "I just thought the Paragon was being dramatic."

Kolyat was about to respond when he got a glimpse of an asari commando, without even a second thought, he squeezed the trigger.

His round of bullets peppered the commando, she staggered backward, but her shields held, as she ducked back out of sight.

"You kill her?"

Kolyat sighed, "No, their shields are strong."

"That's why you aim at the face."

"It is not like I have unlimited time here," Kolyat argued as soon as the words left his mouth, he had to roll out of his position as bullets began to spray where he had just been.

* * *

Jack whipped her hands forward sending a powerful shock wave that rumbled forward towards an unsuspecting asari commando knocking her off her feet. "I thought they were supposed to be tough."

The asari commando jumped to her feet, body glowing blue, she sent a pull field towards Jack who was just able to roll out of the way.

Jack snorted, "better." She pulled out her shotgun, before catapulting herself forward towards the commando.

The commando stumbled backwards, dropping her rifle surprised by such a sudden attack.

Jack took the advantage firing several rounds onto the asari, whose shields were able to hold for the first few shots, before the last two shells tore through the asari's torso and shoulder. Jack stepped forward standing over the asari, lowering her shotgun.

"Good but not great."

* * *

Samara leapt from the top of a trailer, her body glowing blue, she sent a powerful throw at a distracted asari commando.

The asari spun around just in time to see the throw field, dodging the attack, with her rifle raised, she fired shots at the approaching justicar that sent her to take cover.

The asari commando laughed harshly believing to have achieved the upper hand in the battle continuing to fire shots at the hiding Justicar.

Samara took cover behind a crate, slapping a new clip into the pistol, sensing an opportunity, she once again allowed herself to be enveloped by her biotics. Samara stepped up; her hand extended a wisp of energy devoured the commando's shields.

She raised her pistol, her cold eyes staring at the vulnerable asari commando, "take comfort in the embrace of the goddess." The Justicar squeezed the trigger, bullets peppering through the commando's armor and flesh who fell forward dead.

* * *

Eli stayed crouched down; he and Hades were stalking behind a row of crates while Kolyat provided sniper coverage. Eli looked over the crate to see two turians approaching them, "ok let's see why the Paragon keeps you around."

Hades took his cue, jumping over the row of crates, the varren pounced easily bringing one of the turian's down to the ground.

"Stupid animal!" shouted the other turian lowering his rifle at the varren.

Eli jumped out from behind the crate, shotgun in hand, unloading rounds into the mercenary who staggered backwards, shields failing, before he fell onto his back.

Hades bit down onto the turian's hand, who yelped in pain releasing his hold of his rifle. The varren took advantage of the opening, jumping onto the turian's chest, the turian tried to push the varren off but Hades was too strong. The varren thrashed the turian's throat with its sharp claws on its fronts feet, the turian gurgled in pain, before his head fell back onto the ground, his body limp.

"Are you two done?"

Eli looked down at the varren who was panting. "Yes, we are done here."

"Then I suggest you take cover, because I can't cover you all day," Kolyat commented over the comm. line.

"Ha! How about you stop hiding and meet us down here so that we can proceed under the Paragon's orders."

* * *

"One commando and two mercenaries," reported Jacob looking out at their current opposition.

"Tali?"

"Don't worry Garrus, I'll protect you," teased Tali.

Garrus chuckled, "good then I'll handle the rest."

"I'll provide the cover," Jacob said noticing the commando wasn't alone.

Tali typed fervently on her omni-tool, "go Chiktikka!"

The glowing combat drone appeared in front of an asari commando, unloading blaster fire.

The asari pulled out her rifle firing onto the drone, after a few rounds it exploded, taking out the commando's shields with it.

"Perfect," Garrus commented looking through his scope, he squeezed the trigger. The two bullets peppering into the commando's skull.

Jacob stood up from his position, his body glowing as he threw a pull field onto the two remaining mercenaries who were pulled off of their feet. He raised his pistol, ending both of their struggling with a quick squeeze of the trigger.

* * *

"They have their attention, Thane lead the way," Shepard ordered over the chorus of gunfire.

Thane did not verbally reply, he instead raised his hand signaling he heard the Commander, staying crouched down; he slid past the trailer with a silent Miranda and Shepard following.

The three stalked silently, careful to remain hidden not wanting to draw attention to themselves, passing the first row of crates without hindrance. Thane stopped suddenly noticing a commando venturing towards them. "Stay back."

"We will cover you," Shepard replied.

"That will not be necessary," Thane remarked, shouldering his sniper rifle for his pistol, he sprinted forward.

His sudden appearance gave him the advantage over the surprised commando. Thane took it, extending his hand forward, he sent a mass energy field that enveloped the commando, picking her off the ground. She shouted angrily trying to break free from the grip while also trying to rouse attention of her squad mates.

Thane squeezed off two rounds, which silenced the commando; her body fell with a thud no attention was given to the death. The drell assassin crouched down behind a loading pod, Shepard and Miranda joined him within seconds.

"Nice work Thane," Shepard commented.

"Yes, discreet and quick," added Miranda with a nod.

Shepard nodded, "let's keep going."

The loading pod that they were taking cover behind began to hum, vibrating softly.

"What's going on?" asked Miranda.

Shepard didn't need to answer as the loading pod door slid open to reveal two YMIR mechs powering on, "shit get cover!"

The three slid over a row of crates, just as the two YMIR mechs walked out.

"Well things just got complicated," Miranda commented angrily.

"We can handle it," Shepard replied confidently.

* * *

Marah was watching the battle from on-board her flagship as her armor and rifles were going through their final upgrades.

"We have lost contact with three of the commandos," informed Analla standing still in the corner.

"Have you turned on the other YMIR's?" Marah asked, displeased with how her commandos were handling themselves against Shepard's squad.

"No mam."

"Then turn on the other four in the other two loading pods," ordered Marah impatiently.

Analla entered the command through her omni-tool, "the order has been given."

Two asari crewmen stepped in carrying Marah's rifle and armor, presenting it the spectre on the table in front of her. The two-asari crewmen lowered their heads before leaving the room.

Marah nodded but remained silent as she examined her rifles carefully.

"Do you think the mechs can handle Shepard?" asked Analla.

"Of course not, they are just softening him up for me," Marah answered viciously, she began to slip on her battle armor.

"Are you joining the battle?" asked Analla, worried about how her commander would face Shepard's entire squad.

Marah sensed Analla's hesitance, "no faith in your Commander?"

"Plenty mam, but we have lost a good amount of our commandos and mercenaries," answered Analla respectfully.

Marah holstered her rifles, "have the ship ready on my orders."

"Of course mam.

* * *

"What now?" asked Kolyat, seeing one of the newly revealed YMIR mechs was approaching them.

"You get to watch a master at work," answered Eli, his omni-tool lighting up as he began to try to bypass the YMIR's security system.

Kolyat slapped in a new clip of warp ammo into his auto-rifle. He opened fire on the mech that was wandering towards them.

The YMIR raised its arm; rockets whistled out of its cannon spiraling towards them, the missiles sailed over their heads before smashing into the trailer behind them, which burst into flames. Black smoke began to rise from the husk of the trailer.

"Shit kid," Eli coughed, as a layer of the smoke began to hover over them. "You really are complicating things!"

"I thought you were the best," Kolyat replied, covering his mouth with his arm.

"I can't work in this smoke!"

"Look on the bright side; at least they can't see us."

Bullets began to spray into the crates that they were hiding behind.

"No, they can't see us, but they can still target us," countered Eli with a shake of his head.

"Then you might need to go faster."

* * *

"Mercenaries and mechs, wonderful," Garrus commented sardonically, looking out at the YMIR mech and a cluster of mercenaries who were in their line of sight.

"I can take out its shields," Tali said.

"I can delay it," Jacob added, pulling out his rocket launcher.

"Which leaves me, the mercenaries?"

"Thanks for volunteering Garrus," Tali said, whose attention was on her omni-tool.

"Yeah, thanks Garrus, but maybe you should go to a new position we don't want to draw the YMIR's attention quite yet."

"Of course," Garrus said lightly, staying crouched down, he carefully moved to his side, staying low so that the crates could continue to provide him cover.

"Ok I am in position." He pulled out his sniper rifle, resting it on the crate; he looked through the scope, taking his aim at the nearest mercenary, a batarian. He squeezed the trigger, a burst of bullets peppered through the batarian's skull.

"Tali?" Jacob asked.

"Shields are still at thirty percent," answered Tali.

"Then this will help," Jacob commented, raising his rocket launcher, he took aim at the YMIR who was steadily closing the gap between them. "Cover your ears." He squeezed the trigger, smoke hissed out of the barrel as several missiles were expelled from the barrel.

The missiles let out a high whistle as they cut through the air, the first two smashed into the YMIR's chest, causing it to only stagger, the third missile hit its side, digging itself into mech's plate, signaling that the shields had failed.

The final missile smashed directly into the YMIR's chestplate, chunks of the missile and droid exploded outward, the shrapnel cut through two mercenaries who were lingering to close the YMIR.

However the YMIR still had some fight left in its programming, raising its arm, a low grinding noise, piercing the silence as it began to charge up its auto-rifle.

"Tali?" Jacob asked, noticing their very vulnerable position to the YMIR's heavy weapons.

The YMIR's skull ruptured as the bullets went right through the armored head plate.

"Don't worry Jacob, I'll make sure you're protected," Garrus's wry commented crackled in Jacob's ear.

Jacob turned to Garrus's position, giving a thumbs up, thankful and relieved that the mech was finally destroyed.

* * *

"We need to find new cover," Miranda said, she, Shepard, and Thane were trapped behind a row of crates that were disintegrating quickly from the constant bombardment of the two YMIRS.

"We do not have a lot of options or time," Thane commented.

"This is going to be difficult but not impossible."

"You have a plan?" asked Miranda.

Shepard only nodded, "we are going to need to take one of those mechs down quickly. Miranda I need you to use overload. Thane switch to warp ammo, on my cue you and I will open fire on the nearest mech, just after the Overload."

Thane slipped in a new clip of warp ammo into his pistol, while Miranda entered her command on her omni-tool, both looked up at their Commander, waiting for the order.

"Now," Shepard said, Miranda executed the command, a surge of energy going through the nearest YMIR, which disoriented it.

Shepard and Thane jumped up, pistol and rifle raised, opening fire onto the mech. "Go Miranda, behind the loading pod!"

Miranda obeyed the order without word, looking back to see that the two were able to empty their clips into the mech before the YMIR was able to retaliate. Shepard and Thane slipped behind the loading pod a moment later.

"That mech is still standing," Shepard said with a shake of his head, as he and Thane slapped new clips into their rifle and pistol.

The YMIRS were concentrating their fire onto the loading pod that they were hiding behind.

"Two mechs, little ammo," Miranda noted, realizing that their situation was deteriorating.

"Miranda?" asked a sincere Shepard, who was watching her closely.

"I am fine," she lied.

"We are near the facility entrance," Thane remarked.

Shepard nodded, "you're right."

"What about the YMIRs?"

Shepard turned to Thane who nodded before he turned back to Miranda. "Thane and I will be able to handle them."

Miranda shook her head, "Shepard no, you can't."

He raised his arm, "you need to trust us."

"Shepard you and Thane are going to need my help."

"You need to get to your sister."

"Shepard-"

"It's not up for negotiating Miranda; on my mark you will approach the facility."

She stood where she was, a wave of emotions crashing onto her. She couldn't move or speak, part of her not believing her orders, not able to comprehend how much he would sacrifice for her. If she had any doubts about the love they shared, those doubts were answered with his actions.

"Miranda you need to get ready."

She nodded, "thank you John."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "go Miranda, get to Oriana."

She turned to Thane, knowing she was wasting time; she gave him a grateful head nod which he returned before she slipped to the other side of the loading pod, waiting for Shepard's orders.

"Ready Thane?"

"I am going to have to be, to keep watch over you."

Shepard smirked, checking his rifle, "I am down to one clip."

Thane nodded, "as am I."

"Then we shouldn't linger," he replied, before turning on the other side of the loading pod to see a heavily damaged YMIR staring back at him. He took a deep breath and opened fire.

* * *

"Any luck Eli?" Kolyat asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

The billows of black, suffocating smoke was still lingering in their position, as well as the YMIR who was continuing to assault them.

"You know you are not making it easier, with the smoke and mechs," retorted Eli.

Kolyat shook his head, silently agreeing with him, but he didn't want to distract him anymore. He turned to the silent varren who was sitting idly, looking bored of the situation presented at them.

Eli suddenly jumped from his cover, "I got it!"

"What are you crazy? You're going to get shot by that YMIR!" Kolyat jumped up trying to pull Eli back down.

Eli was grinning, "No, I'm not."

"What do you mean?" asked Kolyat realizing that the YMIR wasn't shooting at them. He turned around to see the YMIR was staring at him, its arm cannon raised but it did not fire. "You're in control?"

"What part of 'I got it' don't you understand?" Eli chortled.

Kolyat decided it better not to reply to that remark. "Well how about you stop gloating and take care of the other YMIR."

"I was hoping you would say that kid."

* * *

A rumbling shockwave ripped through the earth before smashing onto the YMIR, its chalk white armor, suddenly scorched across its chest.

"This fucker just doesn't get it!" Jack shouted impatiently, seeing that her shockwave had not ripped apart the mech like she had hoped.

"Patience," remarked Samara coolly.

"We don't have time for patience," snapped Jack. "We have a mechanical fucker that just won't die!"

"A resolution will reveal itself."

"Are you quoting your code?"

"No, I am just seeing it take place."

"What?" asked a confused Jack.

"Our friend, the batarian."

"Four eyes?" Her question was silenced as a deafening explosion caused both women to cover their ears. "What the hell was that?" Both turned to the source to see that their YMIR had exploded, its remaining chunks smoldering.

"Hey baldy, the bad guys are gone!"

"Four eyes," Jack snarled seeing Eli, Hades, and Kolyat approach them, with an YMIR mech walking at their side.

Eli chuckled, pleased with himself, the reaction he got from Jack itself was priceless. "You can continue to thank me on the way back to the facility."

Jack grumbled a response, not looking pleased or willing with the prospect but she didn't argue as she followed the others.

* * *

The YMIR groaned mechanically, bullets were embedded into its chest plate, its head plate blinking repeatedly before it toppled over on its side.

Shepard watched the YMIR destruction from the safety of behind a pile of crates, with Thane at his side. The two did not have long to celebrate as the second YMIR who was dangerously close to the facility door was now approaching them, unloading its first array of bullets in their direction.

"The doors are clear, Miranda go!"

"Understood Shepard, be safe."

_You too Miri, _her voice provided him with some comfort from the current bombardment that he and Thane were being inflicted with.

"Commander?"

"Sorry Thane, I was just…"

Thane nodded, he was watching the Commander closely, he seemed to know what was distracting him. "It's understandable."

"How much ammo do you have left?"

"I am out."

Shepard sighed, "me too. I want you to use your warp, disorient it while I get closer."

"Closer?" asked a confused Thane.

"Yeah, closer, can you do it?"

"I'll be waiting for your orders."

"Good, you won't wait long." Shepard left without another word, going to the other side of the loading pod. "Ok Thane no heroics, once you hit him with the warp, take cover."

"Understood Shepard."

Shepard took a deep breath, he blocked out the anxiety, the weariness, the pain that he felt coursing through his body. He needed to stay strong; he needed to fulfill this mission. He turned the corner to see the YMIR had passed his position, slowly moving towards Thane's. "Ok Thane hit him hard!"

Thane appeared out of nowhere in a near sprint, he tossed his hand forward; the biotic warp enveloped the mech which momentarily staggered backwards, disoriented by the sudden attack.

Shepard took the advantage, darting from his hiding spot, he sprinted towards the mech, summoning all his strength, he jumped onto its back, his feet finding hitches in the mech's plating to stand on.

He unclipped, two grenades discs from his belt, attaching them on both sides of the YMIR's skull. He pushed himself off of the mech's back, landing on his feet, he turned around to see the YMIR was staring at him, as it raised its hand cannon.

"Not today you mechanical bastard," he detonated the grenades. The mech's skull exploded, soaring through the air, the headless body swayed for a second before falling onto its front.

"Nicely done Shepard."

He spun around to see Marah, dressed in battle armor, rifle in hand, approach him. "Marah I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Worried I might not show?" she sneered.

"No, I was worried I might not be the one to fight you."

She raised her hands, "here I am."

He only nodded; it took most of his strength to stay on his feet. His arms felt as if rocks weighed them down. His legs cemented in place but he did not break eye contact with the Spectre who had been hounding him this last month.

"Commander John Shepard you are under arrest for treason against the galactic Council," Marah said raising her rifle.

"I am not surrendering."

Marah smirked, "I was hoping you would say that." She waved her hand before Shepard could even react. His body was constrained by her singularity, his feet lifting off the ground, he tried to resist but it was hopeless. He flew through the air being released from the singularity grip, he went crashing into the loading pod.

She shook her head amused at how easy it was for her to handle the famous human Spectre. However her chase was over, she had him, she stepped forward unaware that she was being watched until a biotic throw knocked her off her feet. Marah immediately pulled herself up; rifle raised scanning the environment to see a darting Thane. She opened fire watching as her bullets spray into the crates behind her target.

Thane was able hit her with another throw, before diving under a row of crates.

"Enough!" shouted Marah angrily, her body glowing a violent blue as she whipped both her hands forward. Her singularity picking up the crates that Thane had been hiding behind.

He immediately sprung up, darting as Marah began throwing the crates at his direction, one of the crate smashed steps in front of him, causing him to slide unaware that he was in range until he felt a burst of bullets enter his side and torso.

The pain was instant as he could feel blood beginning to trickle out of his wounds. He did not have time to even look to see where he had been shot as a strong grip wrapped itself around his body before carrying him off the ground.

"Thane Krios, you have been a wanted man for a very long time," Marah commented, with a lazy flick of her hand, she tossed Thane onto a pile of crates, where he landed with a sickening thud.

Thane put his webbed fingers to his side, feeling the warmth of his blood cover his hand in seconds, his years in training and as an assassin informed him that his wound was a fatal one. He sucked in deep breaths, realizing that his spirit was soon going to leave this vessel.

He had always preferred to die a quick death, instead of the painful one that would await him in the form of the disease that he was inflicted with. But being confronted with his death so soon, a wave of regret and guilt flushed over him, reminding him who he was leaving behind, _Kolyat._

_Arashu look after my son, as I no longer will be whole with my soul departing this vessel, which will lead me to venture into the presence of Kalahira where I will hopefully be reunited with Irikah... _Thane paused, wincing feeling a tremendous rush of pain.

"I had always hoped that I would be the one to kill you Krios," Marah remarked darkly, approaching Thane, her rifle raised.

Shepard grunted in pain, forcing himself up, he needed to act, he needed to fight. He needed to help his friend. He got to his feet slowly, something his body wasn't ready for, he slammed his hand on his omni-tool, hoping the medi-gel would dull his pain until he could be properly examined.

He saw Marah approaching the wounded Thane, _that sick bitch. _He forced his legs to pick up the pace, as he began sprinting towards them, he ignored the pain, he ignored his own doubts not knowing how he was going to fight.

He just kept running until he was steps away from her, when she finally turned to him but it was too late, he lunged at her, his shoulders going into her chest as the two went stumbling backwards.

Shepard was first to react, holding his rifle like a club, he swung it fiercely, it connected with Marah's face with a sickening crack. He pulled back, swinging the rifle once more this time connecting with her chin, splitting it open as blood began to pour out of the open wound.

He wasn't finished yet, allowing both his momentum and adrenaline to lead him, he lunged the rifle into her stomach, Marah gasped, her head shot down reeling from the attack. He swung his knee up, which connected with her face, she staggered backwards her face bloodied and bruised.

He swung his fist just as his knee snapped her head back up, connecting with her cheek, her response was a low grunt as he threw punch then another and another all of which connected with her face.

Marah seemed to have gotten past the initial shock at the sudden assault that Shepard had unleashed on her with his last punch causing her to stumble backwards creating a safe space between the two, she was finally able to react. Her body glowing blue, she turned her attention to a few crates, her singularity picking them off the ground before she began to toss them at her opponent.

_Oh shit, _Shepard thought realizing that he had lost the advantage; he began to sprint for cover as he dodged the crates that began exploding on contact all around him. He spun around to see Marah was picking up more crates, he needed to act quickly, pulling out his last two grenades. He hurled them at her, the first a distraction as it sailed over her head, the second however attached itself to one of the nearest crates that she was controlling.

"Pathetic Shepard, you must be losing your touch," Marah commented dryly, watching a grenade fly over her head. She raised her hand back ready to unleash another volley of crates at him, when one of the crates suddenly exploded, spitting splinters and fragments in all directions. The explosion alone picked Marah off of her feet as she sailed through the air before tumbling roughly several meters on the ground before coming to a halt where she remained still.

"It's over Marah, you lost!" Shepard shouted as he made his way through the fragments and rubble caused by the many crates that had been smashed during their fight.

"Lost Shepard? Counting your victory a bit too soon," Marah countered, her face smeared with her own blood, she was battered and bruised. She groaned in pain as she tried to pick herself up, her armor was scorched, her skin burned from the last grenade explosion.

"It's not over until one of us is dead!" She pulled out two grenades from her belt, tossing them at Shepard, she forced herself to her feet. She took one last look at Shepard who was running for cover before she picked up her pace and sprinted back to her ship. _This isn't over yet Shepard._

As the last explosion echoed through the compound, Shepard safely poked his head out from the shelter he had taken to see Marah running back to her ship. A part of him wanted to catch her, make her accountable for all she had done to him, but just as he got to his feet, the painful reminder of Thane came rushing over him.

He sprinted to his fallen comrade who was leaning against a loading pod. Shepard pushed a few buttons on his omni-tool sending the command for _the Normandy _to pick them up. He approached his friend, bending down to become eye level with the companion who he had become to respect and call friend, "Thane?"

Thane's shoulders slumped as his head drooped down, the famous drell assassin was dead.

He cleared his throat, realizing how painful the next words were going to be. "Thane is down. I repeat Thane is down."

At the moment Shepard forgot about the Reapers, about his rogue status, about Marah, about their mission, the only thing that he could remind himself now was a painful one that he could never avoid. Memories of Mindoir, Elysium, Virmire, all the places where he had lost people who trusted him, who followed his orders, those orders which led to their deaths.

Commander Shepard came to the all too painful reminder as his blue eyes remained fixed on the drell assassin. He was constantly surrounded with the death of friends and family over the years of his life. Thane Krios, was just the latest name on a growing list that began before he was seventeen at Mindoir.


	22. Rescue

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Rescue**

Miranda took a deep breath, while she slapped a new clip into her pistol, waiting for Shepard's orders to move forward. _Oh John, _she thought sadly barely able to comprehend the significance behind his sacrifice. A willing one that he was making, so that she could save her sister, _hold on Oriana._

"Miranda go!" Shepard's rough voice woke Miranda from her train of thought. She slid out of her cover, pistol raised, she darted towards the facility looking back to see the two YMIR's had their backs turned, paying her no attention.

"Be safe John," She spoke in almost a whisper, she was sure he didn't even hear her since there was no reply. The facility doors slid open sensing a presence near; she slipped into the facility without anyone seeing.

She cautiously walked down the stairs trying to keep her attention on the task at hand but worries about Shepard began to bubble up. _He will be fine; _the XO reprimanded herself trying to regain her mental discipline as she continued to walk into the unknown. She had her pistol raised as she arrived at the doors that slid open, sensing her presence.

She cautiously peered through, seeing no one but hearing voices.

"Why can't we kill the girl now?" demanded a gruff voice.

"We don't get paid disobeying orders," snarled the other.

"I don't like staying here, I say we kill her and leave," argued the first voice.

"Afraid of Shepard?" taunted the second voice.

Miranda continued to listen while she approached, trying to keep her movements soft and limited, her years as a Cerberus operative had her train for various missions such as this one. Thankfully there were still numerous crates that had been abandoned by Cerberus and the colonists so many years ago, that she was able to stay hidden as she approached.

"She's got a pretty face, it would be a wasted opportunity," said the first voice, which dripped in lust.

A cold shiver went down Miranda's spine at the thought of these thugs touching her sister. She crouched down behind a crate to see two men talking but no sign of Oriana. _I can't just rush in. I need a plan._

The second man chuckled, "I think Dawkins has watched her long enough."

The two men picked themselves up, Miranda needed to make a decision quickly; save her sister the torment of these men's touch as well as exposing her position. The decision was an easy one for the older sister, stepping out into the open silently, her pistol raised, she squeezed the trigger.

The first man fell without a sound; the second man only had time to spin around to see his killer before a pair of bullets entered his skull, his body coiled to the ground next to the other.

The doors opened in front of Miranda as a frantic mercenary ran out rifle raised, he scanned around the room but was already a hit by the last bullets in Miranda's round before he even saw her. His blood sprayed onto the door behind him before his body slid to the ground.

Without time to waste, Miranda sidestepped past the mercenary, walking into a hallway that split down to two different corridors. She went right, hoping she wasn't wrong, knowing that if she judged poorly and that there were more men, she was seriously risking her sister's life.

She ran down the corridor, the doors opening in front of her to reveal a fear stricken Oriana sitting down on one of the crates alone.

"Oriana!"

Her name seemed to send a jolt of life through her sister's system as their eyes met when she looked up to see her, her words came out shaky but clearly, "Miranda."

Miranda slid to her knees in front of Oriana, quickly using her omni-tool to scan her, to make sure that she was in good health. "Did they touch you?"

Oriana shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

Miranda nodded, satisfied with her omni-tool scan and her sister's words. She helped her to her feet where she immediately hugged her little sister.

Oriana taken back by the gesture, immediately returned the fierce hug from her sister, but at the back of the mind she remembered the Spectre's words. _She was lying, she just had to be. _

"How many men were watching you?" asked Miranda, after pulling herself away from her sister.

"I don't know, I think three."

"Good, then we have a clean exit."

"Where's Shepard, this was a trap?"

"Shepard is handling the Spectre," answered Miranda, "we should hurry."

Oriana nodded, following her older identical sister out of the room, where she saw the three mercenary corpses. Her stomach lurched forward at the grisly scene, realizing that it was her sister who committed these acts, who showed no sign of remorse or guilt. _A part of her Cerberus training?_

* * *

"Thane is down,"the Commander's words haunted Kolyat while he ran to the facility entrance where his father and Shepard were supposed to be.

The young drell had ignored the protests of Eli and Samara; he ignored Garrus and Jacob as he ran past them. All he could do was run, trying to distract himself from the fear that was beginning to grip itself around his heart. _He's just hurt, he will be fine. He has to be. _

Kolyat finally stopped running, when he approached two figures in front of him. One was leaning against the crate, and the other was crouched down beside him. He took a few more steps to see that his father was the one who was slumped over and wasn't moving.

Shepard turned around, hearing footsteps, he saw Kolyat walk forward, struggling to speak, with his opal eyes staring out at his father's body. "Kolyat I am sorry."

The young drell sidestepped his superior officer, falling on his knees in front of his father, who gave no reaction, who gave him no greeting. His eyes were closed and the reality that Kolyat had just lost his father came over him with pain and sorrow that threaten to strangle his heart. He grabbed his father's body, hugging it tightly to his, and he wept.

Shepard sighed, he knew how Kolyat felt, having lost his parents on Mindoir, but he also knew at this moment, words would do nothing. He rested his hand on the anguished son's shoulder and gently squeezed.

A seasoned crowd of warriors and soldiers silently approached, none of them daring to speak as they took in the sight of their comrade's body. They huddled around Thane's body, his grieving son and the silent Commander. Breathing in the reality that they had lost not a squad member but a friend and the first since they all began to follow Shepard in his attempt to stop the Collectors and now the Reapers.

Tali knelt down beside Kolyat; she had lost her father only a few months ago, and seeing the young drell, brought fresh memories of her own reaction when she found her father's body. She didn't speak; she only took Kolyat's hand and gave it a squeeze.

He looked up, tears still streaming down his face, into the mask of the quarian, though he couldn't see her face, he knew what she was trying to get across. He squeezed her hand in return before turning his attention to the silent spectators who had all fought with him, all of which he called friend.

However he couldn't speak, he found his throat dry but seeing their faces he was sure that they were not expecting him to.

"Shepard?" called a nervous Miranda, she and Oriana stepped out of the facility to see the entire squad were huddled together. A feeling of dread resonated within her as premature thoughts of Shepard's death began to plague her mind.

The squad turned and broke away to see Miranda and Oriana approach. Shepard stepped forward; relieved to see both 'Lawsons' went unharmed.

_He's alive, _she breathed a sigh of relief, but seeing all of the sober faces, she knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Thane is dead," Shepard's voice came out gravelly.

Miranda went around the Commander to see Thane's fallen body, feelings of guilt began to fill her. She should have stayed with them. She could have fought with them, and still save her sister and Thane would still be alive.

"It's not your fault," Shepard whispered in her ear while he squeezed her shoulder.

She was caught off-guard at how well he could read her thoughts and feelings. She turned to see his blazing blue eyes looking down at her.

Oriana had never seen the man before; she examined the two drells from a distant, the corpse and then the one who grieved beside it. _He died to help her, died to save her. And she didn't even know who it was; she couldn't even thank him for his sacrifice._

Oriana looked out at the disperse group all of whom had risked their lives to save her, to protect her, some of them were looking at her, the turian nodded to her. But before she could even say anything, another voice spoke out one, breaking the grieving silence.

"Surrender Shepard, we have you surrounded!" Two dozen armored salarians stepped out of numerous hiding spots, forming a tight circle around Shepard and his squad.

Shepard cursed to himself, as he saw the salarians, all of who had their weapons drawn and aimed at every member of his squad. They had finally found him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You are under arrest Shepard for instigating a war," answered the lead salarian stepping forward.

Most of the squad drew their firearms while Jack, Samara, and Miranda's bodies glowed blue, Hades stepped forward growling.

"Surrender now without fight and we will not execute your squad in front of you," threatened the salarian.

"How did you find me?" asked a puzzled Shepard.

"That is none of your concern, the salarian task force train ourselves for numerous assortment of missions, it is not surprising that we will be the ones to have found and bring you in," answered the salarian arrogantly.

Shepard needed to think, they were outnumbered, his squad was tired and many were out of ammo but he also had just signaled _the Normandy_ that should be making an appearance in a few minutes. He needed to buy time. "You're right about the task forces; I fought with Kirrahe at Virmire."

"We all know about your service record Shepard," replied the salarian, sounding bored and uninterested.

"Oh? I'm flattered, were you there…" Shepard said.

"Captain Garu, we always do proper research when we enter missions that include arresting high leveled fugitives."

"I am a high leveled fugitive?" asked Shepard feigning surprise.

"You are the most wanted man in the galaxy! The Council has put more work into finding you then they did with Saren!"

"How ironic," Shepard stated, he noticed a group approaching, he didn't think they could be more salarians, who were ignorant of this group that was closing in. In the back of his mind, he had a guess of who it might be.

"Now your squad will relinquish their firearms and we will escort you to our ship."

"Fuck that," snarled Jack.

"I have to concur with baldy," Eli said.

"You don't have a choice! Relinquish your firearms or you will be shot!" shouted Garu, raised his rifle to prove his point, when suddenly he was gripped by a biotic pull, forcing himself off the ground.

"I think you are mistaken salarian," came a familiar gruff voice.

Shepard smirked when he took sight of the two dozen, fully armed krogan approach them being led by Wrex and Grunt. "Perfect timing."

Wrex smiled, "sorry it took so long, we didn't know what site you guys were at."

"You definitely made up for that mistake," Shepard replied, pleased at the sight of his old friend.

The salarians were speechless; they immediately lowered their weapons, surrendering themselves amidst the protests of their Commander who was still being levitated. Who was unable to believe how quickly the tides had turned against them.

"Battle master! We thought we would join you in the fight," Grunt said cheerfully, stepping forward.

"I am afraid you just missed it," Shepard replied, amused to see that Grunt had remained his usual excited self when it came to fighting and killing.

Grunt lowered his shoulders, looking a bit put out, until his eyes fell on the surrendering salarians and a wide smile appeared on his reptilian face.

"Shepard it's the Normandy," Miranda remarked pointing to the familiar frigate which was touching down near them.

"Get back to the ship," Shepard ordered to his squad. He turned his attention to the salarian leader, Garu. "I think I will be taking your surrender and your firearms."

The salarians submitted to the armored krogan who stripped them of all ammo and weapons.

"What about them?" asked Grunt.

"Leave them here."

"You never change Shepard," Wrex replied.

"They could follow us," Garrus said, who had yet to move.

Shepard shook his head, "no, I think they are going to stay awhile. Enjoy the view, and hopefully the Council won't forget about you after a few weeks."

The squad puzzled with the Commander's words, nodded and shrugged before filing to _the Normandy_. Kolyat and Jacob carefully lifted Thane's body and carried it onto the ship.

Shepard turned back to Wrex. "I am glad to see you got my coordinates."

The krogan Clan leader nodded, "I was sick of Tuchanka."

"Sick of rocks and rubble?"

"Sick of not fighting," Grunt corrected.

"Where's Mordin?"

"On the ship, the salarian has been a big help in our preparations, though I wish he didn't talk so much," Wrex grumbled with no real venom.

"You Wrex not a fan of idle conversation?" joked Shepard, remembering his own talks with the krogan veteran during his Saren campaign.

Wrex smirked slowly but it was Shepard who spoke again. "I am going to send you new coordinates to where we will be traveling."

"Does it have to do with the-" but Grunt was cut off.

"Not in current company."

"I am all for leaving them here, but let's at least lock them in the facility," Wrex suggested, staring at the salarian prisoners.

Shepard nodded, agreeing with his friend's decision.

Wrex gave the order as the disappointed krogan began to lead the salarians down to the facility, Shepard, Wrex, and Grunt remained alone.

"Are these the coordinates that will take us to the queen?" Wrex asked, knowing that they were now alone.

"They are."

"I fought a lot of rachni, they were a tough opponent. I am sure they could be reasonable ally," commented Wrex.

"How are the other krogan's reacting to the alliance?" asked Shepard.

Wrex shrugged, "many of the veterans of the war are not pleased with you reaching out to them, but I have been around you long enough to know when it is a good idea to trust your orders. I raised Clan Urdnot from the ashes, they will follow me and I will follow you Shepard."

"Thanks Wrex…" Shepard said sincerely.

Wrex waved off his friend before he continued. "Now is not the time to get sentimental Shepard."

Shepard smirked, "I am sorry to hear how much you have changed Wrex."

The krogan veteran chortled, "how's the whelp? I didn't see him down here with you. He didn't get himself killed did he?"

Shepard shook his head, "no, Odin has proved to have a warrior's heart."

"That's good, I knew he had one, he just needed help realizing it."

"You haven't replaced me have you battle master?" Grunt teased.

"No one can replace you Grunt."

"Good, I looked forward to when we can fight together again, bringing more honor to our clan."

"Speaking of clans Shepard, you still haven't responded to that mating request?" Wrex commented, chortling at the sight of his friend's horrified expression. He then patted his friend on the back, "don't worry, I will send your regards."

Shepard rolled his eyes at his friend's teasing, but before he could retort the krogan who had escorted the salarians surfaced. "They are detained."

"The salarian task force are skilled warriors. I am sure that this facility will not hold them for long," Wrex commented turning to the Commander.

"I have a plan."

"You always do Shepard," Wrex smiled, before turning to the others, "back to the ship." He was no longer smiling, looking more like the hardened warrior, the veteran of hundreds of conflicts and leader of Clan Urdnot.

The other krogan warriors obeyed without word, following Grunt back to their ship.

"Thanks again Wrex," Shepard repeated his earlier sentiments before shaking his friend's hand.

"I only wish we were allowed to kill a few, maybe if we came later…"

Shepard chuckled at his friend's joke or what he thought was a joke. "I'll contact you when I send the coordinates."

Wrex nodded, "until then Shepard."

* * *

Shepard had barely entered _the Normandy_ and made his way to the cockpit before he was bombarded by his helmsman with questions about what occurred planet-side.

"Is it true about Thane, Commander, is he really dead?"

He let out a tired sigh, not wanting to think about the battle with Marah or picture his friend's corpse at the moment. "Yes, Thane fell in battle."

"If we had come sooner," Joker began.

Shepard cut him off- "We didn't kill Thane, Joker, Marah did."

"The Spectre?" asked Joker."Did you at least incinerate that bitch?"

"No, Marah escaped."

"Oh," said a disappointed Joker, firing up the engines.

"EDI, do you have the location of the salarian's ship?"

EDI's avatar appeared, "Yes, Commander, it is two clicks away."

"Erh Commander?" asked the helmsman.

"You heard the AI, Joker," encouraged Shepard.

A puzzled Joker slowly nodded, "we will be there in a few seconds."

"Good, activate our cannon," Shepard ordered, crossing his arms as he stood behind the pilot.

"Target?" asked Joker, but he sounded as if he already knew the answer.

"The salarian ship."

"If blowing up a STF cruiser won't get us allies, I don't know what will," Joker remarked sarcastically.

"Our mission is top priority whether the Council sees it that way or not. We cannot afford being tracked or pursued."

"I know, I know Commander, I'm just trying to have some fun with the situation," Joker said, activating the cannon's controls. "We are coming within sight of the ship."

"Good, fire."

Joker engaged the cannon, as it fired three rounds into the salarian cruiser, just as _the Normandy_ flew right by. Escaping the explosion of the cruiser which sent shockwaves through the ground as the fire grew and billows of heavy black smoke began to resonate.

"To the relay Commander?"

"No," Shepard answered, realizing that he couldn't take Oriana with them to meet the Rachni

"Where to?" asked a confused Joker.

Shepard already turned to go before he called out the destination over his shoulder, "Omega."

"Great because I did not get enough of the sites the first time," Joker said softly, before entering the appropriate coordinates.


	23. Why we Fight

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Why we Fight**

Councilor Anderson was tired.

He was tired of Citadel politics, its politicians who would do anything whether by legal means or illegal to sustain their power, while keeping those who they swore to serve in the dark. Leaving them painfully ignorant to the looming threat of the Reapers, painfully unprepared for attack, so that instead important resources were being invested in trying to bring in Shepard, who months ago was considered the Savior of the Galaxy.

Anderson ran his hands over his face, he needed to act. He needed to get off his lazy ass and help the young soldier who had risked everything he had to serve and protect this galaxy.

The Councilor had taken the first steps by contacting an information broker who was more than willing to help out Shepard. Anderson just needed someone to follow up the leads that the broker was able to secure.

"Councilor," came familiar voice, which broke through Anderson's thoughts and plans. The tired Councilor looked up to see Ashley Williams standing in front of him, in a formal alliance suit.

"Miss. Williams," Anderson greeted her, standing up to shake her hand. "Could I offer you a drink?

She shook her head, "I 'm fine sir."

"Then please sit down," Anderson offered the nearest chair to his desk.

"Thank you sir."

"David is fine," corrected Anderson.

"Very well David," she said after a moment's hesitation.

"It is good to see you. I have been told that you have been doing very well at Arcturus." Anderson commented politely.

Ashley nodded, "lot more paperwork but better pay and hours, so I'm not complaining. I can also see my family more."

"How are they doing?"

"Fine sir, I mean David. Thank you for asking."

"I am glad to hear it; I must admit I never thought I would see you outside of your battle armor. You seemed to be a soldier through and through."

Ashley shrugged, still uncomfortable with the events of how she had accepted her job since it was during the painful aftermath of Shepard's death. "The road through life isn't a straight one."

"No, it isn't, a lot of unexpected changes are thrown at us, take for instant Shepard's resurrection."

_Resurrection? _It was still difficult to think about the event, not only with the emotional repercussions but with her faith, the word just did not seem to fit outside of that context. "As well as his alliance with Cerberus."

"I've known Shepard long enough to trust his judgments," Anderson observed.

She easily recognized the slight against her from Horizon. "So you believe he became a terrorist to save the galaxy?"

He shook his head, "no, I don't, I would hope you wouldn't think that either Miss. Williams." She stayed silent so he continued, "Because if you did, then I would have chosen poorly for the assignment that I need to be completed."

"Assignment?" asked Ashley, cocking her brow, her interest piquing.

He nodded, "I needed a friend of Shepard, someone who would believe him, someone who would want to help vindicate him."

"Vindicate him?"

"Prove his innocence."

"You are referring to the Citadel bombing," Ashley stated

"I am."

"So Cerberus wasn't involved?"

"Is that what you think Miss Williams or is that what the Alliance has told you to believe?"

Her brow furrowed, "The Alliance is only trying to protect-"

"I have been with Alliance long enough to recognize a press release when I hear one Miss. Williams," dismissed Anderson.

"So that is why I was sent here from Arcturus to complete an assignment for you and Shepard?"

"I need someone I can trust, I thought that was you but listening to you today, I have my doubts. I apologize for wasting your time." Anderson stood up.

She stood up as well, looking confused, "sir?"

He waved her off, "I just want you to stop what you have been living and thinking these last two years instead remember Virmire, remember Sovereign. You have already lost a relationship with him, don't lose a friendship too."

Ashley looked as if she had just been slapped, different replies flooded through her mind, all telling the Councilor to mind his own business but when she opened her mouth to speak, none of them came out.

Instead all she could see and remember were the many times Shepard had defended her and the others during their own mission. An embarrassed Ashley bowed her head, ashamed of what she had done to a friend and to a man she had cared for.

"This is all off the record?"

Anderson arched his brow, "for now, but if you want to keep your Alliance job…"

"I understand, what has your information broker found out?"

He smiled, his first genuine smile since he saw Shepard all those months ago, "let me show you."

* * *

The infamous squad of Commander John Shepard, stood silently, to pay tribute to their fallen comrade who they all considered more than a brother in arms, he was their friend.

The drell assassin's body lay at peace, where in a few moments it would be injected out into space, where it would float with the stars for all eternity.

This audience of seasoned veterans remained silent, they had all shared stories with how it was to live and fight with him these past few months, how they enjoyed his company and his loyalty.

Jacob had apologized fiercely for how he had misjudged the character of the drell assassin so poorly, as he finished his apology. He spoke about the mission that proved his judgment had been wrong, which had been back on the Collector's ship.

When the former Corsair finished, all heads turned to Shepard, who had already given the eulogy, which was a touching tribute to a man that he grew to respect and how proud he was to have known Thane Krios.

_The Normandy_ Commander turned to the silent, grieving Kolyat who stood on the other side of his father's table, still holding onto his hand.

"It is time to exit the airlock," he said softly.

The squad one by one, walked by the famous drell assassin, one more time whispering their last words of respect and admiration before they filed out of the airlock, Kolyat was the last.

He walked over to his friend, looking down at him, one last time. "Do not worry, I will look after Kolyat." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, before departing the airlock.

The doors sealed shut, Shepard and the others looked through the observation window, "EDI?"

EDI's avatar appeared, "yes, Shepard?"

Shepard took a deep breath, "open the airlock."

Kolyat let out a muffled cry, as EDI confirmed the orders before the airlock doors opened, pulling out Thane's body. It drifted in space, traveling further and further away before it became nothing more than a speck amidst the stars.

The squad conversed softly and respectfully to one another, before going their own ways. Shepard noticed that the 'Lawson' sisters were not standing together, but he could see the apprehensive glances that Miranda had been giving to her younger identical sister all throughout the ceremony.

Soon it was only Shepard and Kolyat remaining at the observatory window, the Commander walked over to the young drell before putting a friendly arm on the boy's shoulder.

The touch seemed to awaken Kolyat from his stupor, he turned to the Commander,."I wanted to thank you for the words you said about my father."

"It was an honor," Shepard said honestly.

"I was happy to know that in his last months he found his peace and the friends to share it with."

"He also found you, I think that is when he was finally at peace Kolyat, when you forgave him for his mistakes as a father."

"Am I a bad son to still be bitter with him?" asked a torn Kolyat, after a moment of silence had passed between them.

"Some would say that is what makes you normal," Shepard countered. "However you must let go of those feelings or you can never truly heal from the scars of your past."

"How did you move on?" Kolyat asked, but seeing Shepard's confused expression, he added. "He told me that you lost both your parents when you were sixteen."

Shepard didn't answer right away; he closed his eyes, trying his best to bury old memories of that fateful night from resurfacing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Kolyat said, realizing that he had been improper to ask.

"I handled it one day at a time," answered Shepard. "Some days I didn't even want to get out of bed. The thoughts would make me sick to my stomach but I knew my parents would have wanted to be move on, because if I stayed in the past, I would miss my future."

Kolyat nodded, "thanks Commander that helps."

Shepard patted the young drell on the shoulder. "Take as much time as you need."

"I will but don't worry; I will be there when the fighting starts. I have to keep fighting, we need to stop them. We have to see this through the end, he would have wanted that."

_He's going to be ok, he's got enough of his father in him_, with those last thoughts on the young drell, a very tired and sore Shepard left, allowing the son to dwell on not just their conversation but on his father and the fight ahead of them.

* * *

Shepard entered what he thought would be the abandoned mess hall, but he soon noticed Lucy sitting alone. She had been with them for a few weeks, but they had yet to go in the field, he also had barely talked to her. He approached her, but she didn't seem to notice, her eyes looked glazed over, preoccupied by her thoughts which caused a deepening frown.

He quickly deduced that whatever her thoughts maybe, they were not pleasant ones, wondering what past pains she buried, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"You did good Lucy during the last mission."

The Commander's compliment shook the former Alliance corporal out of her daze. The images in front of her had been so fresh, so real, causing her heart to lurch. She could still see those gentle, brown eyes looking at her, causing a stray tear trickling down her cheek.

"Are you alright?"

She could hear the concern in his voice, she finally looked up to see that he was watching her closely. She dabbed the loose tear with her finger, relieved to be clear of the past images. "I was lost because I was unable to focus."

"Lost in memories?"

Lucy nodded, but did not speak. She never talked about those memories, she had been taught to release those feelings and memories that had blessed her with the ability of not being hindered by them during her work with the queen.

"I know the feeling," Shepard said sadly, taking a seat across from her.

His words were laced with genuine pain; she could easily presume that there were many memories that haunted the man in front of her. She looked up at him, not knowing what to say, her time with the queen, had hindered her contact with others, which had left her conversing abilities to wither. "Of death?"

It was Shepard's turn to nod, "sadly I have my experience of many such memories."

"I have similar ones; there were times when I could not fall asleep because all I could see were their faces."

"What changed?" asked a curious Shepard.

"My contact with the queen, she not only saved my life, she was able to teach me to focus my mind, which allowed me to release such painful memories. However it is a constant battle especially when my mind is at its weakest." _Her face hurts the most._

"What happens when you cannot?"

"I relive those memories. I relive the feelings of depression, grief, pain, I see their faces, I…" she paused, not knowing if she should continue down this path towards her past. "I only lose my focus when I am away from the queen."

The sudden stoppage of her sentence, was more profound than any words she could have shared to the Commander, he decided it best not to reply to her first part, realizing that the subject was hard for her. "We will be rejoining the queen shortly.

Lucy nodded, she was thankful that he did not pry about those tragic moments. She absentmindedly let her fingers lightly tap the dog tags in her hand.

"You still keep your alliance tags?" asked Shepard, noticing what she was holding.

Lucy's eyes widened with his words, turning her focus to what she was holding, she shook her head. "These are not mine… they belonged to my husband." The final words came out before she could stop herself, she mentally sighed, she was going to lose her focus again.

"I am sorry for your loss," Shepard said sincerely.

"He was a proud soldier, a good fighter, he was respected by peers and superiors. You would have liked him Commander," Lucy said fondly, thinking back on the days when they were together, when her life was perfect.

"I am sure I would have."

"We both enlisted at eighteen, I met him at training where we trained together, fought together, we eventually fell in love and got married. I resigned from the Alliance when I found out I was pregnant. Though they may have been short, those few years were the happiest I will ever be," recounted Lucy, because of her mental focus, she had forgotten about the love she felt when she remembered her husband and daughter. There was still sadness but the love she shared for them was greater than any grief she could feel.

"He was taken from me at Torfan," Lucy admitted sadly, the vivid words from the Alliance representative replaying in her mind. Tears were now threatening to break through, biting down on her lip; she tried to regain her focus and mental discipline but she couldn't stop herself from continuing.

"His death was the hardest on our daughter, I re-enlisted a year after his death with my daughter's blessing, he would have wanted me to keep fighting. He wouldn't have wanted me to be a grieving window for the remainder of my life."

"He would have wanted me to get my hands dirty again. The years followed, life moved on, my daughter was living with my parents and siblings in a growing colony. They were happy, I was able to visit a few months out of the year. For the first time since before his death, we were happy." Lucy's face suddenly darkened, remembering what came next, remembering the sleepless nights, drowning in her own tears and grief for days.

"Then they came… That was when everything else I cared for were taken from me, they took my parents, my sister, my brother, their families and my daughter…" Lucy could feel the warm tears coming down her cheeks, as she wiped them away with her sleeve.

Shepard gently placed a hand on Lucy's arm, reminding her that she was not alone, with a gentle squeeze of her arm, he conveyed to her that she didn't need to hide her tears. He was sure she was referring to the Collectors, but he never asked.

"I don't know how I managed the time after that day, but I did, I was in constant misery, always fighting, always trying to forget about those faces. The queen would eventually find and save me, she enlightened me, taught me how to live, how to move forward," Lucy finished, speaking with admiration whenever she referred to the queen.

"Is that why you fight? For the queen? The rachni people?" asked a confused Shepard.

Lucy shook her head, "no, I fight to prevent. I fight to make sure no one else has to feel the same pain that has hurt me for so many years."

Shepard nodded, understanding what the ginger hair former corporal meant. "If you excuse me Commander, I think I am going to rest now."

She had stood up, walking towards the barracks before she turned back around to face him, a small smile on her face, "thanks for listening."

"Anytime," Shepard replied honestly, returning the smile. She only nodded before disappearing in the female barracks.

* * *

He got up himself, his back stiffening before he stretched out his arms, trying his best to regain control of his tired legs by walking towards the elevator, he had yet to rest since Chasca. His body was still sore from the battles especially the YMIR and his conflict with Marah.

He pushed the summon button for the elevator, waiting patiently for the usual slow elevator. His mind on nothing better than a good sleep, _better with Miranda__**, **_he added to himself with a smile. The elevator had finally come, the doors slid open but another door opening caught Shepard's attention.

He turned around to see someone entering the observation deck, he thought that it was Miranda; the tired Commander was given new energy with the thought of spending a night with her. He went to the Observation Deck, the doors opened sensing his presence, he stepped in expecting Miranda but it wasn't her, it was the other 'Lawson.'

Oriana had been looking out the observatory window, trying her best not to remember the argument; she and her sister had gotten themselves in a few hours ago. She heard the doors open turning around to see the famous Commander standing on the threshold. "Commander."

He waved her off, "it's just Shepard."

She nodded, taken aback by how the famous Commander ran his ship, but she shouldn't have been too surprised. She had been trading messages with Miranda who had mentioned it more than once.

"What happened between you and your sister?"

"Excuse me?" asked Oriana, feigning confusion.

"I noticed you two were acting differently during Thane's memorial, did something happen?" asked Shepard politely.

Oriana opened her mouth to lie but deciding that might not be a good idea especially since he could probably tell. She remembered the messages her sister sent her about how understanding and easy to talk to Shepard was. "We had a fight."

"About?"

"The Spectre told me that Miranda use to work for Cerberus. I didn't want to believe her, but when I finally asked Miranda when we got back to the ship, she confirmed the Spectre's words. I… I got mad; I couldn't understand why my sister would work for those… terrorists."

"Did she tell you that she resigned from Cerberus when she refused to follow through the Illusive man's orders?"

Oriana shook her head, "No, she didn't. She barely spoke. She just let me yell at her."

"I have never been a fan of Cerberus, I have seen what they are capable of on several planets but it's because of them and your sister that I am standing before you."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Oriana.

"Your sister brought me back to life, with all the funding from Cerberus. When everyone turned their backs on me, my friends, my former colleagues, my allies, Cerberus stood with me, with your sister at the front."

Oriana looked flustered, embarrassed at these revelations. "She didn't tell me any of that."

"No, I didn't think she would. Your sister went with Cerberus because they offered you and her sanctuary from your father. Now I am not trying to defend Cerberus or your sister's choices but I think it would be wrong to jump to conclusions on the sole base of our own prejudices," remarked Shepard.

She nodded, before covering her face with her hands, "you're right, I never let her speak. I just jumped on her. Oh what was I thinking?"

Shepard comforted the younger Lawson who was obviously feeling guilty for how her argument went with her sister.

After a few seconds, Oriana regained her composure, wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve."Thank you Shepard, I'm going to go see if I can talk to her now."

"That sounds like a good idea. However you should know that the contacts on Omega work for Cerberus."

"The ones going to pick me up and transport my family?"

"Yes."

"I trust you and Miranda," Oriana replied honestly. "I never properly thanked you Shepard, for what you and your crew did for me."

"It was the least I could do, I am partly to blame for you being kidnapped, the Spectre wanted a way to get to me, so she picked…"

"My sister," Oriana finished, a teasing smirk appearing on her lips.

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable, but did not reply to the younger Lawson's taunt. He was surprised with how sudden her demeanor had changed from grieving to now teasing. _Women, _he mused to himself.

"The famous Commander speechless when the love of his life is the topic," teased Oriana still smiling. "So tell me Shepard when are you and my sister tying the knot?"

The question hit Shepard like a krogan punch, "well… its… I…ugh" He stammered, trying to get a handle on an answer when Oriana's burst of giggles caused him to fall silent, a frown forming on his lips.

She patted his shoulder, "I will leave now. I wouldn't want to embarrass you any further." She was still giggling when she left the observation deck, leaving a very tired and flummoxed Commander John Shepard.

* * *

Shepard stretched as he got out of his bed; the Commander was finally able to secure a few hours of much needed sleep during the trip to Omega. Joker had woke him up a few minutes ago, informing him that they would be arriving at the lawless station within a few minutes.

He strapped on his battle armor, not knowing what to expect when he visited Omega, he noticed Hades was watching him. He was sure that the varren wanted to come along. He approached his pet, gently patting its head, "sorry Hades but you're staying on-board."

Hades groaned softly, before returning underneath Shepard's desk which was considered his lair.

The doors of his room opened unexpectedly, showing an anxious, young Odin. "Sorry Commander, I was trying to knock."

"It's not a problem Odin, I'm heading down anyways," Shepard said, leaving his room with the doors closing behind him. "Did you want to talk?"

Odin nodded, "yes, Commander."

"What about?" Shepard asked, calling the elevator to the top deck while keeping his attention on the young krogan in front of him.

"I was wondering if I had disappointed you," Odin said bluntly.

Shepard raised his brow, studying the young inexperienced krogan in front of him, to see that he was speaking truthfully. "Why would you say that?"

"I have only been with you on one mission, since I have joined your squad."

"So you want to fight?" asked Shepard, wanting to understand the young krogan.

"Yes Commander, I need to fight, I need to prove to those back on Tuchanka what I am capable of. I cannot prove them wrong if I remain on your ship."

The elevator arrived, its doors opening as the Commander and the krogan walked in. Shepard pushed the appropriate button as the elevator doors closed, he turned back to Odin. "That is why you fight to prove your worth?"

"To prove that I was not a fluke when I reached maturity that I am strong enough to carry out the legacy of my father before me as well as Clan Urdnot."

"You proved yourself to be a good fighter on Omega, that wasn't a fluke. You will be a valued member of this squad as well as during a fight against the Reapers," Shepard said, trying to show his confidence to the impressionable krogan.

"So I will fight with you again?"

"Our next mission," answered Shepard smiling as he saw the young krogan's face light up with excitement.

"Thank you Commander, I will not let you down," Odin said as the doors of the elevator opened and the two stepped out.

"I know you won't Odin," Shepard responded honestly.

Odin saluted to the Commander before going to the armory while Shepard approached the airlock doors where the two Lawson sisters were waiting.

Miranda greeted him with a warm smile one that she reserved only for him. Oriana was also smiling, hers however was more mischievous as she turned from her sister to the Commander.

"Commander," Miranda said professionally, urging the growing temptation within to want to rush in his arms, allowing her to melt in his embrace.

"Officer Lawson," Shepard returned with a nod, resisting his own spirited debate that wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her soundly.

"Shepard," Oriana said lightly, her mischievous smile still present. The younger sister was very amused with the professional encounter between the two lovebirds...

* * *

The airlock doors opened allowing the three to leave _the Normandy _and step onto the lawless station.

Oriana who had never been to Omega, immediately covered her nose with the back of her arm, not use to the pungent odor that resonated around the filthy station. "I'm not staying here am I?"

Miranda smirked at her sister's response; it was her first when she arrived here, when working for Cerberus. "Don't worry sister; you'll be use to the smell in a few weeks."

Oriana frowned at her sister's teasing, pretending to be upset. While still silently hoping that her sister was only teasing and that she didn't have to stay here but it seemed the Commander could read her doubts since he spoke up.

"Don't worry Oriana, you're not staying here, you will be taking a transport out of here. This was just the only place we could safely reunite you with your family."

"You just had to be noble, you couldn't stand to see her squirm could you?" Miranda asked, enjoying the walk with her sister and the man she loved. She was with the two most important people in her life.

Shepard rolled his eyes, before muttering under his breath, "Siblings."

"So where are they relocating me?" asked Oriana.

"Mindoir," answered Miranda, her eyes on Shepard.

"You'll be safe there, the colonies don't have a lot of love for the Alliance or the Council," commented the stone-faced Commander.

"It doesn't hurt that you know the man on their seal," Oriana remarked.

Shepard smirked, "no, it doesn't."

"I am sorry about this Oriana, about having to uplift you while you were at school, your home, your friends," began Miranda sadly.

Oriana stopped, turning around to face her sister, she put her hands on her shoulders, "I'm not mad at you, I am mad at those politicians on the Citadel. You two have done nothing wrong."

Miranda showed a relieved smile, she had feared that her sister might resent her for having to move again, but her younger sister was able to impress her with her character which thankfully was not inherited by their father.

"The move isn't a permanent one, it is only until I am no longer wanted," Shepard said, who had also felt guilty about the situation.

"I don't know if I could wait that long, I mean you are portrayed in the holo-net as the rogue Spectre who plays by his own rules," teased Oriana.

Shepard shook his head; "I will try to stay out of trouble then."

Both Miranda and Oriana smiled at this, Oriana even giggled before nodding. "I think I can take your word, maybe if you stayed good, Miranda would reward you with another go in the engine room."

Miranda's face immediately reddened, avoiding both her sister and Shepard's eyes, immediately regretting that she ever informed her sister about that time.

Shepard suddenly found his shoes very interesting, their reactions only causing Oriana to laugh, realizing how easy it was to tease the two.

"Operative Lawson, Commander Shepard," came a stern voice, as a cluster of armored commandos watched the three approach. The Cerberus soldiers had been waiting outside of an apartment complex.

Oriana stopped in front of the commandos, so that she could face Shepard and Miranda, she let out a dramatic sigh. "Here already, I was enjoying embarrassing you two."

Miranda rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight off the smirk that came to her lips; Shepard too couldn't hide his own amused smile.

"Thank you for everything Commander," Oriana said genuinely hugging the man whom she could tell meant the world to her sister. "Take care of her," she whispered so that only he could hear.

Shepard nodded, "I will."

Oriana smiled before approaching her sister, "I am proud of you Miri," enveloping her arms around her sister who held onto her firmly. The two sisters spoke more in their hug with one another, then what they could ever put into words, when the two finally parted after a minute or two, both sister's eyes were misting.

"Send me a message when you are safely at Mindoir," Miranda reminded.

"I will mom," Oriana replied with a smile. She stepped into the apartment complex with the Cerberus soldiers in toe and still smiling and waving at them until she stepped into an elevator and disappeared behind its closed doors.

"That is some sister you have," Shepard said, putting an arm around Miranda.

She welcomed his touch; it had been days since the last time the two were able to be together. "Yes, she is. That's why we need to stop these Reapers. She deserves a happy, long fulfilled life."

"She's not the only one," Shepard hinted as the two began their walk back to _the Normandy. _

"Is that so Commander?" asked Miranda, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it is, I only hope that I am lucky enough to be a part of it," answered Shepard honestly.

Miranda's heart fluttered within, excited at the thoughts of her and him spending the rest of their lives together, "I would like that."

"We just need to keep fighting."


	24. Through the Relay

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Through the Relay**

It was a horrible feeling that resonated within Ashley William's gut while she read over the reports that the information broker had gathered for her. _I deserve to feel this guilt; _she chastised herself. She had followed the Alliance even after all they did to her family and to Shepard's crew during the final days.

_How could I have been so stupid? I am the only one who turned my back on him__**. **_This revelation did not sit well within her, as she counted off the other squad members, Liara had helped Shepard on Illium, she was also the broker who had gotten the information that Ashley was currently reading. Wrex had pledged his growing clan to help Shepard against the Reapers. Garrus and Tali were still with the Commander, fighting side by side with him, neither ever doubting his story or his beliefs. _That's where I should be, _she thought, disgusted with herself at how she had allowed the last two years with the Alliance left her thinking and acting.

_I can do something though, _she said to herself, determined to undo the mistakes she made in her past. The information that Liara had gotten her was very good, within itself proving that Shepard and his crew were not responsible for the bomb at Citadel Tower but that wasn't good enough for Ashley. She wanted to know who had arranged the bomb, wanting to bring this criminal to light, allowing rightful punishment for the people responsible, hopefully it would be enough sway the Council to call off the hunt against Shepard.

_Maybe they will even listen about the Reapers? _Ashley's hopes were interrupted by her snort of amusement at the thought of the Council being able to think so clearly and reasonably. _You're not going to find out who's responsible by staying in your daydreams. _Ashley got to her feet, reviewing the information in front of her; she had a few contacts to meet. _I'm not going to abandon you again Shepard. _

* * *

_This is the beginning of the end,_ Garrus predicted. The turian veteran knew that the rachni were the last ally that the Commander was going to try to secure but what happened afterwards was anyone's guess. He was sure that a war was going to come he just didn't know if it was going to between Shepard and his allies versus the Council species or the galaxy united against the Reapers. Whoever they were going to fight, Garrus knew whose side he belonged to.

Though he was hoping that a fight against the Citadel could be avoided but that would depend on the Council finally pulling their heads out of the sand and acknowledge the Reaper threat. Garrus had been with C-sec and the Citadel long enough to know that it was very rare for politicians to openly flip flop on a subject. The turian let out a sigh, if anyone could unite the galaxy it could only be one person, and Garrus had the honor of calling that person, not only Commander but friend.

* * *

_This will be a first, _the centuries old Justicar thought to herself as she finished her mediation. Samara had traveled the galaxy for centuries, making contact with numerous species but this was going to be her first time meeting the Rachni. She knew about the devastations that the rachni caused during the rachni wars. They were a formidable foe that had the Council species on their knees. However these rachni were apparently different from their ancestors, their leader is indebted to the Commander because he spared her years ago.

_An interesting decision, _the Justicar thought, pondering if the Commander had saved the rachni queen because he saw a future ally or he did it because he thought it was the right moral choice. Either way he showed true leadership, as well as the ability to make sound choices, which only secured Samara's position that even though the galaxy was still unwisely against him, her oath had been a wise decision on her part.

* * *

_Why am I here? _Jack vented, she was pacing in her lair, she was thankful for Chasca because those mercenaries and mechs had given her the chance she needed to unleash her built up frustration. However, she was off the battlefield, alone, no fighting, only thinking, which was something that she never liked to do for too long. She remembered what the Justicar had asked her, wondering why she was still here. Jack had side stepped the question entirely, not wanting to think about why she decided to stay here but now that she was alone, that was all she could do.

She thought she had stayed to fight Cerberus but they apparently wised up and decided to make peace with Shepard, _lucky fuckers, _Jack snorted to herself. At the back of her mind the same word continued to float around, ruining her concentration as well causing her temper to flare up. The word was being pushed as if it was the only reasonable conclusion of why she was here, but she didn't want to admit it. She never wanted to admit it, but the more she tried to deny it, the more it sunk into her mind, the one simple word that explained why she was staying, _because they were her __friends._

* * *

_This is going to be one hell of an army, _Jacob concluded while he modified his rifle in the armory. An army of allies that had already proven some success, remembering the encounter between the salarians and the krogan, the group of armored krogan was a very intimidating sight, to even the most rehearsed soldier. He had trouble imagining what a krogan army would look like on the battlefield, as well as hoping that he was never on the other end of that force.

However as a veteran, he knew that this was not over, not by a long shot, the Council still had their armies and their opinions were set in stone. Jacob had no love for politicians, the Citadel or the Council but he still felt a bit uneasy at the thought of having to fight a war against them if they don't wise up. _I'm a soldier, not a thinker, _he reminded himself, he was hesitant but he was confident that whatever the Commander's orders, he would follow them to the best of his ability. All the Commander needed to do was give the order.

* * *

_Colonization has begun,_ Tali reread the simple message over and over again, she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks, she was thankful for the tear ducts in her mask. She had received the message, only a few hours ago, but it remained open on her terminal. This was a day that quarians would remember for the rest of their lives. _Now we just have to keep it,_ Tali reminded herself firmly, she wasn't referring to the geth but of the pending Reaper invasion.

She was proud that her people had taken the threat seriously, that they were making preparations for the war ahead, her people knew the price of lost, and they were not going to experience it again. She was honored when she was first given an invitation to be one of the first quarians to land on the home world but she declined because she was part of something that was a better honor. She was serving under Commander Shepard who was leading the fight and the defense of the galaxy and Tali had no plans of leaving anytime soon. She still felt funny when she thought about the Commander, but he had made his choice and it wasn't her. _I will still fight by his side till the end. _

* * *

_How did I get here? _Wondered Eli, while he walked around the cargo bay. If someone had told him a few months ago that he would be traveling across the galaxy with Commander John Shepard, he would have told them, _no fucking way. _But here he was, working with the man he said he would kill for free. _What changed? _He thought to himself, _a lot._He was now one Shepard's companion's, brother in arms, a last word felt odd for Eli, mulling the word over for a few seconds before agreeing that the word rang true.

Now they were traveling through the relay that would have them connect with the remainder of Shepard's allies including the rachni. Eli was curious about the bugs, he remembered Garrus telling the story in the mess hall a few days ago about the mission to Noveria, about the queen and Shepard's decision to save her. He was sure that with the bugs siding with them, they would finally be formable enough to confront the Council, the batarian had always been impressed with the Commander who was able to handle the shit thrown at him. It never changed him, he was always able to rise above it, keep focus and keep moving. _Once a Paragon, always a Paragon._

* * *

_He promised, _Odin reminded himself, the young krogan replaying his last conversation with the Commander. He remembered his words of encouragement, of confidence, it was strange for him to listen, strange for him to react, to respond. He never heard such words while on Tuchanka, he was constantly reminded about his weakness, his failures, his ability to not be killed but not by skill by luck. But out of all those krogan warriors it was him fighting with the great Shepard, not them.

It was him whose name could be linked with clan greats Wrex and Grunt, not them. _And it will be me who gets the last laugh__**, **_Odin chortled as he imagined his return to Tuchanka, he may not be given apologies, but he would be given respect. He would no longer have to hear the taunts, he was above them now. Not because of any skill that he could possess but because of the Commander and what he was able to inter in him was the reason that Odin was looking forward to a homecoming on the ruins of Tuchanka. He was looking forward to passing his Rite, to be an official member of Clan Urdnot, to lead krogan into battle in the Reaper wars. _I wonder if Shepard would go through the Rite again?_

* * *

_He was respectful, sincere, honest, _Lucy listed as she recalled her private conversation with the Commander, in which she spilled the secrets that she had locked up for so many years. Now they were traveling through the relay, she would be reunited with her new family, with the queen. She looked down at her husband's dog tags, which she always carried with her, she knew he would be proud of her, proud that she kept fighting, proud that she didn't accept defeat, that she tried to move on.

_I only hope he realizes how tough it was, that life will never be same not without them. _She paused, feeling the tears lingering on her cheeks; _they are waiting for me, all of them. They just have to be patient, because I am not going until my services of the queen are over and the Reapers are no longer a threat. _I don't think he would want it any other way, he would want me to serve and protect those who could not, _besides he has to catch up with our daughter. _

* * *

_Shepard has granted me permission to come with him when he meets the queen, _Kelly recorded into her terminal, the yeoman could barely conceal her excitement. Being able to study and interact with the rachni could help destroy the many myths surrounding this mysterious species, she remembered her talks with Corporal Lane, the respect and awe in her tone when she spoke about her interactions with the queen. Since they were going to be allies to Shepard in their fight with the Reapers, She made it her goal to help lower the animosity that the species resonated within the galaxy.

This would be her first step to do so, perhaps she could publish her report, maybe interview the queen or other rachni. The possibilities were endless, with each one causing the yeoman to become more and more excited about the encounter. _What do you ask a rachni queen? _She frowned, there were no other interviews, nothing else to draw upon, she couldn't read behavioral reports, past histories, it was up to her and her professional skills to make this work. Kelly giggled at the sudden thought of the queen lying on a couch with her sitting in a chair asking the queen how it felt about its mother. _The queen couldn't be worse to talk to then Jack, or Eli when they had first come aboard, right?_

* * *

_I will not disappoint you father; _Kolyat had steeled himself into the life preservation room where his father and him would often talk before, during and after missions. He sat down in his chair, looking up to the chair across from him, a part of him hoping that his father would be looking back at him, ready to continue their last discussion that was derailed because of Chasca. The young drell sighed, he had felt a growing closeness to his father in the last few months but now that was all they were, memories.

He had been a fool to squander some of the time he had been blessed with, a brat to talk under his breath acting like a frustrated child. The memories were more than little embarrassing at his childish reactions to his father's trying to teach him. _I am not that boy anymore, I am beyond that, _Kolyat reassured himself, he remembered the discussion they had just before Chasca…

"Two in front with little cover?"

"Sub-machine pistol."

Thane nodded, "good, Kolyat you are understanding."

"Mercenaries, armored and packing heavy rifles?"

"Sniper rifle, but be careful with trigger, need to be fluid, be able to move rifle quickly to take out threat before position is compromised."

"Yes, the best sniper is nothing with his position being known," Thane agreed.

"Mechs?"

"Warp before head shots or quick burst into chest with pistol but make sure mech is completely destroyed it will still fire while on the ground."

"Yes, they can be bothersome, and an unexpected challenge. You are going to do well, remember the best are the best because they go over the basics. "

_I know father, I know._

* * *

"So how do you think the buggies drive their ships?" asked Joker.

"Possibly in a way similar to the hanar," answered EDI.

"I would rather have the buggies as an ally then those jellyfish," remarked Joker.

"I am sure they would resent that, since that is who the Commander will be visiting after the rachni."

Joker stared at the AI avatar, "are you serious?"

"No, Jeff that was a joke, but it is unwise to mock possible allies."

Joker smirked, "that is true, especially if it is Blasto. Think of those possibilities, Blasto and Shepard, two of the best Spectres fighting side by side in their attempt to stop the Reapers."

"You do know that Blasto is not real Jeff? He is the creation of a talented writing team," EDI deadpanned.

Joker crossed his arms, "Well yeah but it has to be based off real reports, off a real hanar Spectre right? That's what makes the show so good."

"It is plausible, but I am unaware of any registered hanars in the Spectre services."

"Probably not to rouse suspicion, besides most of the Spectres are classified."

"Very well, Jeff you are more likely correct that the council has hanar spectres within their service," conceded EDI, analyzing that the pilot would not drop the issue no matter the proof presented to him.

Joker nodded in triumph, "I only hope they are not the one that are assigned to Shepard. Could you imagine Blasto trying to bring the Commander in? Then again that could make a great episode."

"If you insist Jeff," the AI said over the helmsman who was beginning to whistle the theme song to the popular show.

* * *

_A life together?_ Miranda was unable to stop herself from smiling, at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Shepard. It was something that she had never thought about during her years as a Cerberus operative, but ever since she and the Commander had begun to grow closer, she would steel moments away where she would wonder what life would be with the man she loved. _This is not the time for romantic delusions Lawson, _spoke the abrupt XO persona within Miranda who knew was right. There was too much at stake, she needed to stay focus on the Reapers, a war that could utterly destroy the galaxy.

She had never looked past her missions, she was always focused, determined to the task at hand, but now she couldn't stop her usually disciplined mind from wandering to ideal thoughts of her and Shepard being together. She realized that there wasn't anything more she could want then a life with him, but it was not going to be given to her. She was going to have to work for it, fight for it, sacrifice for it, and Miranda was more than capable of getting what she wanted. A devilish smile came to her lips, as she decided that there was somewhere else she wanted to be right now…

* * *

_How do you prepare yourself to meet with a rachni queen? _Shepard mused to himself, trying to break the tension that he could feel mounting in the back of his mind, as he tried to prepare himself for his meeting with the queen. The rachni could make or break his alliances; their strength in numbers could be a true asset against the Reapers but their history could also splinter others from helping. Like always in Shepard's life this was not going to be easy. He knew that he needed to be careful, needed to use his cunning and charisma to his advantage.

He breathed deeply, excusing himself from his thoughts on the upcoming meeting, another image continued to flicker in and out of his conscious, an image of a beautiful XO. _A life together? He _wondered to himself, while he dragged his finger over his scarred cheek. Ever since he enlisted, he had never really thought about family or settling down, or spending his life with someone else, he considered himself married to his work, but those thoughts reminded him of the same person he cared for above all others. He knew that they wouldn't need a family or a nice house on a colony to be happy. That wouldn't suffice either of their appetites; they were both dedicated to their work, dedicated to shaping the galaxy by not accepting its current mold.

"Shepard?"

He turned around to see her standing before him, wearing the smile that she reserved for him. It helped him forget about all the other problems in the galaxy. "Miranda."

"Have you prepared what you are going to say to the queen?" she asked, inwardly chiding herself for starting the conversation with business but her arguments ceased when she saw him smiling back at her.

"There is not a lot of history to draw upon," he smiled.

Miranda could only get herself to nod unable to summon the strength to approach the topic that swam through her mind, an image she kept close to her heart. Deep down the insecurities of a young woman continued to voice doubt and dread about the issue she wanted to bring up, causing the usual confident woman to sink in uncertainty.

"Checking up on me?" asked an amused Shepard, before letting loose a chuckle after seeing the playful frown on her face.

She got strength from his smile, which reminded her how much he cared for her. "No, I wanted to talk about something else, something I deem just as important."

Shepard raised his brow quizzically, "you have my attention."

_Damn it, why is this so difficult, _"it was something that we discussed on Omega."

He immediately knew what she was referring to, something the two hinted at each other back and forth. The same thought was on his mind as well, "good, because that's what I want to talk about as well."

A relieved smile came to Miranda's lips, seeing the smile on his face. She was not a mind reader but she was smart enough to know that this conversation was going to be but before either could continue, the helmsmen who was notorious for bad timing and interruptions came over the speaker.

"Commander we are five minutes out of the relay."

Shepard sighed, frowning slightly, "ok Joker I'll be up in a minute."

"Can you bring some coffee?" asked a pitiful pilot.

He smirked in spite of his annoyance at the pilot's bad timing, "Yes, Joker."

"Thanks Commander, you're the best."

Shepard turned to see Miranda's hands were on her hips, her annoyance recognized as she placed on her ice queen mask. He took her hand in his, "this conversation will not be forgotten, it is only delayed."

She nodded, "Sometimes I wonder that the only way we can have some time together without being interrupted is if we tied up and gagged Joker."

"I'm sure if you did it, he wouldn't complain, in fact it might be one of his fantasies outside the ones with EDI." Shepard joked trying to lighten the mood.

Miranda let loose a much needed laugh before playfully hitting Shepard's arm. She was always thankful for his ability to diffuse a tense or frustrating situation.

He received the punch with no objection before pulling her to him where the two shared an intended brief kiss but both deepened the kiss and it was not until a need of oxygen caused the two lovers to part both wearing satisfied smiles.

She was the first to speak, falling into her XO tone, "I will inform the crew about our arrival."

Shepard grabbed the cup of coffee from his desk that he had this morning and did not finish, believing the cold beverage would suffice his own ire at the pilot. The two stepped onto the elevator together, both knowing that the hours ahead of them were not only going to shape the galaxy but their futures as well.


	25. Revelations

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Revelations**

It has been a stressful few days for Ashley Williams, she had been chasing down leads in trying to uncover who truly was the one responsible for the Citadel bombing. The further she went down the rabbit hole the more secretive, elusive, and indifferent the people were that she had to cross to move forward to further uncover the truth.

Ashley coined her work as _going down the rabbit hole, _at some points she had to believe it. She had seen parts of the Citadel underground that she did not know exist. The Alliance officer in her wanted to unleash C-sec on these people but she knew her priorities.

She was hopeful as she sat down waiting for her latest contact, she was sure that this was the one who would tell her everything that she needed to know all of her research and information pointed to the contact that she was about to meet.

She sat in a private room at Chora's den upon the contact's instructions. She looked through the tinted windows of her small room to see the drunken spectacle of the male species ogle the asari dancers.

She frowned before rolling her eyes at the thought of male evolution; she couldn't help but remember the time she went here with Shepard and Kaidan to help uncover the truth about Saren. She sighed; those times were always difficult for her to relive especially the guilt that would nestle into her stomach. A suffocating reminder of her of how she failed not just her Commander but her friend, _all I can do is make my mends and hope he will forgive me. _

"Williams?"

The curt voice woke Ashley from her stupor as she looked up to see a salarian was standing in front of her, eying her carefully. "Yes, I am Williams are you Izzy?"

The salarian nodded, before taking a seat across from her. "We need to make this quick."

"I was told that you were the final piece of the puzzle to figuring out who orchestrated the Citadel bombing," Ashley stated neutrally.

Izzy immediately tensed up at the mention of the bombing. "If I were to provide the information, would I be granted immunity?"

"If your information can provide enough evidence to completely pin down those responsible."

He smiled, "I have the actual proof of the one responsible giving the orders and the instructions on when and where to place the bomb."

For the first time in a long time Ashley smiled realizing that she had the scum responsible, "let's start from the beginning…"

"I was contacted by Ambassador Udina-"

"Udina is the ring leader?" blurted Ashley.

"Yes, may I continue?" asked the amused salarian.

Ashley nodded, cursing herself for her break of mental discipline. She had suspected he may have played a part but she didn't know if she was leaning that way just because of her own feelings towards the politician but now she had the proof she needed to slam the snake.

"I kept a recording of all of conversations in these conversations, he instructs me to the location where I can get the components of the bomb. He also gives me orders to hire low level mercenaries to actually plant the bomb at his discretion. He gave the time and the location of when the bomb should go off. It was all him, the contacts, the bomb, the instructions it was all on the human. He kept on ranting about doing this to save the galaxy from Shepard."

"Where are the recordings?" asked Ashley trying not to smile too widely, as she was given images of Udina being thrown into jail.

"Off-planet," he answered off handedly.

"I need those recordings or there is no deal," Ashley said firmly.

Izzy held up his hands, "do not worry Williams. You will get the recordings they are in a safe location, I couldn't trust to leave them here. I will personally deliver them when I get them, which should be a few days."

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that she was near the end of her search. "The sooner the better Izzy."

He stood up and nodded, "I will keep in touch Williams, don't leave for another few minutes, so that we can avoid suspicion." He gave her a slight bow of the head and left without another word.

Ashley sat there alone, contemplating her next move, she knew she had to inform Anderson at once he would need and want the information. He would know if they had enough to bring before the council, she was sure that they would have to wait until they had the recordings in their possession before informing the council and C-sec.

They didn't need to tip off the snake that they had found his slimy trail. She was hoping that this would be enough to have the Council rethink their warrant for Shepard. _Hold on Shepard, we are working as fast as we can. You still have allies. _

* * *

"We are leaving the relay now," the helmsman assured the silent Commander, who was approaching the cockpit.

_The Normandy_ jumped out of the relay to be greeted by a behemoth ship, which could easily match any of the Council dreadnoughts. The ship was spherically shaped looking similar in structure to a hive, though it was drifting on its side instead.

Joker let out a low whistle at the size of the rachni ship. "That ship should have taken years to build."

"You should think of the rachni like termites or ants back on earth Jeff. Enough of them and the material needed and this species can accomplish nearly anything," deduced EDI.

"Including nearly destroying the Council," Shepard added, placing the cup of coffee next to his pilot.

"Commander Shepard of the Normandy, we have been expecting you," came a professional voice over the speakers.

"Are we the last to arrive?" asked the human Spectre.

"The geth and quarians have already arrived. We were just waiting on you and the krogan."

"The krogan were with us, they should be here shortly," informed Shepard.

"The queen will be delighted to hear this. I will inform her of your arrival. Your ship should proceed to docking bay nine. I must inform you that you may only take three of your own aboard."

Shepard regarded the information for a second, "is something wrong?"

"Everything will be explained."

"Very well, thank you." The communication was cut.

"Alright let's take her into the rachni nest," Joker said softly, handling the controls.

Shepard crossed his arms but did not speak, standing silently in the background, interested to see if the Rachni dreadnought was as impressive far away as it was up close. The closer he got, he was quickly able to tell that the material the rachni used was something that he had never seen, though he guessed it was an organic base.

"I wonder how large their fleet is?" asked the pilot.

"I don't know but I will make sure to ask them," answered Shepard.

"I would love to see how this ship could handle one of the Council dreadnoughts."

Shepard grinned, "now, now Joker we haven't completely lost hope with the Council species."

"I know Commander but it's tempting to imagine especially if the Council is on the ship that bites the dust."

"Though this ship is the size of a Council dreadnought, I can only speculate that this ship has limited firepower but could contain the best shields and defenses in the galaxy."

The Commander and pilot turned to the AI's avatar but it was Shepard who spoke, "what makes you come to that conclusion?"

"I believe that this ship serves as protection for the queen to allow her to travel and the size of the ship allows her to continue to berth and would easily able to hold the larvae before they reach their own home world where the larvae could properly begin their lives."

Joker scrunched up his nose, looking disgusted, "way too much information."

"So it is like a hive?" Shepard asked, ignoring Joker's feigned gagging.

"That is one word you could use Commander."

"An interesting theory EDI," Shepard commented, realizing that the AI's logic seemed sound.

_The Normandy _sailed towards the central part of the dreadnought where their docking bay could be seen as the door slid open, expecting their arrival. The Commander's frigate easily settled down into the small docking bay.

"Good work Joker," Shepard said patting the helmsman on the shoulder.

"I did the easy part Commander. You still have to talk to them."

"You are more than welcome to join us."

"No thank you Commander, it is tempting especially to see one of those buggies up close but I'll pass."

"Ok Joker, but I can always bring a few on board if you want to see them," Shepard grinned.

The pilot immediately shook his head, "that wouldn't be necessary, I am sure I can get a decent image on the vids." The pilot finally noticed the cup of coffee to the left of his seat. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Any time," Shepard smirked as he left the cock pit to round up his companions. The last thing he heard was a near gag from his pilot, he was sure that his helmsman had just tried a sip of the very cold and old coffee.

* * *

"Change of plans," Shepard said to the assembled squad that was waiting outside the airlock doors.

"What happened?" asked Miranda.

"We are only allowed to take three with us, not including Lucy," answered Shepard.

"It could be a trap," Odin muttered bitterly, the krogan was still not very fond of the new ally.

"Why the restrictions?" Jacob asked.

Shepard shrugged, "I am not sure but that means besides myself, Operative Lawson, Corporal Lane, I will just be taking Yeoman Chambers."

The three ladies stepped forward away from the squad, who did not seem to mind being excluded from meeting the queen.

"Pity, I had been anxiously waiting this moment," Odin remarked from the back.

"Yeah, I really wanted to see these buggies up close," Jack added.

"You always have to take the fun assignments," Garrus quipped.

"Good luck Commander," Jacob added.

"Don't do anything stupid Paragon."

"I will inform you how the meeting went afterwards," Shepard said, as he, Lucy, Miranda, and an excited Kelly entered the airlock.

"This is so exciting," observed a bubbly Kelly.

Miranda smirked but stayed silent; she was amused at the giddy yeoman's perspective of meeting the rachni queen.

"I could think of no higher honor then being accepted in the presence of the queen," Lucy stated cryptically.

The airlock doors slid open to show a salarian was waiting for them, "Dia it is good to see you again."

Dia smiled, "you too Lucy. The krogan have just arrived, I have instructed all parties to meet in the antechamber." Without waiting for a reply Dia led them out of the docking bay and out into the corridors.

Shepard and the three ladies followed down the narrow corridors where there was constant movement, they had to be careful where they went as small electric green rachni workers scuttled below their feet hastily moving around showing no notice of the guests.

Miranda nearly tripped on one of the workers not wanting to step on it, instead she tripped on the corridor floor where she was able to catch herself. She shot the worker a frown but it didn't seem to even notice that something had happened as it was already scurrying down and went out of sight.

Shepard stopped wanting to examine the bare gray colored walls of the corridor the material was unrecognizable but it reminded him of the material used by the Collectors.

"Organic," Lucy stated, standing off to his left.

"Where is it from?"

"Certain worlds, the rachni workers are able to process the organic substance through digestion and are able to make it into a sturdy material, they then seal it with their own saliva," explained Lucy.

"Like insects on earth," Miranda observed.

"There are a few small differences but the concept is the same," Lucy replied.

"I am sure that you are fascinated Commander as you take in the sights but we are on strict orders you need to see the queen soon, she is under duress."

The salarian's last word ensnared everyone's attention but no one looked more frightened or worried then Lucy. "Duress? What is wrong with her?"

"Everything will be explained by her Lucy," answered the salarian, taking a few steps forward, trying to distant herself from the others, hoping to avoid more questions.

Lucy immediately frowned at the news she received, "something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Miranda.

Lucy shook off the question; the news of the queen's health had obviously shaken the young woman.

Shepard watched Lucy's reaction with a frown. He knew how much the queen meant to Lucy and to hear that the queen was not at top form was concerning for him to hear as well but he couldn't imagine what the pain was to Lucy. Before he could speak they had arrived at the end of the corridor where the doors in front of them slid open.

They stepped inside an egg shaped room with high ceilings, with lights coming from small pockets in the walls.

Inside of the room were four doors, one large door on the opposite side of the room with three smaller doors on the other side. The walls were bare besides the holes that allowed light to shine in, however it was not empty as several familiar faces were already residing and waiting to greet him.

"Shepard Commander," Legion acknowledged stepping forward.

"Legion it is good to see you," said a sincere Shepard, holding out his hand.

The geth companion examined the Commander before looking down at the hand before extending its own and shaking the Commander's hand side to side. "It is good to see that you have gone unharmed in your missions."

"Shepard," greeted a friendly voice as Admiral Zaal'Koris stepped away from the other two familiar quarian Admirals. "We have begun Colonization of Rannoch! All thanks to you."

Shepard smiled as he shook the excited quarian's hand. "I am sure you exaggerate my importance."

"He doesn't." Admiral Hans'Garel stepped forward. "Peace has been assured between ourselves and the geth and you are the one to be thanked."

Shepard shook the other Admiral's hand, "I am glad to hear that everything is going well."

"Yes and because of the Commander's involvement we only have to invest our soldiers and ships into a full scale war," informed the cold voice of Admiral Daro'Xen.

"Admiral," Shepard said politely with no attempt to approach the distant quarian.

"Were you informed about the queen's status?" asked Admiral Zaal'Koris deciding it was best to switch topics.

"We were only informed of her duress," answered Miranda stepping forward.

Admiral Han'Garel nodded, "I hope it is nothing to severe. Just looking at this ship, it is hard to deny the effect the rachni could have on our side."

"How have preparations begun?" asked Shepard.

"We have begun to leave the veil, our fleets are joining with the quarians not far from Rannoch," informed Legion.

"That is good," admitted Miranda, looking pleased to hear that the other armies were progressing nicely.

Shepard too seemed to agree with the news but before he could add his own thoughts, the door furthest from them opened to show two recognizable krogan and a salarian.

"I don't remember any of their ships being this big," commented Wrex to his companions before his eyes fell on the others in the room. A smirk came to his reptilian face, "Shepard."

The Commander approached his friend before the two honorable warriors shook hands. "Wrex glad to see that you were finally able to join us."

"Battle master," said an eager Grunt, bowing his head before shaking the Commander's hand too.

"Organic material similar to what the Collectors used to build their ships, the material is similarly as strong as steel. Hypothesize that the rachni harvest the material themselves on planets only they are familiar with." Mordin ranted to himself as he was studying the corridor walls, recording notes onto his omni-tool.

"It only took us so long because he wanted to scrape the wall for samples," remarked Wrex, motioning to Mordin.

"It is good to see that Mordin hasn't changed," Shepard chuckled at the salarian's quirky tactics.

The oblivious salarian doctor finally looked up at the sound of his name, "Shepard it is good to see that you did not get yourself killed."

Wrex chortled, "I thought the same thing back on Tuchanka."

Shepard rolled his eyes, "you know I'm capable of fighting."

"It is not your fighting skills that we are referring to but your tendencies," Mordin corrected.

"Tendencies?" asked Shepard, he was unsure if he even wanted the answer.

"Your tendencies to run into the line of fire," answered Mordin plainly, however the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

Miranda had to bite down a laugh as she saw Shepard's unashamed face before he shook his head. "He wouldn't be Shepard if he acted any other way."

"That is true, he probably would be dead," agreed Wrex with a smirk.

"That is what makes him a true Battle master!" Grunt stated enthusiastically, unable to recognize a problem with how his Battle master conducted himself on the battlefield.

Before Shepard could offer any words of protests at the playful teasing the doors opened in front of them. Two armored turians stepped forward carrying auto rifles, a salarian stood between them.

"The queen will speak with you now." The salarian ushered the envoys into a large, long, high ceiling room, which was illuminated by bright lights from the ceiling.

The envoys walked between two rows of large rachni soldiers who were eying the guests suspiciously, chattering amidst themselves in a high pitch, unrecognizable language. The room had little creativity; the walls were bare showing the grayish color of the organic substance that the rachnis used to build their ships. At the end of the room the envoys stopped in front of their escort, they were standing a few feet in front of a large tinted glass window.

An asari was standing by the side of the window watching them closely; the turians flanked the window while the salarian went to his place next to the asari.

Lucy went forward, going to one knee, "What is wrong with our queen?"

"She has discovered a taint," answered the asari seeing the confused faces of those around her she continued, "however it is the queen who will explain to you what she knows."

The asari took a deep breath before walking to the middle of the window; she placed her arms at her side and awaited the inevitable.

It was a disturbing sight for the envoys as they watched the asari's body writhe as it stood, her eyes going back into her skull while she stuttered babble but nearly as soon as it began it ended with the asari's eyes going to a dark black and her body swaying in place.

When she spoke, her voice was deeper, demanding respect, reflecting the power of the one who spoke.

"Shepard it is good to see you once more."

Shepard lowered his head, assuming that the queen could see what was going on, "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"My queen what is wrong with you?" Lucy asked suddenly, fighting back her own tears.

The asari took in the sight of Lucy for a second before speaking, "I am ill, I have felt a dark presence here ever since our arrival. This taint is familiar from my memories; it is because of these memories that I am able to resist its call."

"Taint?" asked Miranda, unsure of what the queen was speaking about.

"I speak of Reaper indoctrination," answered the queen soothingly.

The envoys immediately burst into loud questions and objections, but it was Shepard's voice which carried over them. "You have been in contact with the Reapers?"

"Not by choice, do not fear this is not the Fleet that I have seen in memories but a lone Reaper. A Reaper that currently resides on the planet below."

"There is a Reaper in this system?" Miranda asked incredulously, keeping her eyes on Shepard wondering how he was going to react to this news.

"Yes, I believe it has been disabled by a war with a species long since forgotten. However the Reaper is still powerful I can feel its attempts to try to ensnare me to its will."

"This complicates things," Shepard said, running his hand over his short black hair as he tried to think of a solution.

"We need to relocate Commander if the Reaper was made aware of our position it could contact the other Reapers," suggested Admiral Han'Garel.

"I don't believe that will be an issue, I assume its long range communication has been disabled during the battle since it has been suffering for so long."

"It still doesn't mean we are safe," argued the quarian Admiral.

"This is the safest system we are going to find," contradicted Miranda, who wasn't too thrilled by her answer, but she knew the truth and she had to accept it. If they were to move elsewhere there was a high probability that the council would attack them which could lead to a full-scale war.

"Operative Lawson is right," Shepard agreed, allowing the envoys to speak to one another for a few moments before bringing their attention back to the matter at hand. "However something must be done to this Reaper to free the queen from this taint."

"We can bomb it from the atmosphere. Hell lets bomb the whole planet just to be sure," Wrex suggested. The Krogan warlord suggestion received nods from the quarian delegates.

"Shepard Commander we believe there is another solution."

"What is it?"

"In theory a small team could penetrate the Reaper and extract vital information from its database as well as proof to show to the council of the Reaper threat."

"It is too risky," Miranda dismissed as soon as the geth finished. The quarians were nodding fervently, whispering in hush voices.

"The information could be critical in our war with the remaining Reapers," observed Mordin.

"It's not worth the risk," argued Miranda, she had always respected the salarian scientist but to enter the reaper it was too unpredictable there were more risks then gains.

"What about the indoctrination?" asked Wrex remembering Saren and the conversations with Shepard on Virmire and the Citadel.

"In theory it would take days for indoctrination to completely take control of the mind," answered Mordin.

"In theory," Miranda pointed out.

Mordin nodded, "yes, subject of Reaper indoctrination has never been properly studied, though it might be a good idea to begin research pending the Reaper invasion."

Shepard allowed the others to talk, listening to their own arguments and observations allowing them to weigh their own opinions while he thought to himself. Letting him play the scenarios in his head, knowing that Legion and Mordin made a strong point about the conclave of information that could be downloaded if they were to get access but Miranda's worries of the indoctrination was something that could not be ignored. However Shepard knew what he had to do, clearing his throat, he received the attention of everyone in the room, knowing that his decision was going to be heard and that his orders were going to be followed.

"Though there are risks, the information could be vital in not just proving the existence of the Reapers but also exploiting their weaknesses and winning this war. That is why I will be leading a small team into the derelict Reaper."

His words were met by pandemonium by all parties; he could barely hear what they were asking him, unable to comprehend what they were shouting at him, everyone knew that none of their words were going to make an impact on his decision. However as his eyes fell on his XO, the fear and worry were etched into her features, the concern in her blue eyes. He knew that out of all the people to try to dissuade him, she was going to be the most vocal, but right now all she did was stare at him, before shaking her head.

"Shepard Commander has made the smartest decision possible for the survival of the galaxy. We have reached a consensus that our odds of surviving the Reapers with this important information deemed from their databases will be nearly twenty points higher than without the information."

"Commander Shepard you do understand the risks?" asked the queen through the asari puppet.

"I do."

"This Reaper is still functional in several categories, it will try to penetrate your mind, it will try to destroy your flesh, it will try to bend your will for its own purposes," the queen's warning came out in an eerily tone.

"I understand the threat," Shepard said firmly, while the back of his mind continued to replay what the queen had just informed him.

"Very well, I see that there is no way to dissuade you. Though I must warn you a small team of our followers went to the Reaper to investigate that was a few days ago, we have lost all contact with them. We hope they are dead, better to have died then to be allowed to live through the Reapers indoctrination."

"I will assemble my squad and we will attempt to leave in ten hours, we will need the precise coordinates of the reaper's position."

"You will have everything you ask for," assured the queen.

Shepard bowed his head, "I appreciate your time."

"I appreciate your valor," the queen replied softly. The asari stumbled forward, the salarian was able to catch her as she looked up at the envoys the color of eyes returning, she was no longer the mouthpiece of the queen. Without another word the envoys were escorted out of the queen's chamber and back into the antechamber where they had all met before the meeting.

"A lot needs to be done Commander to prepare for this mission. I have several scenarios that need to be experimented that could possibly help. Is it possible to go back to work on the Normandy?" asked Mordin.

Shepard nodded, pleased to hear that Mordin never stopped thinking, "of course Mordin."

"Battle master it has been too long since we fought together. I volunteer for this mission," Grunt said.

"You understand the risks?"

Grunt chortled, "Perfectly. The battle will be tough but with you leading it is more than possible for us surviving."

Shepard smiled thankful for Grunt's optimism and confidence in him, "it will be good to share a fox hole once more."

Grunt smirked, "I will return to the Normandy after I acquire my gear and weapons."

"Damn Shepard you were always one who liked to take a risk," Wrex commented.

"You think this risk is too great?" Shepard asked who valued his friend's opinion greatly.

Wrex shook his head, "entering a geth occupied Citadel was risky. If anyone can lead this mission it is you."

"Thank you Wrex," Shepard said appreciating his friend's vote of confidence.

"Lead well Shepard," Wrex said, patting Shepard's shoulder before he led the enthusiastic Grunt back to their ship.

"You have a habit of risking your own life to help other species Commander. Some would say it is foolish, but I believe it noble and a proof of your character," commended Admiral Garel.

"Thank you Admiral," Shepard said softly.

The Admiral nodded, neither Admiral Koris nor Xen spoke as they followed Admiral Garel out of the room.

"Come on Lucy, let's get you something to eat," Yeoman Chambers encouraged to the former Alliance Corporal, leading her out of the room.

"Shepard Commander we believe it would be wise if we thought strategy back on the Normandy."

"That is a sound idea Legion," Shepard agreed.

"We will see if we can assist Dr. Solus in his studies. We are sure he will need some of the information we have gathered from the heretics to help understand the Reapers."

Mordin perked up at this news, "information? What kinds?" The hyper salarian and the stoic geth walked side by side, the salarian rapidly asking questions while drawing up notes on his omni-tool.

A torrent of emotions came over Miranda Lawson as she quietly watched Shepard interact with the others, she knew that he was waiting to talk to her last, to allow them the privacy that they needed.

She sighed, trying to wait patiently before she could speak with him, she wanted to say that she was caught off-guard by Shepard's decision but she couldn't. Her dealings with him over the last couple of months, made her realize that he had made his decision to enter the Reaper before he ever vocally admitted it.

When she worked for Cerberus she was always one for taking risks if they could lead to great results, even in her time under Shepard, she thought most gains needed a little risk but she somehow found herself arguing against such a risk.

It was the new Miranda, the Miss Lawson who grew to not just admire Commander Shepard but to love him, not for his actions but for his character. It was this Miranda who was so vocal in wanting to squash the thought of entering the Reaper because she knew and feared that would be Shepard's line of thought and eventual decision.

"Miranda?" Shepard asked softly, they were the last two in the antechamber.

Miranda walked over to him without word before she enveloped him in a tight hug that he quickly responded to, wrapping his own arms around her smaller frame.

Resting her chin on his chest, she looked up into his own ensnaring blue eyes, "let's not talk about it here."

He nodded, his fingers running through her long raven hair, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I have to pick the squad."

She smiled as he kissed her, "Do you already have them picked?"

"Yes, I just have to tell them that they are accompanying me into a Reaper in hopes of persuading the council who up to this point has done nothing but disown us." He paused to let out a frustrated sigh, hearing the words out loud made him wonder what he really got himself into.

"They will follow you to hell and back John," Miranda whispered softly into his chest.

"I know, I only wish they didn't have to," he said not knowing why he was allowing these words or frustrations to be so vocal and visible now.

Miranda gently pulled away, stepping back from him, so that she could see the man she loved more than anything in the galaxy. She could see the stress, tension, weariness within his features and stance, the burden he was forced to carry was only getting bigger. "You round up the squad, and we can talk in your room in an hour? That will give me time to see what Mordin and Legion are starting."

Shepard smiled, thankful for Miranda's assertiveness, "one hour."

She returned his smile as the two left the antechambers and headed back to their ship, hand in hand. Both knowing that the obstacle in front of them could be their toughest yet but they knew if they stayed focus, made the right preparations and trusted one another that they would have a fair shot at this slumbering Reaper.


	26. Descent

**Aftermath**

**By Spctre4hire**

**Descent**

**Ten hours till Descent…**

Shepard had listed every available squad member as he silently walked through the bowels of _the Normandy._ Lucy would not go, she was still too important with rachni relations, as was Tali with the quarians, and Legion with the geth. Miranda was also out of the conversation because of the risk involved in bringing both the Captain and XO.

With a final mental check list through the names he compiled, he took a deep breath; all he had to do now was tell them.

He couldn't put his finger on why he felt the anxiety within his stomach, he had always welcomed the slight nervousness before any mission or the jitters but this carried a different feeling. It brought a different sense to the Commander, a sense of… foreboding, the danger they could face on this mission would be greater than any other.

He tried to remind himself that these squad members were his friends and would gladly come with him if asked. But he just couldn't calm his nerves as he prepared himself to meet with the first one. To tell them the misfortune that they would be accompanying him in their most dangerous mission yet.

**Nine hours and forty-five minutes till Descent…**

He entered the forward battery to see his best friend was too distracted by further calibrations to the ship's canon to have noticed that he had company. "Garrus,"

The turian turned around to see his Commanding Officer and friend; Garrus was still not able to recognize all facial expressions for humans, but the one he saw on his friend's face sent up red flags instantly. "Shepard is everything alright?"

_Am I that transparent? _Shepard mused to himself, his first instinct was to shake his head and dismiss Garrus's concerns but as he tried to engage in either action he found himself unable to, he knew that he shouldn't be lying to his best friend. "We got another mission it is for the rachni."

"Of course we do. Why is it every time we need someone's help, we always have to risk our asses to secure their alliance?" Garrus asked wryly, looking for a smile or a chuckle from his friend, he received neither. His jokes usually got some sort of reaction from Shepard even if they were 'bad or corny.'

"What's the mission?"

Shepard took a deep breath, knowing that this was not going to be the last time he had to explain the mission, "the queen has discovered a derelict Reaper on the planet below. It is somewhat active; my team and I are going down there to see if we get any useful information that can serve as proof for the Council."

"A functioning Reaper?" Garrus asked more to himself then to Shepard. "So I take it, you need me to watch your back again?"

Shepard smirked, thankful that Garrus could never stop with his bad jokes or teases. "Something like that, but the Reaper is active."

Garrus waved off his friend's concern. "I'm in Shepard. I'm in this till the end. You and me, so no need to try to dissuade me."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Shepard said sincerely.

"When do we leave?"

"Less than ten hours."

"I'll be ready."

**9 hours and thirty-eight minutes remaining till Descent…**

Shepard felt slightly relieved that Garrus was so quick to accompany him, he was thankful for his friend's words as well. He didn't know why he felt such uncertainty or hesitance when it came to this particular mission, he had already been inside a Reaper before _but this was different. _

According to the queen this one was still active, something about that information bothered Shepard, his brief encounters with Sovereign and Harbinger always unnerved him. _I must get use to it; we are going to be fighting an army of them._

Those words brought Shepard into the Observation Deck, to see the Justicar was meditating. She immediately stood up upon hearing the door open and turned to face the Commander. "I take it your meeting with the queen went well?"

Shepard nodded, "It did, but we also discovered a disturbing truth."

"Disturbing?" repeated a curious Samara. "How so?"

"The queen has been in contact with a damaged Reaper, which is on the planet below."

"That is unsettling, it sounds as if the queen has been able to deny the taint of the Reaper but it still needs to be taken care of."

He was thankful of how easy Samara was able to put it together. "We are, I am leading the team that is going down to the Reaper."

"I'm in," Samara volunteered before he could finish.

"Really?" asked Shepard, surprised by how quick she was to include herself on this perilous mission.

A ghost of a smile flickered on the Justicar's lips. "Yes, I am aware of the danger but my oath is more important. You will need your best."

"Thank you Samara, we leave in less than ten hours."

"I shall be ready," Samara said softly, going back into her meditation.

**9 hours and twenty-six minutes till Descent…**

_Two for two,_ counted Shepard to himself as he stepped off of the elevator, his previous conversations were able to quell some of his nerves as he entered the cargo bay. He began to wonder if he was mistaken in being so worried that his crew might not want to make this big risk, well if anyone would be honest with him, it would be Eli.

The batarian in question was busy working on the shuttle but Shepard was unclear of what in particular he was repairing or upgrading. "Eli can I have a word?"

Eli turned off his tool and turned around to face the Commander, "you survived Paragon. I was half expecting the rachni queen to feed you to her young."

Shepard chuckled, "you sound disappointed."

"There will be other chances."

"Such an optimist."

The batarian only smirked, he always appreciated the Commander's sense of humor. "So do we have the buggies alliance?"

"Yes and no. They are willing to help us but we have to take care of a problem."

"Problem? What kind of a problem?" Eli asked suspiciously.

"The rachni have discovered a missing and damaged Reaper on the planet below," began Shepard.

"Let me guess we get to go down there, search it, hack into its systems, get proof and then destroy it all before we become mindless husks."

"Yeah that's it," Shepard said, caught off-guard that Eli had guessed it so accurately.

"I'm in."

"How do you know I was asking you to join me? I just came down here to tell you to have the shuttle ready since my team will be leaving in under ten hours," Shepard smirked.

Eli laughed, "sorry Paragon, I am so used to you dragging me on all your missions. I just assumed I was being dragged into this one."

"So you have no objections in being 'dragged?'"

"Are you admitting you want me on the team?" Eli asked, who sounded as if he was enjoying this.

Shepard rolled his eyes, "I wanted you but now I am not so sure."

"Relax Paragon, of course I am going in with you. You need a skilled hacker and I am the best," Eli finished the statement by pointing to himself.

"Thanks Eli, we got less than ten hours," Shepard said, genuinely happy that his newest friend eagerly volunteered to be in this mission.

"When have I failed you Paragon?"

**9 hours and fourteen minutes remaining till Descent…**

_Three for three, _he soon realized the uncertainty he felt was now premature. He had thought they would accept in the end, but he thought it would be grudgingly and only because he was their superior officer, but now they were going because he was their friend.

Shepard was in the very slow elevator, wondering where he was going to find the young ambitious krogan to ask for his services when the doors opened on the third floor to reveal Odin waiting.

"Commander," Odin said respectfully, stepping into the elevator.

"Odin you're just the krogan I wanted to see," Shepard replied honestly.

"Really?" asked a surprised Odin.

"Yes, do you remember the last time we talked?"

The krogan nodded, "yes, you promised to take me on the next mission."

"Are you still interested?" asked Shepard, reading the krogan beside him carefully.

"Of course I am!" Odin said sounding hurt at the notion that he would change his mind on the Commander. "What's the mission?"

"It is probably the most dangerous mission we have been on. We are boarding a recently found Reaper, and are going to try to extract vital information from it."

"I won't let you down Commander, I promise," Odin said, nodding his head fervently.

"I know you won't Odin, that's why I sought you out," Shepard said truthfully, his words had quite the impact on the young krogan, whose head spun quickly to face him. The look on Odin's face was a pleasant mix of disbelief and honor.

"You really wanted me on this mission, not just because of your promise?" asked Odin, unable to believe the Commander's words.

Shepard patted the krogan's shoulder. "Of course I do. I saw what you did on Omega. You're very skilled. You will be taking the Rite of Passage in no time especially if you impress Grunt."

"Urdnot Grunt will be joining us?"

Shepard bit down a smile as he saw the young krogan nearly drop his jaw at this news, "yes he is." He was going to add more but the elevator arrived on deck 2 and the doors opened. "We leave in under ten hours."

Odin nodded, stepping out of the elevator before saluting him. "I will be ready."

"I know you will be."

**Nine hours and nine minutes till Descent… **

"Whatever it is, I am in Commander," Jacob said as soon as the doors of the armory opened to allow Shepard to walk in.

Shepard was taken aback by Jacob's willingness but he knew Jacob to be a good soldier and a loyal friend. "Don't you want to be briefed on the mission first?"

"That depends," Jacob said, putting down his pistol so that he could give his commanding officer his undivided attention. "It depends if I am going."

"I wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"Then what did I sign up for?" Jacob asked.

"Upon meeting with the rachni queen, we discovered that there is a disabled but functional Reaper on the planet below."

Jacob involuntarily shuttered at the thought of a functioning Reaper so close. "You don't have to go." Shepard stated, noticing his reaction.

Jacob immediately shook his head, then his hand at the Commander. "No way. You can count me in. We got to get use to these things anyway if we are going to fight them in a galactic war."

"My thoughts exactly," Shepard agreed.

"When do we leave?"

"Nine hours."

"Who's the team that is going with you?" Jacob asked, seeing the Commander's raised eyebrow, he continued, "I can set upgrades for their weapons and armor."

"Good idea, I'll message you the list after my meeting. However try to get some rest before the mission, I don't need you working non-stop."

"I don't think I could rest if I wanted to Commander, with the thought of entering one of those… things," Jacob saying the last words with a mix of disgust and hesitance.

"I understand. I appreciate the help."

Jacob saluted, "any time Commander."

Shepard shook his head, "you know you don't have to salute me Jacob. We are in neither Cerberus nor the Alliance."

"I know but it's a hard habit to break," Jacob said sheepishly. "Besides if anyone deserves it, it's you."

"Between you and Odin, I feel like an Admiral."

Jacob smirked, "I didn't even know the krogan saluted."

Shepard gave an amused shrug, unable to provide his friend with an answer.

**Eight hours and fifty eight minutes till Descent…**

"You're late," greeted Miranda as soon as Shepard stepped into his loft. She was sitting at the foot of his bed; Hades was sitting at her side, purring gently as she scratched behind his ear.

He bit down his playful retort about being only two minutes late, remembering how seriously Miranda thought of punctuality. He instead flashed her an innocent smile.

She wanted to roll her eyes, at his boyish response but she found herself smiling. As she gave a playful shake of her head, before standing up, much to the displeasure of Hades. She looked him over as she approached him, pleased to note that he didn't look as bad as he did before they split back on _the Normandy. _

She welcomed his arms as they enveloped her, allowing them to pull her into his close embrace, letting her breathe in his comforting aroma. Neither two spoke, both welcoming the other's touch, putting all their words and feelings into their embrace, with times being so hectic, it was moments like this peaceful embrace that both had cherished in their developing relationship.

Miranda was woken from her own comfort by her nagging XO persona that was demanding for her to remember her responsibilities of the upcoming mission. She mentally sighed, knowing that the small voice was right, "how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, everyone accepted the mission without question or complaint."

"What were you expecting a mutiny?" teased Miranda, who was amused at how Shepard could be so humble about his importance to everyone on this ship. How he could be oblivious by how everyone on this ship would gladly fight for him till his or her last breath if he gave the command.

His fingers ran through her raven hair, he breathed in her sweet vanilla scent. He smiled at her bluntness, and her dry humor both of which were quite impressive. "No, but I was expecting something…"

"Blame? Anger? Dissent?" Miranda asked playfully, believing that such thoughts in terms of Shepard's leadership were absurd.

"I don't know," he admitted with a heavy sigh, "I just wasn't expecting full cooperation."

With her chin on his chest, she looked up at him, surprised to see how serious he was; she got on her tiptoes, her lips brushing against his. "You are a remarkable man." Kissing him again, her lips lingering so close to his, that she could feel his warm, gentle breath against her face.

"You have willingly put your life on the line for everyone on this ship. They would do the same for you."

"I know," Shepard said softly, thankful for her words and more so for her kisses. "It's just that I don't want them to underestimate this mission."

"They won't John," Miranda said firmly though her voice was soft as she kissed him again, this time her lips lingering longer. "They will be prepared when the time comes. They know what is at stake. I only wish I could join you."

"We can't risk it," Shepard said quickly. "If something were to happen…" but he couldn't push the words out especially after he saw Miranda's face, her eyes looking at him with such love, but they both knew what he was going to say.

"Don't say it John," she warned him. She couldn't even begin to fathom a life without the man whom she was currently holding onto.

"I won't but I need you on the Normandy as second in command it is up to you to keep this ship running," Shepard recovered, knowing it was a mistake to bring up the possibility of his death.

"As well as monitoring you," Miranda added, seeing his confused face, she smiled, "do you remember the Collector ship?" He nodded but didn't speak, allowing her to explain it to him. "The cameras and amps to monitor your progress, well we believe that we can do the same for this mission."

"Really?" asked Shepard pleased with the news; he remembered how beneficial those instruments were during the Collector ship mission.

"Yes hopefully. Mordin and I still need to run some tests on them but we are certain that they will work just the same," Miranda answered.

"Leave it to you, to think of that," praised Shepard, and upon seeing Miranda's cheeks redden slightly, he bent down to capture her lips with his.

"It is easy when one can be properly motivated for the rewards," Miranda breathed after they broke their kiss for lack of oxygen. She didn't know what it was but he could always get her to blush when he praised her. _Maybe because he was the first to actually notice you, _she nodded at this mental reasoning.

Shepard smiled, "We do have some time before preparations need to begin."

Miranda returned his smile, amused at his hinting but she welcomed the chance for the two of them, to express their love to one another. "I think I can pencil you in." She let out a loud giggle as Shepard pulled her off her feet, and carried her to his bed, but he was hesitant to let her ago, as she began kissing his neck before moving up his jaw line. She could hear his soft groan of pleasure as she kissed traced his jaw line…

After a raucous round expressing their love for each other, both knew the importance of getting up out of bed and making the necessary preparations for the upcoming mission. However both were also contempt in bed together, so a simple compromise of just a few minutes of resting their eyes was made.

**Five Hours and thirty two minutes till Descent…**

Miranda woke up, blinking in the hundreds of winking stars that shined down upon her. She could feel Shepard's fingers gently on her shoulder; her head was nestled on his chest while he held her close. She was always happy to wake up in his arms, she reluctantly rolled away from him, careful not to wake him, while she checked the time, her eyes widened as she realized at how long they had slept. She ignored the impulse to leap out of bed, and hastily try to make up the time she missed, as would be her XO Persona.

She knew she had to get out of bed and she would, but she wanted to enjoy these few precious minutes with Shepard before she did. She could feel him stirring on his side of the bed, she knew he was waking up, and she was curious at what his reaction would be once he figured how long they were together.

"Oh please tell me that isn't the time," he groaned.

Miranda smirked, turning over to see Shepard was sitting up and stretching, the blankets falling down to expose his muscular chest which bore a handful of scars and permanent burns, he had received in the line of duty. "You sound disappointed."

Shepard turned to the beautiful woman he was sharing his bed with, she was cozily still wrapped in their blankets but he could see her bare shoulders. He ignored the rising temptation to continue where they left off. "No man should be disappointed on how we just spent our time especially when it's with you."

She blushed at the compliment before admitting to her inner but nagging XO persona. "Time to go back to work."

"Well we already over-slept, a few more minutes together isn't going to kill anyone," he replied honestly.

"I would like that," she smiled snuggling up next to him. She welcomed his touch as one of his hands went through her hair while the other gently traced circles on her shoulder. The two stayed silent for the first minute or so, both waking up and enjoying the other's touch but Miranda was reminded about their previous conversation that was interrupted by their pilot.

She decided this was the best time to continue, though she could still feel butterflies in her stomach, the uncertainty within her that. The confident XO was shaken by the idea of a conversation about their possible future with the one man she wanted to share it with.

"What's wrong Miri?" Shepard asked, noticing the small frown that appeared on her lips.

Her thoughts interrupted, she looked up to see him watching her closely, concern evident in his blue eyes. "I was wondering if we could talk about what we began before…"

"I would love to," he smiled, kissing her hair, hoping that whatever was bothering her could be corrected; he never liked to see her in such a state. It always hurt him too, a feeling he remembered vividly back on Ilium during Miranda's personal mission, when he saw her tears. He had to use all of his will power to resist the urge to hold her close and wipe those tears away.

Miranda tried her best to ignore any doubt and uncertainty she could feel creep in, reminding herself that he wanted to talk about this as well and that he loved her and as much as she loved him. She took a deep breath, "I can't lie Shepard after we talked so briefly on Omega about the possibility to spend a life together, I can't seem to shake the idea, I welcome the warmth I feel at the thought of us spending our lives together."

"Me too," Shepard replied soothingly. "I always thought about work and my career and that was all but I must say my hopes for the future slowly begun to change the more time I spent with you till the point I can't imagine my life without you."

The smile that came to Miranda's lips brightened Shepard's dark quarters; she immediately threw her arms around him, trying to put all her love, thankfulness, excitement all in the one hug. However even in all her excitement, she could not forget about not only Shepard's coming mission, but also the pending war with the sentient machines. "What about the Reapers?"

He sighed, the reminders of the Reapers had intruded his happy thoughts too. "We're not going to delay our feelings for them, only our plans for a live afterwards."

"You have already made plans for our life?" Miranda asked, amused but touched at the idea of the famous Commander planning on their married life.

"Of course I did," he answered simply. "I can't imagine either of us not working even after the war, but I can see us spending our nights together in a nice house after long days at work, spending time together and with our varren pups."

"Varren pups?" Miranda chuckled, unable to smile at the thought of the life of her future self and Shepard, a life she was jealous of wanting to start now.

"You don't expect Hades to be alone do you?" asked Shepard incredulously. At the name of his name, the varren in question crawled out from under Shepard's desk, trotting happily to his side of the bed, where he sat down, his head on the bed, his black beetle eyes looking up at his two owners. Shepard immediately began petting his favorite varren, which purred comfortably.

Miranda smiled, she was surprised to admit how much the varren had grown on her, but wanting to get another varren and then pups. The idea would have been ludicrous to her months ago but now as she thought about it, she couldn't deny the pleasant possibilities. However her smile immediately dipped into a frown, with Shepard's next words.

"Our kid and Hades's pups will be the best of friends."

Miranda could feel her heart fluttering nervously within; she could feel the doubt and dread filling her stomach. Her thoughts haunted by a message she had received months ago, a message she put no stock or emotion in, now could be the key to bring about her and Shepard's plans down. She could feel tears threatening to burst past her blue eyes, as she realized she would have to tell Shepard that she was unsure if she could even have kids.

He would be devastated; _it wasn't fair, _she thought bitterly to herself at how her father continued to pester her even after so many years of leaving that life behind. She knew Shepard would be a great father but now because of her flaws, she would be unable to provide for him. However her plaguing thoughts and unwelcome emotions were interrupted.

"Miranda what is it?" asked Shepard noticing the sudden change in her mood.

"It is nothing," lied Miranda, forming a plan in her head that she would seek out Mordin, and hopefully the two of them could solve the problem.

He looked down at her carefully, knowing that there was more she wasn't saying, but he wasn't going to press her. "You know you can tell me anything. Nothing will change how much I love you."

She was touched by his genuine words, the sincerity glistened in his blue eyes, a feeling of guilt came over for her, for initially lying to him, _but it was only temporary _she reasoned. _Besides I will tell him everything hopefully with the good news that whatever was wrong with me was fixed. _"I know."

**Five hours and three minutes till Descent…**

After dragging herself out of bed and then being dragged 'willingly' into the shower with Shepard, Miranda was finally out and about. She made her way into the tech lab to see Mordin was hard at work. It was seeing the salarian doctor so engrossed in his work, that Miranda had realized how much she had missed her colleague and friend. She remembered that some of her first and friendly conversations she received from Shepard's squad were with Mordin.

"Mordin," she said loudly, knowing if her voice didn't carry through the lab, the salarian was likely to either not have heard her or possibly ignore her if he was too busy with his work.

The salarian scientist, spun around to face the ship's XO. "Miss Lawson a pleasure like always. I was just thinking how much I missed working here. Yes, Cerberus may have a troubled past but they didn't spare expense when constructing this lab."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were grateful to Cerberus," Miranda teased gently.

Mordin blinked, "grateful for tech lab? Yes, grateful for what they planned and assembled for the Collectors? Yes, but still not grateful for Cerberus's past or the future they wish to force themselves in."

"I couldn't agree more," she said softly remembering the Illusive man's plans for the Collector base.

"Yes, it is very good to be back, I enjoyed my time with the krogan but their equipment was lacking," Mordin ranted.

"I can only imagine the tools of a krogan doctor or scientist," Miranda joked.

The corners of Mordin's mouth tugged upwards before he returned his focus on his current project. "I think I may have found a way to monitor the squad's brain activity when they are aboard the Reaper. That way we can detect any danger of the possibility of indoctrination."

"Really?" asked a surprised but pleased Miranda, she stepped into the lab before taking a spot on the salarian's left.

Mordin nodded, "yes. It is an amp, I got the idea from the ones Cerberus designed to monitor squad's distinct heart patterns. We place them in the left ear of the squad and the amp will be able to sync up with the brain activity, monitor it, record it." He finished, holding the amp that looked like a simple black earplug.

"Brilliant," Miranda breathed, carefully taking the amp from him, so that she could examine it closely.

"Brilliant?" Mordin thought the word over for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes, it is brilliant but it is also necessary."

"What about the others? No two species share the same brain activity." Miranda asked.

"Yes an astute observation Miss Lawson, but I believe that I will be able to make the adjustments. The hardest part was designing it, but it should go quickly in making sure that each squad member has their own personal one."

"You know who is going on the mission?"

Mordin nodded, "yes, EDI messaged me a list of the squad. Theirs should all be ready before the mission."

"Do you think it is possible to make these in large qualities?"

"Preparations for the Reaper invasion?"

"Yes."

"I am not sure about large scale, but it is possible to equip these to soldiers, I will record my research and my notes."

"That would be perfect," Miranda said honestly who when she had the time would want to look them over. She was thankful that they had someone as smart as Mordin on their side. She then remembered the other reason why she came down here, but now she couldn't help but feel a little selfish if she took his time away from his preparations in keeping the others safe aboard the Reaper ship just so that he could listen to her problems.

"Miss Lawson?" asked Mordin, studying the silent and statue-like XO that now stood next to him.

"It's nothing," she quickly said, "I was going to ask you something but seeing as you're so busy, it can wait."

"I can spare a few minutes. I could use a quick break from the amps."

Of all the answers Miranda was expecting, that was not one of them, deciding that she had nowhere else to go. "Are you familiar with doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"Yes," answered Mordin quickly, studying her closely before adding. "Is this a personal query?"

Miranda nodded hesitantly.

"As a doctor I will do anything I can to help and to keep it between us," assured Mordin.

_This is it, _Miranda took a deep breath, comforted with Mordin's insistence and promise that he would help her, making sure the doors were locked and that EDI would not eavesdrop on them. She quietly revealed her biggest and most uncomfortable secret to him in hopes of being able to provide her and Shepard's ideal future together.

**Four hours and Fifty four minutes till Descent…**

"We leaving already Paragon?" Eli asked, stepping into the briefing room where Shepard, Samara, Jacob, Odin, Grunt, and Garrus were already gathered.

"Nice of you to be late again," Shepard replied, light-heartedly.

Eli chuckled, "I was busy working on the shuttle but if you don't want a functional shuttle…"

Shepard waved off his playful threat, before he turned to face his silent companions, "I brought you here, to give you some idea of what we are going to be up against."

"A functional and dangerous Reaper, what else is there to know?" Garrus quipped.

"Yes, that is it in a nutshell," admitted Shepard, comforted with the fact that none of those he chose looked concerned or doubtful. They all looked at him with determined faces ready and willing to do their part for the mission. "Do you remember our run in with the derelict Reaper?"

"A derelict Reaper, you're telling me this isn't your first time with a Reaper?" asked a disbelieving Eli.

Shepard nodded, "it might actually serve as an advantage to us."

"An advantage?" asked a puzzled Jacob, remembering the perilous mission that had brought Legion into their service.

"Yes, EDI?"

EDI's avatar appeared in 'her' usual spot, "yes, Shepard?"

"Can you please bring up the Reaper."

A picture of the derelict Reaper appeared before them allowing the squad to study the picture in silent.

"I do not understand how this going to help us?" Samara asked respectfully.

"EDI, the next picture," instructed Shepard.

The image of the Reaper disappeared being replaced by what looked to be the schematics or blue prints in the shape of the Reaper ship.

"Is this what I think it is?" Garrus asked, his mandibles twitching in disbelief.

Shepard nodded, "yes, EDI was able to create a set of schematics of the Reaper that we explored."

"How?" asked Jacob, impressed at the precise details, noticing the numbering of corridors, the catwalks, the shafts, the rooms that were included in the designs.

Shepard shrugged, "I think if EDI tried to explain it to us in full details it would go over our head. However the gist of it was that EDI was able to monitor our progress, recording the sights and positions we went through, the rest she was able to hypothesize with her previous knowledge of the Reapers."

"So this is just a guess?" asked Eli.

"A very accurate guess," reassured Shepard.

"This is something Commander," Jacob said, after letting out a low whistle.

"Don't thank me, thank EDI it was her idea," replied a humble Shepard.

"Ugh thanks EDI," Odin repeated.

"You are welcome Odin, but I was only following my programming," EDI responded.

"How do we know the Reapers are built so similar battle master? What about the human Reaper we came across," Grunt observed softly, the young krogan's question brought everyone's attention to him, everyone except Shepard and Odin seemed surprised by such an astute observation by the blood thirsty krogan.

"I am glad you asked that Grunt, EDI?"

"It is in my hypothesis that the reapers force the species to create a Reaper in the specie's likeness such as the human Reaper. This imitation Reaper is then covered by a thick, outer shell so that it can bare resemblance to the other Reapers as well as keep the identity of the species in the past hidden."

"A sound observation," Samara concurred.

"Are we going to see who this Reaper bore its resemblance from?" asked Odin.

"No, that won't be necessary it is located in the inner shell of the Reaper, we will be moving around it so that we can make contact right here." Shepard answered, pointing to the schematics, which highlighted a large room.

"The control center?" asked Garrus.

Shepard nodded, "It's brain, where we can get all the information needed."

"How are we going to destroy it?" Eli asked, crossing his arms.

"A bomb centered in this room will take out the Reaper," answered Shepard.

"A good strategy Paragon but I don't know about you but I didn't pack any bombs," Eli commented dryly.

"A krogan always comes prepared," Grunt chortled.

"A krogan made bomb?" Garrus asked. He remembered the stories of the cruel bombs that the krogan were capable of making; they were dangerous but very unsafe. The krogan were more concerned with blowing their opponent to hell, then studying the proper and necessary components to make the bomb safe to handle.

"Effective and dangerous," commented Odin approvingly.

"Also unstable," noted Eli.

"The quarians modified it," Shepard replied.

"A krogan bomb modified by quarians, only you Shepard," smiled Jacob.

"You said this Reaper was still functional," Eli commented politely.

"It is," Shepard agreed hesitantly.

"What about the indoctrination?" asked Jacob respectively.

"Mordin and Legion have already solved that problem," answered Miranda stepping into the room, in her XO persona aside her was the hyper salarian scientist...

**Fifteen minutes till Descent…**

One moment Miranda and Mordin were explaining the brain amps, with the entire squad being taken aback by the salarian genius and Shepard was sure they were all thankful. He knew he was.

After the meeting the hours seemed to melt away for Shepard and his crew as he now found himself in his room, putting on his ebony battle armor. He looked up to see Hades was sitting in front of him, watching him closely, the varren looked at his master expectantly, waiting to be put in his custom varren armor.

"I am sorry Hades but it's too dangerous for you," Shepard said softly, bending down so that he could pet the varren's head.

Hades snuffed, turning away from Shepard, looking insulted at the thought that it was unable to accompany him on a mission. Shepard smirked; he was always surprised by how intelligent Hades was and its ability to understand what people were saying. "Come on Hades don't be like that, I am leaving you can't stay mad at me."

Hades seemed to soften as he turned its beetle black eyes to him and allowed to be scratched behind his ears.

"Good boy, I'll make it up to you I promise, next mission."

The varren growled approvingly at this promise and after a few seconds went back under Shepard's desk.

"You ready?" asked Miranda tentatively, walking in.

Shepard nodded, grabbing his helmet, the two approached the open elevator. The Commander and XO walked in silence with Miranda pushing the bottom level. The doors slid closed and the elevator began its descent.

She gently put her head on his shoulder, he responded by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said softly. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Hawthorne and Mordin are waiting down below, the terminal is set up."

"Good."

"Everyone believes in you Shepard, the squad is ready," she said softly, knowing that he was still anxious about this mission.

"I know but I will be thankful when it's over," he replied honestly.

"I will be too," she agreed. Seeing as they were about to approach the fourth floor, Miranda's XO personality was informing her of protocol and the reaction from the crew if they were seen in a compromising position. She half-heartedly agreed and was about to pull away from him, when his grip only tightened around her waist. She curiously looked up at him. Their pairs of blue pools met, but he did not speak, she did not need him to, his eyes were more convincing than any words could be.

The elevator arrived at level four and its doors slid open, the Commander and XO walked out together. The squad was too busy to notice at first, all of their backs were turned; many were making last minute adjustments to either their armor or weapon. While Mordin and Hawthorne were looking over the pair of amps and cameras, making sure that all were ready for the mission.

"Paragon," grinned Eli, who was the first to see the pair together.

The other squad members' heads turned in unison, their expressions were hard to tell, Garrus looked to be pleased, Jacob remained stone-faced, neither Samara nor Mordin seemed surprised, and neither Grunt nor Odin seemed to care.

"Everyone ready?" Shepard asked, reluctantly pulling himself away from Miranda's comforting embrace, so that he could examine the squad.

"As ready as anyone can ever be for entering a functional Reaper," Garrus remarked wryly.

"You know with the coming Reapers, this could be the first of many opportunities," observed Eli neutrally.

"I'm not complaining," Grunt chortled before cocking his shotgun.

"You never do," observed a smiling Shepard.

Miranda stepped towards Hawthorne who was holding a rectangular tray, with star shaped amps, the mental amps that looked to be earplugs, and cameras the size of a human thumb, the lens the size of a fingernail.

"These are cameras that will be attached to your helmet to help us monitor and record your position."

A silent Hawthorne stepped up to allow the squad to grab their designated camera.

"Like old times," Garrus observed, referring to the Collector ship mission, he and the others attached them to the right side of their helmets.

"These mental amps should be placed in your right ear," Mordin instructed. "It must be your right ear."

"What happens if we put them in our left ear?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Probably nothing but possible that a lethal charge might be sent to your brain," answered Mordin matter-of-factly.

"He's kidding Jacob," Shepard smiled, seeing Jacob's face before he turned back to the serious looking Mordin. "You are kidding right?"

Mordin didn't reply which left Shepard wondering if he wasn't. He reluctantly put his amp into his right ear as instructed; he could hear a soft buzzing sound.

"What about the buzzing?" asked Garrus, who placed his in the equivalent of a human ear as did Samara, Odin, and Grunt.

"That is normal, it is simply syncing with your brain waves," assured Miranda.

"What about these amps?" Odin asked, pointing to the last remaining amps, which were star shaped ones, with their names written on the bottom.

"These will monitor your heart rate," answered Miranda, who grabbed the Commander's and handed it to him.

"Do you mind?" he smiled.

A smile that she returned, strapping the amp into his chest plate with a soft click, the action was reminiscent of the Collector ship mission. Before the mission she and Shepard had admitted to developing feelings for each other. Her fingers lingered on his chest plate before she took them to his chin, as their eyes met. "Be safe."

He nodded, "I will, I have too much invested not to."

She smiled at the conversation that he was referring to, one that they had shared only hours ago. "I do too."

Eli cleared his throat, "any time Paragon."

Shepard rolled his eyes, turning his head to see his squad was already inside the shuttle while Mordin was watching them curiously. Hawthorne looked to be using all his mental discipline to look anywhere else then at the Commander and XO. "You're in charge XO."

She nodded, dropping her fingers from his chin, she stepped back, she wanted to kiss him soundly but the self-conscious XO stamped that idea out as soon as it came. Looking up at Shepard, he seemed to be battling similar emotions but he bent down, gently pushing back a few strands of her raven hair, which he tucked behind her ear before he kissed her forehead, an action that received immature chuckling and chortling from Garrus, Eli, and Grunt.

"That's it Paragon?" asked an amused Eli, as Shepard stepped into the shuttle with the doors closing behind him.

"Shut up Eli," Shepard said with mirth.

"About time Commander," Garrus commented.

"Battle master what should I tell those back on Tuchanka that sent you mating requests?" Grunt asked innocently. The krogan's words sent everyone in the shuttle into friendly laughter even Samara and Jacob were unable to hide smiles and chuckles.

Shepard sighed, his eyes meeting Grunt, he had no proof but he was sure Grunt had said that on purpose to tease him. "Let's just get out of here before I decide to pick a new squad."

"You're bluffing paragon."

"Punch in the coordinates and fire up the engine," said an exasperated Shepard.

After the shuttle engines revved to life, lifting it off the ground the cargo bay doors opened, revealing the wide vastness of space.

"It's time to begin our descent."


	27. Darkness

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Darkness**

_The Normandy_ had to leave the rachni dreadnought in order for the shuttle to take off. The frigate was now drifting over the planet that Shepard and his squad was destined to land on.

"Shuttle has launched," announced Joker.

"Good," Miranda said, stepping into the cockpit.

"Should I take us back to the dreadnought?"

"No, stay in orbit, I want us to be close at hand if something were to happen," instructed Miranda.

"You're the boss."

Miranda went to the terminal nearest the pilot, taking a seat to see seven monitors coming on with names below, signaling which camera belonged to whom. Below the monitors were screens that were monitoring heart rates and pulse and below those screens were a screen that was monitoring brain activity with a separate indicator about possible indoctrination.

She turned on the microphone before she looked back up at the monitors. Shepard's was in the middle on his close left was Garrus who had Jacob next to him and then Odin. On Shepard's close right was Eli who had Samara next to him and Grunt next to her.

"Shepard can you hear me?"

"Yes, loud and clear," he replied, with slight static interference.

"Good, everyone else?" Miranda asked before hearing similar 'all-clears' from the other six squad members. The reassured XO turned her focus back on Shepard's monitor to see that he was currently looking at Grunt who was smiling widely.

She couldn't hear their individual conversations since they were going too fast and voices over-ran others but she still sat draining it all in. She was pleased to hear that they all sounded to be in good spirits and were talking amiably to one another.

"Shepard we are approaching," Garrus said.

Miranda immediately shifted her focus onto Garrus's monitor to see that he was in the cockpit.

"Look at that," whistled Jacob.

It was a sight to behold, a large crater was dug deep into the ground, a crater that was easily the size of several dreadnoughts and at the middle of the impact was what she knew was the Reaper, it was buried under tons of dirt and rock making it looked like a small mountain. She could only make out a few of its legs that shot out of the sky like spires. "Ironic."

"What is?" asked Joker who was looking on from his chair.

"The species that destroyed this Reaper were more than likely destroyed in the process. By the impact of the Reaper to this planet it is safe to assume that the civilization on this planet was wiped away."

"There's the shuttle," Jacob pointed out the cockpit window to a small shuttle that had parked a small distance from the buried Reaper.

"Take us down near there," ordered Shepard.

"How many were on the shuttle?" asked Samara.

Miranda looked up the rachni reports, before answering, "Eleven."

"We are touching down," informed Garrus.

Miranda's eyes were on Odin's monitor as he was looking at the Commander for future instructions, but soon all squad members had turned to their Commander to receive their orders. "Good luck John."

* * *

The shuttle touched down with a soft thud, the gusting winds from outside continued to assault their ship. They had been informed by EDI of the planets powerful sand storms and its fifty-mile winds which would make planet visibility near impossible. Even though they were parked a mere twenty meters from the buried Reaper, all they could see from the window was the dark outline of the sentient machine.

"This isn't a rescue mission," Shepard instructed his squad. "This is reconnaissance. Our top priority is reaching the 'brain' of this machine. Download our information, insert the bomb and leave."

"Who has the bomb?" asked Garrus.

"I do," answered Eli signaling to the bag on his back.

"Ok if there are no more questions, make sure your helmets are on and your masks are fastened." Shepard ordered, looking around to see that the squad had accomplished the tasks, he turned to Grunt. "Open her up."

The krogan nodded, pulling open the shuttle door. The squad was immediately pelted by the winds as they scurried out with weapons raised while Odin closed the shuttle doors behind him.

"Should we investigate the shuttle?" asked Jacob loudly. His question barely carried over the howling gusts.

"No, we need to find shelter from the winds," Shepard shouted just so that his voice could be heard by the others even though they stood only feet apart.

"Battle master, they went this way," informed Grunt, who was examining the ground.

"How do you know?" asked a skeptical Eli.

"Every krogan warrior is an excellent tracker," answered Odin.

"Good enough for me stay close and stay alert," Shepard yelled to the others as he took point with Grunt at his side. The squad trudged through the harassing winds, keeping their eyes alert for any sign of trouble. The buried Reaper which was the size of a small mountain towered over them in the near distance.

"How are we supposed to get in?" asked Jacob.

"They found a way," answered Grunt.

"Ok let's follow them," Shepard said.

"Yeah since it boded so well for them," Eli remarked sarcastically.

"The tracks end here," Grunt informed the squad a few minutes later, who found themselves in the mouth of a cave, which protected them from the planet's miserable conditions.

"And here is the door," Shepard said, who would have thought it to be pure rock if he hadn't seen the hand prints which had dusted part of the dirt away to show a shimmering metal door.

"So who is going to knock?" Garrus asked dryly. Before anyone could even reply, the double doors slid open to show complete darkness coming from inside.

"Turn on your lights," informed Shepard. Each one of the squad members had a set of bright lights attached to their shoulders; they turned them all on, illuminating the path in front of them. "Okay let's move in."

* * *

Miranda was frustrated while she typed away at her key-board in a vain attempt to secure video and sound. The gusting winds from the planet were messing up with both the picture and also the communication, causing the feeds to go in and out frequently.

She was concerned that she might have to monitor the entire mission by watching their heart and brain activity without seeing or being able to listen to what was going on. Thankfully her apprehension proved to be immature when both the picture and sound came back after a few frustrating minutes.

She could see that the entire squad was now huddled in what looked to be a cave. They were talking about finding a way in but their own questions were answered by not just finding a door but having the door opening up for them.

Miranda was instantly uncomfortable at the sight she beheld from Shepard's camera. The complete darkness was unnerving, especially because of what they were actually venturing into. The squad was well-prepared turning on their lights and cautiously stepping into the Reaper. The lights were bright but in such complete darkness, they could only illuminate a few feet in every direction.

She soon discovered that the squad was walking on a narrow, catwalk, she turned to Grunt's camera to see that he was looking over the edge and all that it was below them was darkness signaling that the bottom had to be hundreds of feet below.

She was grateful when none of the squads' equipment went haywire once they entered the Reaper which was what she had feared. Thankfully all of the cameras, communication, and amps were working perfectly and sending a clear signal allowing her to continue to monitor them.

"EDI can you draw up the schematics," Miranda instructed.

"Downloading…Schematics are up," answered the A.I.

Miranda swiveled in her chair to the adjacent terminal, to see the supposed schematics for the Reaper. She found the squad at the south-east entrance where they were marked by small dots and even smaller labels that showed their names. "Ok Commander we can see you."

"Good, where do we need to go?" asked Shepard calmly.

Miranda turned her attention back to the schematics, finding the squad's position; she relayed them the directions. They needed to walk across the long cat walk which would lead them to a corridor, which was flanked by many unlabeled rooms. She paused in her instructions to turn to the AI's avatar.

"EDI what are the purposes of all these rooms?" asked Miranda, finding her attention, on a very large room that could easily harbor Alliance battle ships.

"It is impossible to know for sure, but the rooms could hold terminals for the ship's weapons, storage space, corpses, and husks. We can only speculate."

"Husks?" Miranda asked cautiously.

"Again Miss Lawson I can only speculate with the limited data presented to me."

"Did you hear that Shepard?"

"Yes, I did Miranda. We will be careful. Relay the next set of instructions when we past the corridor."

"Understood Commander," Miranda said calmly, but inside her mind was replaying several different scenarios all of them including those blue demons. She sighed tiredly, knowing that allowing her imagination to run away with her would only cause problems.

* * *

The squad had made its way half way down the narrow catwalk while listening to XO Lawson's directions but they stopped moving when they heard the AI speak of possible husks on this ship.

"Great just what this Reaper needs, husks," Garrus commented sardonically.

"It is curious though," remarked Samara.

"What is?" asked a confused Jacob, voicing the question on the entire squad's mind.

"If the husks we have encountered were from humans then what species has this Reaper used to make husks?" answered Samara cryptically.

"A species that came before us," guessed Shepard, who too couldn't deny a slight bit of curiosity at the discovery of this mysterious species.

"A dead species," Eli stated darkly.

"But there is no way they can survive this long. This Reaper was destroyed thousands and thousands of ago," remarked Jacob. "Right?"

"Husks don't need to eat or drink Jacob," answered Shepard plainly. Though in the back of his mind, he was hoping he was wrong and that any former husk or species that were on this ship were now all firmly dead.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Grunt chortled, who sounded more than willing to look for these husks.

"Let's worry about finding our way around here," Shepard said, not wanting the conversation to be focused on those un-dead creatures.

"Don't you mean away out of here?" Odin asked.

"Both," answered Shepard, looking around to see that he had his squad's attention. "Now if there isn't anything else, let's go." However as the last words left the Commander's mouth, static hissed in all of their ears while Shepard, Eli, and Jacob's omni-tools lit up with a soft clicking and an ominous buzzing.

"What the hell!" Eli shouted, trying to turn off his omni-tool which was continuing to buzz furiously.

"Something set it off Commander," Jacob said, having the same bad luck as Eli was having in trying to turn his omni-tool off. The omni-tools glowed orange for a few more seconds before a soft hiss echoed and they all turned off simultaneously leaving the squad unable to figure out what had just happened.

Shepard turned on his omni-tool, breathing a sigh of relief, when it came on. He activated a few easy commands and his omni-tool completed them with ease. It seemed to be working fine. "Eli? Jacob?"

"Works the same," Jacob confirmed with a nod, before powering his down.

"I can't detect any differences," Eli added, his was still on while the batarian examined his more closely. The infiltrator was carefully checking for any marks or patches of disturbance that a hacker could leave behind but he was unable to find any sign or signal that someone or something had hacked into his omni-tool.

"What do you think happened?" asked Garrus.

"Do you think it was the Reaper?" asked Odin. His question caused all of the squad to look at him, showing that none of them looked pleased with the suggestion.

"I don't know but we shouldn't be wasting time on speculating, let's get off this catwalk and past the corridor," instructed Shepard, who was slightly unnerved about his omni-tool turning on, and he too had thought of the Reaper playing a part.

* * *

The terminals and screens flickered off, as a soft hiss and a menacing clicking came over the loud speakers in _the Normandy's_ cockpit. Miranda was typing frantically to try to save both the picture and sound, while desperately trying to make contact with the squad. Focusing all of her effort in trying to reconnect with them even when her mind began playing scenarios out in her mind of what happened with the squad, each one worst then the previous ones. Finally after what felt like an eternity but more accurately a minute or two, the picture, the monitors and more importantly the squad's communication all came back on line.

"Shepard we lost contact? Can you hear us?" asked a very concerned Miranda.

"Yes, we had technical difficulties," Shepard answered, his voice sounding tired over the speakers.

"Difficulties?" asked Miranda, feeling her own pulse quicken.

"Yeah, it was our omni-tools," answered Shepard. He was clearly trying to make the subject and the occurrence sound casual but his words did not fool the XO.

"Explain," Miranda demanded, too focused on what had just happened, to care about how her voice sounded.

"They came on one minute automatically, and shut off a minute after, I am sure it was just interference."

"I'm not," Miranda said softly, immediately beginning to think that the reaper was in play somehow. "I'm reading that you are still on the catwalk?"

"Yes we are, but we are moving on now." True to the Commander's words Miranda watched the dots, slowly moving across the long stretch of catwalk.

She was unnerved by the black out, turning her attention to the screens that were monitoring the brain activity and sense of indoctrination. She was quietly relieved when she saw no hint of an indoctrination impact on any member of the squad. Joker's question brought her back to the reality of the cockpit.

"Umm did you hear that too?"

Miranda gave the ship's helmsman a quizzical expression, "hear what?"

"That clicking and hissing," answered Joker, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Miranda had been so focused on getting the squad back that she hadn't been paying much attention to anything else. "Clicking and hissing?"

"Yeah, it gave me the creeps."

"I am sure you just imagined it Joker," Miranda dismissed, though apart of her was already forming a hypothesis on where this supposed noise was coming from… _the Reaper_.

"I know what I heard," protested an indignant Joker.

"Nothing on-board that Reaper is supposed to be alive, Joker," Miranda argued confidently, even though a small part of her doubted her own words.

"Suppose to," Joker emphasizing the word. "I had heard that noise before."

"Where and when?" asked a curious Miranda.

"When Harbinger temporarily hacked into our systems-"

"During the Collector ship mission," Miranda finished.

Joker nodded, "it gave me the creeps then and now."

"EDI?"

"Yes, Miss Lawson?"

"Cold you detect any sign of someone or something trying to hack into our system?"

"Searching…searching…All I can deduce is there was a disturbance between the Normandy's connection with the ground crew."

"A disturbance?" asked Miranda. "Can you elaborate?"

"No," answered the AI in her mono-tone voice. "I am sorry Miss Lawson but even the disturbance was hard to detect. With the little information that I have been able to gather it would be impossible of me to form a reasonable hypothesis."

Miranda pushed back some of the loose strands of her raven hair, she sighed, this was not the start she wanted, this was not the news she wanted. Shepard and his crew were venturing into a dark, active reaper with little information; they couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

"Ugh I know what caused the disturbance, it was that damn Reaper!"

"An accurate guess," confirmed EDI at the pilot's declaration.

"We should pull them out of there," Joker said, already going to the controls.

"No!" Miranda said a bit more loudly then she intended. "You know the Commander, Joker; he is not going to want to leave."

"Yeah he can be a stubborn ass," Joker said off-handedly. A second later he looked quite alarmed that he said that out loud. "Ah, please don't tell him I said that."

Miranda showed a very tiny smile."I won't but your comment is a correct one. The best we can hope for is that they complete this mission as quickly as they can."

Joker's eyes fell past Miranda and onto the monitor's that showed the cameras. "What's that blue light?"

The XO spun around in her chair, as soon as the pilot's words left his mouth. On all seven cameras, all she could see was a faint blue light in the far reaches of the dark corridor. "Commander?"

There was no answer.

Her heart skipped a beat, "Shepard can you hear me?"

Her only answer was slight static, the communication between the ground team and _the Normandy_ was momentarily cut. Miranda fervently entered command after command onto the console, but to no avail.

"EDI try to reestablish the communication," ordered Miranda.

"It will take several minutes," replied EDI.

"Damn it," Miranda growled, venting her anger and growing fear at the situation presented before her out loud. She sucked in a deep breath, the faint blue light was familiar, she had come across it several times, but she refused to accept the facts. Not wanting to hear the reasonable XO argument about what was in store for the Commander and his squad because at this moment Miranda Lawson was absolutely helpless to do anything besides watch.

* * *

Shepard and his crew finally stepped off the catwalk much to his relief. The famous Commander was not a big fan of heights. He couldn't deny a slight feeling of vertigo begin to creep on him as he walked across the narrow pathway which was positioned over the chasm of darkness.

"Do you see that?" asked Jacob curiously.

"What?" asked Shepard, his head spinning around for any sign of disturbance.

"That light," Jacob said, pointing down the corridor they were suppose to follow.

It was a faint blue glow coming from the darkness. The light was an instant allure to the squad who wanted to escape the suffocating darkness around them.

"Lighting for the Reaper?" Samara guessed.

"Miranda we have lights up ahead, can you check the schematics," instructed Shepard calmly, unable to peel his eyes away from the distant light.

There was no answer from his XO.

"Miranda this is Shepard. Do you copy?" he asked, keeping his voice calm.

His question was only greeted by soft static and a gentle hissing before silence filled the comm.

"I can't get anything either Paragon."

"Me neither, communication must be cut," Garrus said confirming the worst possible outcome for the squad. Who now found themselves venturing deeper into the Reaper with no outside help, they were completely alone and left to fend for themselves in the darkness.

"I am sure EDI can patch us through. She was able to do it before," Garrus added, onto the uncomfortable silence that had fallen on the squad. None of them shard glances or nervous expressions, all of their eyes were on the blue light ahead.

"We're blind without those damn schematics, Paragon," Eli observed.

"I know."

"We know that we have to go through this corridor," Jacob pointed out.

"Are you suggesting we go forward without the Normandy to look out for us?"

"I'd rather move forward then lurk here," Jacob replied respectively to the commander.

"It would be unwise to linger. We all know the consequences that could await us if we stay here too long," Samara said cryptically.

"What about the light?" asked Odin, keeping his voice even.

"It's only a light," Eli argued, though he kept his four eyes keenly on the light ahead of them.

"Battle master?"

Shepard sighed, he didn't like either plan very much but he knew that they couldn't waste time lingering especially with the threat of indoctrination over their head. "Let's move forward."

The Commander was first to step into the darkening corridor, with the only light coming from his squad's and the faint blue glow up ahead. The squad walked in silence all of their attention on the growing blue light that continued to dance out of reach from them, they passed numerous doors but all of them remained sealed and locked. With no communication from _the Normandy_ the squad was unaware of how long they traveled through the corridor.

Shepard didn't like how the blue light eluded them, that no matter how many steps they took to approach it, the light looked no closer to reaching them. It unnerved him; he began to think and fear that the light was nothing more than a projection from his mind, playing a trick on him. He wondered if the blue light was the first sign of indoctrination, a conclusion that worried him closely, especially now that he couldn't rely on Miranda to inform him about any threat of indoctrination.

_What if it has already begun? _The thought nearly caused the Commander to stop in his tracks. _What about the squad? They could already be infected. _Shepard wanted to turn around to look at them, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of the light ahead of him, which danced on the walls, floor and ceiling in front of him, continuing to elude him. _If the squad was indoctrinated then I would be next…_ Shepard was shaken from his reverie by one of his squad mates.

"Commander!" Jacob shouted for the umpteenth time.

Shepard groaned, feeling a slight twinge of pain in the back of his mind. He brought his free hand to his helmet, wishing he could massage his forehead at that precise moment.

"Shepard are you alright?" asked Garrus, watching his friend closely.

"I am fine, why?" answered Shepard quickly. He had absent mindedly turned his back to the light, to look at his squad, who were all looking at him funny.

"I had to shout your name eight times," Jacob explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought," Shepard stated in a firm voice.

"Thinking about the light?" asked Eli.

"No," the lie came to Shepard's lips before he could answer truthfully.

"I thought Paragons weren't supposed to lie."

"Shepard?" asked Garrus again, stepping closer to better examine his friend.

Shepard shook his head quickly, trying to loosen the cobwebs in his mind. He wanted to push out all thoughts on that damn blue light and indoctrination out of his head. He realized that his imagination had gone unchecked, with his own fears and doubts of this mission running unchecked. "I am fine."

Garrus nodded, recognizing the genuineness in his friend's voice. "We thought we lost you."

"No, I am still here. Just my damn imagination," answered Shepard honestly, letting out a quick breath realizing that he was free from his imagination's dark grip.

"Yes, we can sometimes become hostages to our own fears and played victims by our very own imaginations." The Justicar stated softly.

"Yeah, that damn light has a way of ensnaring you," the turian agreed.

"I thought I was being indoctrinated," Eli said matter-of-factly.

"How did you realize you weren't?" asked Shepard curiously.

"Because I found the room that the light is coming from," answered Jacob.

"Where?" asked Shepard, turning to the former Alliance solider.

Jacob pointed past the Commander, who had to turn back around to the front to see where his friend was pointed to. The blue light was coming out in an open room just ahead of them. The light was so strong that it illuminated the corridor for several feet in both directions.

Shepard raised his auto-rifle, "we should take a peek." He stepped forward towards the open room, looking back to see that the others all had raised their rifles and pistols and were following close behind.

Shepard was the first to enter the room which was completely illuminated by the blue light which came from deeper in the room. The room was fairly large, with high ceilings it spanned incredibly deeper, it looked as if it could easily fit _the Normandy_ with plenty of room to spare.

The walls on the left and right were covered by terminals all of which had since been shut down. A strange language was written above some of the knobs and toggles on panels, but the language was like nothing Shepard had ever seen. Without EDI or Miranda, he had no way of knowing where to even try to begin to decipher it.

"This is not prothean," Samara said softly, she was looking over one of the panels with the strange wording.

"How can you be sure?" asked Odin.

"I have studied the basic language that the protheans used, this I am completely unfamiliar with."

"Could it be the Reaper's language?" speculated Jacob.

Shepard shook his head, "no, it must have come from another species."

"The question is which one," the turian began, seeing he had the attention of the rest of the squad, he continued. "I mean the reapers are only responsible for eliminating what a hundred, a thousand species?"

"Only one way to find out," Shepard answered, signaling to the furthest end of the room where the wall was made up of a large window. It was from this window that the now near blinding blue light was emulating from.

The Commander reached the end of the room in a dozen steps, reaching the window, he had to shift his gaze not forward but down. The sight alone caused the breath in his throat to hitch; a chill went down his spine while the hair on the back of his arms and neck stood on end when his gaze fell on the source of the blue light was coming from.

Beneath them, in a room sprawling as far as the eye could see. The blue light was coming from stasis pods, which were placed in rows, which numbered in what Shepard could only guess be the thousands. Each row was precise, containing the same amount of pods as the rows in front and behind it.

The stasis pods had glass paneling allowing Shepard to see the form of the victims of this Reaper. The species were lying on their backs, with their arms and hands at their sides, their bodies dipped in a blue afterglow, reminding him of the husks that he had faced.

The species was smaller than humans but not by much, their arms were large and thick, their chests puffed out, their heads were elongated, with one large eye centered just below its pronounced brow ridge. The species had a small snout, with two small tusks coming from the lower set of teeth. It had no nose but slits for nostrils which were located at the tip of the snout; its ears were large and pointy, which made it look even more animal like. If Shepard would have to describe it to someone he would say it was a Neanderthal Cyclops, with a warthog snout and tusks.

"They can't be alive can they?" asked an uneasy Jacob from the Commander's left.

"They look to be sleeping," stated Odin uncomfortably.

Shepard had to agree with the young krogan's comment; the creatures looked to be only sleeping.

"That would mean they could wake up," Eli pointed out.

Jacob shook his head, "that's impossible. They have been dead for thousands of years! They just can't wake up!"

"Easy Jacob," Shepard said soothingly, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't like the idea either but we have to keep remembering that when it comes to the Reapers anything is possible."

Jacob nodded, looking embarrassed by his previous outburst. "Yeah, you're right it's just… so unsettling."

* * *

"They sure are ugly," Joker said, wrinkling his nose. His attention was glued to the sight of the fallen species that could be seen on all seven monitors.

"You must remember Jeff that this species has more than likely gone through genetic mutations like the protheans after them."

"Yeah, but still…" Joker said unable to form a reply, as his attention was still transfixed on the species.

Miranda was instantly enthralled with the species. She had gone silent while her mind immediately began trying to put pieces together about the origins of the species as well as when it lived. The scientist in her began going by hypothesis and theories trying to explain them while the XO tried to measure up the number of species being detained and what viable threat they posed to the squad.

However the part of Miranda that was awaken by her love for the Commander, had only one pressing concern and thought on her mind and that was the well being of Shepard and his crew. She was awakened from the numerous thoughts and theories running through her mind when a familiar voice crackled over the cock pit speakers.

"We should get going," the familiar, commanding voice of Commander John Shepard echoed in the Cock pit.

She fumbled for the controls, her heartbeat doubling with relief of hearing the voice of the one she loved. "Shepard can you hear me?"

"Miranda it's good to hear your voice again, we thought we lost you," said a very relieved and honest Shepard.

"I did too," admitted Miranda, unable to stop a small, relieved smile to form at her lips as she looked at the monitors to see Shepard's face being reflected as the squad was looking at their Commander for further instructions.

"So I take it you can see what we can see?" asked Shepard, steering the conversation back to the important matter in front of them.

"Yes we can, the sight is disturbing," answered Miranda, who fell back into her XO persona.

"They are dead… right?" Jacob asked, unable to completely keep the fear out of his voice.

"The only way to know for sure is to let EDI into the system."

"Not a good idea," Shepard said stamping out the idea. "EDI could accidentally alert the Reaper to our presence."

"A sound prediction," she agreed.

"Can the AI tell us anything about this species? These husks?" asked Eli.

"EDI?" Miranda repeated, turning to the AI's avatar.

"I am sorry but without proper channels I can not elaborate on the species."

"Are they alive?" asked Jacob.

"Yes," answered EDI, her unemotional voice only made the answer worst to hear.

"Miranda?" Shepard asked, over the shudders and silent conversing by the squad, with very few words that Miranda could even understand.

"Yes Shepard?"

"Are there any detections of indoctrination?"

Miranda's eyes widened by the question, she was surprised by how calm his voice was. She had been so consumed by the blue light and then by the new species, that she had not been properly monitoring the squad's vitals. She mentally berated herself for being so easily distracted; she turned her attention back to her monitor and to the squad's vitals. She scanned each squad member for any record of indoctrination but they all passed and it seemed that none had been affected.

"No detections Commander."

* * *

Commander John Shepard let loose the breath he had held when he asked the question, relieved that his fears had been only due to his unchecked imagination. He turned to the other squad members who were sharing similar looks of relief by the news. "Come on squad let's move out."

"What about them?" Jacob said signaling to the window and to the husks below.

"There is nothing we can do," answered Shepard calmly, stepping out of the room behind Garrus and Grunt.

Jacob looked backed at the hibernating species with disgust before filing out of the room with Eli and Odin flanking him.

"Officer Lawson what is our position?"

"You are occupying the northern corridor; you are getting closer to the targeted position. At the end of the corridor you will reach a flight of stairs, you are to go up one flight." Miranda's voice rang softly in the squad's ear.

Commander Shepard gave silent commands to his squad through a series of hand signals that he and the others had created and perfected during their many missions together. Grunt and Garrus took the front with Shepard and Jacob in the middle followed by Odin, Samara, and Eli at the end. The squad turned their backs to the blue light and filed down the corridor, following the XO's instructions.

Shepard was thankful to turn his back on the blue light and continue to move on towards their objective. However the species ghostly image continued to haunt him as he walked silently with his squad. The reality that they could be alive and awake at any moment was unsettling for the Commander.

Of all the creatures that he had faced during his years in the military it was the husks that disturbed him the most. He was still haunted by the images of seeing those colonists on Eden Prime being impaled by the geth to create the vile specimens; just recalling those gruesome moments caused the Commander's stomach to give an unnatural lurch.

The Commander trudged through the darkness, picking up pieces of the conversations that were softly being discussed by his squad members but Shepard kept his silence and kept his thoughts on those Cyclops creatures. He couldn't help shake the fear that grew within his heart and mind that would be the fate waiting for humanity if he was unable to repel the Reapers. _No, not just humanity but the entire galaxy, _he corrected himself, feeling the applied weight of responsibility increase on his shoulders. An existence of experiments, indoctrination and servitude, it was a horrible life one that he would not wish on his worst enemy.

"Shepard do you see the pathway?" Miranda's voice crackled in his ear, awaking him from his reverie on the husks. He blinked in the darkness to see the lights from his suit shining brightly to a large open room in front of him.

"Yeah, I see it. What are we entering?"

"I don't know its purpose but once you pass this room. You will get access to another catwalk and from there it is a straight shot to your destination," answered Miranda.

"What are we waiting for then?" Shepard asked, to his squad.

"A trap," grumbled Eli honestly.

"Way to think positive," Garrus quipped.

The batarian shrugged, unabashed by his blunt honesty.

"Sometimes I think I just pick you two purely out of sentimentality," Shepard sighed teasingly. He walked past his squad and was the first to pass the threshold and enter. For the first time since leaving the blue light, the squad found themselves blinking in dim lights which illuminated what they had just entered which was no room but a pathway.

The pass way was cavernous, with no ceiling, and no walls, it stretched down a narrow path with a breathtaking view of the innards of the reaper. It was a humbling experience which instantly made you feel small as you took in the full scope of the Reaper's size.

"Commander we got something over here," Jacob said from the side.

"What is it?" Shepard asked, turning to see what had caught the former alliance soldier's attention, what he saw lining both sides of their pathway caused his breath to hitch.

"Dragon's teeth," answered Jacob inspecting one of the infamous weapons that the Reapers have at their disposal.

"Look at all of them," Eli said softly, the notorious machines that turned species into husks towered over the squad on both sides, lining their path as far as the eye could see.

"Commander we got fresh blood!" Jacob shouted, seeing the crimson liquid dripping down the spire. He turned away to stop himself from gagging, Jacob shuttered, feeling as if he was temporarily back to his service on Eden Prime with the aftermath of the geth invasion, where he found many of these tools and even more victims. It was a gruesome sight for the Alliance soldier to behold and one he would never forget.

"I guess we know what happened to the rachni queen's followers," Shepard observed sympathetically.

"Yeah, but how did they get on the spires? I doubt they tossed themselves on them Paragon."

Blue lights began to illuminate below the squad, followed by low groans, the squad had found their answer to Eli's observation. Husks began to climb up the rails at the intruders. Their demonic heads and bulbous large eye poking up from below as they climbed onto the path way, with their electric blue bodies illuminating their short, stocky figures.

"Open fire!" Shouted Shepard, swinging his rifle at a pair of the Reaper slaves, taking aim, he fired. A burst of bullets into each of the creature's chests stopped them instantly.

* * *

A chorus of bullets, groans, grunts and war cries echoed across all eight microphones as Miranda Lawson, Executive Officer of _the Normandy _watched with trepidation as the battle unfolded. The usual calm and collective Miranda gasped loudly as she saw the blue heads of the demonic creatures begin to sprout like weeds from below where Shepard and his squad were standing.

_It was a trap! _she cursed inwardly at the realization and at the danger that Shepard and them were now in. Even through the bullets and gore, she was drawn by curiosity by the putrid husks at the scientific achievements that the reapers have accomplished. Especially if a species thought to be extinct for more than a hundred thousand years could live through vast hibernations due to Reaper technology. It was an unsettling thought and one that was not allowed to grow as she lost her concentration when she nearly jumped out of her chair when Grunt's camera was splattered by the electric blue ooze of the creatures.

She watched in horror as more and more of the creatures continued to emerge from the bowels of the ship, and slowly begin to suffocate the squad who was fighting in a tight circle with their backs to each other.

"EDI the schematics!" ordered Miranda, keeping one eye on Shepard's camera and the other on the AI avatar.

"Retrieved Miss. Lawson, what is it that you are seeking?" asked the AI.

"A way out for the Commander and the squad," answered Miranda. Her heart was now drumming against her ribs as she watched helplessly, a husk reached out for Shepard before its head exploded in a blossom display of blue ooze and dried flesh.

"There is only two exits, the door that Shepard came through and the one across the path way."

"The exit on the far side of the path way, could we access its doors and lock the creatures in?" Miranda asked.

"Yes… but there is a problem," answered EDI with a slight pause in her voice.

"What is the problem?" asked Joker, who had been ensnared by the battle on the cameras.

"The doors can be accessed manually but that would mean, that someone needs to stay behind," answered EDI.

Miranda turned to face the AI avatar, "is there no other way?" The XO considered the squad friends, and Shepard her lover, to have them chose one of them die seemed so inhumane.

"No, there is not."

Miranda sighed, "I will relay the instructions to the Commander."

"What? You're just going to allow one of them to die?" asked an incredulous Joker.

"It is an option, but the sacrifice of one squad member in order to find a way to stop the Reapers is a noble means to an end." Miranda was unsure if her answer was supposed to convince herself as much as the pilot. She was not envious of the position that Shepard was about to be put in.

* * *

"Two on your left," Shepard relayed, holstering his rifle for his shotgun which he preferred in such close quarters.

"I see them Commander," Odin said, spotting the two Cyclops husks climbing over the railing in between a pair of dragon's teeth. The young krogan raised his shotgun and fired, his first round cut the husk cleanly in two, leaving the husk's torso on its side, its bulky arms flailing in a vain attempt to continue its approach.

Odin lowered the shotgun and squeezed the trigger, stopping the husk's futile attempt as the bullets embedded themselves into its skull.

The second husk was within arm's reach, raising its clawed hand to swipe at Odin who stumbled backwards, fumbling with his shotgun as he went. The husk let out a low, throaty growl as it advanced on its attack. Odin calming his breathing and his nerves, he raised his shotgun and fired. His bullets were true going straight through the husk's glowing eye. The husk body swayed in place before falling backwards but it was soon replaced by more husks as the creatures continued to pour onto the squad's position.

"I am krogan!" Shouted Grunt, bull rushing right through a throng of husks. The ambitious krogan knocked a handful to the floor, with his shotgun raised; he pelted them with round after round until he was standing in an inch deep puddle of the blue ooze.

Two husks that were unaffected by the krogan's charge, latched their clawed digits onto Grunt's shoulders with surprising strength which caused the krogan to yelp in surprise.

"Let go of me!" Grunt shouted, trying to break free from the husk's strong grip.

He suddenly felt a tug as he was pulled back towards the group, as the grips on his shoulders let go. Grunt spun around to see a wisp of energy enveloping the two husks before their bodies fell aimlessly to the ground where they became still.

Grunt turned to see the Justicar had applied her biotic reave which had saved him from the husk's clutches; the young warrior nodded his head in thanks.

The old warrior returned the nod, before signaling for the young one to return to the group before more came.

"Ugly bastards!" Eli shouted, while handling his pistol, he emptied a clip on a group of approaching husks. The impact of the bullets was able to propel them over the edge and to their deaths.

Jacob grunted in response, too focused to comment on the batarian's remark. The human soldier was illuminating from his own biotics. He sent a biotic pull at a pair of husks who were to close for comfort.

The husks stopped in their approach, immediately trapped by the energy, but they did not have to long to contemplate their fates as two precise shots to the heads, sent the bodies to the floor.

Garrus looked over his rifle at his handiwork; he gave a quick nod to Jacob before turning his attention on the continuing horde of husks. "Just like old times!" Garrus called over his shoulder to Shepard.

Shepard rolled his eyes, "yeah, but they weren't this many of them!"

"Is it too much for you to handle?"

Two husks fell in front of Garrus from a quick burst of bullets from Shepard's shotgun. "It is when I have to watch out for you."

"As much as I don't want to interrupt on you two reliving the past but is there an exit strategy?" called Eli from Shepard's right.

"Forward to our destination."

"Oh yeah that shouldn't be too much of a problem besides the swarm of husks separating us from the door," Eli replied sarcastically.

"Odin, Grunt switch to grenade launchers and move to the front. Samara, Jacob ready your biotics. Eli and Garrus, we will be providing them cover and following behind them," instructed Shepard calmly.

Eli chuckled, "Now that's the Paragon I remember!"

The squad followed through Shepard's orders flawlessly, Grunt and Odin moved to the front of the squad with their newly acquired grenade launchers. Garrus, Eli and Shepard continued to provide cover of suppressive fire towards the advancing husks while Jacob and Samara took positions right behind the two krogans.

"Ready battle master," shouted a clearly excited Grunt, shouldering his new rocket launcher. He looked down the pathway at the hundreds of husks approaching them.

"Me too Commander," Odin said, holding his own grenade launcher with steady hands.

Shepard took a short breath, watching the husks continue to climb from below and continue their advance on his squad. "Ok… fire!"

A sharp whistle echoed throughout, smoke hissed from the barrels as the two krogan simultaneously fired their grenade launchers into the teeth of the husk horde in front of them. The missiles spiraled through the air, clipping a few of the husks as they went before exploding into an orange blossom of fire which turned all the nearest husks into ash. Others were burned and singed and many were still on fire before collapsing, leaving smoke and the pathway before them smoldering but clear of husks.

"Move, move, move!" Shepard ordered. Jacob and Samara took point, both glowing blue from their biotics, Eli, Garrus and Shepard followed rifles raised and ready to fire if any husks obstruct their path while Odin and Grunt turned back at the charging husks.

"You ready whelp?" Grunt asked.

"I was born ready," answered Odin.

The two krogan took aim before squeezing the trigger; the missiles spiraled out of the barrels after a loud whistle and a cloud of smoke. The two projectiles soared to the gathering husks, cutting the distance in nano-seconds before the timers on the missiles went off and exploded, consuming the closest husks in a fiery blaze. The impact of the missiles shook the path way, as many of the blue demonic slaves were forced over the edge, falling to their death. They were the lucky ones as others were slowly burned.

"Not bad," Grunt chortled, pleased to see that he was responsible for killing so many husks in such a short span.

Odin nodded his agreement but did not speak, as the young krogan shouldered his grenade launcher.

"You can admire your work later! Come on you two!" shouted Shepard.

The two krogan turned around to see the rest of their squad sprinting across the smoldered path way towards the other side. Odin and Grunt picked up the pace as they sprinted to rejoin them. Grunt let out a disappointed sigh when they only encountered husk corpses as they reached Shepard and the others.

"Good work you two," greeted Shepard, with a rare smile. Before any of the other squad members could congratulate the pair of krogan, their attention was ensnared from below as dozens of blue silhouettes were climbing up to reach them.

"Damn I would have thought the fireworks would have bought us at least ten minutes," Jacob said, slapping a new clip into his pistol.

"You saw the bodies, this Reaper has a damn army! Which it seems willing to throw at us," Eli commented gruffly, while his attention was on his omni-tool.

"So this makes it round four, five?" Garrus asked sardonically, shouldering his auto-rifle.

"We can make it to the door and hopefully away from these demons," Shepard instructed, signaling to the door that led off of the pathway and to their next leg of their trip inside this reaper.

"Then what are we waiting for the husks to join us, let's get the hell out of here," Eli said. The squad shared their sentiments with the batarian as they sprinted down the rest of the pathway just as more husks began to emerge on the platform.

Shepard's breathing was sharp as he stopped at the doors, the last to arrive. He quickly rested his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Even though he was a soldier, the toll these husks and this battle had played was beginning to wear on him.

"Shit, Paragon we have a problem," Eli said impatiently. The batarian infiltrator was examining the control panel which supposedly accessed the door, his omni-tool glowing on his arm.

"That's not good," Garrus said.

"We don't have time for problems!" Jacob said, signaling to the husks who were cutting the distance on the smoldering pathway to their current location. They would be on them in five minutes.

"What is it?" asked Shepard, to the batarian infiltrator.

"I can't over-ride the controls on this thing, there is only one way to close this door, one of us has to be on this side," answered Eli.

The squad traded stone faced expressions, all of them had taken part in perilous missions, and all of them knew that their lives were not guaranteed after any mission. They understood the dangers, and the sacrifice that could be needed to be made to help with their main purpose to stop the Reapers.

"No, there has to be another way!" Shepard said harshly. The Commander and friend did not want to sacrifice his friends because of an error.

"I don't make mistakes Paragon," Eli remarked pointedly.

"He is right Shepard, there are no other scenarios, Edi has already tried," the accented voice of Miranda Lawson confirming the squad's worst fears.

The Commander sighed, he could feel the beat of his own heart quicken, the sharp twinge in his stomach. _One of his friends was not coming back;_the realization hit the Commander like a biotic slam.

"I will do it."

The entire squad turned to the young Odin, the usually unsure krogan spoke in a silent confidence that none of them had ever heard. Determination burned in his eyes, as he tightened the grip on his shotgun, a steely resolve in his reptilian facial expressions. This was not a student, this was a warrior.

"Odin…" began Shepard.

"No Commander, this is my destiny. It would be an honor to know that my dying breath was to protect all of you. This is a warrior's death, I cannot ask for anything finer."

"You truly have the heart of a warrior," Samara said softly.

"Go get them kid, take as many of those blue bastards that you can," Eli encouraged as he and the Justicar exited the pathway.

"I always knew you had spirit, it was an honor to share a foxhole with you," Garrus added before joining the others.

"You were a soldier through and through," Jacob said saluting the young krogan.

Grunt approached the young krogan, "you are a true warrior. Fight well… Urdnot Odin." Grunt patted the krogan on the chest plate before walking off of the path way.

"A Commander could not ask for a better soldier," Shepard said softly, patting the young krogan on the shoulder.

Odin saluted, "it was an honor to fight under you, but a greater honor to die for your cause." Odin turned around to see the rows of husks were getting closer. "You need to go, or we are all going to die."

Shepard nodded, extending his hand to Odin, who looked down to see the Commander was offering him a grenade. Odin took the gift with a nod and stepped forward away from the others. Shepard left the path way, the entire squad turned back to see the young krogan give them a nod before the doors closed between them, sparing them while leaving the krogan to his selected fate.

* * *

Odin took a calm breath, lowering his shotgun at the control panel and squeezed the trigger; the panel erupted in a display of colorful sparks. The young krogan had secured the safety of his friends; he just now had to face his death like a true warrior.

He turned around, shogun raised and opened fire on the approaching husks. The first few rounds cleanly went through the first row of the Cyclops husks. Many more of the blue demons pushed their way forwards, their thick arms and sharp four digit claws slashing at the young krogan who was able to rebuff them by emptying his clip into the next group.

The young krogan after finishing his round was unable to reload his shotgun due to the closeness of the husks. He turned his weapon into a club, swinging with all of his might, knocking a pair of husks over the edge. As he swung back at an approaching husk, he felt a sharp stab in his shoulder, he yelped in pain, looking down to see the husk retracting its claws out of his shoulder. The husk's ominous eye staring into him with its short snout and set of tusks letting loose low, unnatural frustrated growls.

All Odin could do was register his wound before he felt similar stabs in his arms and shoulders causing the krogan to yelp in pain and frustration as more and more husks tightened their grips on him.

He was surrounded by the creatures, their low growls and large glowing eye, caused a shiver of fear to come up his spine. He shook off the fear, allowing his warrior instincts to take control, swinging his arms madly off to the sides, he was able to knock two more onto their backs. Before he could take another step, he felt sharp latches on his legs, looking down to see the husks he had knocked down had sunk their claws into his legs rendering him motionless.

Odin realizing his destiny was calling him, knowing that he had proven his worth, and brought honor to his clan, he activated the grenade in his hand. "FOR CLAN URDNOT!"

The last of his words were drowned out as the grenade exploded sending him and more than a dozen husks to their fiery death.

* * *

Static instantly came to the monitor after the krogan had taken his life. The krogan's heart rates and brain activity stopped in an instant. A silent Miranda had watched with the utmost respect the young krogan not only volunteer for the task, but fought bravely till the end.

The young krogan, who was overshadowed by the talented and seasoned squad members as soon as he joined, went through the last few months with one purpose, to prove his worth. Odin showed his true merit of not just a warrior but of his character with his last actions.

"You will not be forgotten Odin," she said softly as she flipped off the monitor that had shown Odin's camera. She turned her attention back on the remaining six members of the squad who had reluctantly moved forward in silence, no doubt in respect to their fallen comrade. She turned to the schematics to see the squad was getting closer to their destination.

With the awakening of the husks, Miranda was unable to fool herself in thinking that this mission was going to get safer anytime soon. The Reaper was now aware of the presence Shepard and his squad, and was sure to have other means besides the husks to protect itself from the intruders. Sadly all she could do now was wonder what else was waiting for them in the darkness and who else would they lose to it…


	28. Contact

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Contact**

Miranda watched the squad tread silently through the dark bowels of the Reaper. She caught glimpses of the other cameras in hopes of catching Shepard, but all she could see from the others was his back. He had distanced himself while he kept his attention straight ahead.

She wanted to say something, anything to comfort the man she grew to love but comforting others was never a strong point for Miranda Lawson. Her intense training, her concentrated studies, her drive to be the best, to be the beginning of a lasting dynasty came with flaws and blemishes. The more she dug, the more she realized just how imperfect a human she was.

Her gloved fingers softly tracing the outline of Shepard's form from one of the monitor screens. She wanted to say something. Anything to make sure Shepard knew that she was there for him but the vast search in her mind which revealed her prowess in science, medicine, mathematics, history, combat had a gaping hole in empathy and consoling.

"Miss Lawson?"

"Yes, EDI?" The XO refused to take her eyes off of the console screen.

"They have arrived at the targeted destination," reported the AI.

Miranda snapped out of her reverie, turning to the outlines of the Reaper schematics to see that the AI was correct. "Commander?"

She was greeted with silence; she immediately spun around to see that there was no interference detected from either communications or picture. She deduced that he was simply stuck in his own thoughts; she tried again, this time a bit louder.

"Commander?"

"Miranda?"

"Jacob would you please get the Commander's attention."

Miranda watched the scene play out on the monitors, seeing Shepard slowly coming out of his trance and turning around to face the others. It was this glimpse of his profile and then face that she had wanted to see since the young krogan had went through on his sacrifice.

"Miranda?"

"Shepard, I have been trying to contact you." She mentally chastised herself as soon as the words left her mouth at how blunt and informal she was sounding.

"Do you have something to report?" he asked. His tone was void of emotion.

"Yes, you have arrived at your targeted destination," she informed him. She could hear the soft conversing between the squad members but was unable to pick up on their words or sentiments.

"Turn around and you will be facing the room," she directed distantly, falling into her cold XO persona to dominate both her tone and attitude. She kept her eyes fixed on Shepard's monitor when he obeyed her instructions. The lights of his suit illuminated two massive doors that easily went over fourteen feet in height.

"There should be a control panel on the left of the doors," Miranda continued, reading the information from her terminal screen.

"I see it, I'm moving in," confirmed Eli. The batarian infiltrator stepped past the squad and to the control panel where his omni-tool lit up before engaging with the door's mainframe.

Miranda couldn't help but be impressed with the batarian whom after only a few short minutes of persistent hacking and batarian curses got the doors in front of the squad to open. The large ancient doors groaned to life before sliding with a loud hiss, revealing the room before the squad.

Eli joined the others where he was rightly congratulated for his work but none of the squad went towards the room, not even Shepard.

Miranda could sense the uneasiness between the squad members. She couldn't blame them for being hesitant in stepping into the Reaper's 'brain'. She was sure that she would be acting no differently if the roles were reversed.

Shepard finally stepped away from the squad with his rifle raised, and approached the room, stopping on the threshold allowing Miranda to view the room from his camera.

The room was cavernous, the ceiling was easily more than twenty feet high, and the adjoining walls of the door were covered in glowing wires and chords that all headed deeper into the room. At the end of the room was a perch that extended outwards with railings along the edge and in the center of the perch were the glowing lights of the terminal where the wires and chords all plugged into.

The squad one by one filed into the room, making their way to the perch where many of them looked down to see the chasm of darkness below them.

"I wonder how deep this goes down?" Jacob asked.

Miranda then watched with slight annoyance as Eli and Grunt taking turns leaning over the railing and spitting off of the perch and into the darkness. Having enough of batarian and krogan etiquette, she switched her attention on the others who were standing around the terminal.

Three pillars supported the terminal, its width barely passing eight feet with its height approaching the mid section of Shepard. The top of the terminal looked like the patchwork of a quilt with its intricate design of panels, monitors, toggles, and buttons.

"So is there an on button?" Garrus asked wryly.

Miranda was studying the terminal carefully, she could tell just by looking at it, that this machine was ancient but also very powerful.

"Miranda?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Have EDI prepare extra firewalls," instructed Shepard.

"That's not going to stop this Reaper, Paragon."

Miranda had to agree with Eli's assessment but nonetheless she relayed Shepard's instructions to EDI.

"Preparing…"

"It's not suppose to stop the Reaper, but hopefully it will be enough of a delay so that we can get our necessary files and then we can manually sever the connection," explained Shepard, his voice coming across calm and cool over the speakers.

"Manually sever?" asked Garrus.

"Yeah, a few grenades and a round of bullets," answered Shepard.

Grunt chortled, "I volunteer Battle master."

"I am ready to begin a connection Miss Lawson," the AI's avatar reappearing.

"Commander we are ready on this end," Miranda said slowly. She couldn't pin point an exact problem but she couldn't deny an eerie feeling that was resonating in her stomach. Nonetheless she watched Shepard raise his arm to access his omni-tool.

"Here goes nothing," he commented to his squad before entering the command. The terminal screens lit up a series of what looked to be numbers and a strange language that they had seen earlier on the ship. Powering on the terminal was accompanied by a soft humming sound.

"EDI?" asked Miranda, turning to the AI.

"I am gathering information."

"And?" asked an impatient Miranda, who was more concerned with wanting to end this mission then she was on the files that the Reaper stored. She would have countless time to look through the cache of information; her primary focus was making sure Shepard and the squad survived.

"There is a lot of information Miss Lawson… It is nearly overwhelming. It is staggering the sheer amount that this reaper has accessed and stored."

"Hopefully we can drown the council in it," Joker said casually.

Before Miranda could agree with the pilot's words, static began to sizzle on all of the monitors as the picture became increasingly grainier while a loud buzzing resounded in her ear. She spun around to discover in her horror that she was losing the squad's feed.

"Shepard? Shepard can you read me?" she shouted as one by one the monitors went dark.

"John!" Miranda slammed her fists in frustration onto the terminal as his camera was the last to go dark.

"What happened?" asked a worried Joker.

"We lost them."

"EDI?" Miranda asked hopefully.

"I had to sever the connection; it went through the firewalls in nano-seconds."

"It?" asked Joker.

"The Reaper," Miranda said, with a heavy sigh. She turned her attention on the monitor labeled Shepard that was now pitch black. She took deep breaths; her heart was threatening to burst through her chest. They had walked right into the reaper's trap; all she could hope for now was for Shepard's luck against the Reapers to hold up.

* * *

The terminal's humming grew louder and louder as the squad instinctively backed away from the Reaper computer. The noises continued, gentle clicks filled in with the humming and a soft hissing would soon follow, it sounded as if the computer was trying to come to life.

"Miranda something is happening down here," Shepard stated calmly, his eyes fixed on the terminal whose noise was continuing to grow louder.

He received no answer from his XO.

"Miranda this is Shepard. Do you copy?" Shepard repeated, putting his finger to his ear, in a vain attempt to establish a connection.

He was met with silence again. His next words died in his throat as he watched a projection appear before him of a red-silhouetted Reaper flicker to life.

"You are alone Shepard." The voice croaked in a cold, dreadful tone identical to Sovereign and Harbinger.

Shepard was momentarily silenced by being addressed by a Reaper that has supposedly been stuck here thousands upon thousands of years before he was even born.

He could feel his own heart drumming against his ribs, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. A growing sense of dread painfully filling up his stomach but he tried his best to ignore such extremities as he took a step forward towards the crimson image.

"How do you know my name?"

"I accessed your portable devices. The technology is trivial… I am now fully aware of not just you but the time in which you have come from."

"How?" wondered Eli. The batarian was new to Shepard's squad. He had never experienced either Sovereign or Harbinger. He had never witnessed the power that these machines could wield.

"I am omnipotent; such are my powers which you underlings will never be able to comprehend. I am aware that I am not the first of my kind that you have encountered Commander. You destroyed one of our vanguards Sovereign and you halted the plans of Harbinger. Your presence provides me an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" asked an uneasy Shepard going against his better judgment. He knew that whatever the Reaper was going to say it wasn't going to be good.

"I have watched and monitored your progress and communication with interest. It is because of my will that you stand before me."

"Your will?" repeated Shepard, remembering the countless husks that they had to fight off just to arrive in this room, not to mention the death of one of his own squad mates.

"Yes, I have allowed you to reach this room."

"And why is that?" asked Shepard firmly. The Commander instinctively tightened his grip on his rifle.

"I was unjustly abandoned here many, many years ago. I have been patiently waiting for my chance to come, where I will be given the opportunity to be brought back to my brethren."

"This Reaper must be missing a few circuits, if it thinks we are going to tell the Reapers its location," Garrus commented dryly.

"You will see that you have little say on that matter. For I am **Doom** and you are nothing more than chattel, tools that I will use to assure my escape and your kinds destruction." Doom's words vibrated ominously, sending a cold chill down the commander's spine.

_Indoctrination…_ Shepard knew at once what the Reaper was referring to. He turned to the others to see the hints of uncertainty and doubt escape their stone face expressions. Shepard needed to think fast, he needed to salvage this mission and get him and the squad out of this situation.

He turned to the red-silhouetted Reaper that flickered above them. He readied his nerves, preparing himself for what he was about to do, he only hoped his plan would work. He took a step forward, away from his friends and brothers in arms and approached the oppressor and destroyer of worlds and civilizations.

"What do you wish me to do?"

"Cooperation? I was not expecting such nobility from your kind."

"I will agree to serve you, if it means you release my friends from this ship," replied Shepard calmly.

"No way Shepard!" argued Garrus; offended at the thought that he would simply leave his best friend to such a horrible fate.

"Commander we are not going to abandon you!"

"Stop acting like a damn Paragon!"

"Battle master it would be a blight on my honor if I were to forsake you."

"Such a sacrifice may prove premature," Samara's sentiments were the last before all were silenced by Doom.

"You desire to save your friends from their designed fate? Have you learned nothing from your interactions with my kind! None can stop us. We have destroyed every civilization that called themselves great. We have wiped away all remnants of supposedly the most dominant empires that this galaxy has seen. We are the true masters of this galaxy! Your destinies have already been written on the ashes of those who came before and those who are doomed to come after you."

A burst of bullets rang out, peppering into the terminal that began to violently hum, spitting sparks as smoke began to billow out of the bullet holes. The Reaper projection fizzled in and out of focus before disappearing altogether.

"Damn it Eli," Shepard cursed, turning to see the unabashed batarian shouldering his shotgun.

"That thing talked to much," defended Eli.

"You know that won't destroy it," Garrus pointed out.

Eli shrugged, lowering his backpack while taking out the bomb. "Yeah, well this will."

"All of you are Doomed!" came the deep voice of the Reaper, but there was no projection, as a chilling cocking of a pistol signaled that the Reaper had successfully indoctrinated one of their own.

* * *

"Damn it EDI try again!" The words came out in more of a snarl then an order. She didn't care how she sounded; she was not going to sit idly by after their connection was severed. She wasn't going to allow anything to happen to the man who had helped her in more than ways than any other. It was in these few moments when she was not going to allow her supreme training, high intellect, fail her in finding a solution.

"Very well Miss Lawson, rebooting…" EDI's avatar disappeared, as the ship's AI tried to reestablish connection with the squad.

Miranda swiveled around to reface the screens and monitors that were supervising the squad with all of her attention in front of her, ready to spot any sign of improvement.

_Blip…Blip…Blip_…

The soft noise brought Miranda back to reality as she turned to the source to see the life monitoring screens flicker to life.

"Establish reconnected, there is no evidence of the reaper's presence," stated EDI.

"Why is that?" asked Joker.

"It is probable that the squad was successful in shutting down the terminal that controlled the ship's long range communication," hypothesized the ship's AI.

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw the heartbeats of the squad all were normal. However her eyes widened, when she lowered her gaze to brain activity and indoctrination and saw that on one of the screens the indoctrination taint was off the charts.

"Shit!"

"What is it?" asked Joker.

Miranda ignored the pilot's question, as she raised her gaze to see whose screen it belonged to… **Jacob Taylor. **A wave of emotions surged within her heart and brought nausea to her stomach, as she reread the name over and over again.

"Picture and sound are coming on now," reported EDI.

"What is going on?" asked a frustrated Joker.

"One of the squad members is indoctrinated," answered Miranda, surprised by how calm her voice came out.

"What? Who?" shouted Joker.

But before Miranda could answer, her attention was brought back to the monitors as one by one the images flickered to life, displaying the scene unfolding before her. If she had not seen it, she was sure to never have believed it. Jacob had his pistol pressed to the back of Shepard's head.

"Put the pistol down Jacob!" Garrus shouted.

"It isn't Jacob! It's the damn Reaper!" Eli argued, getting up with his shotgun in hand.

"You will be the first victims to perish in our war!" the Reaper's voice came unnaturally out of Jacob's mouth.

"Wait!" Shepard said, holding up his hands. "Don't shoot!"

"Now is not the time for your Paragon antics," snarled Eli.

"That is an order, stand down! All of you!" ordered Shepard calmly, watching as Samara, Eli, Garrus and Grunt hesitantly lowered their weapons.

Miranda cocked her head, _what are you doing John? _However in the back of her mind, she was rationalizing what she knew Shepard was capable of doing in such a tense situation.

"You wanted a messenger who better than me, Doom!" Shepard asked, trying to gage the Reaper's attention. "The supposed hero of humanity, leading the Reapers to my people's destruction, They will never see it coming!"

His words were a death sentence that echoed continuously through Miranda's mind. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes, her hands nervously shaking on the terminal.

"There would be no fitter way to rejoin my brethren," the Reaper relented.

The Reaper's ominous words set off something in Miranda, a fire began to burn in her stomach. The warmness spread throughout her body, relieving her of the cold fear and uncertainty that had paralyzed her. She was not going to play the damsel; she was after all a woman of action.

"EDI is there any way we can repel the reaper's indoctrination methods?"

"Doctor Solus has been experimenting with numerous frequencies that could in theory disrupt a reaper's attempt at indoctrination."

"Then that is our best hope. We will send the frequencies through the comm. line." Miranda stated.

"Miss. Lawson, Doctor Solus's studies have had no trials or successful experiments," reported the ship's AI, in its unemotional voice.

"It is our only chance of saving Shepard and the others!" snapped Miranda. She wasn't going to lose Shepard. She was going to fight for him, like she knew he would for her.

"Very well… The frequencies should be ready to send in less than two minutes."

_Hold on John…_

* * *

"Here I am! What are you waiting for! I am your only chance of abandoning this planet!" Shepard shouted sounding as brave and calm as he could. To his relief he could feel the pistol being pulled back. His plan was working; he took a deep breath, knowing what was to come. He tried to calm his thundering heart by remembering why he was fighting; a beautiful XO crossed his mind and the plans that they had made for each other.

_I am sorry Miranda…_

Shepard's thoughts were shaken violently, as he began screaming in pain. The Reaper was trying to penetrate his mind. It felt as if a clawed hand was pulling back the flesh of his skull before cracking his head open. He was unable to think clearly or properly, it felt as if a sledgehammer was pummeling his mind.

He could feel an electric pulse burning through his body. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth from biting down on his tongue to try to stop his unnatural screams. His eyes rolled back into his head, while his brain was fed image upon image.

_This is your fate Shepard! _The Reaper's croaking voice, spoke as a backdrop of images of humanoid species being killed and enslaved. Their bodies littering in the millions in the ruins of their cities, he then was forced to watch freshly captured species pleading to their indoctrinated brothers for 'mercy.' But there was none as they were tossed onto the dragon's teeth, joining the rank of those who had doomed them.

He was sure that he could take no more of these gruesome images, or the pain that ravaged not just his mind but also his entire body. All he wanted was for the pain to stop, for the images to disappear; he was willing to beg and plea, anything to stop it all!

Then he heard something, it was a faint chirping noise, it was familiar sound, reminding him of the birds that would wake him up at Mindoir. He tried to concentrate on the noise and as he did the images that the Reaper was feeding him were stopping. The pain was subsiding while he tried to bring more and more focus to the chirping and as he did, he could hear its tune only getting louder, more beautiful.

There was no more pain, no more dreadful images of death and destruction. All he could hear was the beautiful song as it whistled through his mind, calming his heart, soothing his insides, comforting his aching muscles. The darkness that had once engulfed him was beginning to fade and as it did, the location around him changed…

_He was on the fields of Mindoir, he found himself walking through the tall grass that tickled his hands that glided above the tips of the grass. He smiled; he had forgotten just how beautiful Mindoir was, as he continued to walk until he got to the edge of the field. He looked down the small hill that he had been standing on, and he could see his small house and farm. _

_He recognized his mom and dad, who were both dutifully working the land just like they use to. But they were not alone as he walked closer he could see more familiar faces, many of his old friends from Mindoir who had been killed during the raids but there was more! There was also Kaidan, Thane, and Odin all of whom were laughing and working together!_

_He wanted to join them; he wanted them to know that he was with them again. He wanted to see his mother and father again. He wanted to speak to them, he wanted to ask them all for forgiveness, but before he could get any closer to them, an enchanting voice came to him. _

"_John," The voice was soft and accented, it instantly brought warmth to his heart. _

_He hesitantly turned away from his fallen family and friends, to see a woman standing in front of him. She was dressed in a sleeveless, elegant white gown that swayed in the breeze. She was stunningly beautiful, her long raven hair danced in the winds, her mesmerizing blue eyes mirroring the love she felt for him within her heart, her creamy skin only adding to her beauty while her figure was the aspiration of perfection, in a word she was perfect. _

"_You can't leave now John." Her very tone, her stance, reflected the dignity that she carried herself with._

_It took all of Shepard's strength to turn away from the beauty in front of him, and to turn back to where all those he had lost were waiting for him. He now saw that his father, mother, his friends from Mindoir, Kaidan, Thane, Odin had all stopped working and talking and were now approaching him. "I want to see them." _

"_I know you do John, but not yet. You have to stay. You need to keep fighting." She paused, "You can't break your promise!" _

_Her last words stirred something within Shepard's heart, a fire that began to kindle inside his chest, being fed the feeling of love, companionship, and compassion. He looked up to see that the feelings he had held for that one someone was the one staring at him. "Miranda." _

_She smiled as soon as the words left his mouth, her fingers gently grazing his cheek. "Come back to me John."_

"_Go Johnny, we will be waiting," spoke the fatherly voice of Benjamin Shepard. He looked at his son with pride and admiration. He wrapped his arm around Hannah Shepard whose eyes glistened with unshed tears._

"_We are so proud of you. We know you can do it." _

"_Yeah Commander, you have to save the galaxy… again," Kaidan said with mirth._

"_It is not yet your turn to join us," Thane spoke softly. _

"_Way too soon to be reunited Commander," Odin smiled. _

"_Will I see you again?" he asked softly, unable to keep his voice steady, as he looked over the ones he had spent so many sleepless nights mourning for and longing to be with. _

"_You know the answer son," answered his father. _

_Shepard nodded, slowly turning back to Miranda who was watching with a warm smile but he could see the tears swelling in the deep pools of her blue eyes. "How do I get back?"_

"_Just keep fighting," answered Miranda before her image faded into dust. The world around him fell back into his darkness while pulling him into the pools of the abyss. He felt as if he was swimming in an ocean, trying to fight the current of the tides to resurface. He kicked and fought with every last ounce of strength he could muster, he could see the light above, shimmering on the surface until he had arrived and he reemerged back to life. _

Shepard groaned, stirring on the floor. He cautiously opened his eyes, blinking in the dim lights that showed several familiar faces all looking down at him. However as he opened his mouth to speak, he immediately turned over and vomited blood and bile.

* * *

Miranda knew the risks when she ordered EDI to proceed with Mordin's untested theory. She did not need to hear Edi's grim grocery list of side effects and ghastly results that could plague the squad if it failed. She had watched on baited breath as EDI entered the command and the frequencies began being sent to the squad in an attempt to fight off the Reaper's indoctrination.

The next few minutes to Miranda Lawson were torture as she watched the man she loved more than anything in the galaxy writhe on the ground, screaming in agony as the reaper tried to force itself into his mind.

Then to her horror she spotted what she feared the most from the corner of her eye. Shepard's heart beat faded before stopping altogether. He was dead. The fact nearly brought Miranda Lawson's world collapsing around her in that very second but she was too stubborn. She had brought him back to life once, she wouldn't accept his death, she couldn't.

She ignored the pronouncement that his vitals and life signs proclaimed on the screen in front of her. She closed her eyes, imagining she could see Shepard in front of her, hoping that he could hear her; she decided to speak from the heart. Somewhere that he had helped her uncover in their last few months together as they explored not just their relationship but the depths of their love for one another.

She wasn't bothered that he wasn't replying. That only strengthened her resolve as she continued to speak to him, not caring that their private conversation was being listened by others. She begged him to come back, demanded him not to abandon her, reminding him of his promise, of the life they were to have together.

What felt like hours, happened in only a few seconds and as she opened her mouth to speak once more, the monitors interrupted her; her eyes fell on his life signs and pulse. She was unable to conceal a growing smile.

_He was coming back to me. _

She flinched when he heard his painful vomiting; looking at his monitor she could see the puddle of blood and bile. His heavy breathing against his microphone, the swaying of his camera as he tried to regain his balance while she watched all she could do was smile as she listened to the others rejoice in the miracle of the return of Commander John Shepard.

"I thought I lost you again brother," admitted Garrus, his tone reflecting the pain the turian would feel at such a loss.

"Damn Paragon you do defy all the odds."

"Battle master! You truly are the greatest warrior!"

"I am glad to see that the goddess returned you to us."

"Miranda?" he called weakly.

"I am here John," she replied softly. She saw his weak smile, which was captured by the cameras of the other squad members.

"How's Jacob?" asked Shepard.

_Leave it to Shepard; to ask for the well being of others after the ordeal he has just gone through, _mused Miranda.

"I am fine," grumbled Jacob stepping forward. It was clear by his tone and body language that the soldier was still struggling with what he did. "I am sorry Commander. I tried to stop it! I just wasn't strong enough."

Shepard waved his hand to stop Jacob from his continuing apology. "It wasn't your fault Jacob. It was the indoctrination."

"I should have fought harder," Jacob admitted bitterly, sounding revolted by his own actions and his apparent lack of strength in fighting the Reaper. "What about the indoctrination?"

"Has been taken care of thanks to our brilliant salarian doctor," answered Miranda.

"Is that the reason for the background noise?"

"Very astute Commander, yes, we are sending you frequencies that seem to have an effect on the Reaper's ability to indoctrinate."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief before shuddering. "Good, I don't think I could endure that again or fathom what I would do."

"I take it we are the guinea pigs?"

"Correct Commander."

"I don't want to break up this reunion Paragon, but how are we suppose to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I doubt the way back is safe unless you want to wade through thousands of husks," commented Garrus.

"I wouldn't mind," chortled Grunt.

"Miranda what are our options?"

"Hold on John, I am looking up the schematics as we speak," she replied, not listening to the conversation that followed with the squad about programming the bomb. She turned her attention on another monitor and keyboard. She began to type away, trying to find different routes and scenarios for the squad to safely exit the reaper.

"Commander?" Miranda called, after a few minutes of radio silence.

"Yes, Miranda?"

"I think I've found a way."

"We are listening."

"You guys can take a service ladder that will lead you down several stories and into a service corridor which would lead to you to an exit hatch, near your original entry point."

"Sounds good, where is the ladder?"

"By the perch."

"Oh," replied Shepard.

Before Miranda could comment on Shepard's odd reply, the squad radioed back that they found it. She now watched through their monitors as they were all looking over the railing where the ladder was located, but that's not what their attention was on but the dark drop that awaited them if they slipped up.

Shepard sighed, "I suppose we should get moving. Eli set the bomb."

"Timer Paragon?"

"Miranda what is out ETA?"

"Thirty three minutes."

"Set it for sixty minutes just in case."

"Is there any way for the Reaper or the husks to disarm the bomb?" asked Miranda.

Eli chuckled, "not unless it grew some arms and knew the access code."

Miranda nodded, trusting in the batarian's expertise with bombs and technology. She silently watched the bomb be programmed before the squad filed down the ladder. She knew that the Reaper would not go down without a fight. She could only hope that the tired squad would be able to endure whatever the Reaper could throw at them.

* * *

The last ten minutes went tediously slow for Commander John Shepard as he was forced to confront his fear of heights, as he descended down the ladder and into darkness. He refused to listen to the joking of Eli and Grunt who continued to speak about how far the drop would be, as they climbed down in front of him.

Shepard was the last and most grateful to get off of the ladder and onto solid ground, he released the breath he had been holding ever since he began the descent. The squad found themselves in a small corridor with steel grating floors; their lights illuminated the vast darkness in front of them.

"Miranda we have reached the service corridor."

"Good then you should proceed forward," she replied.

"Samara, Jacob I want you two to take the lead. Grunt, Eli you guys got the rear," instructed Shepard, the squad silently followed his orders before starting down the corridor.

"So what happened to me up there?" asked Shepard to his turian best friend.

"You were dead," Garrus stated.

"Dead?" Shepard repeated, remembering the images of Mindoir. Images he thought were from a dream but perhaps it was something else… _the afterlife?_

"Yeah, for a few minutes, we thought we lost you… again."

Shepard could tell the words were not easy for his friend to say; he patted Garrus's shoulder, hoping to convey that he understood and appreciated his friend's sentiment. "Well too bad for you guys that I decided to defy the odds yet again."

"It's a pity to see that the afterlife didn't take away your ego," Garrus's mandibles twitched into a smirk.

"Funny, how many times did this ego save your turian ass?"

"Too many times to count," admitted Garrus, feigning exasperation.

Shepard nodded before nonchalantly cocking his rifle, "and don't you forget it."

"With you constantly around that would be impossible."

Before Shepard could return his friend's jab, lights began to come on in the corridor illuminating the entire passageway including the numerous doors with overhanging door frames that ran along both sides of the service corridor. All the doors looked to be sealed shut.

"Escape is futile Commander Shepard. This will be your tomb!" Doom's voice vibrated off of the walls. A loud humming cut through as parts of the ceiling opened up to reveal a large heavy turret replace the ceiling. The squad had barely time to register the turret before it opened fire with a heavy boom that echoed loudly across the corridor.

Samara was blasted off of her feet by the turret, her body corkscrewing over the squad before collapsing in a heap meters behind them. The squad scattered to find cover in the overhanging door frames as the turret continued thundering down on them with the squad occasionally getting off a round or two before being pummeled back into hiding.

Shepard looked over his shoulder to see the Justicar was lying still on the ground but as he repositioned his body in order to sprint to her position, the turret took aim at him and fired off several heavy rounds. The Commander was just able to find shelter in a narrow door frame.

He could hear the chunks of the wall that he was hiding behind falling to the ground as they were ripped off by the concussive shots of the turret.

"Eli!" The Commander shouted over the gunfire.

"I'm trying Paragon!" replied Eli, who was taking cover while Jacob provided cover fire. The two were crouched in one of the overhangs.

"Try harder, I am losing cover!"

Eli grumbled a few curses in batarian but nothing Jacob could understand as the soldier watched from the corner of his eye, the batarian typing fervently on his omni-tool in an attempt to hack into the turret's systems.

Garrus was the furthest away, his sniper rifle peering behind his cover. The turian was comfortably nestled as he watched the skirmish unfold through his scope. He examined the ancient but powerfully built turret; it bore a striking resemblance to _the Norma_ndy's new turrets that he had calibrated. Though there were differences between the two, most notably how and what it fired. The turian was still confident, he had a way to beat it.

It was in those painful hours of research and work when he synced the turrets with the frigate that he had been able to detect its flaw. Its weak point located just under its barrel at its base was where its main circuits and mainframe were kept. It's underbelly that was what Garrus Vakarian was patiently waiting for. When the turret swiveled around its base taking aim at Eli and Jacob's position that was when he had his shot.

Garrus's mandibles twitched as his talon squeezed the trigger, several rounds from Garrus's sniper rifle ripped through the underbelly of the turret before it had a chance to face its threat. The turret hissed and moaned as smoke billowed from its open wounds, before after a soft hum, its power shut down.

Shepard didn't even register what took out the turret only that it was out as he scrambled towards the Justicar who was lying still, he slid to his knees at her side. Looking down at her paling features and closed eyes. "Samara?"

She groaned before stirring, she opened her eyes. "It seems my shields were unable to absorb the turret's rounds."

"Where were you hit?"

She motioned her head to her torso; he followed her eyes to see the punctured wound that was exposing her flesh and bone in her side with blue blood beginning to trickle out.

"Did you administer the medi-gel?"

She nodded before flinching, "I do not think that it will be able to heal the wound."

"Don't worry because Dr. Chakwas will have you on your feet in no time," reassured Shepard, who didn't want to say goodbye to another friend so soon.

The remainder of the squad rejoined around the Justicar and Commander; her wound did not go unnoticed by the others.

"We can't waste time Paragon, we need to keep moving," Eli said with some hesitance.

"Can you walk Samara?" asked Shepard.

The Justicar nodded, before pulling herself to her feet. She flinched as she tried to move her arms and stumbled as she tried to get her feet under her.

"Shepard?" Miranda's accented voice came to his ear.

"Yes, Miranda?"

"EDI is detecting a power surge all along your corridor, she theorizes that it is more of those turrets."

"How many more?" asked Shepard, trying to sound calm at the dangerous task ahead of them.

"Six at the last remaining intervals."

"Damn," Jacob cursed, letting out a breath.

"Nothing ever comes easy for us," commented Garrus, shouldering his sniper rifle.

"What are we waiting for battle master?" Grunt chortled, cocking his shotgun.

"It would be foolish of you to try to bring me along in my state," Samara stated plainly, unabashed by the receiving looks the others members of the squad gave her.

"We are not leaving you behind, Grunt will help you." Shepard ordered. The Commander's tone left no room to argue.

"It would be an honor to protect such a warrior," Grunt agreed.

"Then we shouldn't linger, let's get going," Shepard said, slapping a new round into his own pistol.

"Very well Shepard," Samara flinched, realizing that it would be wasteful in trying to argue with the spirited Commander.

He nodded, pleased that she was not going to fight. "Miranda how far ahead is the next turret?"

"Ten meters," replied Miranda. "Don't be stupid Shepard."

Shepard chuckled, "I'll try not to."

"How are we going to take these turrets down Paragon?" asked Eli as the squad began walking towards the next interval.

"I think Garrus was successful in his attempt."

Garrus laughed, "don't sound too bitter Shepard. The turrets are of a design similar to the ones I calibrated, they are weakest at their base just under their barrel."

"You heard the know it all, aim for its base," Shepard instructed with mirth.

"You should be coming on the next turret on your left," warned Miranda.

"Ok Garrus, Jacob you take point. Eli and I will try to draw its attention. Grunt, Samara you hang back for now."

"I don't know what I should be more thankful for Paragon. Being paired with you again or giving us the most dangerous task," Eli grumbled with no real venom.

Shepard shrugged, "I am always trying to please everyone."

Eli chuckled before following Shepard out into the open where the two were instantly targeted by the Reaper's turret, which opened heavy fire upon them. The rounds tore into the ground in front of the two as they dove out of its line of fire.

The two scrambled towards the nearest doorframe as the turret swiveled its position, following the two but before it could let loose the next barrage it was hit simultaneously by sniper and pistol rounds.

"It's safe now," called Garrus sweetly, standing under the smoking turret.

Eli stepped out of their hiding spot, "funny."

"Took you guys long enough," Shepard replied.

"You know us Commander, we have to be sure before we just rush in," quipped Jacob with a satisfied smile.

Grunt groaned from behind, as he propped up the Justicar, the young krogan watched the battle ensue with hunger in his eyes. He was frustrated and anxious, watching battles develop without participating was near torture.

"You have a restless heart," Samara commented, sensing the uneasiness in her companion.

A chorus of loud groans responded to the Justicar's comment. Grunt spun around to see dozens of blue glowing one-eyed husks approaching them.

Grunt wrapped his reptilian arm tighter around the asari while he raised his other hand holding his shotgun. He chortled, clearly pleased by the change of events before opening fire on the husks.

Samara raised her own pistol, wincing at the burning pain that went up her side at the sudden movement but she ignored it. A Justicar's life was built on endurance and fortitude; she cocked her pistol and fired.

The first few shots were true, cutting down the husks in numbers but as their bodies hit the grated floors, more and more kept on coming.

"Shit!" Shepard shouted before the rest of his words were drowned out by his auto sub machine gun that tore through the next row of husks.

Garrus and Jacob stepped in on Shepard's left and right, rifle and pistol raised and unloaded the next few rounds into the approaching husks. Glowing blue blood splattered like waves onto the beach, dried flesh exploded in all directions but the squad increased their fire as they realized that they were in the middle of a trap and it seemed Doom was upon them.

**Eighteen minutes and twenty four seconds till detonation**

Miranda nervously glanced at the timer again before her blue eyes fell back to the monitors and to the raging battle that continued. The squad was limping forward, forced to split up the responsibilities with Garrus and Jacob taking down the powerful turrets while Shepard and the others kept the husks at bay.

It was the only plan and chance the squad had at trying to escape the reaper. She could hear the reaper continuing to taunt the squad on their impending doom but she tried her best to block out its chilling voice.

The squad had taken out the second to last turret but not before it got off one more round which slammed into Shepard who was lifted off of his feet before smashing against a wall. But before Miranda or the squad could as much register the attack, they could hear him stirring and getting back to his feet.

"Shit this isn't my day," Shepard groaned, his voice sounding exhausted and gravelly over the speakers.

Eli chuckled, "it never is for a Paragon."

"Come on Shepard no time to relax," teased Garrus.

"The exit hatch is ten meters away," reported EDI.

Miranda repeated the news to the squad who all seemed delighted at the prospect of leaving the reaper once and for all.

The last turret put up a much stiffer fight, it continued to get assailed by bullets but it kept on firing on the tired squad who were also trying to push back the persistent husks. She could hear Shepard shouting out orders for the squad who obeyed them without second thought. Through sheer force of will and determination the squad was able to destroy the last turret before pushing through to the exit hatch.

She watched Eli be the first to arrive at the hatch but as the batarian tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "Damn it!"

Miranda sneaked a peek at the timer… **Seven minutes forty-eight seconds.**

"You thought you could escape your destiny?" the Reaper's voice sent chills down her spine as it reverberated over the cockpit speakers.

"I am going to need some time," Eli said, his omni-tool aglow.

Miranda looked over at the other monitors to see the squad was looking back at a legion of blue glowing husks approaching.

"Time is not something you have a whole lot of," Miranda reported.

"We never do," replied Garrus fondly.

Shepard's rebuttal was drowned out as the squad opened fire onto the husks. Miranda's eyes never left Shepard's monitors, but her ears were in tuned to Eli's grumbling and curses as he tried to unseal the hatch.

The husks were so close their glowing blue blood washed onto the squad, bits of dry flesh spitting forward and sticking to their armor.

Suddenly a dim light illuminated the corridor from the squad's back. "I got it!"

"Alright Grunt, Samara you go first, Eli cover them," ordered Shepard, who had yet to take his eyes off of the husks.

Grunt led the injured Samara back to the hatch where the two were the first to climb through the circular hatch.

"All right Eli get out of here," Shepard instructed. "Jacob switch to your rocket launcher."

"See you on the other side Paragon."

Jacob shouldered his rocket launcher, "ready Commander."

"Alright feed them."

A loud whistle screamed throughout the corridor, as wisps of smoke hissed out of the barrel as several missiles propelled forward soaring through the crowd of husks, clipping off limbs and heads before exploding, spitting out fire and shrapnel in all directions. The husks in the general facility were instantly turned to ash while others were set on fire, hopelessly trying to douse the flames.

"Good work Jacob, you and Garrus get out," Shepard ordered. "I am right behind you," he added.

Miranda watched Jacob climb out of the hatch, followed by Garrus only after the turian looked over his shoulder to make sure his friend was coming.

Shepard stopped on the threshold; he turned from the squad who were all safely assembled outside. Before he turned back to the dimly lit corridors of the Reaper, he looked at the Cyclops husks corpses that littered the grated floors.

"You may have evaded me, but you will fall Shepard. Your kind is doomed!"

Shepard ignored the Reaper's last threat before jumping out of the ship, where Eli was waiting as he closed the hatch and resealed it.

"I don't want those damn things getting out."

"Miranda what is our time?" Shepard asked loudly, over the gusting winds.

"You have two minutes Commander," answered Miranda, relieved to see the squad was coming up on their shuttle.

"With time to spare, I am impressed Paragon."

"Yeah Shepard, aren't we usually jumping out of flaming factories or ships. This is a personal best," commented a pleased Garrus.

After seeing the squad successively load themselves onto the shuttle and listening to the engines revving up, Miranda turned her attention away from the monitors. "Doctor Chakwas this is Executive Officer Miranda Lawson. Assemble your medical team and Doctor Solus and report to the Cargo bay."

"Understood Miss Lawson," replied the accented Normandy's ship doctor.

Miranda sighed before sliding her chair away from the terminal and monitors_**. **__It was over, the mission was over and the squad was safe._She stood and stretched, her back stiffening from the hours she had spent sitting and monitoring the squad's progress. She was uninterested at the countdown that Joker had going to commemorate the destruction of the Reaper. She didn't need to see the 'fireworks' to know that the mission was a success.

"Where are you going?" called Joker. "You're going to miss the festivities."

"I am not missing anything," Miranda replied. Her thoughts and focus was on greeting the squad upon their return, most importantly the Commander and with those thoughts all she could do was smile as she left the cockpit.

* * *

"How long do we have to be in here?" asked an annoyed Eli, who was pacing in the med bay.

It had been an hour since the ground team had returned from the Reaper, and in that time they had been bandaged up, examined, scanned, and were continuing to be monitored. Dr. Chakwas, Mordin and Miranda wanted to make sure that the entire squad was clear of all indoctrination.

"Until Dr. Chakwas clears us," Shepard repeated, for the eighth time. The Commander of _the Normandy SR-2_ was comfortably lying down on one of the beds. His head propped up by his hands; he was the most calm and patient about the situation that they found themselves in.

"You're the Commander can't you over-rule her?" asked a frustrated Eli, staring at Shepard.

Garrus chuckled from another bed; he was using the time to clean his sniper rifle. "Bad idea Eli."

"Yeah, very unwise to go against the chief medical doctor," agreed Jacob with a nod, who was leaning against one of the walls.

"I have to agree with the batarian, battle master. Waiting isn't one of our strong points."

"Even a krogan body needs rest once in a while," commented Samara, from another bed. The asari Justicar, who had taken a heavy round from the Reaper turret, was on the mend and bound to make a full recovery after some bed rest.

Eli threw up in his arms in disbelief at how no one else was bothered at the situation.

"Just try to relax and think of the positives," recommended Shepard.

Eli looked to have considered the Commander's suggestion as he went over to one of the beds and sat down at the foot of it. "Yeah, your right at least when I am here I won't be bothered by baldy."

"You could have fooled me," Garrus quipped.

"What is that suppose to mean?" snapped an offended Eli.

"It means that you two seem to like to fight," commented Jacob, unable to hide a smirk.

"Like to fight with her? I hate that bitch!" protested Eli.

"Uh-huh whatever you say," replied Garrus, sounding thoroughly amused with the situation.

"A strong female is the perfect candidate for mating," stated Grunt.

"Like the XO," smiled Eli, trying his best to sound innocent as he made the reference of the commander and the XO.

"He does speak truthfully Shepard. How long has this been going on?" asked Garrus.

"I never took you for a gossip hound Garrus."

Garrus shrugged, "It tends to happen when you share meals with Donnelly and Joker."

"Speaking of you-know-who," Eli grinned, as the med bay doors opened to show Dr. Chakwas, Mordin, and Miranda Lawson step in.

"Remarkable, simply remarkable," commented Mordin.

"What is?" asked Shepard.

"That your brains were not turned into mush while on board the Reaper especially yours Commander and Jacob's. It looks like our experiment was successful. Splendid," answered the hyperactive salarian.

"Mush?" repeated Garrus, his mandibles twitching, looking revolted at the idea.

Mordin nodded, "Yes, that would have been my proper hypothesis after such a long period of time under the influence of that Reaper."

"What about the indoctrination?" Shepard cut in, not liking where the current conversation was leading.

"You are clear of any taint," Miranda answered, showing him a small smile.

The squad conversed happily with one another and began getting up from their positions all ready to leave the med bay except for Samara who was required to rest for a few more days.

"Finally," said Eli, approaching the door but the batarian had to stop suddenly as Tali walked in. The quarian hadn't even noticed him, her head was lowered and her hands were fidgeting in front of her. Even though no one could see through the quarian's helmet, it was clear something was wrong with her.

"Tali what is it?" asked a concerned Shepard, walking over to his friend.

She slowly raised her head, "asari forces have made contact with a geth and quarian outpost. They have engaged them in battle."


	29. Conflict

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Conflict**

_Asari forces have made contact with a geth and quarian outpost. They have engaged them in battle._

In the time that followed Tali's revelation, the reports were verified. Asari scouting and reconnaissance forces made contact with a contingent of geth and quarian forces on a former quarian colony. Shepard needed to tread carefully in his attempt to resolve this situation. He knew if the galaxy continued to remain divided then all would fall to the might of the Reapers. To add pressure onto the Commander if the right decisions were not made, a galactic civil war could erupt between Shepard's allies and the Council species.

Shepard examined his scorched N-7 battle armor in the mirror. It had only been a few hours since he and his squad escaped the confines of a Reaper, which had pushed him to his limits both physically and mentally.

The tired Commander sighed; he could feel the immense weight on his shoulders only growing while his own doubts and fears of what were to come continued to gnaw at his insides. He began rotating his arm slowly, welcoming a distraction in an attempt to loosen his muscles before they were to arrive at the colony. Only after a few seconds of the exercise, a jab of pain hit his side and only intensified as he tried to will himself to continue. He knew that he needed to overcome his own exhaustion and injuries if he was to be successful in their pending mission.

He stopped his stretching, when he heard his cabin doors slide open. He looked over his shoulder to see Garrus, Tali, and Miranda walk in.

Garrus's eyes fell onto the space hamster cage by the Commander's desk. The turian went to investigate the specimen, tapping the glass cage with an extended talon. "Is this thing still alive?"

"Elvis? Of course he is," Shepard answered, turning to see that his other friend Tali was hesitantly petting Hades, who was already donned in his armor. The varren wagged its tail gingerly, its large black eyes focused on the quarian as it released a small purr of gratitude.

"Humans and your pets," Garrus commented, with a shake of his head.

Shepard turned to his XO who was watching him closely, their blue eyes met momentarily. "Are you alright John?"

He broke eye contact, bringing his attention back to his reflection in the mirror. "I am fine." He had answered too quickly to be convincing.

"You do not look fine," observed Tali, resting a hand on her hip.

"He always looks like that," teased Garrus, over his shoulder.

"Garrus!" Tali said, swatting his arm.

"Ow!" Garrus exclaimed after a dramatic wince. He finally turned to face the others, before offering Tali a shrug. "I thought friends were supposed to be honest with each other."

"Thanks Garrus," Shepard laughed. Though the laugh brought discomfort to his ribs, he couldn't deny that it helped lighten his mood. His friend's teasing was able to distract him from his gloomy thoughts. "Funny, I was never under the assumption that we were friends."

"Hah-hah," replied Garrus, crossing his arms.

Miranda playfully rolled her eyes at the banter between the two. "You would think they would be able to act mature once in a while."

Tali shook her head, before tapping the side of her faceplate as she spoke. "It is beyond their scope," allowing Tali and Miranda a good laugh at the two's expense.

"That's not true we can act mature. We just haven't found the occasion for it," defended Shepard, receiving a wry chuckle from Garrus before the turian nodded affirmatively.

"I hope we're never that close," commented Eli with mirth, stepping into the cabin with Wrex and Grunt flanking him.

"Uh-huh Eli, so the reason you stayed was…?" Shepard joked.

"To fight Paragon, trouble seems to follow you around."

"That's what Wrex always claimed too," Shepard replied, turning to the krogan warlord who only chortled.

"I cannot wait to go into battle with my battle master and my clan leader," Grunt admitted. The eager krogan showed a wide smile before turning from Shepard to Wrex.

"Yes, I must admit it will be good fighting with you again Shepard," Wrex agreed. "As well as with you Vakarian and Tali'Zorah."

"Don't worry Shepard hasn't changed his fighting styles," teased Tali.

"I never thought humans could be so fool hearty in battle and live to tell about it," Wrex remarked.

"Only because of a certain turian," Garrus added casually.

Shepard rolled his eyes, "you're delusional."

"You both are. Everyone knows I am the one who always has to save both of your asses!" Eli chimed in before beginning to list several examples that Garrus rebutted. The turian and batarian continued to trade playful remarks with the others watching on in different degrees of annoyance, amusement or interest.

Shepard couldn't help but smile as he looked on.

"John?"

He turned to see Miranda had appeared on his side, her blue eyes watching him closely. He smiled at her appearance before gently putting his arm around her.

She melted into his embrace. "Are you alright?" She asked softly enough so the others couldn't hear, but he could detect the sincerity and concern in her tone.

He mulled over her valid question for a moment as his eyes drifted to the others in the room who were absorbed in the continuing argument between Garrus and Eli. He was quick to notice the diversity in his friendship and how through their trials and tribulations their friendships were only strengthened, as was their resolve. In this moment Shepard was comforted with the reminder that he was not alone in this pending struggle and that there was no one else he would rather go into battle with.

"I am fine now," he whispered into her hair as he gently kissed her head.

"You would have been torn to pieces by the Mech if it wasn't for me!" Eli argued with mirth.

Garrus shook his hands in front of him. "No, I had it exactly where I wanted it without your interfering."

"Commander?" Jacob asked, standing on the threshold of the cabin. He sent a curious glance to Eli and Garrus who were pointing fingers at each other. They had paused in mid argument, leaving them both open mouthed.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"The shuttle is primed and the squad is ready," reported Jacob, turning his attention back to his commander.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

His reply was met by an excited growl from Grunt who pounded his fists into his chest plate.

Wrex showed a small smile amidst his ragged and scarred face as he put a hand on Grunt's shoulder, leading the pure bred to the elevator with a hesitant Jacob following.

Eli and Garrus immediately sobered up from their argument before trading smiles and nods, as the batarian and turian walked over to the elevator.

"We will continue this at a later point," Garrus remarked.

Eli shrugged, "why bother, we all know who is going to win."

"Oh Keelah," said a tired Tali following them. She was the last to enter the tight fitting elevator as the doors closed leaving Shepard, Miranda and Hades waiting for the next one.

Hades stretched its front legs, taking a few steps towards the elevator before turning back, letting out a soft purr as he waited for his master.

Shepard smiled, "yes, Hades you have been very patient." The Commander and XO joined the varren by the doors.

"This is going to change everything," Miranda said softly to no one in particular.

Shepard nodded, before pulling her closer; the action caused her to look up at him where she could see the seriousness in his eyes. "We will get through this. I promise."

Miranda could hear the sincerity in his voice; she gave him a thankful smile. "I will hold you to that."

Shepard raised his brow, "what did you have in mind?"

Miranda replied with a playful smile just as the elevator doors opened, she sauntered into the elevator before turning back to see she had his attention. "I am sure I can think of something."

Shepard joined Miranda and Hades in the elevator as it descended towards the cargo bay. Even though doubts and fears still lingered within his gut, Shepard was strengthened and encouraged by those who followed him. The simple reminder helped numb his own anxiety, while he tried to clear his mind and prepare for what was to come. Not to mention the warmth and comfort he felt as he held his XO close to him as they rode down the elevator and prepared towards the mission ahead.

* * *

It was a tight squeeze into the shuttle for Shepard and his squad; the companions were shoulder to shoulder. Most were trying to prepare for the mission to distract them from the unease and uncomfortably of sitting so close together.

There was relative silence in the shuttle, a few soft whispers being conversed between the two krogan, the gentle humming of the shuttle's engines in the background, but all noise was soon drowned out by an angry shout from Jack.

"You're elbowing me four eyes!" The powerful biotic was in between Tali and Eli. She threw her shoulder into the batarian who was working on his omni-tool.

"Watch it baldy!" Eli snapped back, moving his arm in time to avoid Jack's swipe. "Or you might cause an explosion."

"Whose idea was it to have the two crazy love birds sit beside each other?" Garrus whispered to Shepard's left.

Shepard chuckled, whole-heartedly agreeing with his friend's question. He could only wonder how those two ended up sitting together. However he would have to address that at a later moment, since it was Eli's last words that sent up red flags in his mind. "Care to elaborate?"

He shot a withering glare at Jack at being called out by the Commander. She took the stare with a shrug and smile before pointing to Shepard. "The Commander asked you a question four eyes." Jack added sweetly.

Eli mumbled something incoherent before turning to Shepard. "I was able to upgrade my omni-tool and make a few purchases to its weapon's system." Eli paused seeing Shepard's raised brow at the words weapon system, so he elaborated. "Incinerate tech."

Grunt chortled from Eli's other side. The pure bred krogan sounded more than approving of the purchase. "Smart investment batarian."

"Incinerate tech very powerful, works well on vorcha. However can be considered unstable with the wrong calculations," began Mordin.

"The calculations are right," Eli injected. The infiltrator insulted at the mere thought of miss programming his omni-tool or the tech he was equipped with.

"Then I guess we have nothing to worry about," Shepard commented sardonically. He turned his attention to the window, showing that the shuttle had entered the colony's atmosphere.

_Ranora, _Shepard remembered the colony's name from the admirals who briefed him on the small settlement of geth and quarian forces stationed there. The planet was rocky and barren; numerous mountain ranges went up and down the planet's landscape. Wildlife or forestry supposedly died out centuries ago after the geth took over the planet.

"We are coming up on the colony." Miranda's accented voice came over the speakers as the XO had been piloting the shuttle.

Shepard looked down to see their destination was nestled at the tip of one of the mountain ridges. The small encampment formed a tight diamond formation of old buildings and a few added trailers in the distance he could see tall towers that towered over the encampment.

However as the shuttle descended he noticed several pockets of black smoke billowing from numerous spots around the encampment. He recognized it immediately as signs of battle and judging by the pattern, the asari's were creeping closer to the encampment. _We are going to need to move fast. _

The shuttle doors opened with a soft hiss, the first thing the squad was greeted with were two towering Geth Primes whose spotlight eyes shined into the small shuttle hold. Many of the squad members' instincts showed as they tightened their grips on their rifles and pistols; Tali and Garrus even raised theirs before catching themselves.

"Commander Shepard?" called a familiar voice, as a quarian dressed in a red-enviro suit emerged in between the two-geth primes.

"Kal'Reegar?" Shepard smiled, remembering the quarian marine from Haelstrom.

The quarian turned to Shepard before bowing his head, "you honor me Commander." The two geth primes backed away to allow the squad space to step out of the shuttle.

The companions dispersed around the shuttle many of them stretching cramp arms and legs from the short trip. A few still shooting the geth primes curious glances, nearly expecting them to open fire on them at any given moment.

"Kal good to see you," said genuinely happy Tali as she greeted her marine.

"Lady Zorah, it is good to see a friendly face," Kal replied before turning back to Shepard. "Your timing is impeccable Commander."

"What do you mean?" asked Miranda, who was standing to Shepard's left.

The marine let out a tired sigh, before drooping his head. "We have just received some dire news from one of our units who were guarding our AA cannons." He paused, turning to the direction of the giant towers that could be seen in the distance. "We lost the towers."

"That means we are pinned down," Garrus translated.

"Fuck! Now we are stuck here?" Jack vented, kicking up dust and sand.

"It would make any possible extraction or retreat suicidal. Cannons would tear apart ships in seconds," Mordin paused, with a shake of his head. "Disappointing."

"Then we need to get those towers back," Shepard said, turning to the others who gave their Commander firm nods.

"It will be difficult Shepard Commander. The asari are trying to break through our current defensive positions," informed Legion.

"Will they be successful?" asked Eli.

"Consensus has been reached. The asari could over-run this encampment in less than three hours."

"Shit, the news just gets better and better," Jack said.

"How can we reach the cannons?" asked Shepard.

"Through the tunnels," answered Kal.

"Tunnels?" asked a confused Miranda.

Kal nodded, "yes, the tunnels are the product of our ancestor's centuries ago. We constructed the AA cannons over one of the underground openings."

"Then that is where we are going," decided Shepard.

"Won't these tunnels be over-run by asari commandos?" asked Jacob, near the back of the squad.

"That's the fun of it," Grunt answered.

"If you hurry, you can possibly reach little resistance. The asari will be unprepared for your arrival and have only been in possession of the cannons for a few minutes," commented Kal.

"Asari commandos will be a tough foe. No matter their numbers," Wrex stated plainly.

Miranda crossed her arms. "It's our only hope if we want to get off this planet before this skirmish escalates into a full scale war."

"Then it is settled, my team will go through the tunnels and take back the cannons. In the meantime you should be preparing your ships and calling back your troops for a retreat. We are getting off this planet before the Alliance or turian fleets arrive."

"We can do that Commander, though it will be difficult, we have many wounded."

"Wounded?" Mordin asked, stepping forward. "I can help; I am well rehearsed in quarian anatomy."

Kal'Reegar looked over the salarian scientist before shrugging, realizing there was little alternative. "We will take all the help we can get."

"Then lead us to these tunnels," Shepard said.

Kal and two other quarian marines led Shepard and his squad across the embattled encampment. Through rubbles and ruin the squad walked silently, distant explosives and the splatter of far off bullets and battle led the squad to tighten their grip on their weapons. The quarians stopped at a large door, the quarians who accompanied him went one to each side to access the terminal.

"We sealed the doors when our survivors came back," Kal stated, turning back to face Shepard's squad.

"Did they bring back anything useful?" asked Wrex.

"Yes as a matter of fact they did. The commandos who attacked our team were led by a Spectre," answered Kal.

Shepard's jaw instinctively clenched, he knew who it was without the quarian marine continuing.

"Her name was Marah Xoni."

A ripple of angry conversing and a series of head turns as the name riled up an anger and annoyance. Which was spurred on by this Spectre's unethical hounding of them in these last few months.

"That bitch," snarled Miranda, who had not forgotten Marah's involvement in kidnapping her sister and using her as bait to try to capture Shepard.

"You know of her?" asked a puzzled Kal, who had noticed the squad's reaction from the name.

"Yeah we do," answered Shepard.

Kal seemed to have understood from the Commander's tone and body language that the subject should be dropped as he gave an understanding head nod. "The best of luck then, open the doors."

The two quarians simultaneously entered the access codes into their separate terminals. The door slid open with a groan to reveal a narrow corridor with no sign of commandos or combat.

Shepard gave the signal as Wrex, Grunt, Jacob, and Eli stepped into the corridor, rifles raised and ready for any sign of trouble, they were closely followed by Garrus, Kolyat, Lucy, and Jack.

"Good luck Shepard we are on comm. delta one-five-nine."

Shepard programmed the comm. channel into his omni-tool before giving the quarian a firm nod. "We will feed you on-going reports, have your ships primed and ready. I want to get off this planet ASAP."

Kal saluted, "understood Commander." The quarian veteran turned back to Tali, "Keelah Se'Lai."

"Keelah Se'Lai," she replied before entering the tunnels with Shepard, Hades, Miranda, and Legion following.

"Legion have you uploaded the plans?" asked Shepard.

"Yes, Shepard Commander. Programming will be altered to follow through with instructions."

"Do you think we will make it out before reinforcements arrive Commander?" asked Kolyat.

"We have to," answered Shepard, receiving nods from his squad. "Let's get moving."

The squad traveled silently through the poorly lit corridors that were built by the quarians centuries ago. The squad was vigilant for any sign or sound of trouble as they went deeper and deeper through the tunnels. Their weapons were raised and were ready to fight on a moment's notice.

"Where are they?" groaned Grunt.

"Patience," Wrex replied.

"We should have bumped into something by now," commented Jacob.

"Yeah what gives?" asked Jack.

"Tali do you have the schematics?" asked Shepard, who couldn't help but agree with his squad's assessment. They should have bumped into something by now.

"One minute Shepard," Tali replied, typing fervently on her omni-tool as she drew up the three-dimensional lay out of the tunnels that would lead them to the AA cannons.

"What room is this?" asked Miranda, pointing to a large room.

"It's a hangar," answered Tali.

"Look at its location," remarked Wrex. The hangar was the room closest to the cannon elevators.

"Perfect place to camp," Garrus added, recognizing what his friend was referring to.

"So that is where they are waiting for us?" asked Lucy.

"Or waiting for supplies and support," commented Shepard.

"So we shouldn't linger unless we want to arrive when they are unloading fresh troops and weapons," Eli observed.

"What's this?" asked Garrus, noticing a second corridor that peeled away from the one they were standing in.

"It's another corridor which leads to the second level of the hangar," answered Tali.

"We should split the team then we can cover more ground," recommended Miranda.

"The second corridor could be caved in or its entrance blocked," Shepard said, with a shake of his head.

"Or lead to a pack of commandos," added Eli.

"I thought that was the point of a risk?" Garrus asked, shouldering his rifle.

"It could be our best bet of shutting down the cannon and escaping before the asari numbers are replenished," Miranda agreed.

"Ok Team one will go through on this corridor while team two will try the second corridor," Shepard began, pausing to see the nods of understanding from his friends. "Team one will include myself, Miranda, Hades, Eli, Wrex, and Grunt."

Grunt happily slapped his chest plate, "I can hardly wait."

"Just like old times Shepard," Wrex mused.

Hades growled approvingly. The varren's attention was straight ahead and already the beast looked ready and determined for action.

"Afraid to fight without me Paragon?" teased Eli.

"Someone has to watch your back," replied Shepard.

"Come on whelps lets scout the area," Wrex instructed, motioning with his rifle. Grunt and Hades followed the krogan warlord with a reluctant Eli and Miranda a few steps behind.

"Garrus you will be leading team two… No heroics."

Garrus sighed, feigning exasperation. "Yes, mother."

Shepard smirked at his friend's antics before turning to his friend. "Tali?"

"I know Shepard. I will watch him closely."

Shepard nodded his thanks, "be safe all of you and stay together and fight as one and we will have no problems."

"Will do Commander," Kolyat quickly said.

"Yeah, yeah Shepard, we know the drill already," Jack said, before showing a small smile that was quickly swallowed up as she prepared herself for battle.

"Understood Shepard Commander, this platform will do what is expected."

"Be safe Shepard," Jacob said with a salute.

"Don't worry Shepard. I'll have my eye on you," Lucy began, motioning to the sniper rifle she was holding. "The queen has too great of an interest in you."

"Thanks Lucy," Shepard smiled as he went straight down the corridor to where his squad was waiting for him, he turned back to see Garrus issuing orders and leading the squad down another corridor. The last two he could see were his two longest friends, Garrus and Tali.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Eli said in way of greeting when Shepard rejoined them a few minutes later. The batarian was loosely holding his shotgun in one hand.

Shepard shrugged, before cocking his auto-rifle. "You know me, I got to make sure everyone's ready."

Eli examined the Commander before nodding. "That's the reason why you're such a damn Paragon."

"Will you make yourself useful, and draw up the schematics of this place," Shepard said, with a dramatic sigh as he began walking forward. Miranda fell into step with him while Hades followed on his master's heel with the two remaining krogan a few steps behind with Eli whose attention was on his omni-tool and the drawn up schematics.

"Looks like we are going to be arriving at a very large door in ten meters."

"Yeah, I see it," Shepard said, pointing down the corridor to the door that Eli mentioned.

"Smart ass," Eli mumbled with no venom, as he shut down the schematics. The batarian then walked past the others before motioning to the tall doors in front of the squad. "Well can you see that it is going to be difficult to break through?"

"No, but I assume it would be. Nothing is ever easy for us."

"Comes with the job Shepard," Wrex chuckled, before patting his friend on the back.

"Will you be able to open them?" Miranda asked.

"Why else would I be dragged along with Shepard?" Eli replied with a laugh before going to the terminal that handled the doors.

"You make it sound like you don't enjoy my company," Shepard joked, bending over to offer Hades, a friendly scratch behind the ears.

"That's the point Paragon," Eli called over his shoulder. His attention on the terminal as his omni-tool glowed while the infiltrator worked on over-riding the doors security.

"Can you open the door while keeping your mouth shut though?" teased Shepard.

"No respect for my skills," grumbled Eli playfully, dusting himself off and standing up. The doors opened with no trouble, showing a high arching room that could easily fit several frigates comfortably. Stone columns were positioned throughout the hangar to keep the ceiling up, however a few large blocks of crumbling pillars littered the hangar floor.

The companions were just able to step into the hangar before being greeted by a chorus of high whistles signaling that they were being attacked by a series of missiles that were spiraling towards them. Shepard and his squad instinctively dove for the ground as the missiles soared over them before smashing into the walls behind them, bringing down chunks of the walls and ceiling in a fiery explosion.

"Shepard," greeted a familiar voice. Marah Xoni stepped forward, dressed in battle armor and wearing a triumphant sneer. She was flanked by several commandos all of whom were equipped with matching rocket launchers.

"The bitch is back," muttered Shepard, looking over his shoulder to see that his squad was getting back to their feet.

Miranda's eyes flashed dangerously as she took in the asari Spectre before them. "Back after another failed attempt?"

Marah's eyes lingered on Miranda for a second after she had asked her question before returning to Shepard. The asari looked truly confident and pompous in her current circumstances. "I knew the risk of danger to any one of your allies would bring yourself to me."

"So this was all orchestrated by you to get another attempt at me?" asked Shepard, keeping the grip on his rifle tight.

Marah chuckled, "I wish I can take credit for luring you here but I was just following orders. It seems the council was more willing to risk the lives of others to spare them a civil war with a rogue Spectre."

"I do not seek civil war," argued Shepard.

"No, you just seek our aid against 'sentient machines' that are responsible for destroying every previous civilization," Marah rebutted, her tone was annoyingly patronizing as her commandos kept their stances and expressions neutral.

"I have proof that the Reapers are real and once I bring it to the council they will have no choice but to accept my theory," replied Shepard, casually looking around his current surroundings in an attempt to plan for the battle he knew was to come.

Marah retrieved her pistol from her holster before cocking it, "it doesn't matter what you bring forward Shepard because I am ending it now."

"You try it bitch!" Miranda stepped forward. Her body glistening in blue energy as she extended both her hands sending a powerful warp in the direction of the Spectre and commandos who were forced to dive for cover.

Wrex and Grunt immediately opened fire on the reeling commandos who were scampering for cover. The rounds of their shotguns ripping into the pillars that the commandos had taken shelter from.

Shepard and Miranda used the krogan's charge for their own advantage as they peeled off to the left and took shelter behind a large fallen stone pillar, "thanks about that."

Miranda smiled at his casual thanks while her biotics waned and she pulled out her pistol. "Someone has to save your stubborn ass."

Shepard smirked before peering over their shelter to see a handful of commandos coming their way but there was no sign of Marah. He turned to his XO to see the determination in her eyes; he gave her a nod which she returned before the two lovers revealed their position and unleashed a round from their rifle and pistol into the nearest commando whose body was peppered with bullets in seconds.

The other commandos immediately turned to the Commander and XO but Miranda was faster. Summoning her biotics, she enveloped the nearest commandos into a blue biotic field, carrying them up in the air before smashing the two commandos back down to earth puncturing a small crater onto the hangar floor. Miranda had just enough time to admire her work before she and Shepard had to duck for cover as the remaining commandos returned fire.

"Well we have their attention," Miranda commented, turning to her side, to see a smirking Shepard who was cradling his auto-rifle, wisps of smoke escaping the barrel.

"Yeah hopefully the others can distract them before we get pummeled," Shepard replied as the pillar they took shelter from was continuing to get assaulted by biotics and bullets.

* * *

"Damn commandos," cursed Wrex. The krogan warlord was alight with blue energy as he summoned his biotic field to two annoying commandos. Satisfied they could not escape, Wrex snapped his hand forward as the commandos were carried across the room before smashing into a pillar, blood, armor, and flesh spat in all directions.

Wrex didn't have time to admire his work as he was suddenly peppered with bullets that were absorbed through his shields. Clan Urdnot's finest warrior, spun around to see an asari commando charging him. Wrex raised his shotgun and fired, emptying his clip into the charging commando but she was able to dodge the bullets before she hurled a biotic warp at him. Wrex slid to cover, just as the warp sailed over him smashing into a pillar behind him.

_Fire with fire, _he thought as he stood back up, his body glowing blue revealing his own biotic prowess. He extended both his hands and sent biotic throws at the commando who was unable to dodge them, she was enveloped by the biotic attack. Wrex stepped forward, underneath the trapped commando with a grim smile as he tightened the hold on his shotgun before lifting it up. The body fell onto the ground with a thud in front of the krogan warlord after the third bullet tore through her head. Wrex nudged the corpse with his foot, _just like old times. _

Urdnot Grunt was ahead of his chief, shotgun raised; he was emptying round after round from a back pedaling commando. Grunt's attack was interrupted when he was hit by a concussive shot that caused the tank bred krogan to stagger backwards and the commando who fired the shot earned his ire.

Kicking up dust with his feet, Grunt let out a loud battle cry before bull rushing the commando. She tried to avoid the krogan bull rush with suppressive fire from her rifle but the bullets were absorbed into his shields.

Grunt took aim and emptied his clip into the commando; the bullets tore through her armor and her flesh. Large chunks fell by the wayside as the asari let out a painful cry before falling on her back, into a growing pool of her own blue blood.

* * *

Eli was standing behind a pillar, he had just seen the krogan make easy work of a few commandos but there were still plenty more and it was the batarian's turn. He concentrated on his omni-tool, entering a hacking code that would dissolve the asari's shields. Entering the final command, he risked a peek to see the three commandos, all preoccupied with trying to get their shields back on-line.

"After you Hades."

The varren growled appreciatively before taking off in a sprint. The large varren kicked up dust as it ran in between pillars and stone slabs to avoid any bullets. The varren leapt on top of a stone slab in its path, where it remained only for a second before launching itself through the air at the nearest commando. Its claws raked across the asari's face who let out a painful shriek as the varren and the asari tumbled to the ground. She tried to lift her rifle but Hades bit down on it, throwing his head side to side, forcing the asari to release the rifle that skidded across the hangar floor.

The asari tried to take it as her opportunity to try to push the heavy beast off of her but she could not through physical strength. When she tried to call on her biotics, pain stabbed into her side as Hades claws sunk deeper into her flesh. She let out a curdling scream which was gargled as Hade's jaws clamped down on her throat where her body flailed before going limp.

"You will die for that beast!" shouted an outraged asari commando who was pulsating her biotic aura. Before the varren could even leap off the corpse it was ensnared by the blue energy and hurled through the air where Hades landed with a thud and a yelp.

"Bad idea bitch," Eli shouted, revealing himself behind the pillar. His omni-tool alight, as a wisp of orange flames cut through the air suffocating the asari commando who burst into flames.

Eli did not have time to admire his latest tech as he was forced to take cover from another commando, whose bullets were eating through the pillar.

"Who do you think you are!" she shouted, enraged at how these attackers would cut down so many of her sisters. The asari was now only steps away, her auto rifle continuing to lay fire onto Eli's position, not giving the batarian time to counter attack.

Just as she was about to turn the corner to finish Eli, Hades bounded towards her out of nowhere. She spun around from her position to shoot the varren but that was all Eli needed. He jumped from behind his pillar, emptying his shotgun's round into the asari without her shields; her body was mutilated and fell to the ground in pieces.

Eli knelt down to pet Hades who flinched, as the batarian's hands went down the varren's side. The batarian was kneeling behind what was remaining of the pillar that had once served as his shelter but now was about to add to the ruin décor of the hangar. He pulled up his omni-tool, hoping the medi gel would soothe the varren's pain.

Hades reacted with a slight tremble as the medi gel was administrated but the varren recovered with a soft and appreciative growl as its black eyes fell on the batarian.

"You can thank me by helping me hunt down that Spectre."

Hades immediately lowered his head and let out a low, throaty growl, the spikes on its back were on end before it sprinted deeper into the firefight.

Eli chuckled darkly, the batarian could only hope that the varren had caught the Spectre's scent as he followed behind, all the while thinking of the creative deaths he would bestow on the annoying bitch.

* * *

_Leave it to Shepard, _Garrus mused. His squad had barely time to take in the second level before he witnessed Shepard and his squad engaged with the asari below. The second level served as an overhang over the first level, giving the squad's snipers plenty of good vantage points to rain down on the asari below. Garrus had immediately positioned Lucy and Legion to do just that.

He was leading the others forward, hoping to find his own vantage point but all he found were commandos waiting for them who greeted them with a barrage of bullets. Garrus. Kolyat, and Tali went behind one row of crates while Jacob and Jack went behind another in front of Garrus and Tali's position.

Tali had taken the initiative summoning her combat drone, which halted the commandos' attack as they focused their firepower on the annoying drone. They were able to destroy the drone in a few seconds but it went out in a shower of sparks and fire that engulfed the nearest commando, melting through her armor in seconds before her flesh was filleted.

The smoke from the explosion served the powerful biotic as Jack emerged from her position glowing and pissed. She sent a powerful shockwave into the teeth of the commandos' position who were unable to see the attack until it was too late. Two commandos were lifted through the air and over the railing where they fell onto the first level with a thud.

The rest scattered, realizing they lost the advantage but they had few places to hide and were immediately picked apart by Kolyat, Garrus and Jacob.

"They weren't that tough," Jack said, standing up and flexing her arms, which had gone sore from the constant crouching.

"Well now their dead," Garrus added wryly. The turian was shouldering his sniper rifle as he and Tali rejoined Jacob and Jack.

Jack smirked, "I am not complaining about that."

"We should get moving," Jacob suggested, looking down their path. The team still had a lot of ground to cover.

"Yes, area needs to be scouted," added Kolyat.

"They are right. You two can pat yourselves on the back later," Tali agreed, beginning to walk forward with Jacob and Kolyat at her side.

Jack glanced at the back of their heads before following. Garrus only chuckled while slapping a new clip into his sniper rifle while walking in pace with the powerful biotic.

* * *

Lucy and Legion had split up in hopes of not drawing attention to the commandos below. Lucy had found a nice sniper's nest, only taking her a few seconds to position and prepare herself for entering the conflict. She looked through her scope wanting to survey the first floor, she found that Shepard's squad had split up into three groups and were steadily advancing deeper into the hangar. However it was Shepard and Miranda's current position that brought worry to the former alliance corporal.

The Commander and XO were about to walk right into a trap, meters in front of them and well hidden were a troupe of commandos. "Shepard, heavy opposition in front of you."

She could see that her words had the desired effect as Shepard and Miranda came to an immediate halt.

"I'll try to lighten them up for you," she added while she brushed the loose ginger hairs out of her face before she put her finger gently to her trigger. She looked through her scope at the surrounding environment to see that the cluster of asari commandos had picked a position near explosive fuel tanks. _Sometimes they make this too easy._

She squeezed the trigger; her aim was true as the bullets ripped through the tanks that immediately began to spit flames in all directions. The nearest commandos were incinerated while the force of the explosion carried the others through the air before they collapsed on the ground.

"Good shooting," praised Shepard.

"Yes, I think you managed to get the Spectre too," added Miranda, who sounded very pleased with the news.

Lucy watched Shepard and Miranda move forward unopposed through the smoldering ruins and pockets of small fire but the billows of smoke from the fires made it impossible for her to monitor their progress. "Commander, zero visibility on my end."

"Understood, we will be careful. Look out after the others."

* * *

Legion had successfully predicted the plotted trajectory of the two krogan and had provided ample cover fire. That was sending the commandos on the first floor scurrying for new shelter that caused them to reveal their current locations to the two advancing krogan who ruthlessly cut through the opposition.

The geth enigma known as Legion was about to slap in a new round into its sniper rifle went a distant clatter caused it to abandon its perch and turn around to see a commando advancing on it. Even though Legion was no expert on the emotions of these species, it properly deduced that the asari it was about to confront was furious.

Legion attempted to pull up its rifle and fire but its arms immediately were constricted by the commando's biotic singularity. Legion's arms slapped to its side, dropping its rifle in the process, as its body began to float off of the ground. "Request assistance."

The commando was wearing a vicious look, baring her teeth as she toyed with the geth soldier. "Leave it to the rogue Shepard to allow such treacherous company."

The asari's gloating ended abruptly as a series of bullets exposed her position; signaling that Lucy had received Legion's message. The commando immediately dropped the geth soldier and went for cover.

Legion was able to land on its legs, advancing on the asari who was distracted by the other sniper. By the time the asari commando realized her mistake it was too late as the geth's metallic fingers wrapped around her throat stopping her from screaming.

Legion's faceplates flared up as it picked the commando off of the ground while it tightened its grip on the commando whose body flailed and shook in its grip. Her hands pawing at its arm trying to disrupt the revealed circuits that went up the geth's arms.

"Shepard Commander is in the right."

The commando had enough time to show a puzzled expression before the bones in her neck were crushed by the geth's superior strength and knowledge of the asari anatomy. Legion tossed the commando aside before retrieving its sniper rifle, reloading as it went back to position. "Assistance appreciated Corporal Lane."

* * *

Marah slammed into the ground hard, as the explosive had carried her meters backwards. Her body protested in pain as she breathed in the smoke that was rising all around her. Her perfectly laid plan had been foiled while many of her sisters had been killed or maimed by those traitors who had aligned themselves with that rogue Shepard.

The Spectre let out a snarl, her anger coursed through her veins at the name. She was not going to allow Shepard to continue to carry this injustice throughout the galaxy. He needed to be punished and she was going to make sure, that she was the one rendering the verdict as well as pulling the trigger for his justifiable execution.

Her eyes scanning the battlefield, trying her best to see through the smoke, when she was able to spot two figures without waiting for confirmation on their identity she opened fire on them who immediately dove for cover behind a fallen pillar.

She allowed herself a satisfied smirk, realizing that she had the two trapped and pinned, while she began to approach. "Shepard!" she screamed, her throat protested as she inhaled more smoke. "You coward!"

Marah watched as a biotic warp was thrown at her, but the Spectre easily sidestepped it. "Seems to me that you are accompanied by that Cerberus bitch." Without waiting for a reply, she emptied another clip into the pillar, as chunks of the abandoned stone began peeling off and crumbling to the ground. "It's over Shepard! You have lost!"

She continued, "I will not make the same mistake that the Council continues to make. I will not spare you! You deserve your fate! You have tried to sow rebellion into our civilization and you and your companions deserve the same fate. A traitor's death!"

Marah had her rifle raised; she could see the effects of her previous clips had led to the deterioration of the pillar that Shepard and Miranda were sheltering from. She could see the disdain on both of their faces, as their eyes met hers. She couldn't help but meet their stares with a smile that they returned.

Marah tilted her head to the side, unaware of why they would be smiling, but her thoughts were jolted when she heard a rumbling coming to her side. She spun around to see a large varren darting to her; she raised her rifle to fire but the varren was too quick as it leapt onto her causing the both of them to tumble backwards, she lost her rifle in the process.

"ARGHH YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" she shouted, calling on her biotics to push the varren off of her, but before she could punish the creature further. She was thrown backwards by a powerful biotic warp as she hurled through the air she could see the Cerberus Operative smiling while glistening with biotic energy.

Marah crumpled to the ground; she recovered quickly, ignoring the pain in her legs and lower back. The Spectre went for her pistol and opened fire on the exposed XO. "All of you will die!"

Marah stepped forward, trying to regain control of the situation but a soft beeping in her ear caused her to lose her confidence as she realized her shields were being hacked into and were failing.

She spun around to see a grinning batarian holding a shotgun, she raised her pistol to fire at the culprit but she had lost focus on the biotic XO who had launched another biotic warp which sent Marah crashing into the wall, pieces of debris and stone fell around her.

Marah groaned, applying medi-gel that began to numb the increasing pain that was sprouting up in her neck, legs and lower back. She looked up to see Shepard was approaching her being flanked by the batarian, the varren and the Cerberus XO.

"NO!" she shouted, summoning her biotics allowing the energy to envelop her but she was not quick enough as the batarian sent a wisp of orange light towards her. The Spectre's eyes widened as she realized what the attack was, but nothing could have prepared her for the pain. She screamed in agony as she felt her legs being consumed by the incineration attack, biting down on her tongue while tears drizzled down her blue cheeks as the smelling of burnt flesh reached her nose.

The burst of pain was crippling, her legs and feet were charred and a numbing pain coursed through her veins. Her head tiredly swayed from side to side; the taste of metal in her mouth from the blood that she spat out after biting her tongue. It took most of her strength to stay conscious; it was her determination not to allow Shepard to win with her hatred for the rogue Spectre that kept her heart beating.

"Yield," came the firm voice of the most wanted criminal in the galaxy.

Marah looked up to see his companions were feet in front of her. The batarian and XO wearing expressions of disdain while the varren looked at her like a predator would to its wounded prey. It was Shepard's expression though that infuriated her; he looked down at her with pity.

"Never," she spat, her words laced with venom as she could feel blood dribbling down her cheek. "You can't win Shepard! Turian warships are approaching, as are asari reinforcements."

"Silence this bitch already," the batarian said.

Shepard sighed, if Marah didn't know better she would have thought the Commander was struggling to make a decision but before she could further her taunt, she saw him give a firm nod. In that moment Marah realized that her life was over, her only regret being she had failed in stopping the rogue Spectre John Shepard and as a final insult he would be the one to kill her. She could only hope the Council and the galaxy could forgive her and have them remember that she had served them faithfully till the end…

A smirk came to Miranda's lips as she received the order from Shepard. An order she had been waiting for since she had met the obnoxious Spectre all those months ago at the citadel. Miranda raised her pistol, without hesitation she squeezed the trigger, watching with a smile as the bullets tore through the Spectre's face and chest. _The bitch was finally and justifiably dead. _

"Finally," Eli proclaimed before raising his own shotgun and emptied a few bullets into the Spectre's corpse, tearing her torso into pieces. The Spectre's body was mutilated, making it impossible to recognize the corpse as the Spectre Marah Xoni. Her head was separated from her body with puncture holes in the skull.

"That's enough!" ordered Shepard.

Eli relented at once, lowering his shotgun before grumbling, "bitch deserves worse."

"Damn Shepard, you really let this one have it," Garrus commented, he and his team arriving.

"She really pissed you off," Jack grinned, showing her full approval of the action.

"It was Marah," Miranda clarified, whose eyes were still on the husk of the Spectre.

"The Spectre?" asked Kolyat.

"The very one," answered Eli.

"Shepard we still need to shut down the cannons," Tali injected.

The Commander nodded, taking his eyes off of the person who had been hunting him for months who now lay dead at his feet. "Tali, Garrus, and Miranda will come up with me. The rest of you round up the others and make your way back across the hangar. Sweep the area to make sure there are no more commandos lurking."

Shepard watched as Eli, Hades, Kolyat dispersed to communicate his orders to the others. He turned back to his three closest friends who were all watching him carefully. "Come on let's get going."

* * *

It had only taken a few minutes for the cannon controls to be shut down permanently. They were now riding the elevator back down the hangar, wanting to escape this planet before Council reinforcements arrived. Shepard barely listened when Kal'Reegar gave his report that the evacuations had begun and that the process should take less than a half an hour since there were only a small contingency of geth and quarian forces here.

Shepard now stood near the back of the elevator, where he remained silent, knowing that he was receiving occasional glances from both Tali and Garrus while Miranda stood next to him. Seeing their faces forced Shepard to realize that Marah was right, he had doomed his friends. Their fates were sealed when they joined his cause. They were seen as nothing more but pawns by the Council and were to be shot on sight.

The unpleasant thought made him sick to his stomach, especially since they had placed their trust, their livelihood, on him and the simplest mistake made by him could lead to their execution.

"John?" Miranda's fingers squeezed his hand.

He realized that their elevator had arrived at the hangar. "I'm fine."

However before Miranda could tear apart his lie, Jacob's voice came across their comm.

"Commander we have trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Shepard.

"An asari frigate is landing in the hangar as we speak."

"Fall back."

"But Commander-"

"That's an order Taylor! Return to the shuttle."

"Yes, Commander," Jacob's reply came across hesitant and unwilling but the soldier was not going to disobey his superior's order.

"That means we are trapped," Tali said.

Shepard shook his head, a plan forming in his mind. "No, not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" asked Miranda, who was watching him curiously.

"We can still escape."

"How? If an asari ship has landed that means commandos will be pouring out of there any second," observed the turian veteran.

"We take the second level," Shepard replied, motioning to the stairwell beside the elevator.

"They would spot us," Miranda interjected.

Shepard didn't meet any of his companion's eyes when he said the next part. "Not if they were distracted."

Even though Shepard's reply was simple and vague, his three friends all caught his meaning and what he was referring to in seconds.

"Absolutely not Shepard!" Tali protested, stamping her feet.

"Yeah Shepard, we can hold out," argued Garrus.

"There has to be another away," added Miranda, frowning at him for even making such a suggestion.

"No, we all know there is no other way," rebutted Shepard.

"Then we will stay and fight together," Garrus said stubbornly. Tali and Miranda nodded fervently agreeing with the turian's plan.

Shepard shook his head, "no, they will kill you on sight. All of you!" He paused, turning to each one, meeting their eyes. "I am not going to allow that. The Council wants me alive."

"Only to execute you publicly!" Miranda shouted.

"They will give me a trial," Shepard disputed. Though he was not very confident in how his case was going to be presented.

"In a kangaroo court!"

Shepard looked up at Miranda who had just spoken; he could see the determination in her eyes. Her fighting spirit was evident in her willingness to stay with him but she couldn't, none of them could and they needed to understand that.

He could hear the engines of the asari frigate shutting down, in a few minutes commandos would be pouring out and the window of escaping would be closed. He raised his rifle and took a few steps towards the hangar but felt three different hands grab him. He spun around to face his three loyal friends, he knew none of them were going to accept his decision; he only hoped they would accept his orders and understand his thinking.

"That's an order."

"It's one I can't follow Shepard," Garrus said simply.

"Me too," added Tali, holding her shotgun firmly.

"I am not going to lose you."

Shepard shook his head, furious that his friends did not understand that their lives were at stake. He was not going to allow them to be killed especially if he could have avoided it.

"Damn it this isn't up for negotiations. I am not going to allow you three to be killed!"

"And we don't want to watch your execution across the vids!" Miranda's blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Shepard sighed, "I can't save you if you are killed! You can still save me if I am brought in to the citadel." He paused, seeing that his words had stirred something in his friends. "Hell I will be expecting it."

"Commander we have reached the shuttle and it is primed to launch. We are waiting for you," Jacob's voice, broke through the argument that the four friends were having.

Eli's voice followed, "Yeah, Paragon you might want to hurry, we are detecting more ships entering the atmosphere and if we don't leave in a few minutes we will be permanently grounded."

"You will be condemning us all if you do not leave now. I cannot watch you be killed especially if I could have prevented it," Shepard's voice came out gravely, but none of his friends moved. He could see the conflicting emotions in their eyes, all he could hope for was that their reasoning would triumph their emotional side.

"Now go!" He pushed Garrus.

The turian stumbled backwards, his eyes still on Shepard. He sighed before shaking his head; his eyes were hard on his friend, conveying his frustration with the situation and the decision he was forced to make. "Damn you Shepard."

Shepard let out a tired smile. "I know, but you know I am right."

Garrus sighed and finally nodded. He reached out and grabbed Tali's shoulder.

Who immediately slid out of his grip and closer to her friend and Commander. "Garrus!"

"He's right Tali; we can't help him or this galaxy if we are dead."

"But… but," sputtered Tali who was still unwilling to accept the realization that she was suppose to just abandon her friend.

"Go Tali," Shepard urged softly.

She turned from a defeated looking Garrus to a resolved Shepard, before she went to the latter to hug him tightly before whispering in his ear. "This isn't over."

"I know," Shepard said, watching as Tali and Garrus went to their stairwell. They both paused and turned back to see Miranda had yet to move.

The XO was staring at Shepard, tears threatening to burst through her blue eyes. She had bitten down her lower lip, in an attempt to stop it from quivering. She had dropped all of her masks and walls, of her ice queen and XO persona. Showing the true fear and uncertainty she was feeling at the thought of abandoning the man she loved.

"I am not abandoning you!" Her voice was raw, her protest adamant, her emotions bare for all to see.

Shepard cut the distance between them and enveloped her in a hug, she didn't protest as she allowed him to pull her close. "I can't afford to lose you."

"I can't lose you John." Her tone choked with the conflicting emotions that were going through her.

He kissed her hair before holding her at arm's reach so that he could meet her eyes. "You won't Miri, not if you trust me."

Tears ran down her cheek, "I won't allow them to kill you."

"I know you won't. You three will finally be able to repay the favor and save me for once," he said, smiling weakly. He bent down, his lips brushed over hers for a fraction of a second before he pulled away. "Go Miri."

She nodded, walking backwards to rejoin Garrus and Tali. Her eyes betraying her unwillingness to leave him, reflecting the pain her heart was bearing for having to make this decision.

He broke eye contact first, as he turned to the hangar entrance; he pulled out his rifle and stepped into the hangar. He quickly and quietly went over to the nearest cover to see the commandos were beginning to file out of the frigate and spreading through the hangar. If he didn't act quickly, then his friends were going to be spotted, he cocked his rifle and jumped from his position, with no particular target he opened fire.

The commandos' response was quick, all of them turned to his position and returned fire, he just had enough time to jump behind his cover. He knew that every eye on the room was on him from his escaping friends to his enemies. He had to prolong the fight if he was captured to soon, then not only would his friends be spotted but the others who were waiting by the shuttle would be unable to escape as well.

Shepard unclipped two grenades from his belt, detonating them; he hurled them over his cover. He could hear the commandos scurrying about while others shouted but all sound was muted when the grenades exploded, he heard no shouts or screams signaling that he hadn't hit anyone.

He took the grenades diversion to empty his final clip from his rifle into the smoke. He went back into cover as they returned fire; he tossed his rifle aside for his pistol. He was running out of ammo and judging by the proximity of the commandos' attack they were getting closer and his window for distracting them were closing.

He took a deep breath, reminding himself why he was fighting before he returned fire. He never saw it coming; a biotic warp picked him off his feet, before carrying him backwards where he was slammed against the wall. His body slid down to the ground, his back and legs were throbbing, he was sure bones were broken. He blinked to see several figures approaching, his lids became heavier and the desire to sleep increased but no matter how tired or sore he was he couldn't fall asleep not yet.

"John we made it back to the shuttle." Miranda's accented voice brought warmth to his chest, temporarily numbing the pain that was coursing through his beaten body. "I will not let you be a martyr." Her last words were spoken with a fiery determination that reflected the woman he had grown to love.

He let out a tired chuckle, "I am not expecting to be one." He looked up to see the asari commandos had surrounded him. He could see their smiles, the look of triumph on each face. He closed his eyes, but before slipping into unconsciousness he could hear the confidence in their voices.

"John Shepard, by order of the galactic Council you are hereby under arrest under the charge of treason."

* * *

"Damn it John!"

Miranda had lost count how many times she uttered the words in the last hour. One hour since she let Shepard follow through with his plan, which forced them to abandon him to the Council. One hour since she allowed herself to abandon the man who had done so much for her. She could hear her XO persona agreeing with Shepard's reasoning and deep down she knew he was right but through the tears and nausea she did not want to admit it.

She had just heard the breaking news reports on the vids of Shepard's capture and his trip to the citadel. His trial was to be immediate with his sentencing to follow. The lists of his injustices being reported while people celebrated on the streets of the citadel. All of them delusional, all of them oblivious to the truth, all of them mislead by the council, and none of them knowing the true threat was still out there.

Miranda collapsed on Shepard's bed; she had taken refuge in his room ever since returning from the colony.

"Miss Lawson?"

"Yes, EDI?"

"We are receiving an encrypted message on a Cerberus channel."

The name of her former employer caused her to sit up, looking up at the AI's avatar. "What did the message say?"

"It was from the Illusive man, he wishes to speak to you as soon as possible."

"Did he say why?" asked Miranda, a hundred different possibilities running through her mind of why the Cerberus leader was contacting them.

"No," answered the AI flatly.

"Set up the channel, I will be down in two minutes. Inform Garrus and Tali as well," instructed Miranda.

"Understood, Commander Lawson."

_Commander Lawson, _the words sunk into her stomach like rocks. Hearing the name causing her to loathe the title, because of the circumstances taken to her rank.

"What's this all about?" Garrus asked. He and Tali were waiting outside the briefing room.

"Yes, did Cerberus really contact us?" asked Tali.

Miranda nodded, before motioning them to follow her in. Garrus followed without hesitation but Tali stayed on the threshold, the quarian still fostered mistrust and hatred for the human organization.

"Did they say what they want?"

"What do you think he wants?" Garrus asked after seeing Miranda shake her head to Tali's question.

"Any number of things," she answered honestly. "But if he ends up wasting our time or trying to trace our position he will regret it." She looked to see Garrus and Tali had agreed with her sentiment and followed her into the briefing room.

"Miss Lawson, I wasn't expecting you to bring company," greeted the Illusive man civilly, as Miranda's projection along with Garrus's and Tali's appeared in his office.

"We're just here to make sure you don't waste our time," replied Garrus.

Miranda gave her former employer a curt nod, but did not speak. Her arms crossed, as her blue eyes examined the man before him, vigilant for any sign of mischief or trouble. She had already programmed Edi to make sure a trace could not be put on their ship when she was in contact with them.

"I see, Mr. Vakarian I must agree with your assessment time is of the essence," he said, taking their cold responses in stride. "I have received unsettling news… Shepard's capture is most disappointing."

"Why because you weren't the ones responsible," Tali cut in, her tone dangerously sharp and emotional.

The Illusive man's unnatural eyes fell on the quarian, "yes, Shepard and I did not leave on the best of terms but I hold no love towards the council either."

He took a drag of his cigarette before continuing; "I do not seek petty vengeance."

"Then what do you seek?" asked a guarded Miranda.

"Saving Shepard," answered the Illusive man casually.

Garrus's mandibles twitched in disbelief. "You expect us to believe that?"

Miranda raised her brow, having to agree with her friend's response. "Why?"

The Illusive man sighed, "We are wasting time with these questions. If you wish to save Commander Shepard then every second counts."

"I need to know why you are doing this? Why you contacted us? Are you looking for favors? Or being in our debt?" asked Miranda, who was cautious enough to know that her former boss always had an agenda.

"Even though Shepard split from Cerberus, I am smart enough to know that Shepard is our best bet in beating the Reapers," answered the Illusive man. "I don't do this favors, I am doing this for our future that is my agenda."

Tali and Garrus exchanged looks before turning to Miranda, the turian and quarian trusted their XO and friend in deciphering the man's motives.

She gave them a slow nod, which caused both of them to loosen their stances, but neither spoke. They were both looking for Miranda to finalize the deal with her former boss.

Miranda knew he was right, if they were going to save Shepard, grievances and grudges needed to be put on hold. She took a deep breath, preparing for the symbolic plunge that she and the others were about to take in rejoining Cerberus in trying to save Shepard from the council.

"Very well what did you have in mind?"


	30. Fate

**Aftermath**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Fate**

_The Normandy_ was dry docked with the Rachni's ship. The frigate was a shell of it, appearing hollow without the Commander. If there was no Commander Shepard, there seemed no reason for_ the Normandy_. The two went hand and hand, the Normandy serving as Shepard's noble and faithful steed during his many galaxy saving expeditions.

The crew had gathered in the mess hall to do what most were doing across the galaxy, watching the trial of Commander John Shepard.

"This is bullshit we should be doing something," vented an angry Joker. The pilot nearly slammed his fists into the table to placate his anger but thought better of it. The brooding helmsman received a chorus of agreeable words.

"Do not let your anger consume you," Samara stated plainly. The asari Justicar who had just been cleared by Doctor Chakwas to leave the Med-Bay was now sitting at a nearby table, her vacant stare on the pilot.

Joker shook off her words as he went for another drink of the whiskey that Hawthorne was distributing amongst the crew.

"Mr. Moreau, your blood alcohol is steadily rising. The consumption of one more drink will make it illegal for you to fly the Normandy," informed EDI, her avatar appearing across from where the pilot was sitting.

Joker responded to the AI scolding by raising his glass. He mockingly tipped his cup in the avatar's direction before drowning the whiskey in one sip.

"I don't think the Commander would want you to drink yourself drunk," commented Kolyat carefully. The usual silent drell sat with the asari Justicar.

"I am not drunk," Joker protested, frustrated that he was the one receiving grief when everyone's anger should be directed on the Council.

"Shepard deserves so much better," said Gabby softly. She sat across from Joker but her attention was on the projection screen that was at the moment broadcasting a seemingly unlimited amount of commercials.

"Good to see people are profiting off the Commander," Jack stated. The powerful biotic was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, she stood alone but her face betrayed her growing interest for the trial and the fate of her Commander.

"Some things never change," said a disgusted Joker, remembering the commercials that the Alliance and the Council used of Shepard's likeness after his death. They used to haunt the helmsmen, the image and voice of the commercial Shepard gnawing at the built up guilt that the pilot had allowed to fester within.

"Where is Wong?" asked Goldstein, who sat on Joker's left. She like everyone else noticing a Citadel asari reporter instead of the staple Emily Wong.

"You didn't hear?" asked Donnelly, from Gabby's right.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "none of us pay attention to the gossips Kenny."

Donnelly frowned at the engineer's jest.

"Are you going to tell us?" asked Joker, sitting across the two engineers who were now staring at each other. One was wearing a frown, the other a smile.

"Oh yeah," Donnelly recovered, his Scottish burr prevalent while he looked flustered that he was lost in thought. "She resigned in protest to Shepard's arrest and trial."

"Good for her," said a pleased Gabby. "That's what a good soldier would do. Stay loyal to your Commander."

"Shepard has always considered Emily a friend," Joker nodded, remembering the bubbly reporter during their chase of Saren.

"They knew each other?" asked Donnelly, his accent piquing along with his curiosity.

"Yeah, Shepard helped get her started for the Citadel news," answered Joker with a shrug.

Donnelly let out a low whistle. "Is there anyone Shepard doesn't know? Next you will be telling me that he met the escort."

Joker smiled, "well as a matter of fact…" However the pilot's words died in his throat as he turned to see the asari reporter had returned and began to speak.

* * *

_"In all my years of reporting, I have never seen so many people at the Citadel. Asari, turians, salarians, and humans have come to the Citadel Tower in droves, picketing and protesting the arrival of disgraced Spectre John Shepard as he tries to make his case against the Council. _

_The mood is hostile and C-Sec has had to bolster their security in an attempt to make sure the peace is upheld. The trial between the Council and Commander Shepard is expected to begin in the next hour. The trial is being broadcasted with viewing monitors being positioned throughout the Citadel to allow people to watch the trial."_

_"It is ironic to note that Shepard's fate will at the same location where his name became legend. The Citadel was, where he famously halted the rogue Spectre Saren and his geth armies more than two years ago. Stopping a war before it started. Many believe that was Shepard's undoing when it was made clear that he and the Council were not seeing eye to eye on several important issues."_

_"The Council ignored his pleas and refused to listen to his reason even after he saved their ship, instead they sent him and his crew to quell the remaining pockets of geth resistance where he was supposedly killed and was reported as so by both the Alliance and the Council. _

_However after two years, Commander John Shepard reappeared and was now working for the terrorist organization known as Cerberus. Perturbed by this decision the Council still allowed the Commander to keep his Spectre status as long as he stayed to the Traverse. It is after this where the truth stops and the possibilities, speculations and theories begin. _

_Only Shepard and those who followed him know of the events that culminated in the next few months. Councilor Anderson later confirmed that Commander Shepard had defeated the mysterious species known as the Collectors and had proof that they were responsible for the kidnapping of millions of human colonies."_

_"The rocky relationship between the Council and the famous human Commander took a turn for the worse when he returned to the Citadel after defeating the Collectors. Where he was informed of a pending investigation for his time as a Spectre. Shepard remained steadfast in his belief of a greater galactic threat that had been behind both Saren and the Collectors. _

_When the Council refused to see his reasoning, and informed him of the possibility that his status was pending and charges for his actions were being considered was when many people believe Shepard snapped…"_

"Turn it off," ordered an annoyed Miranda. She turned her head to see the holo-news of an asari reporter as she stood among throngs of people all waiting the arrival of Shepard.

"It's all political bullshit," Jacob added, shaking his head at how his Commander was being portrayed.

Garrus obeyed, clicking the off button of the remote. Before he readjusted his C-sec armor, he examined himself in the mirror, a sense of déjà-vu overcoming him. "I never thought that I would be wearing this again."

Miranda, Garrus, and Jacob were at C-Sec's headquarters, Cerberus insiders had been able to successfully pass off C-Sec armor, tools and weapons. All three carefully disguised to resemble ordinary C-sec officers who would be handling crowd control for the coming trial of their Commander.

"We are leaving in sixty are the others in position?" Miranda asked, wanting to keep her group focus.

"Mordin, Tali, and Eli are in position," Garrus confirmed.

"I still think it was a mistake to bring Tali," Jacob said delicately. "Quarians stick out like a sore thumb on the Citadel."

"You try telling Tali that," replied an amused Garrus. He could already guess the result of that conversation, knowing how loyal Tali was to her friends.

Jacob immediately shook his head before putting up his hands. "Pretend I didn't say anything."

Garrus chuckled before sliding on his C-sec helmet. Shielding his face, he now resembled the many hundreds of turians who were working for C-sec.

"Come on we need to get going, or we will miss our contact," Miranda instructed. The three friends were meeting up with a high end C-Sec officer who would personally lead them to the trial. Where they should be in good position to monitor the situation and be ready to help.

Jacob had already put his helmet on and gave the thumbs up while Garrus only nodded. Miranda watched them both leave the room. She could feel the knots in her stomach at what was awaiting them, but she tried her best to keep her demeanor and focus. She needed to be at her best, if they had any chance of saving Shepard, and the last thing he needed was for her to come undone when his life was on the line.

Miranda steadied her nerves before putting her helmet on. Pretending this was just another one of the countless other missions she had done for Cerberus and then for Shepard. She wasn't going to allow the council to decide his fate. _Hold on Shepard, we're coming._

* * *

_It all comes down to this_, Shepard noted softly. He readjusted the cuffs on his borrowed suit for the umpteenth time. A habit the Commander had fallen into ever since he boarded the shuttle that was to take him to the citadel tower. The fabric was not very comfortable against his skin. He was after all a soldier; he was use to donning armor, or the casual tees and pants when he was off-duty. Not stuffy suits and ties. _It beats a prison jumpsuit. Yes, at least I will be sentenced in fashionable attire._

He looked across his seat to see two turian guards, both of whose rifles were pointed towards his chest. Their faces showed neither emotion nor concern of shooting the Spectre. He sighed, before turning his attention to the shuttle window, as he noticed its descent, his heart plummeted into his gut when he saw the throngs of people waiting for him at the base of the Citadel Tower.

He was more than sure that they were not going to wish him good luck. The Council had done a good job marching out their supporters and his enemies. He was sure Udina had a part to play in all this.

The shuttle door opened with a soft hiss, he blinked in the artificial light of the space station that illuminated his shuttle hold. The voice of hundreds of protestors washing over him was unsettling for the Commander.

One of the turian guards poked him with his rifle. "Let's go Shepard."

Shepard nodded, standing up gingerly before stepping out of the shuttle. He could see the crowds of people stirring behind the C-sec barricades while security watched on. All were donned in armor with matching helmets, their rifles raised ready for the slightest sign of disturbance.

An armed escort of C-sec guards was waiting, even though they were all helmeted, Shepard could guess their species. Two salarians, two asari, two turians, and four humans, the irony wasn't lost on Shepard that there were more humans. It was a clear message by the Council that he was now a pariah of his own people.

The cuffed and shackled Commander stumbled for his first few steps while the C-sec guards took position around him beginning their march to the Citadel Tower.

His head held high, his posture of a soldier not a prisoner. His strides were confident, his expression defiant. He had done nothing wrong and he knew it. He wasn't angry at the mob. He pitied them.

The noise was deafening. The jeers and curses were clear to hear but Shepard refused to be baited as he kept walking. The mood was of controlled passion, their anger or feelings manipulated and stirred up by the council to show the galaxy uniting behind them and their decision to press charges. A few who were close enough actually spat at him, taunted him, cursed his name, his very existence.

He stopped in his steps, wanting to wipe the spit off of his face, but couldn't because of his cuffs. He merely turned to those who had done the deed, to see that they were a handful of male humans. They were toothily smiling at him while guffawing at their actions.

"What are you going to do Shepard?"

A push to the back with a rifle butt forced him to keep moving, but it didn't stop him from turning back to them to answer their question. ***"Father, forgive them, for they know not what they do."** He smirked at the vacant stares that he received from the verse he recited.

"Why did you say that?" asked a guard to his left.

Still walking, Shepard glanced over to the human guard. "Because I meant it, I know what I did; all my actions had a purpose. My reasoning was sound, and one day all will know that I was right. I only pray that it won't be too late to rectify the mistakes made here or everything you know will be wiped away."

"The Reapers?" asked the guard, in a near whisper.

Shepard gave a curt nod, not paying attention to the guard's response as he was ushered into the elevator with the other guards taking positions around him. He turned back to the people who were now silenced by the closing doors of the elevator. He had faced the mob, now he had to face the judge. His fate now lay in the hands of four individuals.

* * *

Ashley shifted uncomfortably as she stood in Councilor Anderson's office. She resisted the urge to check the clock again. She looked over to the two other occupants of the room, the Councilor himself and one of the higher Captains of C-Sec.

The Councilor's eyes were on the C-Sec captain, whose eyes were on a data-pad he was holding. The data-pad that Ashley had provided, she had spent weeks gathering the information that proved Shepard's innocence of the Citadel bombing by revealing the true culprit.

"This information is accurate?" asked Captain Bailey, pulling his eyes off of the data-pad and towards the Alliance soldier.

"Yes," answered Ashley, after a moment's pause, not realizing the Captain was speaking to her.

Captain Bailey sighed, as he ran his fingers over his curly blonde hair. "Shit, this job is never easy."

Councilor Anderson gave the man a small sympathetic smile. "Try this one."

Bailey let out a hoarse chuckle but shook his head. "I knew it wasn't Shepard."

"Really?" asked a surprised Ashley, turning to the man to see the seriousness in his eyes before he nodded.

"Shepard's a soldier, not a terrorist. He's certainly not insane either from the few times I met him."

"You met him?"

"A couple times, he was helping out a few of his friends."

Ashley smiled, knowing that was the same Commander who she served under during their chase of Saren.

The first human Councilor crossed his arms, regarding the two in front of him before speaking. "Yes, it is most unfortunate how his legacy will be tarnished by the Council but hopefully this will go a long way into helping clear his name."

Captain Bailey gave the Councilor a firm nod. "I am going to personally arrest Ambassador Udina. If I hurry, I can do it before Shepard's trial starts."

"Wait," Anderson said, his word catching the C-sec Captain before he could leave the room. Bailey turned back to the Councilor, with a puzzled expression. "I don't think that would be the best time to arrest him."

Ashley rounded on the former soldier, not understanding why he was delaying the snake's day in court. "But Councilor, Udina needs to be brought to justice."

David Anderson turned to her, releasing a smile. "Yes, he is going to be. That is why you are going to arrest him during the trial."

Ashley couldn't help but laugh. She loved the image that came to her mind of Udina being interrupted in one of his political rants by Bailey and C-sec where they would publicly announce the charges against him. _It was too perfect._

Captain Bailey too seemed to understand the importance of the act, as he gave the Councilor a smile and a nod. "Sounds like backroom politics."

The irony wasn't lost on Anderson. "I learned from the best."

"I will gather my officers and we will wait for a convenient time to make our presence known," Bailey suggested.

"It will definitely make us look bad, as well as misinformed," Anderson said, referring to the Council that he was deliberately sabotaging.

"Captain Bailey?" asked Ashley.

"Yes?"

"Can I come with you? I want to nail this Son of a Bitch," Ashley said fiercely.

Captain Bailey turned to an amused Councilor who gave a soft nod. "She deserves it. It was her who gathered the information."

"That would make you a C-sec informant and capable of serving the warrant." Bailey agreed.

Ashley couldn't help but break into a wide smile as she joined the C-sec Captain by the doors. She was not only going to seal Udina's fate. She was hopeful to spare Shepard's. _Thank you God!_

Anderson noticed the triumphant smile on Ashley's face and the amused one on Bailey's as they left together. He went back to his desk, to gather his notes for the trial. The tired soldier sighed, the man who was regarded with honor, pride and a sense of duty was still unable to forgive himself for the mistakes he made against Shepard. He had failed the young soldier. He could only hope that the plan he set in motion could lead to his atonement.

Before he could further put thought to the matter, he was interrupted by the very man who was just as guilty as he was. However this man held no remorse, and hopefully would soon be held accountable for his deplorable actions.

"Anderson!" Udina's harsh voice, echoed in the Councilor's office as the figure approached.

He gave his second, a soft nod. "Yes, Donnel?"

"What are you doing? The trial starts in ten minutes! The other members of the Council are waiting," Udina said, not bothering to hide his annoyance or disappointment.

Anderson offered him a shrug, before putting on his jacket as the two walked out of the office.

"This must be killing you," Udina said softly, his tone laced with satisfaction.

Anderson could see the smugness in Udina's face but didn't comment.

"Having to sentence your former protégé," Udina commented, before adding. "It must be very embarrassing, for the both of you."

"Unless I was misinformed Udina, I am attending a trial not a sentencing," Anderson replied, using his military discipline to keep his tone level while not allowing his stance to betray his growing annoyance.

The human Ambassador let out a haughty chuckle. "If we're lucky the Council will be the judge, jury, and executioner."

Anderson knew that someone was going to be sentenced in the near future. He only hoped that it was the man he was currently sharing an elevator with and not the man whom he was about to confront at trial. He was thankful that Shepard's fate did not rest with the man to his side, whose grudge over the man had led to his undoing.

* * *

"Damn, the AI wasn't kidding. There is a lot of information on here," Eli commented. The batarian infiltrator's attention was torn between entering commands on his omni-tool before turning to the monitors to make sure the downloading was going smoothly.

"Less talking and more downloading. Shepard is depending on us," replied Tali, whose attention was fixed on the monitor in front of her. She was watching the scrawling information passing between her omni-tool and the console.

"Plenty of time, guards are unconscious," Mordin said. The salarian doctor was pacing at the entrance. His eyes ever so often turned to a pile of C-sec guards who were momentarily unconscious. "Very disappointed with lack of security."

The three friends found themselves in one of the control rooms of the Citadel Tower. They were downloading vital information about the Reapers into the computers under Miranda's order. They were also preparing to send the same information to numerous invaluable sources and contacts throughout Council space. The messages were encrypted and would be unable to open unless the sender entered the password.

"How the guards doing?" asked Tali.

Mordin checked on the nearest human C-sec guard. "Heart-rate normal could wake up in five minutes or five hours. Not very sure, there is a slight possibility that he might not wake up."

"What?" Tali nearly shouted, spinning to the salarian doctor only to see his lips twitching into a smile. Tali sighed and muttered to herself before turning back to her console, while Eli laughed soundly.

"Good one Doc."

"Oh shut up," Tali injected with mirth.

"Ok I am done," Eli said, turning off his omni-tool before powering down his monitor.

"Did you double check everything?"

"Yes, then triple checked," answered Eli.

Tali ignored the batarian's bored tone. She knew that was more of his personality then attitude on the mission. "You do know that Shepard is depending on us?"

"When have I failed the Paragon?"

"That is a good question. What about the time you failed to kill him?" asked Mordin, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards.

"Yeah, but that seemed to work out for everybody," Eli chuckled. "Unless you're complaining?"

"No, no one is complaining," Tali stated. "We are very thankful of your mediocre aim."

Eli grumbled with no real venom, knowing that the quarian was only teasing.

"Ok, I am finished; we need to leave before our presence is compromised." Tali said rising to her feet. Her eyes scanning the room to make sure that there was no sign of their presence.

"Yes, because I am sure they will not notice the unconscious guards in the corner," Eli commented, motioning with his head to the guards.

"That will not lead to what we successfully were able to do. That is unless you did a sloppy job and left a trail," Tali paused, leaving her suggestion to speak for herself.

"Hah! Then we have nothing to worry about," Eli said.

Mordin opened the control room door to see that the close was clear, giving the signal the three friends silently snuck out of the room. They were careful while walking down the stairs to one of the anterooms of the Council Chambers. The three were not given a second look as they blended themselves into the diverse crowd who were all waiting for the arrival of Shepard and the beginning of the trial. Leaving the three friends, the perfect vantage point to execute their plan and hopefully save Shepard and change the fate of the galaxy.

* * *

Miranda was no fool, she knew that a rescue in such a crowded area would more than likely end with them all being arrested or shot. Even if the rescue were to succeed, it left them back where they started, outlaws and leaving the galaxy still divided and unconvinced of the Reaper threat.

Her objective was clear in saving the man she loved, but she hoped in the process to turn the tide of the people's beliefs by hopefully loosening the hold that the Council had on its subjects.

She walked through the bustling crowds of the Tower Council chambers where the cherry blossoms and ornate fountains served more as barriers then decorations. The crowd was more polite and civil then the mob outside; all different species lined the council chambers and the adjacent anterooms and balconies. However the ignorance was still present as well as the off-handed insults.

She resisted the urge to biotically slam one individual after a crude remark he made about Shepard. Miranda soon realized amidst such narrow-minded people that her patience was being tested to the limit. She was thankful that her helmet consisted of a visor, so the people she passed were unable to see the roll of her eyes or the gnashing of her teeth. _They should be thankful that I don't want to blow my cover by biotically throwing these fools through the nearest window. _

"Shepard is coming up the elevator," Jacob reported, on a secure comm. that was being shared by all of the companions in their attempt to keep communication uninterrupted when they set their plan in motion.

Miranda immediately spun on her heels, 'accidentally' shoving two turians in her way, ignoring their protests as she moved closer to the barricades. She could see the turning of every head in the room, as all eyes were focused on the elevator as its doors finally opened to show several heavily armed C-sec guards walk out and in between them was the man she had grown to love.

She gave a thin smile, as she saw the stance he took as he walked. He was marching like no prisoner but a soldier. Even though every individual in the room shunned him, Miranda was sure that each one was impressed with how the man was carrying himself. He radiated a confidence that Miranda had never seen in any man. He more resembled a victorious military commander then a seditious subject.

As she saw him approach her current position, she wanted to communicate to him that he was not alone. That he was with friends, that people believed him, that people would still follow him, that people still **loved **him. Her XO persona nagged that any clue of revealing her location would not only compromise her and the others but it would endanger their plan and further doom Shepard's chances of surviving this mockery of a trial.

Her thoughts came to a sudden standstill when he walked by while his eyes scanning the room fell on her. Not knowing what else to do, she gave him the smallest of nods. Careful to make sure the gesture could not be detected by the numerous guards and civilians. He returned the nod before returning his attention to the path ahead of him.

"Alright everybody this is it. You all know the plan and what is at stake. We are only going to get one shot, so be ready," Miranda reminded her friends. She received affirmative replies from everyone. She carefully slipped herself back into the throngs of civilians, before making her way to a good vantage point where she would be able to witness the trial. _Don't worry Shepard, even in a sea of enemies you will still be able to find those who care for you. _

* * *

Shepard climbed the last steps of the anteroom, before stopping on the threshold of the Council Audience chamber. He stood patiently as the C-sec guards stepped forward, removing his restraining cuffs and shackles. He took the time to look up at the four-person Council, the turian Councilor looked down at him with disdain and hatred. While the salarian Councilor's large eyes scanned him, before forming a frown. The asari Councilor was looking at him like a scolding mother would to an insolent child.

The look that surprised him the most was Councilor Anderson. His expression was neutral. His face betrayed no emotion. His eyes fell on him for only a second no sign of friendliness. When Shepard was about to turn away, he could have sworn he saw Anderson wink at him. However he did not have time to register the reason for the wink or if it even happened as the Councilors addressed him.

"Do you know why you are here Shepard?"

Shepard rubbed his wrists, the cuffs that had been binding him since his arrest had left a nasty reddish bruise. He could recognize the smugness of the turian Councilor's voice. "Yes, I came because I seek your audience."

"Is that what allusions you are under?" questioned the turian Councilor.

"There are no allusions Councilor, I speak truthfully," answered Shepard, turning to see the turian's eyes narrowing down at him.

The salarian Councilor regarded his fellow Councilor before speaking for the first time. "You do not acknowledge that you were brought here under an arrest warrant by this Council?"

"You must heed my words." Shepard began wanting to make his point but he was immediately cut off.

"Your delusions you mean," corrected Udina. The former human Ambassador walked out of the shadows.

"Your grudge against me will be the doom of the galaxy," replied Shepard. The Commander forced his tone to remain calm and civil.

"You speak of course about the Reapers?" sneered Udina, before turning his back on the prisoner, so that he could address the Council. "We have heard all this before Shepard."

The turian Councilor nodded, "Saren indoctrinated you Shepard. He wanted you to believe in the Reapers, hoping that while you were chasing this myth he could succeed in his own plans."

Shepard gritted his teeth. "I have seen them! They are real."

"Anything to make your voice be heard Shepard. Isn't that why you blew up the Citadel Tower? You wanted to rally us under your banner to go after these imaginary monsters instead you killed innocent civilians and wounded dozens!" Udina said, crossing his arms. "This trial is pointless. This man is guilty of treason and should face immediate sentencing."

Udina's words stirred within the anterooms as the masses of people shouted their agreement. These people hadn't come for a trial. They came for an execution.

"With all due respect Udina," began Anderson, not bothering to hide his disdain for the man. "You cannot dictate to this Council."

"Councilor Anderson is right," agreed the asari Councilor, looking as if it pained her to admit that Shepard had rights.

Udina's cheeks reddened whether it was from anger or embarrassment. Shepard couldn't guess but any rebut by Udina never came as a handful of C-sec officers were pushing their way through to the hearing chambers.

"What is the meaning of this?" barked Udina.

Shepard immediately recognized the lead C-sec officer as Captain Bailey, but that wasn't what caused Shepard's jaw to nearly drop. It was the person standing beside him. His former crewmate, companion and lover: Ashley Williams, who showed him a small smile before returning her frown to Udina.

"Captain Bailey why are you not at your post?" asked the salarian Councilor.

"We have an arrest warrant for Ambassador Donnel Udina," answered Captain Bailey.

Silence filled the chambers and the anteroom. Shepard was sure he could hear a pin drop, no one made a noise. He was sure that he was wearing the same bewildered look that everyone else was. He turned to see the dismay amongst three of the Councilors. The fourth was looking down with a smile; Anderson turned to Shepard and gave him a nod.

"For what?" asked the turian Councilor, the first to find his voice. His gruff voice breaking the silence as the crowd within the anteroom and chambers filled with buzzing.

Captain Bailey regarded the Council before turning to the Ambassador with a cold stare. "For murder and terrorism. We have evidence proving that Udina orchestrated the Citadel bombing with the intention of blaming it on Shepard."

"This is an outrage! Of all the insults! Of all the disrespect!" shouted an enraged Udina.

"What is the evidence?" cut in Anderson in an innocent tone. His expression held a small amount of curiosity while the corners of his mouth were struggling to stay neutral.

Udina rounded on the Councilor but before he could hurl a tirade, Ashley Williams stepped in. Her omni-tool aglow as the recorded voice of Donnel Udina played to the curious throngs of people.

"I am practically doing this myself! I told you where to find the damn components, time and location! Do I have to detonate the bomb itself! I do not have time for your failure. If we are going to have any success in pinning this on Shepard everything needs to be perfect. Now no more excuses, get it done if you want to get paid!"

For the second time in minutes, the crowd was silent after the recording played. Udina looked livid but defiant for his actions as if the need to explain his course was beneath him. The asari and salarian Councilor was looking down on the human with a look of disgust. The turian Councilor's eyes widened, mandibles twitching fervently but no words came out, he was struck silent.

Anderson had his arms crossed, a small smug smile growing on his face. "Pretty damnable evidence if you ask me."

Udina spun on his heels, jabbing his finger in Anderson's direction. "You did this! This is your fault! You are nothing more than a mistake made by a delusional Commander! You shouldn't even be on this Council!"

"Is that why you planted the bomb? You wanted to get your revenge on Shepard for passing you over for me," Anderson said, allowing his words to sink with the crowd as Udina's motivation for his actions became transparent to everyone.

"I was the human Ambassador! I represented the interest of humanity! I should have been on the Council." Udina shouted, spit flying, his face reddening.

"You went from the most important human in the galaxy to a glorious aide," Councilor Anderson finished, practically closing the case himself.

"That's enough, cuff him and let's get out of here." Captain Bailey said. Two C-sec figures stepped forward, forcibly grabbing Udina's arms. The man winced at their grips as his hands were cuffed behind his back.

_Do the words political shit storm mean anything to you? _Shepard mused, unable to hide an amused smile at the irony. He watched with everyone else in the room and across the galaxy the protesting Udina being escorted out of the hearing chambers.

"I am sorry to have interrupted this trial Council," Captain Bailey said with a small bow of his head.

The asari Councilor nodded. "No, Captain you were only doing your job. We appreciate this intervention; it does shed a new light on this matter." The salarian Councilor shared her sentiment with a nod it seemed evident that the two Councilors were beginning to rethink their stances.

"So Shepard didn't blow up the Tower, he freely admits to working with the terrorist organization known as Cerberus. He actively worked with geth soldiers. A species that has been declared an enemy of this galaxy," argued the turian Councilor with his sharp pointing down at the man who he slandered. The turian was taking up the banner of damning Shepard and ending this trial with a guilty verdict.

Shepard sighed, not knowing what he had done to piss off the turian Councilor. "I do admit to these charges but wouldn't you think I would have a good explanation if I associated myself with Cerberus or Geth. Hell, I was the one who shut down several Cerberus cells, I am the one who stopped the Geth invasion!"

"Your reasons are not our concern Shepard, your guilt however is," the turian Councilor hastily added, before the other two Councilors could speak.

"The Reapers are coming!" Shepard said, feeling his resolve cracking, his anger rising, his patience waning.

The mention of the sentient machines brought a loud uproar among the crowds of people who had been watching the interplay in rapt attention and silence.

"We will have silence," the asari Councilor bellowed. Her firm voice brought immediate silence, pleased with the crowd's behavior. She turned her attention back to Shepard, with a look close to pity that one reserved for the sick or mentally unstable. "You have said this before Commander but the fact remains-"

"I have proof!"

Shepard knew the Turian councilor was dead set against him just as Anderson was in his corner. That meant Shepard needed to convince the asari and salarian Councilors, but how? When an idea suddenly came to him of how he could show some of his information to the Councilors but not both of them, only one.

The asari first frowned at being interrupted, but her frown immediately disappeared when his words sunk in. "Proof of the Reapers?"

"Yes, but it is limited," he said softly. Realizing that this could be his only chance to inform the Council and to a latter extent the galaxy about the pending Reaper invasion.

"What do you mean Shepard?" asked the salarian councilor. His large black eyes were looking down at the prisoner with great interest.

"I can show the asari Councilor my memories, my encounters with the Reapers," Shepard said, trying his best to keep his tone firm as he turned to the asari Councilor who had tilted her head, her eyes examining him closely.

"Mind melding?" she muttered before frowning. "That is an intimate act amongst my people Shepard."

"I know, I do not mean to insult your customs or heritage but I am offering you what you are asking. You want proof; I can give it to you. If you are willing to sentence me before knowing everything then that is on your conscious not mine."

"He has the right to a fair trial. If he has evidence why can't he present it to the Councilor? We can trust her to speak truthfully about the encounter." Councilor Anderson reasoned.

"This hasn't been done before," the salarian Councilor observed, but his tone betrayed his desire at finding out what evidence Shepard had.

The turian Councilor threw up his hands, looking at his fellow Council as if they had lost their minds. "This could be nothing more than nightmares."

"A skilled asari will know the difference between a dream and an event." The asari Councilor cut in, her voice stern, sounding insulted at the thought that she could be confused between the two.

"So you will do it?" asked a hopeful Shepard.

The asari Councilor turned to Anderson who nodded, and then to the salarian who also nodded before turning to the turian who immediately shook his head. She slowly nodded; her action alone caused more loud murmuring and contagious conversing to spread through the chambers as the crowd eagerly awaited more. She stepped down from her podium and closed the distance between her and Shepard in seconds, stopping when she was within arm's reach of him.

C-sec guards immediately stepped forward; rifles raised and pointed at the prisoner. All of them weary that he was going to use this slack given by the Council as a means to orchestrate his escape. The last thing these C-sec guards wanted was a televised hostage event if Shepard was able to get his hands on the Councilor.

Shepard sensing the C-sec guard's trepidation, offered up his hands for them to be cuffed. He wanted to prove to them that he was doing this with the truest intent.

"That will not be necessary," she said, waving off the C-sec guards. They nodded; taking a step back but their rifles remained on the Commander ready in an instant. "You have done this before have you not?"

"It shows doesn't it?" asked a nervous Shepard, trying to push down his anxiety that was beginning to swell in the pit of his stomach as well as the nausea that threatened to climb up this throat. He remembered too well the painful feeling of his mind melding with Liara during their quest for Saren.

"Take deep, calming breaths Commander," soothed the Councilor patiently. "Pull up the memories you wish to share with me. Tell me when you have them."

Shepard obeyed her orders, taking slow breaths while forcing his encounters with the reapers to the forefront on his mind, focusing on his intimate conversations with **Doom** and **Sovereign. **He gave the asari Councilor a ready nod.

"Relax Commander, and embrace eternity," she said, her eyes glowing black as the connection between the two minds was formed.

The contact and formation of a connection between the two minds brought complete silence into the anteroom. Every eye in the galaxy was glued to the live broadcast. Every one of them was trying to pinpoint anything in the two's movement or expression to try to uncover what was being seen. People had held their breath not wanting to interrupt the intimate exchange of information that was being sent between the two.

The seconds dragged on like hours, until finally the two broke apart, both breathing heavily, acting as if they had never breathed before as they gasped for air. The asari Councilor brought both of her hands to her head, swaying in place while Commander Shepard brought his hands to his knees, his breathing heavy as he seemed to be fighting the urge to vomit on his boots.

The asari Councilor recovered first, composing herself, as she took a few steps away from the first human Spectre. Her eyes surveying him closely, and when Shepard finally brought himself back up to his full height with their eyes meeting, he was sure he saw remorse behind her eyes.

"He speaks truthfully," the asari Councilor said in a near whisper. Her voice in awe, while cracking under the realization of the many mistakes she had made.

"What did you see?" asked the salarian Councilor, in a gentle voice.

The asari councilor turned to face her equals. "I saw… I saw them… The Reapers."

The reaction was immediate as the anteroom's noise increased ten-fold. Shepard was unable to pick up what the people's reaction was within their conversing but he didn't care at the moment because the people he needed to convince were now all looking down at the asari Councilor with a mix of expressions and emotions.

Councilor Anderson gave a sympathetic nod. The salarian Councilor's eyes were roaming over the asari Councilor while the turian Councilor was staring down at her as if she had grown a second head.

"We will have order," the turian's voice carried over the murmurs and conversing which immediately died out. "If you are asking for this Council to be swayed by something you and only you can see then you are very much mistaken."

The salarian Councilor gave a hesitant nod. "He speaks truthfully; we need to see true data, information, records, reports, something that is concrete that cannot be debated."

"Then I can help you," came an accented voice. Every head in the room turned to the northwest balcony; seeing a beautiful raven-haired woman with sparkling blue eyes.

However what Shepard saw only caused the beating of his heart to increase. _Miranda,_ when her gaze turned to him and she showed him a smile that always caused his heart to skip.

"You want proof, we have proof of the Reapers," Miranda said, turning her attention back to the Council who were staring up at her.

"Another one of Shepard's stooges?" dismissed the turian Councilor before signaling to the real C-Sec guards to remove this intrusion and terrorist from the courtroom.

"Wait," said the salarian Councilor to the C-sec guards. He looked up at the young woman. "What information do you possess?"

"You seriously cannot be considering allowing her to speak?" protested the turian Councilor, his talon pointing at the woman.

"Why not?" added Councilor Anderson, trying his best to hide a smile.

The asari Councilor nodded, "bring her down here. Let us see what information she has for us."

The turian Councilor mumbled something as he crossed his arms, fuming at the thought that he was being over ruled…again.

Miranda raised her arm to signal she had turned on her omni-tool, as soon as it began to glow, low buzzing could be heard from the Councilor's computers signaling the information was downloading.

Shepard didn't know what the Councilors were seeing but judging by their expressions, he was sure that everything was about to change. He turned to Miranda to see she was watching him, as their eyes met; she smiled down at him before shooting him a wink.

Shepard wasn't a betting man, but in that instant he had a safe hunch that his fate had been saved and the galaxy was about to change for the better…

* * *

Commander John Shepard enjoyed the view that Councilor Anderson's office provided of the Citadel's Presidium. He was a free man again as he filled his lungs with the cool air that the Presidium provided. He was enjoying the peace and quiet of being alone after hours of meetings that had followed his innocent verdict rendered from the Council.

That verdict was made this morning, and he had spent the hours that followed in boardrooms and war-rooms discussing strategy with officers from every species as well as the political ramifications with the galaxy's most important domestic leaders.

His attention back to the Presidium, Shepard noticed that the crowds had died down and that very few people could be seen wandering the paths below. Shepard was sure that part of the reason for the decrease in population was because the Council's declaration of his innocence which opened the floodgates of panic and hysteria, as they had to confirm the worst. A sentiment species of floating gods could very soon be descending on the galaxy.

Shepard sighed, he should have expected the outcome that the average person would have but he was too busy focused on the military and political ramifications to pay close enough attention. He knew there would be fall out, riots, mobs, panic but he was confident that these people's fears could be quelled in good time and hopefully refocused on the preparations that needed to be made.

"Skipper?"

The familiar voice of Ashley Williams snapped the Commander out of his train of thought. He turned around and offered her a friendly smile as she approached.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked, hesitance creeping into her voice.

Shepard nodded; he hadn't seen her since her appearance at the trial. In that time he was told the full extent of her commitment and work that she had put in to catch the real culprit of the Citadel bombing.

"I wanted to say I am sorry," she said quickly.

"I know you are," Shepard replied kindly. "After everything you have done to help me Ash, we are square."

His words seemed to improve her mood but she still looked as if something was bothering her. "I should have believed you Skipper, but I didn't and it cost me."

He regarded her silently; he knew what she was hinting at and admired her for speaking truthfully. He could hear the pain in her voice as she admitted to what she thought she had lost. He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ash don't think about that. What happened has happened and none of us can fix it. We will never know what could have happened and allowing us to wander down that road will only end badly."

Ashley nodded, "I know Skipper it's just hard to forget."

"It is, but that doesn't mean I want you out of my life. You were always first and foremost my friend Ash," Shepard said honestly, hoping she would take the concession.

"I would like that Skip- I mean Shepard," she corrected herself. She seemed to realize that the time for 'Skipper' had past.

Shepard smiled, "I am glad to hear it Williams."

She leaned towards him before planting a chaste kiss on his cheek, before whispering, "for old times."

Shepard immediately sobered when he heard the doors of the office open. His eyes finding Councilor Anderson and Miranda who had been talking but both had stopped and were now staring at what they walked in on.

Ashley had the good sense to straighten up at once, raising her hands in submission.

Miranda for her part did not scowl or glare at his former lover instead she gave her a polite smile. "I never got to thank you Miss Williams for all the help you put into trying to clear Shepard's name."

"It's what friends do," Ashley said, looking and sounding a bit surprised at Miranda's reaction. Not wanting to ruin her good fortune, she quickly added. "I think I should be going, I need to send a message to Admiral Hackett." Without waiting for another word, Ashley slipped past the former Cerberus XO and former Alliance soldier now Councilor and exited the office.

Shepard smiled at Miranda, knowing that he had her trust just like she had his. She immediately came to his side where his arms wrapped around her side. "Behaving?"

Shepard chuckled at her whisper before nodding.

Miranda nodded, trusting the man she loved. "Where are the others? We need to start packing."

"Packing?" asked a quizzical Councilor, with a raised brow.

Shepard nodded, "yeah, taking some much needing rest."

"If anyone deserves it, it's you Shepard," chuckled Anderson.

"Remember that when you are tempted to contact me in the next few days," Shepard joked.

Councilor Anderson looked at his watch, before letting out a tired sigh. "Sorry, Shepard but I have to meet with some of the Alliance brass.

Shepard offered his mentor his hand, "it's understandable. You're an important man."

Anderson shook his protégé's hand. "I won't lie about the temptation of a vacation. But someone has to get some work done."

"Thanks again for all the help, sir," Shepard said sincerely.

"You deserved it Shepard. I am only sorry that I didn't fight harder from the beginning," said Anderson softly.

"You helped get Udina arrested. As far as I am concerned we're even now," Shepard said, noticing the change in his friend's stance.

Anderson chuckled and nodded, before shaking Miranda's hand. "Closely watch this one. We are going to need him for what's to come."

Miranda smiled, turning from the Councilor to Shepard who looked amused at the interactions. "Don't worry, I already brought him back from the dead once."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Shepard, watching Anderson leave.

"Nothing," said Miranda quickly with a smile.

Shepard reached out to grab her, but she avoided his reach with a laugh and a sidestep.

"When does our vacation officially start?" hinted Shepard.

Miranda smirked at his sudden boldness, but before she could speak, the doors of the Councilor's office opened.

"Shepard going on vacation this I gotta see," Garrus said, stepping into the Councilor's office followed by Tali, Eli, and Jacob.

Even though his intimate mood with Miranda vanished as soon as his turian friend spoke, he still couldn't help but be pleased with seeing them. He had yet to see a friendly face since his trial and now they seemed to be coming in droves.

Tali immediately went to her good friend and put him in a vice grip of a hug.

"Good to see you too Tali," Shepard said in a cough as he gently patted his quarian friend.

"You're going to kill him if you keep squeezing," commented an amused Eli. "Not that I would mind or anything."

Tali let go with a flustered giggle as she stepped back. "Sorry, Shepard."

He waved off her concern with a hand and a smile. "It's all right Tali, it's good to see you too." He paused turning to his other friends. "All of you… even Eli."

Eli chuckled, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. "Hah-hah Paragon."

"It's good to see the Council finally wising up, Commander," Jacob said bluntly.

"Yeah, it really is," Shepard agreed.

"So what's this about a vacation Shepard?" asked Garrus, his eyes alight with mirth.

Shepard shook his head at his friend's antics. "That's right. A much needed break, for everyone. I am giving you guys all two weeks off."

"I take it the two love birds are finally going to stretch their wings?" Eli said with a chuckle, his eyes falling on the Commander and the XO.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were taking Jack somewhere," commented an amused Garrus before Shepard or Miranda could reply.

"What!" shouted Eli, rounding on the turian soldier.

Garrus threw up his hands in a submitting gesture but not before he started laughing, which soon spread to everyone in the room.

"I hate all of you," grumbled Eli, with no real venom and soon the batarian joined in with his own dark chuckling.

Shepard cleared his throat, wanting his friend's attention while waiting for the laughter to die down. Knowing the next part that he had to tell them was not going to be easy.

"I already have gotten your next assignments."

"Assignments?" Asked Jacob, with a raised brow.

Shepard nodded, "it seems that the galaxy is going to need your skills."

"So we are splitting up?"

Shepard turned to his quarian friend, "Only for a little while."

"It's about time," Eli said with mirth.

"I thought you would like that Eli, but you may be away from me but you will still be following my orders," Shepard added, his smile growing when he saw his friend's frown.

"What are our orders?" asked Garrus.

Shepard opened his mouth to give them but was interrupted by Miranda.

"You will get them in the morning."

He shared a look with her; she gave a bow of her head. Knowing that he didn't want to undertake the issue of splitting up his friends at the moment, he couldn't help but admire her and smile, which she returned. He turned back to his friends who were watching him closely, expecting him to confirm her decision.

"That's right. You will get them tomorrow that if you don't get too drunk from the party," Shepard joked, his eyes falling on his best friend.

Garrus chuckled before offering his friend a shrug, "No, promises."

"When is the Normandy supposed to be docking?" asked Jacob.

"Very soon," answered Miranda, remembering a very slurred report from Joker when she called, before entering the Councilor's office. "We should be heading up that way."

"Good idea," agreed Shepard. The Commander and XO leading the troupe of diverse friends out of Councilor Anderson's office in the presidium, through the Embassies where they received several stares and gaping as they passed.

Shepard was just pleased that none of the people who they had passed were bold enough to come speak to him. It's not like he hated his fame, it was just the constant posing and autographs that grinded on his nerves. Not to mention the crazy fans like Conrad Verner, who he ended up shooting, just to prove a point. Something that Garrus would never let him forget, as the turian would constantly tell that story, whether it was for the attention or amusement, Shepard would never know.

"They must know I am famous," Garrus commented casually, at a pair of asari who were watching them with flirtatious smiles.

"Maybe there are some perks at this whole Paragon stance," remarked Eli, whose eyes were still on the asari.

"Men," said Tali and Miranda simultaneously with a sigh and a roll of the eyes. The two looked at one another before letting out a laugh.

The friends gathered at the C-sec elevator that would take to them to their private hangar where _the Normandy_ would be docking shortly.

"Shepard you still haven't told us where you are going?" Tali asked, once the elevators doors slid open. The friends piled in before Jacob hit the close and then ascend button.

"We are going to see my sister," answered Miranda, with a smile. She was excitedly looking forward to spending some time with her sister and alone time with Shepard.

"Isn't she on Mindoir?" asked Garrus. The mood in the elevator suddenly sobered. All of them knowing how much their Commander and friend had suffered at the colony.

"Yeah she is," answered Shepard, breaking the uncomfortable silence, as he scratched the back of his neck, not meeting any of his friend's eyes. He felt Miranda's soft hand on his shoulder, gently pressing her body to his side as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

Ever since he had received that vision, or visit to the afterlife aboard **Doom**, he couldn't shake the image of his parents out of his head. Shepard took it as a sign that he needed to finally visit the colony that he had called home for the first sixteen years of his life.

"I thought… I would pay my respects to my parents."

Seeing the inner struggle in his best friend prompted Garrus to speak up. "You know, I've always wanted to know where the great Commander Shepard grew up." He paused when he noticed he had his best friend's attention, "If you don't mind the extra company."

"Not at all," Miranda said, knowing the difference that it would mean if Shepard was with friends when he came back to confront his own demons.

"I wouldn't want to be there the whole time," Garrus added hastily, not wanting to step on anyone's toes or other plans that Shepard or Miranda had made.

"Maybe a day or two," Tali finished, latching onto the idea of supporting her friend.

"Really?" asked Shepard, looking up at his two best friends.

"Really," confirmed Tali, turning to the turian.

"Only if you beg," Garrus said wryly, receiving a chuckle from Shepard and a gentle swat from Tali.

The doors of the elevator opened with a _bing. _Shepard was the first to get out and he couldn't help but smile as he saw his precious frigate waiting for him. He stopped to admire the sleek design, upgrades and repairs that it had gone through these last few months. He frowned when his eyes fell on the large Cerberus insignia, one of the many that would have to be taken down during his vacation.

* * *

When Shepard finally entered the ship and exited the elevator that led to the Mess Hall, a deafening roar of cheers, and applause greeted him as his entire crew and all of his companions had waited for him with smiles and alcohol. They immediately rushed him; with as much discipline as they could muster to congratulate him, reenlist in his cause and offer them their thanks for everything he had done for them.

"Shepard, good to see that there was no permanent damage done to you during your stay with the Council," commented Dr. Chakwas warmly. The corners of her lip tugging upwards before she sipped her cup that smelled faintly like Ice Brandy.

"Shepard knew you'd beat them!" said an excited Gardner as he quickly handed Shepard, Miranda, and the others cups of small amounts of whiskey.

"You truly are a noble spirit Commander Shepard," Samara noted, with a respectful bow of her head.

"Glad to see those political bastards finally found some common sense," Jack stated, the powerful biotic showing her Commander a polite smile and nod.

"I knew justice would prevail Commander!" said Kolyat, enthusiastically shaking Shepard's hand before saluting his Superior Officer.

"Commander," said Joker, whose eyes were still a bit red from his earlier drinking. The pilot raised his cup with everyone else following his example. "To the best damn Commander that anyone could ask for."

A raucous echo of **'here, here' **followed as the crew drank including Shepard, nodding his thanks and appreciation to Joker at the gesture. When the crew quieted down, he cleared his throat, receiving every eye in the room.

"I just want to say, that a Commander couldn't ask for a better crew. These last few months haven't been easy for any of us but I never heard complaining about missing family or friends because you knew what was at stake. Well I am thankful to report that starting tonight; every one of you will be getting two-week vacation with a stipend coming from the Council. You guys deserve it." Shepard had to shout the last sentence as the crew already began to celebrate with more cheers and drinking at the unexpected news.

Shepard enjoyed the burning taste of whiskey as it went down his throat. Looking on his friends and his crew who continued to laugh and joke with one another. He realized how blessed he had been. He was thankful for their willingness to stay behind him, even when everyone else had turned their backs or came gunning for him. Not them, they were with him till the end. And he took comfort in that.

"Gather around, I have a story to tell about the Commander," Garrus's voice broke over all the others as he received everyone's attention. "It's about a Commander and a certain fan."

The crew cheered, all of them loving this particular story while Shepard rolled his eyes, rethinking his gratefulness for his friends.

"We can slip out of here," whispered a voice to his left.

He turned to see Miranda smirking; he looked forward to notice that she was correct. Everyone had gathered around the turian to hear the story. He looked at the turian, their eyes met for a moment before Garrus gave him a wink. Shepard smiled, realizing his friend's antics and gave a thankful nod, before he and Miranda slipped out of the Mess Hall and into the elevator.

_You owe me Shepard. _

* * *

Miranda immediately kissed Shepard as soon as the doors closed, putting all of her love, care and affection towards the man that days ago she had feared she could possibly lose. Shepard returned her passion with his own fervor as his arms snaked around her waist while hers went behind his neck. Only the need of oxygen caused the two lovers to pull away, both wearing satisfied smiles.

"I could get use to that kind of celebration," remarked Shepard.

"Is that so? Then I'll inform the rest of the crew," smirked Miranda, her smirk only growing when she saw Shepard's reaction.

However before Shepard could recover from her jest, the doors of the elevator opened with a soft _bing, _signaling top ascent to Shepard's personal quarters. The doors of the cabin opened sensing the two's presence, Shepard was immediately bounded by an excited Hades.

The varren jumped up to greet his master. It's tail wagging gingerly. Shepard laughed at his pet's reaction, petting Hades behind the ear. He received a very satisfied growl from the varren. "It's good to see you too Hades."

An amused Miranda watched the scene unfold before her. She was sure if someone had told her months ago that she was not only going to fall in love with the famous Commander John Shepard but share a pet varren, she would have dismissed such claims as absurd. However fate had a way of changing things and Miranda could not find herself more thankful for her situation.

Shepard plopped himself next to her on the foot of his bed. Hades following his master, not satisfied with the attention it has received.

Miranda offered Hades another hand to scratch his other ear before she leaned towards Shepard. "I hope you're not too tired."

The purr of her voice in Shepard's ear had the commander straighten up at once. "I am sure I can manage." His words barely escaping his throat as she kissed his neck.

"Good."

Shepard lay awake, hours after he and Miranda had properly celebrated his verdict from the Council. He could feel the warmness from Miranda, as her body pressed against his side, one of her arms draped on his chest. He looked over to her sleeping form, unable to conceal a smile as he realized how grateful and thankful he was for her consistent presence. He squirmed under his blankets trying to get comfortable, knowing that he needed sleep, he slid his arm over Miranda who accepted his touch with a stir, as she nuzzled closer to him. Content, he closed his eyes, stifling a yawn.

He didn't know when the Reapers were going to come, but he did know that he wasn't going to stop fighting. He had something worth fighting for and he was going to make sure that he was not going to lose it to the Reapers. He had been the first at many things growing up, the first human Spectre, the first to enter the Omega-4 relay and survive, and he was going to help be the first to defy the Reapers and finally end their cycle of death.

But at this moment there was no politics, no war, and no Reapers. There was just peace. It was just him and her.

In that moment, life was perfect for Commander John Shepard.

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to leave a review. **

***The Verse that Shepard uses is from Luke 23:34 (ESV Edition).**


End file.
